


Property through blood

by Rin_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A few OCs find death, Be aware rape!, Bloody, Don't Like Don't Read, Kidnapping, M/M, Man x Boy, Underage - Freeform, psycho games, signs of tormenting, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 131,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Morow/pseuds/Rin_Morow
Summary: Hisoka, the only human so far (at least as far as he knows) who is able to use Nen is a well known serial killer. He moves around the continents to search for interesting victims so he can calm his need for blood. Suddenly finding himself in Yorkshin city, the killer that uses magic tricks notices a youngster called Gon who happens to be the first other human to see him. Realizing that this boy was reacting to aura as well, Hisoka wants to know him. They spend their time but things turn out to be difficult... His self control starts lacking and as Gon catches Hisoka covered in blood, standing above a massacre, the man decided to take the boy away. A torturing journey begins~I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!Have fun reading!~





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go guys!!!  
> My second fanfic!  
> I was searching for a suitable name, but I guess this one fits the most xD  
> My main story possession is still going to be the one I'm writing on the most, yet still now and then I need something different to write on. I hope you like it!!  
> Feel free to ask any questions and have fun reading!
> 
> Also, the chapters are going to have a quite different length, at least in the beginning. So don't be confused, if one is shorter than the others.
> 
> Thank you very much for all your support!! And feel free to leave kudos and comments ;)

**Property through blood**

Yorkshin city had the brightest park on the whole continent. Beautiful flower fields everywhere, wide green grasslands with a few high trees popping up on them. A lot of people come here everyday, taking a walk, playing with their children or just to lie on the ground, watching the sky and escaping their grey everyday life. A few students also use this quiet surrounding for getting their homework done or calmly study for upcoming exams. It was a popular place and you could find someone walking around there in every time of the day. At night mostly party people, couples who decided to take a romantic walk in the moonlight, but also criminals and drug sellers are using the dark areas close to the small forrest in the park center. Now and then late evening joggers, lonely walkers or even kids on their way home vanish out from the park. Soon their bodies got found, raped or just killed due to some unknown reasons. Since about one week, a quite popular killer seemed to have found his way into this area. Nearly everyday a new, or even a few dead bodies where found. Killed in a bloody way, throat cut open and always one joker card placed on their chests. No one had a clue, who this murderer could be, he was careful and never left any sign to find him behind. None fingerprints, no DNA, not even a footprint. Nothing. Every time the police thought, they got close, the killer vanished and appeared somewhere else, leaving them frustrated behind.People inside and around the park turned pretty careful, not walking around on their own, but soon noticed this doesn't matter. The killer just took a smaller group, killing all of them quickly. It seemed like this special murderer wasn't scared at all to get what he wanted… And he wanted even more.

**Gon**

A warm and sunny day in late spring lured a lot of people into the city park again, enjoying their lunch on the soft green grass. Maybe resting inside the shadows and having a small picnic together or taking a nap alone. A young school boy, not older than twelve and his three friends decided to pay the lovely park a visit during their break time. The boy was dressed in green, his shorts green, his jacket green with red stripes on the hem. His high boots, also colored in a dark tree green perfectly supported his strong legs. He clearly was a fast runner. The youngster looked at his friends, as they sat down on their favorite spot under the biggest apple tree around. They called it their friend tree, because they met each other at this magical place.

“Gon, don't forget to get your homework done by tomorrow, or you’ll probably get some extra work again from her!” The white haired boy, that was in the same age as the green wearing boy, said to his classmate and sighed frustrated. “Then you’ll cry around again all day!” He grumbled and looked at the boy called Gon with his bright blue eyes, meeting with brown ones.  
Gon smiled guilty and brushed through his black sticky hair, looking back to the white haired boy. “I know, Killua! But I have way too much to do! Martial arts class just takes a lot of time and I merely find enough to get my work done punctual…” He whined and laid his head back, looking at the sky that was shining through the leaves above them. “I don't want to stay behind though, so I'm trying to get it done in the afternoon.” Gon mumbled and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh spring air that was filled with the scent of blooming flowers yet still carrying a small sign of winter breeze.

Killua snorted and looked to their two other friends, both about four years older and already a few classes above them. One was tall, had short black hair and was wearing besides some round glasses the blue uniform of their school. The other one, also dressed in the same blue uniform had blonde hair and black eyes with an always friendly and happy glance inside when being around this group. “He’ll probably just fall asleep again before even being able to walk to his desk…” The blonde one chuckled, earning agreeing laugher from the other teens. Only Gon looked up in protest, shaking his head immediately. “No! This time I’m really going to get them done Kurapika!”

“Martial arts is exhausting and especially the way you're training, Gon. Maybe you should try to take it slow and concentrate on your studies for a while.” Kurapika stated patiently and looked at the black haired teen beside him. “Same goes for you, Leorio. You should try to relax now and then and get some more rest during your studies. You will never become a great doctor, if you're lacking in sleep.” He grouches softly and took a zip from his juice.  
Leorio sighed and nodded patiently but without really taking this good meant advice for granted. “I know, I know. You keep telling me this Kurapika.” The wannabe doctor mumbled and glanced at him with a teasing smile.

Gon smiled at his friends, feeling save within their company. “But he's right, Leorio! You clearly should get some more sleep!” The young one called in and got hit by Kurapika on his head immediately. “Ittai! What was this for??” He whined and looked at his friend with an offended expression on his face. “Stop talking big, when you're not better, Gon.” The white haired warned and took his rabbit head shaped lollipop back into his mouth, looking at Gon with one open eye, as he hummed and looked away fast. “I know, but I just have to get stronger if I want to get as good as Ging was… I have to win more matches, master some more technics until I can win the youth championship in marital arts! My couch gave me a strict training line and this steals most of my time. If I still want to meet up with you guys, one thing is going to stay behind…” Gon said as an excuse and tipped his fingers together, still feeling guilty in some ways. He also had to help his aunt some times, so managing all of his work was quite a different thing to do.

“We know that, Gon. Yet still, you should try to find a good way to get everything done. Don't concentrate on your training too much, or else you won't pass the next exams. This time you where lucky, but who knows if it is going to remain like this.” Kurapika said, looking at Gon with a serious face. They where worried about their young friend, that had been working out everyday since months now. Sure, he got stronger, but to which price? The blonde boy sighed and drank his juice empty. “I know, Kurapika. I’ll try, I promise!” Gon said with his strong look and started to smile confident. “Have faith in me.” The three boys looked at the young fighter thoughtful, but nodded similar. “Alright. But promise to get your homework done. You can surpass your father Ging anytime, but not your homework.” Kurapika said at last, before the four boys took out their bento boxes, starting to eat thoughtful.

After a while, Leorio looked at his watch sighed as he realized that their time was over. The teen aimed his look to Gon and smirked mockingly. “Break times over! You're going to train here again, do you Gon? You changed already your uniform, so I guess training is taking place in the outside again. Understandable… I don't want to go back to school!!” He mumbled and looked at the other two boys. “Killua, you're going to come back with us I bet?”  
The white haired one nodded, slowly standing up with his best friend next to him. “Yeah, I'm going to get back with you. Still got my business class to go. Why do my parents even want me to go there? Like I would ever take over their company… Never mind. Let's go.” Killua sighed and looked to the side, glancing at Gon with a serious glare. “You better be careful! Don't stay here when it gets dark, always remember this!” The boy mumbled before he slowly walked away.

“My coach is going to come as well, so don't worry! I’ll take care! This killer is not going to get me.” Gon smiled calmly and looked at his three friends slowly leaving. “Alright, please write when you returned home and we’ll see you tomorrow in school, Gon.” Kurapika said softly smiling as he looked back over his shoulder, then followed Leorio who waved back, meaning a silent goodbye. Gon stayed behind and smiled after them until they disappeared out of his sign. “Ah well….” The young boy hummed and looked around, seeing if his teacher was close by. He clearly hoped, that he didn't had to wait too long for him to arrive again. Not noticing anyone he knew, the boy put his backpack to the side and started to exercise. Stretching every single muscle extensive before starting to kick, hit and jump into the air. But he clearly missed a partner… Where was his coach anyways?

 


	2. Magical tricks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Hisoka comes!!!   
> ^_^ Our beloved magician!!  
> Have fun guys~

**Hisoka**

Weak, scared and careful. Since he traveled around this town, the people had changed. It was always the same and that was entertaining~ Whenever the first few bodies were found, everyone started to panic, changed their attitude and tried to escape his claws. As if they could~ Whoever he laid his eyes on, whoever he marked as his new target has signed the contract with death. There was no chance to escape, no mercy for those who begged for it. He didn't care for their lives, all he ever cared for was fun. Experiencing how fast one life could end, he started to perish every moment. Life now and here, forget the past and don't care for the future~ Get rid of what bothers you and concentrate on the things you like. That's what he thought and after this he lived. Moral thinking or pride never bothered him as he always played dirty. Magical tricks and illusions, two things he loved to do as he slowly kills his victims. Watching as their live fade, the light behind their eyes vanishes and their body's turn red, covered in the sweet scent of blood. He loved that, excited him more than everything else he ever experienced. At least till now.

The sun shines down on his crimson hair, letting it sparkle in different kind of reds. The weather has been rather good this days, making it easier and more comfortable to do his daily workout. Jogging through the park, scanning his fellow sportsmen and all the other individuals that decided to be part of his little selection game. The unluckiest ones win the jackpot and live their last few hours on this planet. But will earn a beautiful show of screams, blood and magic. It surely is magical how fast and easy a live slips away. Such a fun game… Want to participate as well?... No? You sure about that? Wouldn't recommend this though… It's rather less fun for those who win. As you don't want to, the magician runs on, jogging through the little forrest in the middle of the wide open park area. Yesterday he discovered a lovely couple, thinking they would be safe having fun hidden behind the trees. They were wrong. Now the police closed the area around the massacre, trying to find the monster who was responsible for such a crime. Hisoka chuckled darkly as he ran past the police barriers. How amusing that they never gave up searching for him. They will never find any clue that would lead towards him.

Golden eyes looked up, trees slowly leaving behind and opened the view on the cloudless sky. Hisoka for once felt calm. His excitement had been fed at night and for at least now he had no urge to find another victim but to be honest, he had nothing against a little surprise participant. Always keeping his eyes open, the magician ran past grasslands until he finally reached his goal. A bank inside the shadow of a big lonely tree standing on top of a small hill that was covered in grass and lovely flowers. Not a bit exhausted, Hisoka started to stretch his muscles. Felt how his body moved smoothly and his muscles thanked him for the exercise and his healthy way of living. Taking a big sip from his water bottle, something caught his attention. A young boy, wearing green shorts and a white vest. Barefoot, he ran, jumped and kicked around. Training martial arts as far as Hisoka could see and he was pretty good. He was talented, the man could tell. For his young age, his muscles were build up quite far and his skeleton seemed to fit perfectly for such kind of hobby. A young life that trained for his dreams. The magician smirked and suddenly stiffened as those brown strong eyes looked into his direction. Their eyes met for barely a moment and the boy smiled at the older one before he concentrated on his workout again. It only had last for a second, but it was enough for making the man's heart race. Such strong expression… This look on his face… Naive eyes that seemed to be able to light up the dark.

Hisoka swallowed hard and needed to take another sip of water. What kind of child was this? How could such a little boy be this strong? Normally he never cared for young ones, as they first had to grow before they could participate in his games. Once or twice he had killed a child but they weren't able to fight him at all. Only cried and screamed, tried to hide as they faced their ends. But this wasn't the way he enjoyed killing. Hisoka always searched for those with a strong will to fight for their lives, fight for their loved ones. Children never suited him… But this boy… A warm shiver ran down his spine as he watched him kicking into the air… It seemed like he was missing a partner to kick against. The magician hummed and stroked through his non sweaty hair and looked at the boy as if he was ready to eat him up. Would be a little bit to obvious though, if he did it right here and right now. His lower regions tightened and he growled at the pain, not really understanding why a child could have such a effect at him at all. Sure, he gets aroused when he kills, now and then also raped his victims or just took one out from a party to have some fun with… Male of female, he didn't care. But a child? That turned him on? Hisoka hat to admit though, that this boy's body was just perfect. Those thin lines, strong limbs, those eyes, this expression. Every part of him suited the man.

Hisoka bit on his lip, trying to focus on what he should do now. Just leaving was no option. He wanted to know this youngster. His name, how his voice sounded and where he came from. Frustrated and angry at himself, the magician put away his water and walked towards the small figure. He never, ever should talk to strangers in the area he killed… Someone could recognize him and this was something that could end his career in an instant. But right now… It didn't matter.


	3. Aura~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand another chapter for you xD It's getting interesting~  
> I hope you like this story until now!  
> Also, I'm not going to write a summary for every chapter, due to it's not needed anyways xD 
> 
> If something comes up, just ask me!! Have fun guys and read you next time :3

**Hisoka and Gon**

“You need a helping hand, little fruit?~” Hisoka sang as he reached his new found toy boy and smiled suggestively.  
How he wanted to touch this body… And as his little boy stopped, turned to him and returned a bright shining smile, Hisokas heart melted.  
“You know martial arts? I really need a partner and my coach isn't showing up. I don't know why though… It would be such a relief, if you could help me out!” The young one cheered amazed as the man struggled to not fall on his knees, hearing this lovely voice of the youngster. An angel, this boy was an angel. “I would be honored to, little one~ I'm known to a few parts of martial arts, so I think I should be able to assist you. My name is Hisoka, what's yours?~” The magician asked and deep within growled about his careless behavior. Telling him his true name? What was he thinking!? Nothing at all… Just wishing to get this eyes looking at him for all eternity.

“Gon! I’m Gon Freecess, 12 years old! Student at the Netero junior middle school, first year. Specialized to the martial arts course and national youth champion! Nice to meet you, Hisoka!” Gon grinned happily and looked the man in front of him over. As a training partner he seemed to be just perfect. Muscular, some kind of a sportsman. He could bare his kicks at full power, someone he really needed right now. His coach wasn't one he could train with, without holding back. Sadly, his teacher wasn't a coach, more a couch potato. “Gon?~ What a lovely name~ Sounds like you really need someone strong to train with then. I’ll be your man then~ Come at me with everything you got~” The man smirked and focused Gon as he got ready to fight. The boy smiled thankful and nodded in excitement. It had been a while since he faced an opponent who could be able to beat him. “Alright! I'm not going to hold back! Here I come, Hisoka!” He called out and quickly jumped forward to place a strong hit right into the magicians face, but got blocked at the last second.

Hisoka grabbed the boys fist, pushed him back and aimed a kick into the small figures stomach, who avoided it by jumping back further immediately. The boy had fast reflexes, the magician had to admit that. “Oh? Amazing little boy~ You're fast.” He sang a bit proud and jumped after him, starting to hit the boy over and over that Gon only had the chance to block. But he didn't. Not all the time though. Hisoka gasped, as a strong kick caught him off guard into his side. And he was strong as well… The boy reacted immediately as Hisoka was distracted for a second and returned the bunch of punches at the man in an incredible speed. Smirking excited, Hisoka blocked as much as possible, still got hit a few times. The boy really wasn't holding back. He took some damage, prepared for his counter attack and waited for the right time. As Gon felt a bit too safe, he reacted and gave him a upper cut that could knock out a grown man in an instant. “A bit too much, huh?~”

Gon flew a few steps back, landing hard on the ground. He felt dizzy and the world was spinning. That man clearly was a awesome fighter… Training with him was the best he could do! It took a moment, until the young one got up on his feet again, smiling with a bit blood streaming down his mouth. “Not at all! You're strong, Hisoka!” Gon said and washed away the blood on his face. His body was shaking due to his excitement. Never had he faced such an talented opponent before and looking into those cold yellow eyes gave him chills.   
“I know that sweet boy~ But you're not bad as well. Still, you should never underestimate your foe~ Don't let your guard down or feel too safe~ Never show it, when it's not your strategy.” The man explained educational and licked his lips slowly, still watching the boy carefully. Gon listened and nodded eagerly. “Hai! It looked like you were struggling for a moment, but I guess you did that on purpose.” The student tried to analyze as he scratched his head, returning the look to the magician, wearing plush pants in white and a wide black bulging vest. Red heart and space printed on it what made him look quite notably. Why hasn't he noticed this sooner? Why hasn't he noticed this man before he talked to him? Sure, Gon remembers that he had looked into this eyes for a second, but he never really saw this man… Nor remembered his appearance.

“Good, that's exactly what I did~ And you fell for it because you still lack in experience~” Hisoka stated and widened his smile. Such a smart one~ He stroked through the boys thick black hair and shivered due to this sensation. Just touching him turned the man on and the boy only smiled brightly up at him. “Amazing! You're like some kind of ninja! Strong, fast, well trained and you know how to hide!” Gon cheered and seemed to enjoy Hisokas soft touch on his head. “To hide?~” The man asked in confusion, taking his hand away. Maybe the boy was too smart… “Oh, I mean you're pretty conspicuous but I never really noticed you where close! Not until you spoke up!” Gon explained with an admiring expression, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Hisoka hummed, nodding in silence as his thoughts leave towards his memories. He made sure that no one noticed. Human beings normally fell for his magic trick, but this boy seemed to be different. He may haven't noticed him until he spoke, but he saw him. He knew he was there, something no one had realized till then. His aura was strong… It was uncommon for the magician to meet another human that was reacting towards aura and now? The man scanned the boys appearance again, soaking in his whole being, making sure he left nothing out as he slowly let flow out his aura. Murderouse, dark and needy towards the youngster.

Gon looked up at his new found friend, curious about his tricks and also about the thoughts the man had left to. He laid his head aside, watching Hisoka intensely. The man stood in front of him with self confidence as if nothing could take the world away from him. He was strong, attractive and probably really smart. So why no one seemed to notice? Not even woman the boy saw from now and then, who normally looked after sporty man all the time, wasted any time to soak in Hisokas appearance. Not a single one was watching. Gon frowns thoughtfully as he suddenly felt something strange reaching out for his body. Merely a bad feeling, a cold breeze coming from the man that was looking at him with intense yellow eyes that seemed to shine dangerously. Gon hummed uncomfortable, backing up one step and bit on his lips as his body slightly shrunk under this dominant expression. He wanted this to stop… He wanted to run away but his feed ignored his command as Hisoka stepped closer, gently moving the boys chin up. Their eyes met again and Gon stiffened looking into this deep yellow color, filled with something he couldn't understand. “You're one kind of an interesting boy~” Hisoka whispered, his voice merely noticeable before he let go of the frozen boy and walked past him to disappear out from Gons view. 


	4. The next challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... Well...  
> Just happened to write some more in this story, so...  
> Have fun reading xD There are going to be a few more chapters now! I hope you like it!  
> Things are slowly starting to get dangerous~

Gon sighed a bit tired, jawed intensely as he looked around his class room. Yesterday had been quite a hard day. After his strong fight with Hisoka, the man suddenly disappeared and soon after his coach came to go on with the training. Half hearted they trained, but the effort wasn't as educational as the short fight he had moments before. His body still felt heavy from it, yet still excited. Maybe he had the luck to run into this man today again! As far as this man wasn't going to scare him again…His coach demanded that they were going to train outside again, so the possibility wasn't that small. What had this awkward feeling been anyways? Not really listening to the words his teacher said, the boy looked out from the window, leaving the room with his thoughts. The sun shines upon his head, what made the youngster mumble in enjoyment. He couldn't await for the lessons to be over! “Mr. Freecess? Your homework!... Gon?” A sudden voice snapped him out from his thoughts and the boy looked up at the woman in front of him. “What?” He spoke up in confusion, looking at her, who smiled knowingly. Gon gasped, remembering what she wanted… And he forgot… For real.

Killua shook his head, couldn't believe that his friend really forgot his homework again. They told him he should remember! Mumbling out a sight, the white haired youngster glared at his friend, who apologized again and again to the teacher, who only laughed. It was nothing special for her, that Gon didn't do his homework. Basically, he never did them. This martial art lessons really took everything from Gon. He should take it easier for awhile for real. Maybe they should talk to him again in their break time…

“I'm so sorry!! I wanted to do them this time for real! A lot happened and I just totally forgot… I'm so sorry…” The black haired boy whined, trying to explain his friends why he had missed his homework out again. He felt really bad to disappoint them again… They stayed longer than yesterday, so he had to rush back home… Preparing food, afterwards taking a shower and go to bed so he wouldn't be tired on the next day… The three youngsters sighed in frustration, shaking their heads. “Then don't do them. We just want you to pass, but we can't force you. It's your business actually.” Killua hummed, sticking in his lollipop while watching a grass hopper next to him. Only the blonde one educationally hit Gon on his head. “Do. Your. Homework!” Kurapika demanded, sighed and leaned back, watching Gon with slightly angry eyes. Gon shrunk a bit, looking back with a guilty expression. He knew all of that… His behavior wasn't responsibly at all and he would probably feel the consequences quite soon.

Leorio hummed, took his food and looked around the group, sitting under their friends tree again, resting in the shadows while enjoying their break time. Again this day was beautiful sunny and warm. The wannabe doctor knew, that whatever they told Gon, he wasn't going to listen anyways. The youngster sighed, shaking his head and threw his empty juice pack away. “Come on guys, that's insane. Let's just have break time in peace, then go back to school. Nothing's gonna change, so quit it already.” Leorio hummed, looking up into the tree, before he started to eat slowly.

Break time for over quite quickly, leaving the boys sighing as they had to depart already. The rest of their time, they spend together quite normal. Making jokes and having some fun together. Gon waved after his friends until they disappeared out from his sight. He stroke through his hair, starting to change his clothes quickly. So that no one saw. Walking in front of the tree again, he stretched his body, enjoying the slightly fresh air that caressed his unclothed body parts. Hopefully his coach wasn't going to be late again, so that they would have to stay longer. It wasn't safe to be outside after it got dark… At list not these days… He didn't told his friends about it, cause he knew that they would flip out.

The boy turned around, checking the area, if either Hisoka or his coach were anywhere to be found. As he saw no one in particular, he sighed in annoyance and started to exercise alone again. Half an hour passed and there still was no sight of his coach at all. Slowly getting angry, the boy took out his phone and tried to reach the man a few times but no one picked up. Maybe he felt asleep again? Gon threw his phone back into his backpack and kept exercising. When he wasn't coming, he would stay a little longer, than just leave back home. Suddenly a cold feeling crept over his body, causing the boy to shiver. It somehow reminded him of the events that took place just the day before.

Already knowing who he was going to face, Gon turned around immediately, aiming a kick at the man's side. As strong and fast as it was possible. Hisoka though, simply caught the boys foot out from the air, holding it tightly before pushing him pack, causing the boy to fall down on the ground. Growling, he looked up at the dangerous smirk that was directed at him. “What kind of a welcoming was that, Gon?~” The man chuckled, earning a helping hand. The youngster sighed, took the hand and stood up again before he brushed away some dirt on his pants. “Just thought I could catch you off guard.” Gon explained with a kind of frustrated expression. He really had thought, that Hisoka wouldn't be able to block this hit but he easily forced him down. Faced with him, Gon felt quite helpless, something he normally never did, as for his age, he was very strong. The boy stood upright again, looking up at the man wearing training clothes again. He smiled at him brightly, saw a good chance for him to train at least for a bit with some effort today. “It's good to see you again, Hisoka! Yesterday I wasn't even able to tell you goodbye, so I was hoping I would run into you again today!”

Hisoka chuckled suspicious, just like the first time he saw the boy. Today he looked even cuter as yesterday. His hair a bit messy, stood up in every single direction and his hidden frustration about his missed out kick~ The magical killer licked his lips, soaking in the boys appearance. “It's nice to see you too little apple~ I actually was hoping to run into you as well, due to I had to leave wire early yesterday.” He sang with a melodic voice, not even lying on this topic. Would he have been with him any time longer, thing would probably have been quite different and maybe bloody as this stupid man arrived to train with his boy. What kind of a teacher had this man been anyways? Not able to reach anything and lazy as well. Annoying that people like him were allowed to train such talented young boys at all? Well, teaching was over for him now~ Forever.

“I see! But today you got some more time, do you?” Gon cheered with sparkling eyes as he hoped that they could spend some time together. Maybe a bit fighting, and afterwards buying some ice cream! “You seem to want a fight again little fruit~” Hisoka smirked and agreed after the boy nodded in excitement. That was exactly what he aimed for and he didn't waist any time to attack the well trained man immediately. Again, Hisoka dominated their little battle even that Gon gave his best. This time, he wasn't able to place a hit at all, what frustrated and pushed him forward at the same time. He needed to try harder, that was for sure. About an hour later, Gon sat on the grass, breathing deeply as he looked up at the man who smiled down at him. Leaving not a single sweat drop. “One day, I'm going to beat you Hisoka!” Gon made a promise to himself, filling his eyes with determination as he set a new goal to reach and aim for.

Hisoka quietly growled as he watched those brown eyes, that promised him to take the challenge. And the man was sure, that Gon was able to grow as strong as he was without that much effort. He just needed someone to train him properly! The magician bowed down to Gon, smirking at him with a look on his face, that couldn't await him to try it again soon. “Maybe~” He chuckled, helping the youngster to get onto his feet again. As the boy hummed and walked past his stuff, taking out an empty bottle, a thought popped up into his mind and the magician stood upright again. “How about we go and get something to drink? Enough training for today, we also need some time off~” Hisoka purred and licked his lips in excitement. Gon agreed without hesitation, trusting a man he met just for the second time now. Not that Hisoka would complain about it though~ Together the two man walked out of the park, aiming for the city center to aim for a little café. As they walked, the boy babbled about his coach, who hasn't shown up again and how annoying that was. He talked about his aunt, his grandma and also told a lot about his three friends and the meaning of the tree where they were training just a few minutes ago. Hisoka listened calmly, enjoying such an uncommon conversation, that at least for him was nothing he was able to enjoy every day. Such an lovely boy… 


	5. Thoughts~

Gon licked on his fruity lemon ice cream and smiled into the sun above. Hisoka showed him a lovely little café and bought him a juice and even ice cream! The boy weighed with his legs, enjoying his treat and looked aside to the man sitting next to him on the bench. Hisoka was watching the passing people with eagle eyes as he seemed to be lost in thoughts. He wondered, what the man was thinking, but he didn't dared to interrupt him so the boy ate in silence. “Why so shy, Gon? Nothing left to tell?~” Hisokas sudden voice spoke up. The man had turned his face, looking at the boy as their eyes met. Gon smiled a bit guilty and shook his head. “No, not really. You seemed to be in thoughts. Is something bothering you?” The boy asked, laid his head aside and watched the man curious. He realized that Hisoka had been silent most of the time, just listening to the words he threw at him without holding back. The youngster had been quite nervous around the man, he didn't know why though. Maybe still aroused from their fight before.

Hisoka sighed at the moment Gon asked him if he was alright. No one ever cared about his feelings. There were none who even could care about him though. Everyone who ever had anything to do with him were dead or couldn't remember that he ever existed. The man brushed through his hair and leaned back on the bench. “I'm fine little fruit~ Just thinking of the future. Don't stop talking~” The magician hummed, knowing that he shouldn't be here. Things turned out being dangerous for him. Maybe the police got some information and if that was true, Hisoka had to leave immediately. The only problem was… The magician looked into Gons brown eyes and smirked darkly. Could he leave him? He wanted the boy to learn, so he could get stronger. Most importantly though, was that the boy had been the only one that was able to woke his interest deep inside. He felt how his aura reached out to him, wanting to claim him… But he wasn't allowed to. He couldn't effort to take care of a little boy, could he? It would cause trouble… He wouldn't be able to move around quickly nor keep killing as he used to do… The man frowned, realizing that this thoughts all were just useless tries to calm down. He couldn't possibly just leave Gon behind… Not him… He could learn using aura… The first one he ever met, that was able to learn the same magic he was able to use… It was too late already, the magician knew. He already stepped out from his rules, risked way too much as he had followed this coach yesterday night… Followed him back home… Never kill at your victims home. One heavy rule that he had ignored. There was the possibility that he had left any clues that could lead the cops towards him… Maybe, maybe not. He didn't know.

Gon frowned, trying to analyze the behavior this man showed towards him. He really seemed to think of something important and the way he looked at him… Again a cold shiver ran down his spine, the bad feeling returned, this time not that murderouse though… More like something pulled him into a possessive embrace. The boy swallowed, peeking to Hisoka again, wondering what was happening. The man wanted him to keep on talking? What could he talk about then… The boy sighed and started to talk about his current problem. That he trained too much and risked his studies. He talked about his friends, who tried to warn him but still, he wasn't listening. Rather trained on, trying to get stronger, so he would be able to surpass his father Ging. He had left him as a child, now traveling around the world to learn martial arts from all different kind of cultures, so he could create the ultimate style. He won every single possible championship and was claimed as the strongest opponent. Everyone tried to reach him… And he wanted to do the same, find him as soon as possible. He at least wanted to meet him, still had been a baby back when Ging left.

The boy kept on talking again, what distracted Hisoka from his annoying thoughts and worries about the things that are going to happen. He needed a plan… Fast! “I think you should continue to fight. Change your coach though, he seems to keep you from rising. Fulfill your dream to find your father, even when that means you are going to fail at your exams. How important are marks anyways. They tell nothing about yourself.” Hisoka mumbled, looking at Gon again, with a serious look on his face. “Don't look like that. Reaching your father is important to you, so don't waist your time with studies, if you could become something more.” Hisoka went on and brushed through his hair after Gon had seemed as he wanted to protest against his words. There was no point in school, it wasn't useful for the future at all, as teachers weren't able to prepare one for what was lingering at the outside. He for himself was the best example. He was one of the best students, always wrote As and now? He became the most feared serial killer that enjoyed his life this way. No one had been able to prepare him for that~ Nor showed him an other way of life that he enjoyed more than this. This time had been useless. At least for him.

Gon hummed and scratched his head as he called into his mind how disappointed his friends had been, after he forgot his homework again… The man told him to focus on training, his friends the opposite. What was the right thing to do now? Incertitude was written inside his face, as he tried to find a solution. “I don't know… I really have to change my trainer, but I think I'm going to decide on the other things later on. I don't want to over rush my decision.” Gon stated, looking at Hisoka again and smiled thankfully. “Thank you for telling me your opinion on this topic!” The boy cheered and ate his ice cream before he threw away the napkin. “I see~ Think it over again, then do whatever you think is the right thing to do little fruit~” The man sang and started to watch the people passing by again. Gon looked at him for a moment, trying to remember every part of the man's face. It was quite defined and manly. The boy suddenly jumped up and stretched his body, looking at Hisoka with a bright grin. “Let's go for a walk!”

The magician and Gon walked around the streets for quite a long time until it was nearly dark. They talked about different kind of stuff and had a lot fun together. Gon smiled at the man as he stopped in front of a small house, standing aside other bigger ones. It was quite lovely and had a lot of different flowers blooming in front of it. Hisoka hummed calmly, looking down at the boy, somehow knowing what he was going to say. “That's my home! It's late and my aunt probably is worried already. I got to go now but thank you Hisoka, for everything. It had been so much fun! I’ll be back at the same place tomorrow again, so maybe we are going to see each other!” The boy cheered in a good mood and really seemed to look forward to their next meeting. Hisoka swallowed hard and smirked at the boy, hardly remaining self control. If he would know who he was talking to~ “I’ll be looking out for you then, Gon~ Good night sweet boy~” The man chuckled, leaned down to the still smiling boy and softly pressed a short kiss onto his forehead. He brushed through his thick black hair and left the boy standing in front of his house, looking after him in confusion. 


	6. Fate...

Gon walked along the pavement, looking down on the ground as he slowly moved forward. His face showed nearly no emotion, just darkness and tears. How this had been happen?... Why?? This man never ever had done anything wrong, so why??? Why he had to die??? Gon had been sitting in class as the police stepped in, taking the boy with him… They asked many questions… He had been the last one to see him alive… Gon whimpered, couldn't believe that his coach really died. They had found him murdered inside his house… Found by his own wife with a joker card placed on his chest. It was this killer again… This time it looked like he had followed him home, so the possibility for Gon that he had met the criminal was quite high. The boy for himself couldn't think of anyone that might be that one. It made no sense towards him… And… Gon probably could have been the chosen victim too. Such a close thing… Mito turned worried as hell, but he didn't wanted to go back home, so he ran away, wanted to have some time for himself. Maybe not the best decision. Without any plans, Gon kept walking and suddenly found himself in front of the friend tree… It's late already and everyone got back home now… He spend the whole afternoon at the police station, so he had no time to meet Hisoka at their agreed place… The man went back home already as well for sure. Maybe he should go back too…

“Gon? You're alright?” A sudden voice disturbed his hypnotized look at the tree. He turned on his heels to see Hisoka standing behind him with a serious glare. He wasn't smiling this time. As Gon looked at him and slowly shook his head, the tears started to drop down and the boy shivered. He jumped forward and pressed his body against the adult, hiding his face inside the man's cloths as crying overwhelmed him. Gon screamed desperate into Hisokas stomach, holding him tightly. Slowly the man laid his arms around the small figure and stroke through his hair, trying to calm him down. Gon took a while before he stopped sobbing and only chocked from now and then. The magicians cloths already wet from all his tears, the boy let go of him and mumbled a quiet sorry, before he washed over his face, using his sleeves.

Hisoka sighed silently, already knowing why the boy was crying and depressed like that… He was the cause for it. The man sat down on the ground as Gon finally calmed down a bit and pulled him closer to himself. The magician kept caressing the boys back even that he somehow felt overwhelmed by those actions. He never consoled someone before. “My, my Gon. First you let me wait for such a long time and now after you finally arrive, you cry like this?” Hisoka asked, trying his best to comfort the boy as soon as possible. “What happened?” The man looked down at the boy, who leaned towards him again, snuggling into his chest as he was probably searching for some closeness. “My coach… He got killed by this joker murderer…” Gon finally whispered and Hisoka played along. “Oh… Gon… I'm so sorry for your loss…” He mumbled more or less softly, had no experience in such kind of things. He just hoped the boy would get over it soon. It was the best that could have happened for him. Now this looser wasn't going to train his fruit again, what would lead him towards his goal for sure.

As Gon gave no answer, simply sobbed again, Hisoka sighed slowly and took up the boy into his arms. He wrapped the small boys legs around his waist, carrying him on one arm. The boy put his arms around Hisokas neck, lying his head on the man's shoulders. Hisoka shivered at this sensation and carried the boy down the hill through the already fading light. Gon wasn't going to talk as much as the day before and probably needed to rest. The best thing was to carry him back home, so the magician looked out for the small house that was owned by him. As Hisoka walked in silence, he could feel the hot breath of the youngster against his neck, sending pleased shivers down his spine over and over. The magician crunched his teeth, and dug his own nails into his flesh as he clenched his fists. Hisoka needed to stay calm… Bring him back home and get someone to kill fast, the magician repeated inside his mind, staring in front the whole time.

Gon cuddled against the warm chest of the magician, were he surprisingly felt safer than he probably should. This man still was a stranger, not that he was really minding at that moment. The youngster looked down as he slowly got sat back onto the ground again. He stood still for a few seconds, before he looked up at the man, who had carried him the whole way back to his house. Darkness covered the streets already, as the stars woke up for their time to shine brightly. “Thank you, Hisoka…” The boy whispered and hugged the man for a moment, before he turned around to walk into his house, waving goodbye. It would have been more polite, if he had asked for the man to come in, but to be honest, he just wanted some time now. Alone. As the boy walked around to get something to eat, he wondered where his aunt went to, as there was no one at home at all. He quickly ate a slice of bread and took out his phone, calling the woman who raised him.

“ _Gon?! Where are you??? I’m worried, as you simply disappeared out from the office!"_  
Mitos voice took up the call and really seemed to feel bad while she was talking with him.

“I needed to take a walk, Mito-San. I'm so sorry for not reacting to your calls… I'm back home now but more importantly, where are you?”  
Gon replied, hoping that she hasn't travelled too far, as they had no car and coming back home at days like this in complete darkness were dangerous!

“ _Thank god, you're alright…”_  
Mito mumbled in relief, breathing in and out deeply.  
“ _I'm at the cereal station, also aiming for getting back home. I missed the las bus, so I'm going to walk quickly. Just wait, I'll be back soon.”_  
She hummed and walked down a lightened street with self confidence.

That his aunt needed to walk all the way back, wasn't anything the boy could accept this easily. What if she was going to be the next victim?  
“I'm going to walk into your direction so we can catch up together. I don't want you to walk all the way alone.” Gon growled, already taking his keys as he jumped out of the door again.

“ _No! It's dangerous Gon! Stay at home, I’ll be back in a bit, I promise!”_ Mito replied in concern, already hearing the door to slam closed. Such a stubborn boy… “ _Gon… Walk fast, we’ll be meeting soon. So take care! My energy is running out. If something is the matter, call me again.”_ The woman crunched her teeth and started to walk as fast as she was able to.

“Alright. See you soon.” Gon replied, hanging up on his aunt as he carefully ran forward in order to reach Mito before she got into danger. The boy had a bad feeling, as if something was going to happen. Something really, really bad. He worried about his aunts safety. As Gon ran past a sharp turn, he immediately froze mid step and regretted his decision to leave the house again. The alley was dark, but he could still see properly through the nights full moon. A dark figure stood in the middle of a… A massacre. Four bodies were lying on the ground. Their skin cut open as blood pooled around their inquired body parts. Wide opened eyes without life inside them stared up into the boys eyes, causing him to gasp. He wanted to run… But something kept him away from doing so. The youngster let his view look over the other blood covered people that made no move anymore… So much blood… Their throats ripped open… Slowly he looked at the figure standing above them, who silently let a card fall down in the middle of the bodies. As the card fell, Gon was able to look at it, realizing that the card… Was the joker.

“You…” A silent whisper reached his ears. The magician moved fast and turned around to face the poor soul that happened to walk into his death as well. The man froze immediately and a wide, dark smile spread over his lips. What a lovely surprise… “H…Hisoka?... It's you??? You… Killed all of them?... You killed my coach?” The boy whimpered, slowly backing up. Hisoka let out a sudden moan, as the events turned out to run into an completely other direction as planned. The man walked past the lifeless bodies, letting out his murderouse aura as he reached out for the boy. “Gon~ What are you doing here?~ Didn't I bring you back home, so you could take some rest?~ You weren't supposed to know this~” The magician chuckled, placing a pink substance on the boys cheek as he tried to grab him, Gon though wasn't able to see it. The youngster jumped aside, backing up faster, his eyes filled with fearful tears. “Why?...” Hisoka ignored this quiet, desperate whisper, only chuckled again darkly. “You keep causing me trouble sweet boy~ I never wanted this to end here and now~ You leave me no choice though~” The magician pulled out another joker card, focusing the boy, who immediately understood what was going to happen.

Gon turned around, finally got back his thoughts and ran as fast as he could. No witnesses… This card was for him… Tears dropped down his cheeks, he couldn't believe what was happening. The man he just met and thought he could become a new close friend happened to be the joker murderer… A cruel serial killer who was searched over the whole world. The boy gasped, reaching for air as he had trouble to breath properly. His lungs burned in exhaustion but he didn't dared to slow down. He was able to hear the man's steps close behind. How should he be able to escape him?... Hisoka was well trained and faster as he could ever imagine… If he was honest to himself, there was no chance for him to survive. His worried and crashing down thoughts turned out to be true, as someone grabbed the boys clothes and pulled him back towards his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gon... He happened to run into quite big danger and the magician probably wants to kill him...  
> Now the real story begins and I guess the chapters are going to be kinda longer now. Or maybe I let them like this, gotta see next time :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far!  
> Have fun reading and I would be honored, if you leave some kudos and comments, so I know what you think about it~
> 
> Enjoy and read ya next time!~


	7. The journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> A new chapter for you goys~  
> I hope you are going to enjoy it ;) Have fun reading and read ya next time!!

Fight!!!  
Gon’s mind screamed at him with the last remaining hope. He needed to fight… He couldn't just die here inside a dirty alley with his aunt waiting for him to reach her… Maybe she was in danger too. The boys lungs burned heavily, he even tasted blood inside his throat… FIGHT! Gon growled as he got pulled back, took a deep breath and turned around quickly as he tried to place a critical hit at the man's side. If he wanted to keep going, he had to beat him. To his surprise, Hisoka was able to dodge his attack with an amused chuckle and disappeared right in front of his eyes. Irritated, Gon took one step back, searching for the man with sharp eyes, still couldn't find any clue where he went to. Just then the boy got hit into his stomach, send flying a few meters back. Gon chocked but jumped up immediately to counter the next attack. Another fist aimed for him, placed towards his face. The boy threw up his arm in defense and screamed out in pain as the strong hit cracked his arm without any trouble. What kind of an monster was this man he was fighting against?! Gon tumbled backwards, whimpering in pain as he tried to cover his damaged arm.

Hisoka smiled wide, enjoyed the sound of pain his little fruit quietly whimpered. Watching such fear inside those normally shining eyes aroused him more that he ever imagined. The boy still tried to fight him, even that he knew the man was way stronger and he had currently no chance to beat him. What spirit~ He could be proud of him~ The magician waisted no time at all and took another direct hit on the small chest of the boy. He chocked again, couldn't breath for quite some moments. The magician watched smiling as the boy gasped for air, tried to keep standing what visibly troubled him the most. “Gon~ <3” Hisoka moaned delightful clenching his fist and punched the helpless boy into the face again. The man stepped closer, looking down at the inquired boy, who fell on his knees as he wasn't able to fight anymore. Hisoka chuckled and licked his lips, forcing the boy up to his feet while looking deep into his eyes. The will to fight him still was written inside them, yet somehow clouded as the boy was close to fell unconscious. The murderer pushed the boy back and laid him onto the bonnet of the car closest by, leaning down towards him as he licked his lips in excitement.

Gon tried to struggle against the man who pushed him down on the cold metal inside his back. He could barely see him, only felt dizziness and this intolerable pain inside his body. Was this the end now? No… He couldn't just die… Gon growled weakly, burying his nails into the arms that were pushing him down, while he looked inside those cold yellow eyes which as well were staring back at him. “You… Bastard…” He spat out but immediately frowned as talking caused a lot of pain. The boy shivered, as something cold crept over his body again, just like the last few times… This only happened when the man was with him… Hisoka chuckled at him and smiled brightly, leaning down and placed a rough kiss on the small boys lips. Gon growled deeply, struggling against the magicians strong hold and shook his head in some kind of disbelief. “What are you doing? Let go of me!” The boy cried out, only to get his chin grabbed and forced to look at Hisoka again.

The magician moaned again and somehow felt himself being in a dilemma. Killing the boy was no option. Gon had such strong potential and happened to be reacting to aura. The only other person he knew. How could he simply kill him?? Just leaving him here wasn't an option either, as the boy knew his appearance and also his name… He could run to the police, causing the man to get caught quite soon… This only left one possible option. “I need to take you with me, Gon~” He sang with a quite happy voice, as if that always had been the option he aimed for… Actually it was to be honest. “Say goodbye to your lovely life, you are going to get a whole new one~” Hisoka chuckled, forcing Gon to undress his jacket. The boy struggled again, tried to punch the man, but he easily stopped his tries, simply used his little magic to glue the boys wrists together. “No!! Let me go!! What are you doing?! I don't want any of this!” The boy screamed desperately as Hisoka threw him over his shoulder while placing the green jacket on the ground, the card stuffed into a bag firmly so that everyone was able to see it. “They should know where you are~” The man whispered with a sadistic expression on his face as he turned on his heals and left walking towards his car.

Gon looked at his jacket lying on the pavement with the card placed on it. Everyone would know that he got to be the latest victim of the joker murder… Without a body to be found. Mito-San… She had warned him not to leave but he wasn't listening. Rather wanted to take care of her. Now instead, it was him being in danger… Gon cried out, started to struggle again, tried to kick the man with every strength left inside of him. Without any success. As Gon dared to scream louder, Hisoka dug his sharp nails into his tights, dripping more blood from the boy. He whimpered as his ankles as well somehow weren't able to separate anymore… What kind if magic was that?? “Hisoka! Let me go, please!!” Gon sobbed, now panicking as he couldn't tell what was going on. Hisoka though kept chuckling in enjoyment and stroke over the boys mouth as well, so he wasn't able to speak anymore… Desperately, Gon tried to free himself, struggled with his last energy, hoping that there would be a single opening for him to sneak out. All his tries remained useless. There was no way out for him from this horror. Hisoka carried the boy with quick steps towards his car, parking not that far away from the park. As Gon recognized the area, he gasped in shock, as they shouldn't have been able to get here in such a short time! Or… Was the time playing tricks?

Hisoka stepped next to a car and took out his key to open it. The boy growled as this action, as the man really seemed to take him away… Gon watched the man throwing smaller stuff inside, as he opened the trunk in the back as well. Slowly the boy realized what he was about to do and started to scream into his invisible toggle, struggled again, but got laid down into the darkness anyways. He winched around desperately as new tears burned in the ankle of his eyes. Gon looked up at Hisoka, begging him to free him, to at least take him out from the trunk! It was useless… The magician leaned down towards the boy, chuckling at the sight of him lying there in fear. Softly he caressed the boys red cheeks, placing another kiss on his forehead. “Be a good boy Gon~ We are going to drive for some time now~ You need to stay here, at least at first~” The magician chuckled and slowly closed the trunk, leaving the boy inside completely darkness.

As the door closed with a loud noise, Gon frightened and looked around in the small dark place he was being captured. Moving was quite difficult, as his ankles and wrists seemed to be bond together in some kind of way. Screaming was useless as well, due to he wasn't even able to open his mouth. Left alone in the darkness, Gon shrunk together, tried to make himself smaller, as he pulled his legs closer. What should he do now? He couldn't find a way to escape at this moment… It seemed like he had to stay calm and wait for the man to take him out of here… Somehow he wished that Hisoka would never return… But this also would mean that he was forced to stay here… Confronted with that, Gon growled in frustration and cried out as loud as it was possible for him. Maybe no one was able to hear him, as the car vibrated and started to move, but letting out all of the anger, fear and frustration also helped him to calm down a bit. After some time, Gon could barely keep his eyes open. Only the immense pain from his broken arm and all the bruised inquiries of Hisokas hits kept him from falling asleep. His body felt weak and his mind was exhausted but he feared what could happen during the time he slept… Mito-San probably searched the city for any possible sight of him already… He couldn't tell how much time has passed after their departure… Maybe only minutes… Maybe hours. He wasn't able to tell anymore. He stared upon the ceiling, captured in some kind of a hypnotic state of pain, were he only felt his heartbeat running slowly as it pulsed the pain trough his veins with every pound it did.

His hands grabbed the steering wheel strong enough to crack it. Growling, the man loosened his tight grip and moved his hands to hold the steering at an uncontaminated space as he drove further. There was no time to stop at a station to fix that… Nor he could simply change the car…Hisoka tried to remain calm, as his head recalls the latest events. Gon… He really did it. He just grabbed the boy and locked him up inside his trunk. Taking him away from home. He always had been a murderer and from now and then even a rapist. But he never had been a kidnapper, nor he ever had felt the urge to take someone away by force. Now, after he experienced it for himself, he had to admit, that it excited him slightly more and most importantly longer than simply killing. He was going to have some awesome fun, the magician was sure of that. Yet still, he probably learned a lot about himself and the boy as well…

Hisoka drove out onto the highway, that was going to lead them out from the country. There was no time to waste, as a missing child was the first priority for every single police department. Also, the first time he, at least for them, killed a youngster since ages and most importantly, no body was found. They could get the idea, that Gon wasn't dead, so that they searched for him even over the borders. Maybe they led to the solution that the murder had realized that the boy knew more than he should, so he simply took him out of the polices reach. Gon still had been the last one to see his coach being alive, an important witness~   
Hisoka took a deep breath, smiling darkly, as he covered his face with another little magic trick of him~ Passing borders like this had been quite easy~ Texture Surprise, that's how he called it~ He was able to change his face for at least enough to take one others identity. As some time passes, they reached the closest border to leave and as simple as it always had been, he showed a fake identity card and was waved through. So they entered another country after a few hours of driving.

Hisoka stepped out of the car, stretching his body intensely as the hours of driving started to get uncomfortable for his neck. The night was nearly over and the sun already lingered around tho horizon. Good for them that they already arrived inside the mountains, so that the sun wasn't going to reach them this soon. From everything, Hisoka still preferred to act inside the darkness, rather to walk around in light. Everything turned way too noticeably when everyone was able to see properly. The magician closed his eyes for a moment, preparing for what he was going to do next. With a large smirk on his face, he walked behind his car and opened the trunk to see his little apple still lying there and crouched together tightly. It was time to talk to his little boy about their upcoming time together~ And maybe he should look at his inquiries as well. The magician bend down towards the still sleeping boy and picked him up onto his arms, carrying him towards the bonnet. He laid him down on the still warm metal and caressed his cheeks. “Wake up, Gon~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well...  
> Poor Gon :s He got caught and hurt quite badly... Is he going to escape I wonder... Guess we'll see...  
> Thank you guys for reading!!  
> And read ya next time ;)


	8. No witnesses~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!  
> Another chapter for you guys to read :3 I hope you like it!  
> And I'm going to update possession soon as well, promise ^^'   
> Have fun reading guys!!!

Gon felt something hot against his back, that somehow felt quite good, as he had been freezing the past few hours. It had been dark… And cold. The boy shivered from the soft sensation of someone touching his face and calmly calling his name to wake up. He wanted to continue sleeping though, so the boy hummed quietly as he tried to turn away from the one trying to wake him up. “Gon?~ I'm not going to repeat myself again~ Wake up now~” The voice sang again, causing a creepy shiver down his spine. Gon started to growl darkly as slowly flashbacks appeared inside his mind and he immediately shut his eyes open, looking at his kidnapper with a shocked expression. It was no dream… This nightmare was reality! Gon flinched, tried to move away, Hisokas grip was too tightened though. “My, My~ You're tired little apple, aren't you?” The magician chuckled, removing his bungee gum from the boys mouth as he pushed him down harder on the bonnet, not allowing him to escape. Gon growled, looking at the man with cowed eyes.

“You don't wanna answer me, Gon?~ Playing stubborn?~” Hisoka whispered with a deep voice, close to a growl. He enjoyed the look from the youngster towards him. It still was the same after he caught him and his latest victims. Fearful, but still strong and promising to fulfill his words. One day, he wanted to beat him. The magician couldn't await for that day to come. Now though, the two of them were going to have some fun. As Gon remained silent, Hisoka freed the boys ankles and wanted to move his arms above, causing the boy to whimper in pain. Hisoka stopped for a moment, remembering that he broke the boys arm the day before. Sighing, the man freed Gons wrists as well and the boy immediately cried out quietly, holding his left arm with agony written on his face. “Let me look at that~” Hisoka hummed bending down a bit, so he could look at the small arm that was dominated by a big blue bruise. “Move your hand a bit~” Hisoka demanded and Gon listened a few seconds later, slowly moving his fingers and turning his hand up and down. It seemed like it wasn't that much of a deal~ Clear fracture, that should heal in no time. Hisoka stood up, leaving the boy lying on his car for only a second, before he came back with the first aid kit. Not the best, but at least good enough to stabilize Gons arm for now.

The youngster looked after Hisoka, who left towards the trunk. He thought that maybe this was the right time to run… He just wanted to get up as the magician stepped back in front of him again. Gon hummed, looking at the man, who took his arm up carefully, starting to bandage it tightly. He even took two branches to stabilize his fracture as much as possible. Better than nothing he thought. Gon remained silent though, saw no need to thank that man due to he had been the reason for his inquiries. As Hisoka slowly pulled up the boys vest, Gon growled a bit and looked up at the man with some kind of anger. What was he even doing?? He tried to push away the arms, only to earn some more pain as the magician stroke over his swollen chest, even pushing it down a bit. “My hits clearly did some damage on your body, my lovely fruit~ You shouldn't have fought me~”

Hisoka chuckled in excitement as he painfully caressed the boys chest. He pushed down on the bruised space, causing Gon to cry out. “Stop it!!” He sobbed, looking at the man with watered eyes. Enjoyable shivers ran down the magicians spine, as this scene echoed inside his tights. “Oh, so you are able to talk?~ Lovely! Are you going to answer my questions now sweet boy?” The killer smirked and again pushed down on the inquired chest of the youngster in front of him. “Aaargh!! Stop it now… Yes! I’ll answer! Just stop this!” Gon cried out and whimpered as Hisoka let go of his bruise. Excited that he was able to deal with his boy, Hisoka inspects the other few bruises, he had caused not so long ago. It seemed like nothing more had been damaged or broken, so he took the boy down from the car, holding one of his wrists. “Well then~ I bet you're hungry, Gon~ I fetched up some burgers, so let's eat for now and take some rest as well. We can continue driving later and if you behave so far, you can sit in front with me~” The man chuckled, walked beside his car to took a package with their food. He normally tried to eat quite healthy, but today he made a compromise, as he traveled along with a kid. And kids do love burgers, don't they?

Gon growled, but let himself being pulled with the man, who aimed for a bunch of benches to have some lunch. Indeed, he was hungry now that Hisoka mentioned it. He could hear his stomach scream for food and also some water… It felt like ages that he last ate something. The magician placed the boy to sit, took his seat right before him and smiled sheepishly. He opened the brown bag and hands him a drink and two hamburgers. Gon took them and crunched his teeth as his stomach screamed out thankfully… His hunger was enormous… Yet still, he didn't wanted to eat anything the man gave him. It… Wouldn't be right, would it? Also, there were some answers, the boy searched for, as he still wasn't able to understand, why Hisoka didn't just killed him! Gon frowned, looking up at his tormentor as he thought about the right words to say. “Goooon~” Hisoka stretched out the boys name and glanced at him with a dominant expression. “No daydreaming now, eat~ Don't even try it, you’d be the one to suffer.” He warned causing Gon to look away, thinking of if it would be worth trying… Just then, his stomach growled out again, causing the boy to sight in frustration. If he wanted to escape, he needed all of his strength.

As Gon finally started to eat and even sipped his drink empty in just an instant, Hisoka smirked at the boys decision. He had seen his struggle as he should eat or not. Such a cute boy~ Good for him that he made the right decision. The magician ate his burgers, looking at Gon with some thoughts about how things were going to run for them at this point. “Why didn't you just killed me back then? It… Doesn't make any sense!” His little boy asked while he ate looking at the side. Hisoka chuckled, already knew that this question would have come up sooner or later. The man took a deep sip, looking at the boy, spreading some of his aura and waited until he turned his head and their eyes met again. “Exactly because of this~ You’ll understand one day, Gon~” He explained and smirked at the confused expression the boy immediately showed inside his movements. He was like a open book to him. Reading his mind was as simple as if he would just only explain his thoughts towards everyone around him.

Gon shook his head in confusion and growled a bit. “I don't get it… What do you even want? I'm only ballast for you!” The boy tried to get a more specific answer and bit down on his hamburger again, quickly finishing it, just to get another one handed out from the magician. He sighed but took it and started to eat again. “More an enjoyable companion, Gon~ Don't think too much, I don't really know for myself~ It's just, well. It's you.” The man chuckled as he proceeded to eat his burgers slowly, as Gon are in a incredibly speed. The boy frowned, looking aside, realizing that there was no way to get a good answer from Hisoka for now. He should concentrate on escaping, rather than trying to understand this man. He shouldn't even talk to him… Gon knew, how easily his thoughts of a person could change, this time though it was different. He knew how many different persons Hisoka has killed so far. Hundreds! He currently was named as the most brutal and cruel man on this world… Out of everyone else, he had to bump into him, forced to stay together. Gon are in silence, looking into every directions, expect the one Hisoka was sitting.

He seemed to be rather quiet at the moment, the man realized as he ate his last burger and licked his lips in enjoyment. Was he trying to ignore him? Wouldn't be a good decision but if, he was going to notice that quite soon. The man sighed, as he listened up in an instant. His ears caught another car coming close. The man looked up, just to see someone driving into the pull-in, parking not that far away from him and his little boy. Dangerously, Hisoka let run his aura and looked at Gon, who froze and started towards the car, not sure what he should do. “Sit still and eat. Don't do anything and no one is going to get hurt.” The man demands and looked at Gon with a warning expression. The boy shivered in fear as the aura hit him hard. He nodded slowly and tried to eat, as Hisoka looked at the couple, that got out of their car.

“Darling?” The blond haired woman asked, slightly smiling at her husband. “Should I drive for the next couple of hours? You seem to be exhausted.” She said, walking towards the brown haired man and looked inside his dark brown eyes. They had spend such a beautiful week, visiting her parents. It was time to travel back home, as work would start on the next day again. “No, I'm fine sweetheart. Don't you worry, just sleep some more.” The man responded with a calm voice and placed a sweet kiss on his wife's forehead. The two happily laughed and laid in their arms, as the woman noticed the other two people happen to be at the same pull-in. In such an isolated area quite unusual, especially at such time. Maybe also on their way back home. The blonde woman smiled, just as she noticed that the boy looked scared. As far as she could tell, he was shaking and… He… Looked like the boy they had talked about on the radio. Green shorts, white vest and black spiky hair… Around 12 years old, who probably got kidnapped by the joker murderer. The woman puller her husband closer, slowly feeling uneasy. “Darling… This boy… He looks like the one that's missing… He's alone with this man… I… Maybe… This…” She whispered, pulling back and looked at the man, who frowned and wanted to look back, but got stopped immediately. “Don't! They shouldn't notice us… Let's call the police, just to make sure, alright?” She whimpered, knew how dangerous this killer was and if the red haired man, sitting with his back towards them really happened to be this one… They could be in danger.

The man silently nodded and walked towards the car, risking a short glacé at the two persons sitting a few meters away from them. He realized that his wife could be right and pulled out his phone, taking some food with him to distract from his real business. He walked back to his wife, who was standing there and tried to stay calm and to not look at them again. “Alright… Hurry up, then we should leave…” The woman whispered as her husband entered the number. Just at the moment he wanted to push the call button, a sharp thing crossed his throat. Blood dropped down and the man immediately fell back to the ground, bleeding to death within seconds. The woman stood there, shocked and wasn't able to move as she looked down at her beloved husband. “W…What? Darling? DARLING???!!!” She screamed out and got crashed at the car seconds after.

Gon looked up at those desperate scream and realized, that Hisoka wasn't sitting in front of him anymore. Already fearing the worst he jumped up and found him pushing the woman at the car. The man was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. “N..No!! Hisoka!!!! STOP THIS!!!” He ran towards the woman, hoping that he would be able to at least safe her!!! He grabbed the man's shirt, trying to pull away. “I didn't do anything!!! Why???!!!” The boy screamed out desperate, now crying together with this innocent woman. Her screams… She has lost someone dear to her… Gon felt his heart tighten, as he couldn't believe what was happening. “I heard you talking, sweetheart~ You recognized my boy, didn't you?~” Hisoka sang, pushing the woman harder against her car, letting her struggle in fear. Gon froze as he noticed, were the problem had been… So they were already searching for him… And this was the woman's signed death.

The woman cried out, struggling with everything she got but all her efforts remained fruitless. This man was stronger than her… “Don't call me like this you filthy bastard!!!” She screamed at him, only to get her air cut up. She gasped for air and looked into those cold yellow eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Just as she was about to pass out, the man loosened his grip and sweet burning air was able to fill her lungs again. So it really was him… The kidnapped child. “Keep your voice down~” The murderer demanded, as she still chocked for air until she calmed down a bit. “Hisoka… Please… Don't do this… She's only an innocent woman! You can't just… Kill her!” The boy looked up at the man, still pulling on his shirt. She wasn't mistaken, this child was filled with fear… He wasn't to blame though, as the man he was traveling with, is such a person.

Hisoka looked aside to Gon, who cried desperately and wished for the woman to live. There was no chance for that though, as he couldn't effort anyone who knew his appearance like this. Still pressing the woman at her car with one hand, Hisoka bend down to his boy, caressing his cheeks. He wanted to flinch, the magician noticed, yet still he forced himself to stay still. “Gon~ I know, but you should soon get used to this, as I'm going to continue~ You can't safe them. You're too weak to fight me~ So remember your promise, one day you'll be able to fight me. Then, you can try to stop me dear~” The magician smirked and washed away the boys tears. He saw how Gons look changed again as he seemed to set his goal to beat him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This poor woman X.X   
> I wonder, why she isn't dead already... Maybe Hisoka still has something to do with her?  
> You'll see!  
> I hope you enjoyed and read ya next time!!!


	9. Disturbing signs of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After updating possession, here also a new chapter for you in here!! Think I'm going to update them about the same time~ First one, then the other~ 
> 
> Have fun reading guys!!!  
> Feel free to ask anything and read ya next time~
> 
> Oh... And... When you reached the end: Yes, he really did~ Direct hit... Ouch...

Gon couldn't understand why Hisoka wanted him to stop him by himself. He needed to train for that! Needed to get stronger… He had thought of the man as a perfect trainer back as he didn't know his true identity. It seemed like he would still train with him tough… In order to stop him… Why? He just couldn't read Hisokas mind and shook his head in confusion. “I'm going to fight you one day, I promised! Yet still I can't understand why you even want this, why you just don't get rid of me and rather ballast yourself…” The boy whimpered and stepped closer against all of his fear. “Don't… Please!” He begged again, but Hisoka only smirked and bend down deeper to shush him with a dominant kiss, forcing him to step closer again. Gon gasped, pushing away and tried to free himself from the tight grip around his waist. “What are you doing? Let go of me!!” He cried out, didn't wanted to get kissed of this man again…

“You’ll learn sooner or later sweet boy~” The creepy man smirked towards the boy, before he looked back to the woman, who still tried to free herself. What kind of man was he, that he killed and now forced a innocent child to see things like this. He even seemed to do sexual things towards him… “You… My husband…” She cried out, knowing that this was her end… She wasn't going to get out from here… Knowing this, she cried desperately and her feet stopped carrying her. The magician grabbed her hip, pulling her up again and in the end sat her on the bonnet, caressing her cheeks. “Now, now~ He's dead already, crying isn't going to change anything.” The red haired hummed as she tried to move away. The man forced her to stay and smirked sadistically. The boy instead followed them and looked at the woman with desperate eyes. She looked at him, saw his fear and somehow he whispered a silent sorry. The woman shook her head, trying to make clear that it wasn't his fault! Her suffering was going to end quickly… He probably was going to suffer for ages…

“Now, that you calmed down, I have something to do for you~” Hisoka smirked and moved his hands as out of nothing a joker card appeared between two of his fingers. He handed it over towards the woman, who started to shake. As the magician rose an eyebrow in a inpatient manner, she slowly took it and cried out again. Hisoka smirked and handed out a pen as well, which she took immediately. “Good~ Don't worry, it's going to be over soon. Now~ Write for me: He's with me, alive~ <3” Both of them, Gon and the woman looked up at him with some kind of confusion. “What?...” She asked and Hisoka only shook his head. “Don't ask~ Write.“ He demanded with more effort behind his words, causing the woman to flinch and she started to write on the card. “F…Finished…” She whimpered and Hisoka took the card back, nodding in pleasure. Now they would know what was going on~ “Thank you sweetheart~ That's everything. Now you can leave~” He chuckled and looked towards Gon, cutting with the card a small line into his cheek, dripping some blood.

Gon flinched as a sharp pain rushed through his face. He looked up at Hisoka, who licked his lips in enjoyment and turned towards the woman again. This… Was going to be her end. Gon sobbed and shook his head, looking back at her as well. “I'm so sorry… If I wouldn't have been there, meeting him, you would live now! Forgive me… I can't do anything… He's just…” The boy whimpered and washed over his face, shaking as he wanted to fight, knew that it was useless though. “No! Please… It's not your fault! You are the one we have to say sorry to… I’m going to join my husband… Take care and fight him. One day, he's going to earn what he deserves.” She whispered and reached out for him to caress his hair, as a sudden crack echoed inside Gons mind. “Don't touch my boy…” Hisoka growled and tightened his grip around the woman's arm. She cried out in pain and widened her eyes as her tears started to drop down uncontrollable again. Gon stared at the man and whimpered full of guilt.

Hisoka growled at the woman who dared to think that she would be allowed to touch his prey. He hummed and suddenly ripped out her heart. “Tzk…” A sudden metallic and plump notice echoed through the area as the lifeless body fell back. Her eyes darkened, the light from it vanished and she was left staring into the nothing. Hisoka growled and placed the joker card with Gons blood inside her hands. It probably was going to take a while for those bodies to be found at such an small parking area, so they should have enough time to leave and reach their current destination. The man watched her blood pooling around her shirt, floating down the bonnet as it finally hit the ground. Slowly the thick red liquid dropped down, making a quiet plopp as it unites with the dirt. “Hm~ Funny woman.” Hisoka pounded and turned on his heels to face the boy who stood there, staring towards the body of the one that had been alive just a few moments ago. “Live is rather fragile, don't you think, Gon?~ In one second a baby is made and in another the gift of live already is stolen~” He chuckled and slowly licked one finger, tasting the blood on the hand which still hold on to the heart.

Gon wasn't able to get what had happen in front of his eyes. He never saw as much blood in one place before than he was able to look at now. He couldn't think of any useful things, only cold nothing panted through his mind, yet screamed messed up demands around. His legs gave up working, causing the boy to fell on his knees. It got hard for him to breath as the man inside his view started to move. The red haired killer chuckled aloud with a voice filled of excitement and joy about his latest crime as it was some kind of a game to him. Gon inhaled a deep breath, outburst it again immediately with shaking whimpers. How should he get used to such a cruel thing to do? Maybe he was doomed to watch Hisokas actions day by day and one was for sure. It was unclear to him, if he was even able to stand upright against him after more and more of this sights. He needed though… Who else would be able to stop him one day? Gon looked away as his tears continued to droll down his cheeks, silently watering the grass underneath him.

Hisoka bend over the death body of the man he had killed a few moments earlier and ripped out his heart as well. A large grin dominated the magicians face as he laid the woman's heart into the man's hand. The red haired one whistled in enjoyment as he inspected his work and walked back to the bonnet, only to place the man's heart into her hands as well. “Look at that~ Now their hearts visibly belong to the other one~” The man laughed out and looked back at the stunned boy again. Maybe this had been too much for him to bare? He hopefully wasn't broken just because of an little magical act like this. This was nothing against most of the things he had done towards his victims. Normally they suffered way longer. Hisoka crouched down and lifted the boys chin, so he was able to look into these hazel eyes again who had caught him inside their light. And for his pleasure, this light happened to be still inside of them. “Gon~ Breathless?” He mocked the boy teasingly and softly caressed his cheeks.

Gon lost himself inside of the cold yellow eyes that stared into his own, causing his fear to uncontrollably rise inside of him. The metallic taste of blood burned inside his lungs as he was able to smell it everywhere on the man in front of him. He even felt the warm liquor wetting his cheeks as the man let his hand run upon them. Gon wanted to vomit and leave this place behind in an instant, yet still his feet surrendered and weren't going to move anytime soon. The boy closed his eyes and a silent whimper left his lips as he tried to gather all his strength. Someone needed to stop this man. There had to be someone that happened to be stronger than him!!! Gon pressed his broken arm closer towards his chest as he clenched the other Hand into a fist that nearly yelled for a sharp meeting with Hisokas face. “Goooon~ Come on, look at me~” His silky voice sang in an inpatient manner but also kinda dropped an octave as the man's murderouse expression had turned into something different. Gon shuddered and after a few seconds opened his eyes again to look at those yellow eyes that seemed to have darkened quite a bit. The man was closer than before, he was able to feel his breath caressing his cheeks, that felt hot from the fresh blood on them. He slowly backed up, Hisoka though placed one hand at the boys neck and suddenly pressed another kiss on the boys lips. Softer than before, yet still way more demanding as he deepened it fast.

Hisoka pushed his little prey back into the dirt, forced him to lay down as he himself crouched over the youngsters body. He wanted to taste more of this sweet spicy scent he was able to inhale with every breath he took. Those hot wet lips send pleasurable shivers down his spine that echoed inside his tights. The man's bloodlust quickly had changed as he watched the boy looking up at him with those fearful yet strong eyes. How could such a young beauty have such an strong effect onto a normally quite controlled serial killer?? Even though Hisoka was able to explain nearly everything with his own words, this time he had no idea at all. If he wouldn't know any better, he even would say that it somehow scared him. Showing such weakness towards a youngster but he happened to be rather excited of this recognition. Slowly the man stoke over the boys body, exploring every inch of it. His hands ran under the white vest, following soft skin upwards to meet with small nipples. Such cute little things~ He rolled his fingers around them, causing the boy to flinch at such an uncommon sensation. He tried to struggle but Hisoka only tightened his hold as an answer and pushed the boy harder down towards the ground.

Gon cried out in protest, wanted the man to stop touching him like that. Without any effort. He closed his eyes as something licked over his lips, granting for entrance. Gon immediately shut down his mouth, closing up towards the magician who growled out a warning. He had to obey, Gon knew that. Yet still he denied Hisokas demand, regretted it only seconds after though, as a sharp breathtaking pain let him gasp. The man had pushed down on his swollen chest and immediately let his tongue invade the boys mouth. Their hot tongues met and started to fight roughly as the killer moaned in pleasure. Gon instead whimpered aloud, taken over by pain and the realization what was going to happen to him… From now and then he heard from this on the news… A cruel unforgivable crime that only an adult was able to do towards a child like him… He never thought that Hisoka could be up to this as well… As he only was known as a killer towards the media… Gon knew better now though… If he wasn't able to stop his rampage on his body, he would rather end up death or marked until his life's end. As he wasn't able to use his fist without probably getting stopped, another thing came up into his mind… Hisoka was acting dirty inside their fight… So he was allowed to do so as well… Although his coach had told him to never do that… It didn't matter. This was the only thing he could do to defend himself from getting raped. Gon moved his leg just a tiny bit, then suddenly pulled his knee upwards to meet with something soft, yet quite hard.

 


	10. Shelter for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Got a new update for you~  
> I decided to write a bit more, so I finished two chapters but going to update only one today~ So I got always a little backup and can update even if I haven't written that much during the last days~ Anyways enjoy this chapter and have fun reading!!!   
> If you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask me~  
> Read ya next time then!

Hisoka stopped to touch the boy immediately as an immense pain cut through his lower region. Did the boy just… He gasped in surprise and unknown pain. A quite good thing to do to avoid an attack… For normal people maybe, but Hisoka wasn't normal at all! He didn't flinch, nor gave the boy a chance to escape. He rather laid his body down and pushed Gon into the ground. He moaned a bit as his half erected member pulsed out from the rather strong hit it had to stand just a few moments ago. Hisoka growled darkly as Gon whimpered from the weight that laid on him. Such a bad boy… The killer hummed, waiting for the pain to calm down before he suddenly pulled on the boys hair, forcing to reveal his throat. “Oh Gon~ Fighting me is no use. Hurt me, but you're just going to earn way more~” He growled darkly and bit down into the boys larynx, as hard as possible for him without killing the youngster. Indeed, Gon screamed, struggled and tried to get away as the man's teeth dug into his flesh, sucked on the blood that was slowly dropping down his throat. Hisoka moaned in pleasure as he listened to the desperate screams of pain. This sound aroused him, drove his excitement further as he pushed his tights between the boys legs.

Gon screamed, his mind clouded by the immense pain and the strange feeling he had as the magicians lips sucked on his blood. He struggled and pulled on the man's crimson hair to only cause him biting down even harder. “Aarghh!!! H..Oka!” Gon yelled, tried to speak but couldn't even breath properly. He kicked the killer into his balls, hoping this would open up a chance to escape for him! There hadn't been anything! Hisoka just cut off every single options for him to get away… He felt the man's nails digging into his back as one hand wrapped his legs around the killers waist. Gon whimpered, confused about the unknown sensation. The adult rubbed himself between the boys legs, moaning out of pleasure. He knew that Hisoka was doing and it scared him… The danger for him to get sexually abused from his tormentor rose dangerously. What could he do??? Suddenly he heard a car driving close by. He froze and also Hisoka stopped biting and lifted his head to listen carefully. As the voice came closer, the man snorted and stood up in an instant, pulling Gon up as well. “Lucky you. This isn't the time to stay here, we got to go now.” He muttered and took the boy with him. He struggled though, trying to pull away, to just run! He couldn't… Hisoka was stronger than him, way stronger.

Suddenly Hisoka hit him backwards, causing Gon to fall right onto the bonnet. He felt blood of the woman inside his back and he immediately flinched, stood back up again trembled aside, an expression that was marked with horror inside his eyes. Death being this close to him was scary… The scent of blood dizzied him as the simple thought of being trapped with the monster who was responsible for all this mess, drove him crazy. “You've been quite a bad boy Gon~ Attacking me like that. Now, I can't let you drive in front with me. But I also can't let you be blood covered like that in the back of my car~ So…” Gon looked up at the sadistic smile of the magicians face. Those golden eyes nearly swallowed his whole existence as Hisoka stepped closer again. “Let's just get rid of your clothes~” He chuckled, pulled the boy closer and simply ripped his white vest in two, pulled his shorts away and left Gon standing in front of him, wearing nothing more than boxers. The boy whimpered and walked backwards to avoid any more contact, without any luck though… “NOO!!! LET GO OF ME!” He cried out desperately, as the kidnapper simply grabbed him and opened up the trunk again. As Gon saw where he was going to be locked away, he struggled even more, hit the man's chest and tried to pull away. With no effort. It had been dark… And cold in there… The thought of being into there again for hours scared him.

“No! Please don't Hisoka! Don't put me inside there again! I'm going to behave now! I promise! Just please!! Don't do this!” His little prey called out, what left him completely cold though. He had dared to hurt him like that, so there wasn't going to be any mercy. Hisoka took up the youngster and forced him into the back of his car. Gon needed to take the sacrifice as he wasn't able to pay back his actions right here and now. The morning passed and so the danger for them being discovered. There was no time for such activities. Maybe later, when they found a place to stay. He looked down at the half naked boy that shivered extremely. Maybe out of being cold… Maybe out of fear. The man chuckled, still in some pain as Gon laid in front of him, trying to get up. “No~ You can't, Gon~ Now be a good boy and stay quiet! If we are discovered, I have to kill them all and I don't think that you want me to do that~” He smirked as widened brown eyes looked up at him. “No…” The boy sobbed and wrapped his arms around his legs, tried to make himself smaller. Hisokas smile grew as it was the first time Gon followed his orders~ The boy learned his lessons at least. There was no reason for him then to bondage his arms or feet. He could leave him just like that. “Good~” The killer purred and closed his trunk with a strong movement, leaving the boy inside the darkness again. As the man took his seat, he quickly ate the last remaining burger, before he pulled out from the parking slot. Inside the mountains, it was rather cold… So Gon was going to freeze badly. Maybe he should hurry to find a good place to stay~ It wasn't cold enough to freeze to death, but cold enough to suffer. Especially without wearing cloths~

Gon couldn't tell how much time had passed, until the car finally stopped and he was able to hear Hisoka stepping out. Have they reached their destination for now at least? The boy kept quiet and tried to follow the man's steps. He moved away, disappearing for some time… Was he getting fuel? Gon whimpered, pulled himself together as close as possible, due to him being cold… He wasn't able to feel all of his body parts, nor thinking properly. He was freezing, thirsty and hungry! He just wanted to get some sleep as well… The boy listened up as the magicians steps came closer again, walking past the car and stopped in front of the trunk. Gon hold his breath as Hisoka slowly opened the door, looking down at him with a cold expression. No smile was playing around his lips… Why? “Get up.” He demanded and Gon slowly sat up inside the trunk, wrapping his arms around his body to cover himself from the cold wind that blew through his hair. Submissively, he looked up at the man and swallowed hard… Wondering what was going to happen next. Hisoka hummed, handing him a black hoodie that should be his size. “Put that on, now.” The man ordered again and Gon immediately listened. He took the hoodie, knowing that it would warm him up. Quickly he wrapped it over his hair, pulled it down over his body. Indeed, it was beautifully warm and really fit him perfectly. He rubbed his arms in an freezing manner as he looked back up at Hisoka, who probably had bought the cloth just a few moments ago at the store. “… Thanks…” Gon whispered, thought it could be a good idea to be thankful. The man could have left him freezing the whole time as well.

Hisoka watched the boy putting on the black hoodie he bought at the store back when he quickly drove through a smaller town. Now it had been a rather good idea. The man sighed and pulled the hood over the boys black hair, covering some of his face, especially his eyes. Now it was getting rather dangerous, as he had to carry the boy through the motel to their room… No one should recognize or even notice him. Not the easiest thing to do, as everyone was being cautious, looking out for his little boy. Hisoka growled a bit annoyed, wrapped the boy into his jacket and pulled him up into his arms. “Now little one, things are serious. Keep close to me, don't talk and don't look at anyone. Wrap your arms around my neck and keep your head leaned against my shoulder. Don't move.” He ordered with a deep voice, a hidden warning inside of his harsh words. The man had driven for more than a day now, had no sleep for about three days. He felt exhausted and needed to take some rest. The only reason why he stopped at such a place… Sleeping inside a bed just had been way too attractive. He sat the boy on one of his arms and closed the trunk with the other one. The man took his backpack and turned on his heals to face the motel he just had booked a room for him and his boy.

Gon looked up at the building in front of them and understood the order he had been given… They were going to meet others and in order for him to stay hidden, he needed to behave… Or everyone else would be in quite bad danger. Gon nodded, laid his arms around the man's neck and hid his face at the shoulders of his kidnapper… Just as he was peacefully sleeping on his arms… The boy stayed still, as Hisoka sighed and walked into the motel, passing a few other guests before finally reaching the receptionist again. “So this is your son?” The voice of a young woman asked. He wanted to risk a peek, but he didn't… Afraid that he would cause her death. “Yes, I'm going to share the room with him. He's like I said twelve.” Hisoka responded rather annoyed of the woman to ask questions. For gods sake, she wasn't going to get killed from him as well… The boy couldn't bare to be responsible for another ones death again. “No problem Sir. Here are your keys, enjoy your stay. Have a good night.” The woman mumbled kind of busy as Gon heard silent metal sounds as if small objects hit together… “Hmhm…” Hisoka only hummed, and started to walk again, leaving the woman behind. Gon opened his eyes and quickly risked a look over the magicians shoulder, seeing a blonde woman writing down something on a paper block placed on her old desk. She wouldn't stand a chance against Hisoka, Gon was sure about that… Not a single person he saw would have… No one there to help him.

The man walked through the small corridor that should lead them right to the separated room Hisoka had booked for the night. Gladly, he had been able to pay without showing his ID. No names needed, a quite good thing. Room 6, isolated from the others at the end of the corridor. Perfect for his plans. The man quickly looked at Gon, who still behaved and didn't move an inch, before he unlocked the door and entered the dark room. “Now Gon~ Well done, you’re still not allowed to be noisy though, so don't scream or shout during our time here. Better use it and take some rest.” The magician sang, now his mood way better due to the risk for being caught wasn't as high as it could have been a few seconds ago. The boy moved and lifted his head to look around the rather old room. He wasn't able to find a good hotel, so the furniture was used out, but at least it was clean. Enough for him to spend the night. Hisoka brushed through the young ones black hair and closed the door behind them, locking it carefully. He put the keys into his pants and carried his little prey to the desk, removing his jacket and sat the youngster on the table, looking at him who was still half covered by the black hoodie. The man looked into the hazel eyes that stick out from the shade and looked back at him. There still was some dried blood on Gons reddened cheeks. Hisoka caressed them softly and smiled down at the boy sitting in front of him. “You should take a quick shower as well little one~ And then go to sleep. You're going to sleep next to me, just to make sure nothing that you may regret later comes into your mind~” Hisoka smirked dangerously and pulled the boys hood down from his head.


	11. Shower with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! A new chapter for you~ Its getting interesting!!!  
> Oh well ;) Have fun reading and if you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask me :3

Gon shivered as his eyes met with golden ones, staring down at him as the man explained their further actions. He wanted to take a shower… Then sleep… Next to each other… How should he possibly get any sleep, when a serial killer laid next to him? Gon frowned, didn't dared to say anything against it as he wasn't sure in what kind of mood his kidnapper was. Maybe still angry… “I bought you some cloths, so you don't need to wear nothing than your skin~ Now, let's go, Gon.” The man whispered and took him down from the table again, walking towards a door. The youngster looked after him, not sure of what he was supposed to do. Following? He swallowed and watched the man opening the door and revealing a small bathroom. Only the most needed things were inside, barely space for two to move properly around. Gon stepped in front of the door, looking at the shower that his kidnapper opened and started to heat up the water. Sounds of water falling down fast filled up the small room, leaving some water smoke behind. Was he planning to take a shower with open doors? To take care he wasn't trying to escape maybe. Gon sighed and wanted to walk away, got grabbed immediately though, before he was able to move away. “Undress~ We are going to have a shower together~” The silky voice of the magician caused cold shivers down his spine. Looking over his shoulder to met the man's amused glare, Gon wasn't sure of what to say. Being naked in front of a perverted man like him? Not a good idea after what happened at the parking area…

Hisoka laughed a bit as he looked at the boys shocked expression. What had he thought of? That he simply left him waiting alone inside the room? Funny cute little boy. He pulled the youngster inside the bathroom and smirked dangerously. After not being able to have some fun, the man at least wanted to prepare the boy for the things that would come sooner or later~ He started to undress and laid his cloths aside, taking out two towels and prepared the shower gel inside the little cabin. The boy still didn't move, causing Hisoka to sigh and shaking his head with an inpatient manner. “Hurry up now, or I'm going to take your cloths off.” He again demanded the boy to undress, as the now fully naked killer presented his magnificent member towards the youngster, who immediately flinched and turned around to face him with his back. Hisoka purred as the boy started to undress as well after standing there for about a minute without moving an inch. He was scared for sure~ Of his manliness~ And simply of the fact that he knew this thing was going to cause him a lot of pain in the nearest future.

Shit… Shit… SHIT! Gon screamed out inside his head, barely able to think of anything else than the naked killer behind him… Maybe it wasn't the best idea to show him his back… It just wasn't possible to look at him! It's so big… It's so freaking big and erected! It was clear now what the man was aiming for… As Gon slowly pulled down his shorts and finally stood there naked, he looked at the still opened door that lead into the other room again… How badly he wanted to run… Run away from the man behind him that already decided his fate. Gon swallowed hard as his fear made it harder to breath. Suddenly a hand appears and slams the door shut. His only chance to escape… Gone. The boy quietly whimpered and wrapped his arms around his body, wanted to protect his innocence from this cruel sadistic man that forced him to stay. He heard Hisoka moaning in pleasure, felt his eyes scanning the youngsters body… He could tell that the man looked at him… Cold big hands grabbed to boys head, nearly covered all of it and forced him to look up. Golden eyes met with brown ones as the atmosphere changed.

“Scared, Gon?” Hisoka purred with a big smirk dominating his face as he inhaled the expression shown on the youngsters face. The boy gulped and another cold shiver took him over. He laughed a bit and stepped closer, so his erected member pushed against his boys back, causing him to flinch and close his eyes tightly. Another quiet whimper escaped his sweet plump lips only to earn a deep moan from the killer. Such a lovely view… How scared he was~ Hisoka smirked and leaned down to kiss him roughly, before letting go for now. He opened the cabin and looked at the boy in a waiting manner. He watched Gon standing there, still facing his beautiful ass towards him. He should get what the man wanted him to do, so he waited patiently while investigating every little inch of the youngsters pure body. It didn't took too long until Gon looked over his shoulder and swallowed hard. He turned on his heels and tried to cover most of his private space as he quickly walked past the man into the rather cramped shower. He moved into the corner and faced the magician directly. Hisoka purred louder, stepped into the cabin as well and closed it behind him. Now close to the youngster who still tried to back up against the cold wall.

Gon looked aside, didn't wanted to have this big thing inside of his face as it stood upright, nearly screaming for the boys attention. What was he supposed to do???! The man in front of him purred again, a deep moan coming from his chest as he took the soap and started to wash himself. He handed it out to the boy afterwards, who quickly took it and did the same. Maybe he could get this done soon so he would get away from the man's need without being harmed… Gon tried to not do any moves that could cause the man to hurt him, not a single move that could bring him to do so. As the boy soaped his hair he kept his eyes closed, not looking at the man in front of him. Just as he was done with everything and could probably leave the cabin, Hisoka grabbed him, pushing his body further against the wall. The boy gasped in surprise, tried to get away, when his feet lost contact with the ground. Gon whimpered while Hisoka wrapped the boys legs around his waist and looked at him with a smirking smile, clouded by excitement. “Let go of me!” Gon sobbed, pushing away, couldn't do anything though. He dug his nails into the man's shoulders, tried to get some hold so he wouldn't fall down and finally looked back at him again, nearly begging for freedom that wasn't granted…

As his eyes met with Gons strong ones, Hisoka moaned deeply and brushed through the boys black hair. His tights already hurt, screaming for release so he at least needed to find something to calm down… A naked beautiful boy next to him happened to be just the perfect one to do so. Gently the killer placed his member between Gons legs, meeting with the smaller ones length, causing Hisoka to gasp from the sensation. The boy wasn't aroused, yet still his member felt hot against the man ones. “Hmm~ Gon~ You're perfect!” He moaned and started to rub his hip against the youngsters. “Noo… Stop it!” Gon cried out, scared what the man was going to do. He pushed harder against his hips, rubbing intensely with every movement. As Gon struggled more and more, fought him with every single option he had, Hisoka reacted and slowly slid one hand down the boys back, placing one finger at his entrance.”Gooon~ Stay still~” Hisoka warned him. Immediately Gon froze and looked at him with big eyes. The man smirked and bend down to his little boy, placing a kiss on his lips as he rubbed harder. His body stiffened due to all the sensations. He felt himself being pushed higher, his member hardened more and more as his moans turned louder.

Gon whimpered, stayed still for a moment, couldn't bare Hisoka rubbing against his lower regions… That only was the beginning, he was sure of that! He used his body… For his perverted needs… The boy growled and started to struggle again. “I don't want this Hisoka! Stop!!” He screamed, got silenced as the man covered his mouth with his lips, kissed him needy as his finger pushed into the boys entrance. Gon shut his eyes open wide, screamed into the kiss with pain and desperate whimpers. He felt how something entered him, got inside with little rotating movements. The boy stiffened, pulled Hisoka closer and tried to immobilize him… Nothing worked though… The more he fought, the more this finger inside him moved, the more Hisoka hurt him and pushed harder. Maybe… Gon forced himself to stay calm, forced his body to stay still and stop struggling. Thick tears dropped down his cheeks, yet still stayed unseen through the shower washed them away immediately. His body was aching, screaming out of pain and the wish to come free, but he forced it to freeze. Just for a moment.

“You noticed?~ Good~” Hisoka chuckled in excitement and for himself stopped going any further. As long as Gon hold still and allowed the rampage of his body, he wasn't going to do more than this. Smirking the man rubbed against his hips and moaned louder as he got closer to his climax with every movement. Precome dropped down on Gons lovely stomach, glides down his side before getting washed away from the water as well. Hisoka shivered and dig his nails into the hot flesh that laid inside his arms, completely under his control. Some blood turned the water slightly red as Hisoka stiffened and finally released over Gons upper body. His breath hitches and he leaned against the younger one to get some hold as his body felt surprisingly exhausted. It had been the first time for him to come this extremely strong, over and over again another wave of sweet shivers rolled through him and made him gasp for air. The man rolled his eyes and tried to stand upright, waited for a few minutes, before he relaxed and took the boy inside his arms. He hummed calmly and stepped under the water again, cleaning his little prey from his love juice.

Gon swallowed hard as something hot came in waves over his body, slipping down from everywhere. A horrifying feeling… For him. The killer seemed to fully enjoy what was happening… Gon couldn't tell how to call such thing… He just from now and then saw or heard from that as his friends, Leorio and Killua, showed him. If it had been through magazines or videos, he wasn't watching all the time. Yet still it was different as he was supposed to do that to a woman… As the man pulled him into his arms again, Gon let his arms lay over his shoulders to get some hold, yet still wasn't moving this much. He was afraid that Hisoka could still follow his little rule and would do more if he struggled… Hard to follow that… He wanted to fight this man, he wanted to defend himself! But if he did, Hisoka would punish him. How was he supposed to fight him then?!? Gon whimpered, tried to hide his tears as he let the man carry him out of the shower, wrap him into a towel and sit him down on the sink. Immediately Gon covered his body into the towel, blocked the view on everything and watched the man carefully who smirked at him and dried his skin with another towel. “Don't look at me like that, Gon~ I didn't do anything to you, only hold you still~” He purred and leaned down towards the youngster, who tried to back up… What indeed, wasn't possible. “I needed to punish you and you know why~ Now be a good boy and get dressed~” The man handed some cloths, which Gon took growling and jumped down from the sink. He stepped aside, tried to get some space from the man, as he didn't wanted to be so close to him anymore… Quickly he brushed himself dry and changed into the t-shirt, black boxers and the dark green sleeve pants.

Hisoka changed into one of his plush pants while watching Gon with an amused grin on his face. The boy seemed to be angry and scared at the same time. A bit confused maybe. He looked great inside the cloths the man had bought him… They somehow made him feel like the boy was his. His property. And all this, because Gon had walked into the blood he had dripped from strangers~ After Gon finished as well and stared at the door, looking like he demanded it to fly open immediately, Hisoka chuckled and opened the door, allowing the boy to step out. And he did. Faster than he could look, Gon already stood in the middle of the other room. He looked around, tried to find another way to escape the man's claws. Calmly Hisoka followed and stepped behind of him, laying his hands on the youngsters shoulder to show him that it was no use. He bend down and slightly licked over his ears. “It's time to go to sleep, Gon~ <3” He whispered and walked towards the big bed on one side of the room.


	12. News~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I could update this now as well xD Already finished two new chapters, So one is for you today~  
> Thank you guys for reading!! And I hope you enjoy it ^_^ So, have fun and read ya next time!!

**News~**

Gon froze, couldn't force his body to move. Such a strange feeling to get licked over the ear… It somehow tickled and caused his stomach to hurt… Out of fear. That being in fear alone was able to cause him pain anyways was strange and crazy itself… He had nearly forgotten that he still had bruises covering his body… And as one water drop hit the floor, he even realized that his arm was still broken and bandaged… Now that he thought of it, he felt the pain from everything. It pulsed through his body, through his mind and immobilized him as he still stared to the door. How badly he wanted to run… He couldn't… He had to go to sleep now, as the killer already waited for him… Waited to possibly hurt him even more. With his throat burning, he finally moved his head aside to look at the man, who laid on the bed, watching him with eagle eyes. “I won't say it again~ Come here, or I’ll have to get you~ And believe me, you don't want this to happen.” Hisoka purred dangerously low as his smirk grew wider. Gon swallowed hard, really had no intention to learn what would happen if he misbehaved… Following every order like a sweet little kid wasn't good as well though… He should fight him! Fight… But… The boy looked back to the door again, still not moving as he let out the air he had hold on to for a few moments.

Hisoka hummed bored as Gon looked away again. Is he aiming for getting punished? Or does he need just a bit more time to get used to fulfill his orders? It probably was too early to await a perfect manner from his boy. He needed to learn quite a lot about being with someone like him~ Hisoka had to admit, he was one kind of a difficult person to handle. One moment here, one moment there. His mood was able to change in seconds~ The man thought though, that Gon had rather sensible senses, so he should be able to see in what kind of mood he was. Right now? He was tired, bored and just wanted the boy to come so he could get some rest. If he was going to take any time longer, he would probably hurt him for letting him wait. In other times, he would start playing with him… “Gon… Now.” He demanded way impatiently than just a few moments ago. He was sick waiting for him to react. He focused on the boy, who bit down on his lips and sticks his bungee gum on Gons lovely reddened cheeks. His finger moved slightly to force the boy looking at him again. “I won't wait any longer. Come into bed.” He ordered again and pulled him one step closer, looking into those big confused eyes with some upcoming fun.

How is he doing that, the boy wondered as he looked around the area between him and the bed where Hisoka still waited for him. He had wondered for a while now, that from now and then this man used some kind of magic to stick his limbs together and now to pull him around… He could feel this strange reaction inside his body, as if something was aiming to be discovered… He couldn't tell what though. With narrowed eyes, the boy looked at the man who only smirked mysteriously and, again, moved his finger in an calling manner, only to get Gon pulled closer one step again. “What is this??!” He finally asked and stepped closer on his free will. He just turned curious on the trick that laid behind this invisible strings. “My personal magic, Gon~” The man chuckled and laid back into the mattress, one leg standing, while he still watched him with some kind of boredom and some kind of amusement. Gon hummed as again, Hisoka waved him closer, forcing him to step in front of the bed. “I want to sleep, now hurry and lay down so I can make sure you won't run away~” Hisoka purred, opening one arm to show his place. Gon growled and shook his head. He didn't wanted to lay inside the man's arms while sleeping… He preferred to lay down far, far away from him… But it was clear that he wouldn't allow this.

Hisoka smirked, as Gon finally crawled over the bed, sitting next to him as he looked at the man and growled again. „Easy, isn't it? So why letting me wait so long~” Hisoka purred and laid down, waving to the boy to come closer. Gon only shook his head and laid down next to the man, with way more space between them as Hisoka wanted. The man rolled his eyes at Gons defending manner and crawled closer to the boys back. As he wanted to lay his arm around him, Gon flinched. “W-Wait!” The man froze and furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it, Gon?” He muttered, getting a bit angry through all of this annoying behavior. “I just…” Gon whispered submissively and shrunk together before he turned his face towards the man. Gon looked at him for mere a second, before he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He wanted to face me while sleeping, Hisoka wondered, didn't complain about it though and laid one arm around the boys torso, pulling him a bit closer. At least he could take some rest now. To make sure Gon couldn't get away, the man fixed him onto the bed with some bungee gum and as well closed his eyes, while holding his prey close. “Well then. Sleep, Gon. We are going to need our rest, during our upcoming trip~” Hisoka jawed calmly, thinking of his newest jobs. Again, Illumi had called, he saw it in his phone. Such a suspicious man… He still couldn't tell where he got his number from, or how this man looked alike… One day, he wanted to meet this man for sure! But first, he had to call him back… Tomorrow.

Just don't show him your back, Gon thought. Why he ever had asked his friends how two man have a relationship… For gods sake, now he knew and somehow it was good, somehow bad as he knew what could happen with him. He remembered how Killua and Leorio had explained him with smirking and catlike grinning faces… And how Kurapika had punished them afterwards as he found out what they were talking about. ‘He's way too young and innocent for such conversations! At least wait until he reached his puberty!!!’ Kurapika had yelled at them and Gon still wondered about it. He thought he was old enough for such things… Thinking of it now, after seeing Hisokas lower region garden and exploding, he knew he wasn't. There was more to come, a reason why this man enjoyed rubbing himself against the boy, a reason why the men inside those movies Killua had watched moaned like this… He didn't feel any pleasure at the shower… Maybe that's why Kurapika told him he hasn't reached puberty till now… But what was going to happen with him, when he really reached this age? Was he going to enjoy Hisoka touching him like those woman in the movies did? No… He couldn't let this happen… He needed to leave. Fast!

“ _It's 9 am and I'm Joline Darwen. Live for you on place, we announce the newest information we got from the chief inspector of the police department at Yorkshin City.”_

Hisoka stopped zapping through the tv at those words and hummed in entertainment. He loved watching news, as he always happened to be the main reason for most of the subjects being mentioned day by day. The man purred and brushed his still sleeping boy through his black hair, caressing his cheeks. The youngster only hummed and moved a bit around, didn't seemed to wake up though. Smirking, he lifted his head again and followed the words the newsmen talked about his latest actions.

_“After the body's of Mr. and Mrs. Burton were found, chief inspector Megure announced that they found a clue towards the missing child Gon Freecess. The twelve year old boy disappeared two days ago after a massacre of four people getting killed by the so called joker. Only the boys jacket had been found with a card inside, the ritual of the joker. First the police department was sure, they would find the boys death body close by, but they now realized they were wrong! Newest investigations show, that the joker card, Mrs. Burton hold on has a message written on it. ‘He’s with me, alive~ <3’ So the message. Also, inspector Megure pointed out, that the blood on the card seemed to belong to Gon Freecess. Everyone's fear seems to be true. The twelve year old boy, Gon Freecess, was kidnapped by the joker and is now held captive by the most famous and cruelest serial killer of all time. A few informations tell, that Mister and Misses Burton surprised the joker with the boy, so he had to get rid of them, Gon probably had been watching all the time, due to his fingerprints had been found all over the couples car. Bloody fingerprints. If you see this boy, stay away, as most likely the joker is going to be around as well. Step back and call 911 to inform the police of their current destination. We all pray for Gons safety and we wish all the best for his family and friends. Let's hope he can be found, before the joker adds a new victim to his list.”_

Gon closed his eyes again, recalled the words he had heard from the newsmen. So they knew. Hisoka wanted them to know he was with him now, still being alive. He couldn't tell why though and where his intentions to do so came from. All he knew, was that he indeed was in a bad situation… At least everyone seemed to be searching for him… Not that they will be able to help him. They can't. Hisoka was stronger… He would kill them all, wouldn't he? Gon sobbed, tried to play still sleeping although it was hard. He felt so hungry… And tired as well due to his sleep hadn't been as restful as he hoped it would have been. The boy held his eyes shut tightly, tried to breath as calm as possible as Hisoka sat up on the bed and somehow crouched over him. Gon only felt the man's hands brushing through his hair as he places a kiss on his cheeks. “You're awake Gon~ No use in hiding it. Your way of breathing changed and your heartbeat turned faster dear~ Funny to hear about you in the news, is it? You’ll get used to it soon.” Gon froze and crushed his teeth together. Lying towards Hisoka seemed to be harder than expected… He always had been pretty bad in lying anyways… So he growled, opened his eyes and looked up at the man's smirking face.

“ I don't wanna get used to it.” The boy stated, but Hisoka only laughed and turned Gon to lie in his back. “You are going to though~” He only replied and pulled his shirt up to reveal his beautiful and trained upper body. The killer purred in enjoyment and slowly moved downwards. Immediately Gon protested and tried to push him away, pulled on his crimson hair in order to free himself and crawl away. “No! Not again! Leave me alone Hisoka!” He yelled out and gasped out of pain as the magician grabbed his broken and still bandaged arm, slightly squeezing it. He looked into Gons fearful eyes with a warning glare. “Gon… Quiet. I only want to test something.” He growled deeply and pulled down the boys pants to get a look on his member. Greedily licking his lips, Hisoka spread the youngsters legs wide open and took his length into his mouth. He started to sucked on it and moaned at the sensation, still tried to stay calm as he needed to look for himself again. The man teased his prey in every possible way, but earned no reaction from his body. So he hadn't done something wrong the day before. His fruit just happened to be not ripe yet. The man stopped and threw away the small cloths, placed himself between the boys legs and looked down upon him.

Gon growled again, let go of Hisokas hair as he finally looked up again. What a strange feeling that was… Why did he just sucked on his lower regions? He couldn't understand and shook his head in confusion. “You're not ready to feel pleasure~ I see, that makes sense to me. Lucky you, Gon.” Hisoka laughed and pushed him harder down, causing the boy to gasp. “Lucky me?” He replied breathless and tried to push against him, to at least safe some kind of his freedom. “Yes, lucky you as I want you to be ready for your first time~ I know you already realized, but I want to take you, to take over your body and steal your virginity~ As long as you don't react towards my teases, I won't do it though. I want you to feel everything, so I’ll grant your body some more time to prepare.” Gon swallowed hard and thought about the words this man had spoken. Wait. He wanted to wait until his body started reacting? Like the same way his own did? Only then he would do it? Then he would fulfill the boys fears and rape him? He doubted that this made any sense at all… Also… Who knew when this part of his youth was going to start? Gon growled deeply and lowered his head submissively, only looking up at the man with unsure eyes. “This could take quite long… How long are you planning to held me captive then? Can I go, after you got what you wanted?” He asked whispering and bit down into his lips. He feared the answer, as it was possibly exactly the opposite of what he wanted to hear.


	13. You can't change it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be that mean xD  
> Alright! So the cliffhanger isn't too rude, I give you the second update today as well~  
> But now you got to wait until I write on, okay? XD  
> Thank you so much guys for your support!!! Have fun reading and read ya next time then ;)

  
“When you die or get strong enough to free yourself and kill me. Then, only then you may be free again.” Hisoka smirked dangerously low and leaned down towards the boy to look at him closely. “I don't plan to free you at all. So you rather kill me or spend your life by my side until the end~” The killer added as Gon only looked at him with a somehow shocked expression. Such a cute boy, like he could afford someone roaming around in public who knew more about him than anyone else~ At least he was the only one that survived knowing his true name~ Or seeing him naked... Or the only one that ever had spend the night next to him. Hisoka normally killed everyone. His clients only knew him by phone, so Gon indeed knew way too much to free him. He still wanted him being alive though, so there was no other choice than to held him captive, also he really enjoyed his company. After being mostly alone, it was a welcoming change inside his way of living. Thinking of his clients, Hisoka sighed as he remembered Illumis call. He still needed to return it. Probably another job for him to do~ Not that he would mind, but having his boy close by and fulfilling some missions sure could get rough! He really needed a good plan to handle both things at the same time.

He had to be joking… There was no way he really wanted to held him captive for such a long time! Like… Forever?! Why? Why him? Why he just… Gon shook his head in disbelief, slowly turning angry at the man who simply dared to decide his fate! He couldn't do that! It's not fair!! Feeling him so close again, right between his legs on the one side scared him, on the other one acted like fuel inside the fire. It's useless. This man had total control over him and exactly that was the problem. “No… I don't want to be your toy all day… I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone!!!” Gon spat out at him and again, struggled and fought with everything he got left. He hit the man into his face, at least tried to. Kicked him, screamed desperately for help while slowly tears started to droll down his face. He couldn't believe it… Just wanted to leave. “Why don't you just take what you want and let me go! Or kill me… Simply kill me and get this over with!” Gon sobbed and tried to free himself, to crawl out from under the killers body.

“It's more fun when your body reacts, Gon~ I don't want to kill you, I enjoy you being around, so I guess you have to accept my decision as you can't change it anyways~ “ Hisoka whispered sadistically and bit down into the boys throat, hold him down easily. Gon should realize that all his effort was useless~ His body belonged to him and there was nothing he could do against it~ The killer was able to do everything he pleased and Gon was not in the position to complain about it. The man crushed down every hope the youngster had build up inside him, simply by pushing the boy down, immobilizing him even further. “Give it up Gon~ You can't win against me.” The man smirked against the boys ears, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He heard how Gons breath hitched, his heart beat faster into the silent room. Only now and then a small plop reached his mind as the boys tears hit the mattress.

“NO! You… Are n-not going to own me! Never!” Gon screamed out and struggled. He fought, hit, kicked as much as he could… And nothing happened. He got pushed down harder, found no way out anymore. Slowly he realized that indeed, Hisoka wasn't lying. He couldn't win against his kidnapper… He couldn't leave, couldn't see his friends again, his family, no one. He was forced to stay and accept the man to use his body in order to please him. Gons anger vanished and got replaced by desperate sadness and fear. He started to cry. He cried out all his pain about this desperate situation. His fear about the things he knew and the things he had seen. About all the dead bodies he was the reason for, those empty eyes that stared at him lifeless. He hasn't been able to deal with all of the things that happened to him, it had been way too much to handle in such a short time. Like a helpless child Gon cried inside Hisokas arms, didn't even realize that he got pulled up, right into a warm embrace. He covered his face against the killers chest, while he lied on top of the man's upper body. Slowly hands caressed his back but weren't able to calm him down at all. His throat felt dry while his lungs were burning at every breath he took. Tears already stopped dropping but he wasn't able to stop crying. It took ages until he calmed down, was only shaking anymore. Exhausted and tired. He didn't wanted to think. He just wanted everything to end but he knew it wasn't possible. He had nothing to decide as Hisoka was the one to control everything… How his life was going to look like now, he wondered… Gon laid still on top of the man, his head resting on Hisokas chest while the man still caressed his back. The boy felt his breath tickling at his neck while the killer probably rested himself.

“I hate you… But due to I can't change the situation now, I want at least to know you. So tell me about your life… I have told you nearly everything about mine, so it's your turn to do so… What are you doing all day? Why are you doing them? Just tell me…” Gons voice broke the silence but he didn't move. Hisoka looked up at him, who still laid on top of him and didn't seem to change that. The man sighed and pulled him closer while laying his head back into the mattress. “There isn't much to tell Gon and the past doesn't matter to me. I can tell you a bit, but I don't think it can help you think further. “ The man mumbled and investigated the ceiling as it suddenly happened to be pretty interesting. “ Then go on…” The boy whispered impatiently, reminding Hisoka that he wanted to hear something. He growled as he didn't really wanted to talk at all… He knew enough in his opinion but indeed he should know some more… It's not like he could tell around anyways. “Alright… I earn my money through assassination tasks. There are a few sites on the dark net, where I publish my current phone number, so my clients can call me and hand over the next mission. I normally move to the destination and kill the target along with many others, so the police doesn't think of a planned murder at all. Also, it's fun to kill, so I don't always kill just because of work.” Hisoka started to explain while he felt uncomfortable with. He never liked to talk about himself so he normally avoided it. The man frowned and went on while his boy silently listened. “I do own a isolated house, that's where we're heading. You are going to stay there for now, the only problem is, that my missions force me to stay away for more than a week sometimes and I can't possibly let you alone for such a long time… Maybe I try to accept only the ones that keep me closer to our home… Anyways. No one knows my true name except of you. No one, not even the criminals down at the underworld know how I look like. Or at least they don't know that I am the one they fear.” Hisoka smirked and brushed through the boys hair. He indeed always kept his identity hidden. Now every mafia boss, every criminal that has something to say down at the underworld wants to know how the joker killer looked alike. They feared him, as he was the only one to kill without leaving any sign of him left. For Hisoka a little magic trick, for the criminals impossible. They only hoped that they would never pop up on his list of victims.

So he just did everything because he enjoys killing and to earn money? Gon growled darkly and wasn't happy with the kind of answer. No normal person just killed because of pleasure! There should be more to come… Or was he simply stuck with the most psychopathic person in the world? “You don't regret anything, do you?” The youngster whispered and thought of the many people which found death through those hands that were brushing his back so calmly. “No, I don't regret Gon. I don't care about anyone except for myself… And now you.” The man added and softly pulled on the boys hair to force him to look up at Hisokas face. Gon hummed but indeed followed and rose his head to look into the man's eyes. This was insane… “Why you started to care about me after no one bothered you at all?” He asked straight away and furrowed his eyebrows. What had changed inside of this man that he suddenly cared… “Well I don't know Gon. I guess I just found someone who is worth for me being cared about. Now let's end this topic, I said enough for you to know.” The magician replied rather annoyed and sat up while wrapping his arms around the naked boy who growled in protest and looked up at his kidnapper. Somehow it had been comfortable and warm to lie on top of him… And he wanted to know more! “But-“

“Gon. No. It's enough for now. I want to get some breakfast and continue driving. Now get up and put some cloths on.” Hisoka hummed and sat the boy away from him so he was able to get up. At first he had wanted to have some fun before leaving but after this story time, his lust had vanished. Also, Gon really hasn't reached puberty this far… He hated to wait, but he also wanted their first time to be drowned inside pleasurable feelings. He just hoped it wasn't going to take too long. Now that his boy saw what was possible, it maybe fastened up. The man sighed, while he packed their little things together and looked at Gon, who was watching him for a moment, the also got up from bed and really followed his orders. The man calmed down a bit and pulled out his keys while Gon finished putting his cloths back on.  
Black shorts and a big dark blue hoodie, he had put out for him to wear just a few moments ago. “Ready?” The man asked smirkingly and stepped towards the door in order to open it. “I guess…” Gon answered unsure and looked around as he was thinking of what he could have forgotten. The killer only laughed and pulled the hoodie over the boys head to cover his face again. Then he took his hand and walked out into the motel floor. “Just don't look at anyone and remain silent. If someone talks to you, ignore them and play annoyed~” He ordered and walked towards the reception, now a man sitting there. He checked out from the room and asked about a lunch packet, which was included to every night one stays. “Sure, you can find different variations at the breakfast buffet. Next door.” The receptionist explained boredly and pointed towards a door at the end of the room, close to the exit.

Gon followed silently and walked next to Hisoka into the dining room to fetch up their breakfast. He wondered how their travel was going to be in the next time… And how long it still was. The boy sighed as they walked out of the motel, towards Hisokas car… But it looked different. Black and with dark windows, so no one was able to look inside anymore. He at first thought they would simply walk past it, but Hisoka really opened it and put their things inside. “What? Where is the other car? That's not the one we came here…” He pointed out and looked at the man who opened the door to let him get into… At the front. “I made sure someone changes it and gets another car for us to drive on. I can't let you sit next to me, when traffic cameras are able to catch a good shot of us you know~” The man giggled and patiently waited for the youngster to take his seat. He really thought of everything, Gon thought and sat down so Hisoka was able to slam the door shut and take his own seat at the drivers place. Gon hummed, never had sat in such a fancy car before and looked around curious. It seemed like he had driven this car for some time already, as there were some mobile phones lying on the board. Probably all for his business… Gon put on the safety belt and was grateful for not having to travel in the back of the car anymore… It was way more comfortable like this… And warmer. As Hisoka pulled out the car from its parking slot, Gon looked outside of the window and watched the land passing by. They were inside the mountains… He had no idea where though. The traffic signs with city names said nothing to him. He wasn't able to recognize a single one that he saw. He seemed to be far away from home…

 


	14. No words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys!  
> I finally was able to write on, even if it's not at possession ^^  
> Hope you are fine with an update here as well xD  
> Have fun reading, enjoy and read ya next time~

"My **son** only wanted to walk me home and got kidnapped by this killer! There is nothing else to say! Now leave me alone!!!" She slammed the main door and sunk to her knees. Tears started to drop down again and felt like burning lava. How many tears had she cried since Gon vanished, she wondered... Thousands. That this goddamn anchormen ran after her since they found the massage only made things worse. They seemed to camp in front of the house! Asking questions, why her nephew lives with her, if that has anything to do with the kidnapping... They even investigated inside her family, if they would know the killer in person! They made things rather difficult for her to proceed. And she had to proceed. The police was clueless but didn't give her any hope that her beloved little child would return anytime soon. Probably never. She knew he was still alive though, but deep inside she wished he would rather be dead than to suffer for all eternity. Who knew what this kind of person did to him? Or was currently doing... Mito whimpered and curled herself together, trying to be the strong woman she used to be. This woman though died two days ago, when she ran through the city, searching for Gon until the sun rose up. The only thing she found was his jacket... A joker card and horribly dead people. No sign of her child.

 

"I don't care!! Send them out! They can help searching!" Killua yelled at his brother who seemed to be unaffected of the pain the youngster felt since the massage had reached him. It just couldn't be... Gon used to be so strong! He trained everyday! If someone was able to defend himself, than him! "I told you Killu, it's no use. Concentrate on your studies, if the police finds him you'll be called for sure. The butler aren't of any help outside. We need them here." Illumi countered rather motionless and brushed through the white hair, probably in order to calm him down. Killua though didn't wanted to calm down. His best friend was in huge danger! And his family just wasn't allowing for him to go searching on his own! He needed to study, he needed to think of the family's proud. Bla bla bla! He couldn't hear this shit anymore... Was it so hard to understand that his friend meant more to him than all of this bullshit? "I told you, I don't care... You're not of any help onii-Chan..." The white haired one mumbled, used this name in order to manipulate his brother as he loved it being called like this... It didn't help though... "Concentrate on your own work, Killu. The other stuff comes afterwards." The man said cold and turned on his heals to leave the youngster stand alone in the dark hallway of their house. "Alright... Then I'll ask Milluki..."

 

Kurapika looked into the mirror and sighed. They aren't going to calm down, the blonde haired youngster could have knew that. He put his contact lenses back on to cover his unusual eye color... Shining scarlet. His family legacy. The young Kurta mumbled and walked out of the restroom to met Leorio again, who leaned against the wall next to the door. "I just can't calm them." Kurapika hummed and pushed some hair out from his face as he looked outside the window. "No wonder... That they really force us to proceed going to class... I can't get it." Leorio replied and stood back up again, facing the blonde one with sleepless eyes. None of them had find any rest since the day their friend vanished. Today the three of them, Killua included, wanted to meet at their tree to discuss their next few steps. Although everyone told them there was nothing they could do... Maybe they were right, but they just weren't able to accept that. At least there had to be something! Anything!!! They had to gather information... Killua had thought of asking his family if they could help as they were incredibly rich and could afford to hire someone... Sadly wether Kurapika, nor Leorio had anything left to help... They had no parents anymore and lived together, barely scratching enough money together to afford living. If they found any hints towards Gons whereabouts, they probably were going to follow them on their own... The police had no hope to find him, so who else should if not them? "They don't believe in us, Leorio. Nothing more... Come on, let's go to our place." Kurapika muttered as he tried to stay calm. Together they walked across the schoolyard, directing to the park where all of them first met.

 

**Far away...**

"You're rather quiet, Gon. What happened? At our first meeting you had talked like a little waterfall~" Hisoka smirked and looked aside to the boy that sat next to him. His kneels pulled up and his arms wrapped around them as he proceeded to watch the landscape changing. They left the mountains and reached wide grasslands. Hisoka sighed a bit and looked back at the street, needed to concentrate on their way to go. It still was a rather far travel... Soon they would reach the ocean. Following the coast road for quite a while, then driving back up some mountains until they reached his house. A beautiful and modern one with free view on the coast and towards the mountains in the back. Isolated from any other civilizations, perfectly to keep his boy away from them. "Maybe that's the reason why I don't have anything left to say." Gon answered with a somehow mocking voice that caused Hisoka to smirk wider. "And I don't wanna talk to a person like you. Not after knowing that you are this psychopath they are searching for." The boy added and growled a bit while the magicians eyes met brown ones. "You're a cheeky little one, aren't you~ You are going to talk with me, be sure of that~ If not, I'll make you do it~" Hisoka sang and looked back towards the road.

 

"That's not cheeky, it's just the truth... And I am talking to you right now, so there is nothing to make me do." Gon laughed dry and shook his head. "Gon? Don't mess with me~ You know I can also act different if that's what you want." The man muttered with a more serious undertone, making Gon go silent. He really didn't wanted to get Hisoka angry... To be honest, he feared what could happen to him then. "Now scared and silent again, huh? Gone is your cheeky behavior~ Cute little one~" The man sang mockingly and leaned back inside his seat, driving a bit faster down the hill. "I'm not suicidal..." Gon sighed and only earned a little snort. "You were the one that screamed at me to kill you, or did I misunderstood something?~" As Hisoka said that, Gon hummed and looked down at his hands. He indeed would have preferred to die instead of being stuck with that man forever... It wasn't going to be fulfilled though. "Can we just not talk about that anymore?" He mumbled and proceeded to watch the grass rushing past them. "Sure, then what can we talk about instead?~" Hisoka asked and their eyes met again, barely for a second when Gon moved his head and sighed. He really wanted to talk. "I told you, I still want to learn more about you so we could talk about your life. " Gon teased and knew Hisoka would reject his offer.

 

"Gon... No. You know enough, I already told you that." Hisoka mumbled and clenched his hands stronger around the wheel. The boy really wanted to get him angry. That's exactly how he got that, as the man hated to talk about himself the most! His past was over and no one should know him deeper than this boy already did. Although, he would learn more for himself during their time together. In order to get along with a man like him, Gon actually had to. Annoyed over this fact, Hisoka shook his head and turned right in order to reach the sea soon. "I know, I know... Would you at least tell me how long we are going to continue driving?" The boy asked calmly and sighed a bit as he looked towards Hisoka. The killer hummed and returned that look for a moment. Good for him that he stopped asking things he shouldn't. At least not for today. "About 10 or 12 more hours. Depends on how the traffic is going to be." He answered and calmed down for himself. His grip lightened, so at least the wheel got away unharmed. Gon only nodded and looked outside again, he seemed to stay quiet  for a while... To be honest also Hisoka not really knew anything to talk about with the youngster... "Quickly give me one of the lunchboxes. I'm getting hungry and you should eat yours as well, Gon. I can hear how your tummy calls out~" The magician smirked teasingly, causing the boy to blush and cover his belly immediately.

 

Indeed, he was hungry... After what happened yesterday in the shower his body ached for something to regain his strength. Although, he just didn't wanted to give the man what he demanded. His thick headed mind yelled at him to leave it be, but it would make Hisoka angry, Gon knew that. He leaned forward and picked up the man's lunchbox, handing it over to him. Still thinking of what would be the best to do, he lanes back into his seat again and watched the grasslands rushing by. How badly he wanted to run around on them... One hand laid over his stomach to at least cover some of the noises, as Hisoka started to eat. "I don't want to eat right now. Later, okay?" Gon asked to avoid having a fight and curled himself into a ball, still looking outside. "Are you tired, Gon?~" He heard the cheeky voice at his side and instinctively curled together stronger. The youngster remained silent for a while, then whispered with an sad undertone. " I just want to go home..." He closed his eyes and tried to rest, as he got no answer of Hisoka anymore. The boy wondered why, but he probably just hadn't anything to say to his wish... He at least heard it.

 

"Gon... Wake up. Gon?" Hisoka mumbled and softly stroke over the boys hair. He had slept for the whole remaining travel. As much as he wanted to let him sleep, but they arrived and he needed to show his prey where they were going to live at during the next few weeks... Or months... Maybe years. "Come on Gon, we arrived~" He purred and placed a kiss on the slightly moving youngsters cheek, while the boys eyes fluttered open in attempt to wake up. The man smirked as Gon shifted around and groaned, nearly begging to sleep some more, Hisoka though knew no mercy and just lifted him out into the cold. Immediately Gon gasped and opened his eyes completely, starting to struggle. "Argh! It's cold!" He protested, making Hisoka laugh. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Although he followed the boys effort and put him down. "... How couldn't I..." Gon muttered and turned around towards the house, immediately he froze and looked around with big widened eyes. "My home~ And now you're as well." Hisoka smirked and as well looked at the rather modern house. Large glass fronts, open and surprisingly stylish. Here would be the place, where he was going to live together. The first time since he had killed his parents and left his home. Hisoka laughed amused and walked towards the house, pulling Gon slightly with him, as his arm wrapped around the youngsters shoulder.


	15. Jobs and fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Höhöhö~  
> Just updating again xD  
> Enjoy!!!!

Gon sighed and walked around his room. Located at the highest point of the house, a huge room dominated the upper floor. Only one big window showed a beautiful view down to the coast. Furnished with a large bed, a couch and a table with two chairs. Hisoka had told him that it should have been something like a guest room, but through he usually never had any guests, he never used it… Nothing more was needed in there, but he thought of adding some stuff so it wouldn't be this empty. Gon somehow liked the location… There was only one problem. The window happened to be high above the ground without any chances to climb… And only one door leading out. The other door lead directly into his own small bathroom. He was able to live there alone quite comfortable. He only missed food… And a way to escape. Gon frowned and looked at the window, that the man had locked as well… He simply had added a lock on the freaking window! What Kind of people do that??? The door was closed as well… No sign of Hisoka for hours now. Where had he gone? The youngster felt bored and let himself fall back into the bed, staring up the ceiling. He thought of what to do next and remained like that for too much time longer.

“You did a good job even before I gave you the details. I thought you’re a magician and not some kind of oracle.” The motionless voice answered the phone as Hisoka walked down the dark street. He had been wandering around for quite a while, thinking of his next steps. Now, that he also had managed his payment for his last job it was time to return the call he had pushed behind for way too long. “I don't really know what you are talking about Illumi~ I told you I'm on a job and will listen to your wish later on~” The man purred and wondered deep inside what he could have done that Illumi announced his job was already done. He had thought about a special job again like the last time, with way too much rules… Maybe he and his last client had the same man on their deadlist. “The boy. I wanted you to get rid of him and you already took him away on your own. I didn't care how, just that he happened to be in my way and you acted like you already knew.” Hisoka rose his eyebrows and turned around to the mountains, focusing the dark house on top of it. “Gon? You know him?” The man pounded in confusion and quickly sew parallels. “So you live in Yorkshin? Good to know~ Why you wanted him to disappear though? He's such a lovely boy~” He added purring and stroke through his hear, slightly moaning at the thought of his little prey. “Yes, my family company is located in Yorkshin City. That's no secret, joker. Gon Freecess befriended himself with my little brother and distracted him from important things. As their love to each other grew stronger and they became pretty close, I decided to act, so I wanted you to get rid of him. That's all you need to know.”

Hisoka hummed at the answer and sat down on a bench at the bus station. The light flashes from now and then, causing a rather creepy atmosphere which Hisoka indeed loved, so he came here from now and then. “I see~ I wonder who your brother is, but I guess I know~ So your full name is Illumi Zoldyck from the famous Zoldyck GmbH~ I always knew they acted rather illegal~ Well, Killua then is you brother~ Gon had talked quite a lot and surprisingly I really listened to his words~” The man laughed and finally saw his chance to get to see this mysterious man in person. He wanted to meet him… As he had such a feeling that Illumi as well had learned some of the magic he had taught himself years ago. If that happened to be the truth, there was only one thing left to do. To kill him. He wanted to know who would be stronger, so he wanted to kill him at an history like fight with everything out. Just as he planned to do one day with the youngster that he currently forced to obey his will. “Hm, he really does. You should kill him. That's the reason why I called. I wanted to ask you why you kept him alive.”

Hisoka smirked and slowly licked his lips. That was a legitimate question. “Why indeed~” He sang more to himself, then started to grin dangerously dark. “Because he is able to become strong and I like to have a toy boy for my own~ He's my little fruit and I'm going to keep him until the end, raise him the way I want him and if he gets ripe… He's going to be mine completely~ Maybe one day I’m going to kill him, but not in the nearest future~ Don't worry, he isn't going to escape.” Hisoka smirked and leaned back at the bench to watch the stars of the clear night sky. He looked at the horizon and already saw the morning coming closer with every passing second. Maybe he should head back soon… “I see, so you are into little boys? I wasn't expecting that actually. Well, but I already thought you had your own crazy ways of living. Just take care that he never shows up in public, then you may do everything you please with him. Next time you're in Yorkshin, we can also meet. I want to see my business partner, as long as you're interested in taking this relationship to an next level.” Illumis words echoed through Hisokas mind, making him cheer up and let him smirk further. “Same thought here~ I agree doing so.” He nearly moaned and stood back up again, slowly heading home. “Then contact me as soon as you have time to do so. No rush, first manage things with the child.” The business man hung up after these words, leaving Hisoka walk alone through the fading moonlight. “I can barley await it~” The killer sang and disappeared into the darkness.

It was warm… Everything was. Nicely warm, comfortable and safe. Gon loved that feeling and cuddled deeper into his blanket. For a short time during his sleep, he forgot about his current location. He forgot about his kidnapper and thought about what he was going to do as soon as he got up. Walking down the stairs, meeting his aunt in the kitchen where she would be busy with preparing his breakfast… Heading to school with his friends, then hang out with them at their tree… Peacefully. As a sudden cold rushed over his body, Gon shivered and growled in protest. “Come on sweet boy~ It's already morning! Get up~” A silky voice sang and pulled away the blanket. The boy though tried to hold onto it and got pulled down till the end of the bed, where Hisoka managed to free the blanket from the youngster, who annoyingly opened his eyes. “Oh, you're so cute when you just woke up Gon~” The man laughed and smirked down at the boy. Gon growled and put the pillow over his head. He didn't wanted to get up… It had been so nice!!! Sleeping in a bed after days surely got him to sleep comfortable again! “Let me sleep…” He muttered and sighed as the pillow got pulled away as well. Annoyed over that behavior he sat up and looked at the killer like he wanted to punch him into his face. He really wanted to do so, but he rather hold that up for a better time. “Fine… What do you want?” He muttered and stood up from the bed, pulling his cloths back to their right position. “I let you sleep way longer than I actually wanted to~ If you don't go to bed in time, you'll simply be tired in the next day~” Hisoka replied cheeky and threw the blanket and pillow back onto the bed. “Breakfast is finished~”

The two of them took their seat inside Gons room. The youngster wondered if he was going to be able to walk through the house from now and then, or if he was being forced to stay inside here for most of the time. The youngster looked down on his plate, filled with toast, egg and bacon. Saliva hungrily spilled up inside his mouth, as he still hasn't eaten anything at all after Hisoka had murdered the couple… His stomach hurt badly, aiming for anything to eat! He shouldn't… But his hunger had grown so strong… “Eat something Gon. Your self ordered starving time is no use. I won't allow it and your body already tells you to stop this. Believe me, you got other problems than me giving you food. “ Hisokas way too serious undertone made Gon look up at him. Yellow cold eyes stared into his soul as the man took a zip from his orange juice. “Other…? I-I’m not hungry…” Gon looked away innocently and wrapped his arms around his belly. If it would just stop hurting… “You're a bad liar, Gon… I only say it one more time. Don't challenge me and eat, now.” The boy hummed, didn't listen to the words Hisoka had spoken. It still was his decision to eat or not. If he wanted to quit for some more time, the man should accept it. It's not like he wanted himself to starve to death! He just wasn't able to force the food down his throat. His stomach may reach out for it, but the simple thought of eating made him wanting to vomit… Gon shook his head and stood back up. “No, I don't want to eat right now… I just can't. I'll try to later…” He mumbled and wanted to walk away, leaving Hisoka sit on the table alone.

Hisoka closed his eyes to stay calm, stroke through his crimson hair and hummed a little. What the boy was thinking he wondered… He hasn't asked him to eat, merely gave him an order. And Gon just wasn't listening. Probably thought he had any right to complain about the things he said. Slowly the man put down his glass and focused on the youngster that wanted to leave him. Definitely not… “Oh Gon… You should learn that the things I say are your whole world now.” With that he stood up and grabbed him on his neck just before he left his reach. With a rough movement he pulled the youngster back towards him and forced him to sit at his chair again, dangerously Hisoka leaned down to him and smirked. “If I say you eat, then you eat without any more words. You are not in the position to complain or decide on your own, when it is the right time for you to eat. Your belly must hurt because you haven't eaten for a day now. If you regret my orders, I’ll simply force them upon you.” The man told him in a low tone and wrapped his bungee gum around the youngsters body, immobilizing him while forcing his head back. “I'm not joking~ You want me to act, then please. I’ll great fully grant your wish and force you to eat.” He muttered, filled the spoon with the light food and forced the boy to open his mouth. He already knew that Gon would have trouble to eat. After his belly had to be empty completely, he wouldn't get along with heavy food, so he didn't use any oil or anything that could make the youngsters stomach go crazy. There was no need to hold back as he knew what Gon needed. The man put the spoon inside his mouth and hold it closed together with his nose to cut his breath. Now he had to swallow… And the boy did. Tears inside his eyes though, but he obeyed. Immediately Hisoka took another spoon full and forced it down the helpless child's throat. Again and again, until the plate was empty. The magician looked at his boy after forcing the last spoon inside and watched his scared face. Gon was shaking, his eyes closed tightly as he had to let those things happen to him. Why was he acting that way? It's not like he wanted to harm him! Just that he stayed healthy… The man shook his head in confusion, then took a deep zip from his orange juice. To get the food down, he should drink… Again, after Gon had swallowed without him needing to cut his breath, the man pulled on the youngsters hair to force his head back. Whimpering Gon had his mouth open, so Hisoka just needed to press his lips down, slowly letting the juice drop down the boys throat.

Gon gasped as Hisoka now forced him to drink juice… He felt exhausted, his belly hurt even more but somehow it felt good to eat… Maybe he had been right and it was the best to eat now rather than later… Gon whimpered again and swallower the liquor down, taking a deep breath when the man pulled away then. “Why not immediately, Gon. It would be way more comfortable for you and me, if you just behave.” The man spoke up and rather softly caressed the youngsters cheeks. Gon opened his eyes, causing the tears to finally drop down as he looked at the man above him. “I, for now, don't want to harm you, so just do what I say and you’ll be fine.” Hisoka added and finally freed him from this crazy magic. As soon as Gon was able to get up, he jumped away and turned towards the man with still some tears inside his eyes, which he wiped away fast. “I don't want to behave! I don't want to make things comfortable for you at all! You just kidnapped me and want to keep me as some kind of doll?! Don't think I would give up this easily… Don't think I would give you what you are looking for… I don't know what you want, I don't know why you not simply kill me. But I know, that I’ll continue to fight you, even if it's worthless. Beat me, hurt me and play your games. But I'm not going to break. I may try to stay alive, but give me an order and I’m going to disobey, believe me, this isn't going to be easy for you.” Gon spat out at Hisoka in front of him, recently backing up a few steps. Maybe he could hide in the bathroom… The man probably was going to get angry at those words, so he needed to run if he didn't wanted to get punished… “Now leave me alone!!” He immediately turned on his heels and ran into the small room, smashing the door shut and desperately searched for a way to lock it… There was nothing to do so left. He hold the door, hoped he would be able to at least hold Hisoka outside but… Nothing happened. There was silence outside… And Hisoka didn't come back for hours on end.


	16. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, Gon should be careful~  
> Now he really has problems xD We don't wanna know what kind of present he gets... It's not going to be nice for him I guess... Well, have fun reading!!!  
> Luv ya guys~

Living together with a killer was a difficult thing to describe. Gon had thought of some kind of horror every now and then, but it sure was quiet around him. Hisoka happened to be outside or busy most of the time. He came visiting him daily though to bring him food, talk a bit, sleep inside the same bed or he simply sat on the table with his laptop and worked. He sure did hold his promise and put some more furniture inside Gons room. A huge cabinet, couches and even a TV, so the boy wouldn't get bored when Hisoka was out. Sometimes he left more food for him and returned after a few days… Four weeks passed in no time and Gon wondered why Hisoka hasn't tried anything more… Or hasn't done something to punish him for his last time yelling at him… He did nothing bad to be honest. The only thing that happened from now and then, was that the man kissed him goodnight or goodbye. He acted caring and didn't punish Gon again, as he didn't gave any orders Gon could reject. The boy ate without problems and stayed inside the room the whole time. He tried to pull the door open though… To break the glass from the window… Gon really tried to escape but he wasn't able to. After he grew tired of the endlessly tries to find a way out, Gon decided to put up a rule to himself. He had to try for one hour per day! He thought he would be able to do any efforts… As time passed he doubted that though.  
Again Hisoka happened to be gone for hours, so Gon sat on the couch and watched TV, hoping to find something that was able to distract him. He knew the man was probably out killing again… One day, when he was asleep, he smelled blood everywhere and as he opened his eyes, he saw the blood covered man standing in front of the bed while staring down at him… Strange behavior but indeed, Hisoka watched him sleeping rather often. Gon tried to ignore it, but it still caused him sleeping uncomfortably.

_“….-ers. All Detective Megure could tell us towards the newest investigations was, that they can't tell where this fotos were taken.”_

Gon stopped zapping, as he for himself looked at him on the TV screen. “What the…?”  
A few pictures popped up, showing Gon sleeping, watching TV and even changing cloths! He knew when those were made… Hisoka shot them when he was around from now and then… After the first week Gon had spend together with him, he suddenly came with a camera and started to document different things… Another picture was shown and Gon gasped in surprise. It was him inside Hisokas arms… That happened just yesterday when Hisoka watched TV with him and pulled him on his lab, hugging him tightly, he shot a selfie together… He had edited it though, cutting away his face from his neck up down, so only Gon was seen, clearly caught in his deep embrace. He didn't feel comfortable to do this picture, so he wasn't smiling. Just looking up at the man in a sighing manner as this recently taking pictures annoyed him. Now he knew why Hisoka shot them...

_“This picture sure is the most interesting one, as it is the first of the joker himself. Inspector Megure now concentrates to analyze the man's shape but he didn't has much hope for really finding him. At least they now can say for sure that the joker is male. Some people wonder why Gon is held captive for more than a month now. Some suggest some kind of a sexual reason, but on the picture Gon looks totally fine, as he hadn't been harmed so far. It could also just be patience. Inspector Megure pointed out that the joker could play some kind of a game as he clearly shows around these pictures, mocking the policemen that are trying to find him. Causing hope that they could be able to find Gon still alive. The inspector fears, that from now on more pictures could show up with Gon slowly changing. That he could from now on start to punish him, torture or even rape him. Maybe it has something to do with the date, as today the boy turned thirteen. Computer specialist currently are searching for the main computer from where the pictures were uploaded into the social media, until now completely clueless. If we got any new information you’ll be informed immediately.  
Now about the newest murder that also happened to be one of the jokers victims. Leonie Drewed was found dead in the corner of Lonestreet, Carlington City. It is the tenth victim within three days. Recently, the joker seemed to act strange as he kills more people than usual. The police can't tell why. If you live inside the area, don't walk around at night and never alone. Good luck…”_

What is he doing?... Gon wondered and pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them. Still following the news he thought of Hisokas behavior through the last few days. He indeed acted strange… This bad feeling popped up more recently and as soon as these cold shivers took Gon over, Hisoka stood up and left rather quickly. His glare then always darkened and he looked like he was going to do something bad… Afterwards he was gone for hours on hold, probably committing all of these crimes. The boy couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but he decided to ask as soon as Hisoka came back again. Frowning he leaned back and slowly ate the toast Hisoka had given him in the morning before he left for a job. At least he had told that… Promised to be back at afternoon though… Gon sighed and stood back up, walking to his window and looked outside for quite some time. Today he had wanted to meet his friends at their tree, to have a party with them… They had planned some stuff together and now he was stuck here all alone, waiting for his kidnapper to come back so there at least would happen something! As long as the man didn't do anything he didn't wanted… Suddenly he heard the door downstairs opening and closing right after. Someone had entered the house! Hisoka came back home… Gon turned around and prepared for his welcoming… Listening carefully, the boy waited… And as the clicking sound of a door unlocking appeared, he ran forward and as it flew open, Gon jumped, directly at Hisoka, smashing him onto his head. “What have you done?! Publishing these photos?! What's the use of that? Tell me!”

Hisoka, still deep within his thoughts rather acted out of reflex, defending his face from the punch, then grabbed the boy to hold him up, looking at him kinda awkwardly. “God, Gon! Don't jump at me like that, I could have killed you within reflex!” He muttered, pulled the boy closer to carry him on his hip and walked in to close the door behind. “Between, what are you talking about?” The man sighed and sat down on the couch, putting Gon on his lap to look at him in some kind of confusion. “The pictures! Of me! You published them in social media, now the people go crazy! Because there happened to be one with you as well! Not that your face is seen or something, but it's clearly that I sit on top of someone's lap… The one from yesterday. Why have you done that?” Gon muttered, looking down on the man's chest like he was feeling uncomfortable while sitting on top of him. Slowly Hisoka started smirking, hadn't thought that he would really publish them. “Very well~ So they really want to drag me out~ That wasn't me, Gon~ I wanted to keep those pics for myself but someone just dared to steal and publish them~ Gladly I cut off my face first, before I saved them. I guess one kind of a hacker with suicidal wish got them from my account and sold them for a high price~ I noticed someone played around on my cloud and I was wondering for what was going to happen next. I guess it's time then. They want to know me as who I am? Sure~” Hisoka laughed dangerously low and placed a kiss on Gons forehead. “Happy birthday~ Let's go out today, alright? I show you the underworld, where all the bad people buy, sell or just hang around~ And you can walk around without hiding. They all know me as the magician but they don't know that I am the joker as well. If they see you with me, they will know~ That's going to be quite some fun!” He laughed and brushed through Gons thick black hair, enjoying the feeling of them while he watched Gons unsure expression. “I also got a present for you~ Not that we only go out, no. I’ll give you something so you won't be able to say that you don't belong to me again~ Though it's more a present for me~”

Gon frowned and already knew that he for sure didn't wanted to get this present… “But I'm not your property… I told you many times. You can't own my body, as it belongs to me alone! Whatever you do, nothing's gonna change that.” Gon countered and wanted to stand up. Sure he wanted to go out and leave this room, but he feared what Hisoka had in mind. Surprisingly, the man let him go, so Gon walked towards the window. The TV still talking quietly in the background. “I don't think it's a good idea to show your face in front of the criminals… They could tell around so they find us what leads you to kill even more people than you already are! You're killing way too much at the last few days… And you act kinda strange more often.” Gon pounds and turned around worryingly. “What's wrong with you?” He quietly asked the killer and focused on his deep yellow eyes. The man didn't seemed to be happy about this question, due he sighed. Still sitting on the couch, he laid his head back and watched the ceiling before he answered with a low voice. “Well, I’d like them to know and no one would dare to tell around, as I would immediately kill that person. I do kill quite often due to I enjoy doing so and it is part of my job. But you're right. I feel the need to kill way more than a few weeks ago but you for now don't need to know why.” Gon mumbled, wasn't pleased of the answer he had been given. There was no way he was able to understand this man, if he gave him only lighthearted answered like this. The boy looked around again to watch some birds fly around the house. He wanted to go… But also he didn't… “What kind of present is that?” Gon changed the topic as he wouldn't get a more proper answer anyways and continued to watch the birds flying.

“You’ll see, Gon~ It's more a punishment for you and a present for me, but also should make things easier for you to understand~” Hisoka purred and stood up, stepping behind his boy to look outside as well. He was glad, that Gon quickly learned when he should stop asking questions. The man didn't wanted to tell him, that he knew the reason why he acted rather different these days. It was him. That he was around this beautiful boy, that he saw him walking around and talking innocently! It was hard to bare and to hold the self control upright… He grew impatient. When would Gon finally start reacting?! He couldn't await that day to come. “I start to dislike the idea of getting a present…” Gon growled as brown eyes met yellow ones, causing the man to smirk. “I allow you to go outside, that's a big present of mine, Gon~ Now get changed, we are heading out in twenty minutes~” The killer purred, placed another kiss on Gons forehead and stayed like that for a bit too long. His need grew with every passing day, Hisoka noticed. But he wasn't allowed to touch his prey now, he needed to wait some more. The magician hummed out from his chest and left the boy inside his room to get dressed as well. He had an own little image down at the place, so he needed to wear his usual cloths~ A sleeveless white shirt with black curbs and spades printed on it. It ended right under his chest, where he wore a blue shirt underneath. White plush pants and blue high heels completed his outfit, which he investigated at the mirror. As he was okay with the way of looking, he nodded and started to put on his makeup and made his hair stand up. The grim reaper magician. That's the name he had been given from the underworld and now they shall know, that he also happened to be the joker. With a card inside his hand, the killer walked outside to pick up his boy and leave for the fun to start. 


	17. The underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I finished another chapter again xD Hell, I love how things turn out at the moment an I'm looking forward to your reactions when I update again ;)   
> Hope you have fun reading!!!  
> Enjoy and read ya next time~

Gon hummed and pulled his hoodie over his head to cover the view on his face. He felt uncomfortable with the thought of getting seen by tons of criminals that were searching for him… At least Hisoka had mentioned that after it had been clear that he got kidnapped by the joker, everyone started searching for him. Also everyone down at the underworld, as Hisoka was the most famous killer which secrets were legendary. All of them feared his skills and also turned curious on the way he was looking like. Knowing that the youngster was with him, they kept their eyes open in order to find them. Gon was sure that they would stare at him… He looked outside of the window, sitting next to his kidnapper while driving down the hill. This underworld market seemed to be deep within the mountains and he wondered how long they were going to drive… He didn't wanted to ask though, so he kept silent and watched the miles pass by. “You are allowed to roam around the market freely, as I'm not going to be with you the whole time. I got something to do down there~ You don't need to be worried, they aren't going to harm you, as they are way too afraid of your appearance alone~” Hisoka chuckled next to him and turned into a rather hidden side street that lead deeper into the nowhere. He could walk around on his own? For real? Gon turned to look at the magician and frowned unsure. “I can? Aren't you afraid I could run away?” He wondered and earned a dark grin from the man while he continued watching the street. “No~ It's a closed area and I doubt that they would let you go outside, so you can adventure things on your own~ And if you want anything, just ask them if you can have it. I'm sure they will great fully give it to you~” The man smirked and slowly drove down a quite small street, opening the view on a well protected cave entrance. Gon looked around and found no sign of any cars, or criminals… They seemed to be all inside. “Okay… Then I'm going to do that I guess.” Gon stated and really wanted to take this change. Who knew how long it would take for him to get out of his room again.

“Good boy~ Here we are~ The underworld market that the police just isn't able to get down~ They tried and failed many times.” Hisoka smirked and drove closer to the huge metal door, opening his window. A camera appeared and he waved in with a dark smirk. “Oh? The magician comes again? Welcome! Come in!” A voice spoke from somewhere and the door slowly opened to grant him entrance. The loot was lightened weakly, so he put on his car lights and drove down the way for a few minutes, until he reached the paring area. Hundreds of cars already waited there for their owners to return. While Gon watched everything with an amazed impression, Hisoka lead his car towards a free space and got out to stretch his muscles. Thankfully he lives close to the market, as he didn't wanted to drive too long every time he came here. The last time had been about three months ago though. “Alright, come on sweet boy~ Let's show ourselves to the community of darkness~” The killer chuckled and reached out for the youngsters hand, who seemed to be in some kind of hypnotic state of amazement. Together they walked down the cave way, while Hisoka hold Gons hand to signal that they belonged together. The youngster didn't seemed to mind, due to he was way too busy with watching. Slowly they reached the biggest hall that was filled with small houses, sale stands and different kind of people. Mafia bosses, small thief criminals, rapists, murderer and also drug sellers. Everyone walked around and looked out for goods to get. If it were drugs, guns or other illegal products to buy or sell. Also a lot of business man were seen, that searched for assassins, who could get rid of their foes. Here everything could be found if you were able to enter though. Not everyone was granted entrance as they needed to be still careful. One big community that cared about each other, so no one was getting caught. As long as one is useful for everyone, you got nothing to fear. Taking and giving. Mostly money, but it depended on what one was able to give.

Gon walked forward, holding the hand not really because he wanted, more because he had to. The youngster shrunk a little as he was confronted with such dominance… Not only Hisokas, but from all the criminals around him. He felt like he was surrounded by people that wanted to kill him… Submissively he growled and pulled his hoodie deeper over his face. He really didn't wanted them to know… What were they going to do then?... “Gon~ Don't be afraid, nothing is going to happen~ At least not until I allow it.” Hisoka purred and softly squeezed the youngsters hand, while the two walked on. Gon only shook his head and continued to look around. It really was amazing, lights everywhere, sweets, toys, restaurants and more! It sparkled beautifully… Suddenly his hoodie got pulled down, what scared him immediately. Gon stopped and looked up at Hisoka with big eyes. “Do we really have to do this?...” He asked quietly, as the man caressed his cheeks. “Hmhm~ We have~ Come on sweet boy, I need to talk with someone~” Gon hummed and looked away fast when the man bend down and wanted to kiss him. “Then let's go.” He mumbled and started to walk on to get out from the situation. Enough kisses today… Hisoka only laughed and followed him, while slowly some people noticed.

It didn't took long until the first few criminals whispered and pointed towards them… Hisoka chuckled a bit and lead the boy towards his destination. One of the best hackers in the underworld. Maybe he knew more about the one who stole his pictures, or had been the thief himself. Whoever it was, he would find and punish him~ No one stole his prey, even if it just had been pictures. “Magician? You… We didn't know… God… You should have told us…” A man stuttered and stumbled backwards to get out of the killers way. Funny how the normally self confident criminals he knew acted scared~ Hisoka enjoyed their behavior, should they fear him as much as they liked~ He could kill them all within seconds. The man stopped and looked at the drug seller, he from now and then sold some goods he had found during his murders as Hisoka for himself didn't need these kind of stuff. “Why should I? You guys didn't need to know~ Call me joker, magician or what you like, I don't mind~ Now excuse us, we got things to do~” Hisoka sang and quickly looked at Gon, who visibly was uncomfortable with the situation as now really everyone had noticed and a uneasy silence laid upon the huge area. Hisoka smiled down at him and suddenly just took him up to carry the youngster through the criminals. “Come on guys~ You know me some time now, there is no need to act like this now!” He laughed amused and stroke through Gons hair, one joker card handing the boy out. “Have this with you when you walk around~” The man stopped in front of a small entrance with different kind of electrical things presented in the two windows next to the door. “I got to meet with someone~ Have fun sweet boy and be careful, although I don't think anyone is going to hurt you…” He smirked darkly and looked around to the people, who swallowed in fear and nodded slowly.

Gon hummed and took the card while he nodded in silence. He wasn't really sure anymore, if he really should walk around… Although, it was his first and probably only chance to walk around like that, so he should at least take it and do some stuff he wouldn't be able while being with Hisoka. The boy got put down again, he looked up at the man and sighed a bit, while he played around with the card in his hands. “Take care~” Hisoka chuckled and took Gons chin up, forcing him to look at him. “When I'm done, we go to a place with some music and nice woman, so you can have some fun before you get your punishment~” Gon growled deeply as a cold shiver ran down his spine, just as Hisoka placed a deep kiss on his lips before vanishing inside the small electro store. Gon looked after him for a second, before he turned around and looked at all the people, that whispered and focused on him. He couldn't understand why they acted like that, so he quietly looked at the joker card inside his hand and sighed. “You're such a complicated man…” Gon mumbled to himself, than walked down the hallway, to investigate the huge area on his own. Just how Hisoka had told him, no one dared to get too close, they rather stepped out of his way, and didn't speak with him at all. Gon hummed and stood still at a small store, selling sweets. How long has it been that he ate some chocolate? It felt like ages… Hisokas way of eating was rather healthy, so he didn't get any kind of sweets… The boy shook his head and looked at the people around, that still looked at him and acted like they wanted something… “I'm not going to bite… What's the matter? You can talk with me…” Gon mumbled and stroke through his hair, facing the store. He had no money though… So he wasn't able to buy sweets! Damn… “Gon is your name, is it? We haven't thought to see you alive, young boy.” The youngster turned around and faced a huge guy with enormous amount of muscles. Probably double as high as Gon was, so he needed to look up quite high. “Hi… I haven't thought so as well, but I'm here.” He countered and forced himself to smile a bit. “You're too cute. Want some sweets? I believe the owner would thankfully grant you something, come on!” The man smiled darkly and pushed the door open, just pulling the boy inside as well. Gon growled and wasn't sure what he should do. Was this man good or evil? Should he defend himself, or just go along… “Hey! Gon wants some sweets, give him all he wants!” He shouted at the cashier and leaned forward to him with a dark glare to scare the man behind the desk. “You wouldn't reject such a cute boy, would you?” The man smirked and pointed towards the youngster that stood behind him. Immediately the cashier backed up with wide and scared eyes. “N-no… I wouldn't… H-he can take whatever he wants!” The owner of the sweet shop whispered respectful and backed away from the muscle man, while Gon slowly understood what this man aimed for. He wanted to be mistaken with the joker, so they would be scared… “You should be nice to others… It's not okay to scare him! There is no need to be scared though, thank you anyways! If it's okay, I just want to have a chocolate bar…” Gon pointed out and grabbed the one he loved the most, packing it inside of his pants. “Just hope he's not finding it, as he doesn't like unhealthy food… Maybe he allows it today, I don't know. Thank you, you two! I'm going to go my way as long as I'm allowed to roam around freely.” The youngster forced himself to smile, politely lowered his head, before he wanted to leave the store.

“Hey! I didn't allow you to go, Gon! You belong to me, so stay!” Suddenly a huge hand grabbed Gons wrist, turning something inside him around. Defending… Immediately the youngster turned around and used the strong grip around his arm to lift himself up high enough. He placed a strong kick at the man's neck, to at least free himself. “Don't touch me…” He growled as the man struggled backwards. Gon rushed forward and used his way flexible body to run around, dodge the man's tries to get him until the boy finally found his weak spot and jumped up high. He had brought down man his size as he wasn't weak at all… This man might seem like a strong fighter, but mostly they just trained to raise muscles, not fighting itself. The youngster hit him hard into his back, causing the colossal man fall down to his knees. “You just think you are strong. Compared to him you are weak. Don't try to interfere, or else he simply kills you as well and I don't want this to happen, he kills enough.” Gon muttered and knocked the man out with another punch into his face. Storing away his chocolate again briefly, Gon nodded towards the cashier and left the store unharmed to continue his investigation of the underworld market.

 


	18. kyousou requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I got a new update for you~  
> And it's named of Hisokas Character song~ Why? Cause he sings it in this chapter! I wrote in the english translation, but he indeed sings in japanese~ If you want to hear the real version, just listen to the video!  
> Have fun reading (and listening) read ya next time!!!  
> Oh, and get what Hisoka aims for as punishment?~
> 
> Link:  
> https://youtu.be/_YXKT6paLVs

As Gon walked away, the cashier came out of his store and waved him a thank you, while telling around what he had done... The news spread through the criminals faster than Gon walked, so it took merely ten minutes for everyone to know. The youngster noticed, due to the people now had respect of him as well. They stayed pretty polite though and gave him a few presents. Some seemed to know that it was his birthday... Gon started to smile a bit, while he walked around with his arms full of sweets. Kids weren't walking around here often they said, so he really got a lot of attention and sweets! Proudly, Gon walked down the hall, as a familiar feeling came over him and he immediately froze. "You seem like you had a lot of fun~" Hisokas voice made him look up and crunch his teeth, as Gon noticed the blood on his hand. He had killed again... And somehow he already knew who the victim was. "I had... Most of them were very friendly and gave me presents!" He pointed and tried to store them away, so Hisoka wouldn't take them from him. He had not enough space to do so though... "I see~ You don't need to hide them, I allow you to keep everything due to its your birthday~ Now let's bring this stuff into the car and then continue our little trip~" Hisoka smirked and licked over his bloody fingers, while watching the youngster. Gon sighed in relief, nodded and headed back towards the parking area. As the man followed, Gon decided to ask. "You killed the one I knocked out in the sweet shop, didn't you?" Gon mumbled and looked over his shoulder while heading towards Hisokas car.

 

The man rose one eyebrow and watched his little boy in front of him. "You knocked someone out? I didn't know~ Well, when you won there is no need to kill this man, due to his criminal life is over~ No one is going to take him serious anymore!" He laughed and brushed through Gons hair. With the bloodless hand though. "I didn't kill today~ Just tortured someone to get information. I found the one who stole our pictures~ He's not going to do it again and is rather helping us now~" Hisoka chuckled while Gon looked back forward and sighed a bit. Watching the youngsters back, the man imagined what was going to happen later this day... His beloved little prey... Marked forever~ He couldn't await it! "I see..." Gon muttered as they reached the car. After storing all the presents the boy got, Hisoka closed the car again and walked back to the market, wandering deeper inside while all the criminals nodded to them with respect and walked out from their way. The magician sure could get used to that~ Maybe it hasn't been the baddest idea to show them who he really was. "Now we are going to meet a business partner of mine, who is helping me with your punishment. The place we are going isn't for youngsters like you, as it has a sexual background~ Strip club you could call it. While we talk, you can watch the girls dance if you want, as I don't think they wake any interests inside of you~ And if they do... I guess..." Hisoka smirked darkly and didn't end the sentence as he had no idea what would happen if sexy girls aroused his boy. A slightly amused chuckle vibrates through the killers chest while he looked up the red lightened club in front of him. He hadn't been here for ages... One time, never again. Now he wondered why~ "Come on~" He smirked and opened the door, granting Gon entrance, who slowly walked in, hesitantly looking around the people who sat on their tables, drinking and watching the girls on the stage dancing. Music echoed through every corner of the rooms, lights flashed from red to blue, green and violet while Hisoka leads his boy through the tables towards his destination. It didn't took too long to find the man he was searching. The blonde haired one sat at a table isolated from the others and smoke calmly while he watched the girls as well. Smirking Hisoka came towards him and as the men's eyes met, the joker stopped and looked at Gon. "You can go to the stage and look at them dancing. They are quite nice and I guess you are going to have fun~ I quickly talk, then we can continue~" He chuckled and sat down next to the blonde one, starting to talk with him quietly.

 

Gon stopped and looked at his tormentor, who sat at the table and seemed to talk with amusement. What they were talking he wondered... He couldn't tell... Slowly the youngster stepped in front of the stage, leaning against it while investigating the lightly dressed girls, making tricks at some kind of pole. It looked like fun... And at least it distracted him from his thoughts of the punishment that awaited him. More and more Gon turned fascinated of the way these woman danced and smiled at him. It warmed his heart as females normally were friendly! There was no need to fear them... Gon smiled back and watched them for a while, waiting for Hisoka to be done.

 

About ten minutes passed, before Hisoka and his partner found their way to get along with their plans. Taking and giving, as it always had been. "Very well~ You are going to mark my boy for me, then I'm going to sing one time again~ Sounds like fun~ Guess we are now settled and the payment for my last job is done. When do you have time?~" Hisoka smirked and looked into the man's green eyes. It was the owner of the club and a quite good artist. Exactly what he needed~ "When you sing today, I'm going to do it afterwards. You decide." The criminal hummed and took a deep breath from his cigarette, slowly raising one eyebrow. "Well, I see why you like this boy, Joker..." The blonde man started to laugh and shook his head. For Hisokas confusion. "Turn around. Gon sure has fun up there." Hisoka hummed and turned around, just to see his boy on the stage, dancing together with the strippers. Or at least the woman taught him how to work on their pole... Gon... Pole dancing... And this smile... It was the first time since he was with him, that Gon was smiling brightly and pure out from fun. Also the woman had fun teaching him. The only problem were... The other men that watched his boy dancing... Gon hold himself on the pole, his hoodie lied on the ground. While only dressed in shorts and his vest, the youngster shook his beautiful butt just like the woman next to him showed. They laughed together and kept dancing. "He indeed has fun and I love how he does~ Just that these filthy other guys soak in his appearance annoys me. I think I will sing now, with Gon up on the stage together with me~ They will learn who he belongs to~" Hisoka smirked and took a zip from his drink. "You know what song~" He smirked than stood up and headed towards the stage, while Gon kept dancing... To Rihanna's S&M... How ironically... And sexy~

 

Gon jumped up at the pole and climbed like a little ape, turning around on the pole, while slowly sliding back down. He had been right! Dancing sure was fun and the women were very nice and gratefully took him up the stage to show him how to do so. Happily he smiled and jumped down again as the song ended. He bowed and earns applause, what sure made him proud. Laughing to the girl next to him, he hugged her briefly. "Thank you!!" He cheered and froze as he noticed Hisoka coming up the stage. Immediately he let go of the woman and backed away one step, biting on his lip. "S-sorry! I just wanted to have fun... Like you said I could." He muttered and looked away from his kidnapper. He wasn't sure, if he did something wrong... "Anyways I did nothing wrong. If you are finished, we can leave." The boy sighed and looked back up towards Hisoka, who bend down to the youngster, smirking amused. "You sure had fun and I enjoyed watching you~ Now this stage will be mine~ You can stay here, I just got to do the rest of the payment. One song and we can leave~" While Gon laid his head aside in confusion, Hisoka placed a kiss on his forehead and took a microphone, turning towards the audience. "It had been a while ladies and gentlemen since I last sang for you at the first day I visited this market~ For the old days, I shall grant you another one~ Oh and... Stay away from my boy guys~ He's only mine~" The magician smirked as the light turned red like blood and a different kind of music started. Gon watched curious and headed backwards to give Hisoka enough space. He really was going to sing?? Why? He watched the audience, which seemed to be quite happy about the fact that Hisoka put up a show for them... Probably because they knew who he was... The joker was a legend, watching him sing was an honor and it took merely a few seconds more, before the club was crowded. Just then Hisokas voice rose and the man started to sing.

 

_~The Requiem I play every night_

_I felt it to a peaking extent_

_You look tasty, I found you~_

 

His voice was amazing and ran shivers down Gons spine, while he looked at the man, who smirked widely and looked around the audience while he continued to sing.

 

_~I'll dye you crimson, like fruit_

_Your ripening makes me moist_

_Throwing up blood and stopping your breath_

_That moment is forever sweet~_

_~Come, come out of those bushes_

_Let me gouge out those trembling eyes_

_Just wait, extend both your hands_

_Lies being dangled at this feast of madness~_

 

Gon couldn't believe of what Hisoka sang there... About killing? He wasn't sure... Just then Hisokas yellow eyes met with his brown ones, causing Gon to freeze.

 

_~Tonight I'll give you an embrace_

_Piling up beautifully_

_Becoming filled with love, it's splendid~_

 

_~A wet drop trickling down_

_If I squeeze it, it turns into a rose_

_Scattering and flying off, turning cold_

_That moment is forever crimson~_

 

_~Come, look at this stage of dreams_

_On the tangled thread, sweet poison_

_Just wait, extend both your hands_

_I'll dye you in madness on this whimsical night~_

 

Hisoka sang on, slowly walking towards the boy, who couldn't look away, just kept looking at him with some kind of fear. This song showed his love for killing... Such evil words...

 

_~Just by capturing you in my gaze_

_You don't feel alive anymore, do you?_

_Only you are mine_

_Because you're still too precious to break~_

 

Gon gulped as Hisoka bend down to him and gave him a deep kiss after the last words he sang. Pulling him close, the man brushed through the black hair and broke the kiss just in time to go on singing.

 

~Come, come out of those bushes

Let me gouge out those trembling eyes

Just wait, extend both your hands

Let me teach you the song of madness~

 

Hisoka smirked and took his boy up, caressing the youngsters cheeks while the music slowly faded. It had been a while since he last sang this song, but it indeed had been fun today~ How adorable Gons look had been~ Scared and amazed at the same time, just as he wasn't sure what emotion should take the upper hand. Applause rushed through the club and Hisoka slightly bowed while carrying his prey down the stage, meeting the blonde man again. "Your club sure is crowded now~ I guess I fulfilled my part~ It's your turn now Heath~" Hisoka smirked and looked up to the boy inside his arms. "You have a nice voice..." Gon mumbled honestly and looked back at the man with a small growl. "Well thank you~" Hisoka laughed and already saw that Gon had more to say. "Now we saw lots of stuff and you even put up a show. Guess we are finished here, can we go now?" The youngster tried and rubbed his forehead while Hisoka only shook his head and smirked. "Nice try, but no~ It's time for us~" He tightened his grip around the boys body, who already tried to get away. The man followed Heath backstage into a silent area. "I haven't done anything! For what am I being punished? What's in your mind, tell me already!" Gon pointed and kept trying to struggle. Hisoka hummed and let Gon down as they finally reached the tattoo studio in the back. "Well, you yelled at me that I wouldn't own you, that there is no way for me to own you. So I just make you to my property. You are going to be marked as mine for all eternity. Now put out your vest~"


	19. My property~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Got a new chapter for you~  
> Hope you like it xD   
> Enjoy reading guys and if you got any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me!!  
> Read ya next time~

He wasn't kidding… Gon saw it inside his eyes. A serious glare laid upon them as Hisoka looked down to the boy who stood there in disbelief. This was an tattoo studio, wasn't it?... So… Hisoka wanted to tattoo his name on the youngsters skin?! This couldn't be true… Gon slowly shook his head, backing up as he wanted to escape. The only few problems were, that Hisoka stood in front of the exit and even if he ran, the man was faster. “You can't be serious… Don't do this to me… Even if, there is no point in it, as you can't possibly own me even if writing your name on me!!” Gon whispered aloud and backed up further, while Hisoka followed every step with a deep glare in his face. There was no smile… And that fact scared him the most. “You're still disobeying? Gon, you're walking on a small line between behavior and punishment. You know that you can't change my decision, so don't even try to sneak out. I would get you anyways.” The man hummed, as he finally stopped walking. “I don't want to put my name on you, just two signs that are symbols of mine. Everyone would know that you belong to me and you will think that as well. I know how your brain works, Gon. You will be mine, even if you keep telling me no, keep running away. Now. Put out your vest, or I’ll do it.” Gon knew that behind this serious warning laid some kind of annoyance. Hisoka seemed to dislike him always telling that he wouldn't be his property… That this happened to lead to such a situation, Gon though hadn't thought of in years. “No… Please don't do this to me… I know you want to own me, but… That's not the way to do so!” Gon tried to change his decision either way, as his words were true… If he really had signs of him on top of his skin, pierced deep into the boy, it somehow would mean that he was his property… It would never disappear again… Just like scars… “Please… Don't…” The youngster begged and shook his head desperately…. It didn't help, he knew it…

“You're still not listening~” Hisoka started to smirk as how desperately his little prey was. He really tried to get out of it, but he simply had told him way too often that there was no way to own him. But indeed, there was. If everybody thought of him as his, Gon himself would start to think so as well. Gon gulped and looked down to the ground, his eyes slowly watering as he probably thought of the consequences. “He's really stubborn.” Heath suddenly spoke up from behind the boy and wanted to grab him. A bad decision though… It took merely a second for the blonde man to fly back at the wall. Gon had turned around immediately, to place a strong kick into the man's side, sending him flying. A huge crack echoed through the room as he broke a few ribs. “… Heath, I never said he was weak~ My boy is incredibly strong against you guys~ So you shouldn't sneak up on him.” Hisoka only chuckled and suddenly stood next to his prey, grabbing his hair, while pulling back to hold him still. “My, my~ You alright?” He politely asked Heath, who slowly stood back up again, whimpering in pain. “Y-yeah… I am… Just make sure he stays calm and doesn't attack someone!” He muttered and hold his side while slowly sitting down on his tattoo chair. “Don't worry, he isn't going to do anything~ I can hold him still. Hopefully you can still work?~”  
The magician sang, amused over his preys reaction to just defend himself. He wouldn't have done it any other way though. While Gon tried to struggle, Hisoka forded him sitting down on top of the tattoo table, so he stood between the boys legs. “Hold still sweet boy~”The man demanded and ribbed away the youngsters vest, causing the boy to whimper. “Just behave, or I'll have to disable your limbs~” Hisoka sat onto the table himself and pulled the boy with his face towards the man closer, revealing his back while using his bungee gum to stick him into this kneeling position. “I can, don't worry. I have worked with way worse… So, black was it? Or shall we do the heart in red and the tear in blue?” The blonde man named Heath mumbled, while he slowly prepared the tattoo pistol. “I would like to have the heart in red and the tear in black~” Hisoka sang and laid the boys head on his shoulder, placing a calm kiss on his cheek. “Now, Gon~ It's going to hurt, but after we’re done, we can go home~ Be strong sweet boy.” He whispered into his ear and pulled him closer again a bit.

Gon wasn't able to move his legs… He was forced to kneel between Hisokas lab, without any chance to get away… Like it always had been… Hisoka straighten the boys back, while his head lied on the killers shoulder. Gon growled darkly, digging his nails into the man's flesh, hoping it would hurt him, but he only earned a small chuckle. Hisoka didn't seem to care about blood dripping down from his wounds… Gon tried to move his head… He wasn't able to as well. Hisoka had stuck him unable to move. Only his arms remained free. So he wanted to tattoo him a heart and tear? On his back? Ridiculous… But it sure let everyone think of the magician to be the reason for them… He always had a tear drew inside his face… And hearts on his cloths as well… He was going to become Hisokas property and he wasn't even able to stop him. “Alright, let's get this done, so I can see a doctor…” Heath hummed and sat down on the youngsters back, starting to draw a big heart and tear in the boys skin. “No…” Gon whimpered quietly and dug his nails deeper into the man's flesh, trying to pull and push at the same time. “Like this?” Heaths voice spoke up, before Hisoka leaned forward and purred deeply. “Exactly~ I love the view of it! Do it just like this~ I will hold him this way~” The magician sang with a small moan, as he brushed through the boys hair, softly caressing his head against the youngsters in an caring and calming manner. “Can't we just leave it?? I'm sorry I have said all this… But… I just wanted you to feel bad! Don't mark me like this… I don't know how to get rid of it afterwards… When I'm free again and you…” Gon didn't end the sentence, as he still disliked the thought of killing someone… But if he wanted to be free, there was no other option left. “That's the point, Gon~ You shall still be remind of me, even after I'm gone. If that ever happens at all~” Hisoka replied whispering and softly stroke through the youngsters hair, while again covering Gons neck and cheeks with kisses. He was acting so caring, Gon noticed. He actually always had been acting somehow nice, but it got clouded by all the bad things he had done. Like killing off a couple in front of his eyes, just because they noticed him.

Hisoka purred slightly and enjoyed the current situation and the way he was sitting there with his prey. He felt every breath of him tickling his neck, while his prey was shaking a bit. Probably because he was scared of what was going to happen. He for himself doesn't have a tattoo so far, so he had no idea how it felt like. He just knew it hurt a bit, but Gon should be able to bare it~ Even if not, he was there to calm him down. As the pistol started vibrating, Gon stiffened and hid his face deeper into the man's shoulders, his nails digging into the man's flesh while dripping more blood out that slowly floated down his arms before hitting the table and ground. He didn't care about pain, as long as his prey was holding still for the few hours this procedure was going to take. “Shhht~ It's alright~ I'm here to spend you strength of you need it~” The killer sang quietly and cuddled against the boy while glaring at Heath who started to tattoo the signs he had asked him for. Gon indeed shrunk and growled out from pain, but he seemed to at least try to hold still. “He's stiffening, so it hurts even more. Gon, relax, then the pain will be weaker.” Heath explained and continued to pierce Hisokas signs into the boys skin. The killer tried to calm his prey down the whole time, tried to take some of the fear and pain away and somehow it felt like it was working, as Gon remained still. “How are you even able to hold him like this, joker? He isn't struggling at all. I had imagined we would need to make him sleep or something in order to work without trouble…” Heath hummed after a while, still looking down and concentrating on his work. Hisoka though slowly lifted his head and started smirking darkly. “It's magic~ Nothing more~” He explained, as he suddenly shrunk together himself due to a sudden pain that rushed through his arms. “Goon~ I let you hold me, but do that again, and you are going to regret it~” Hisoka moaned silently and pulled on the boys head to cause him some pain as well.

“What has he done?” Heath looked up at the magician in confusion and quickly stopped working. “Hm, just dug his nails even deeper into my flesh and dared to rip a bit of it out. Guess I have a deep wound now~ Just ignore it and continue~ I’ll look over it afterwards~” He simply replied singing and let go of Gons hair again, leaving the youngster to lay down on him for the rest of the time. It really took about an hour and half to get it finished. Gon already cried silently due to the immense pain that grew stronger with every pierce into his flesh. The three of them remained still for the time going, before Heath finally stopped the pistol and leaned back to investigate his work. “I'm done. Look at it, if it's fine. Then I’ll wrap around some foil so it's not going to get an infection.” The artist sighed, then stood up to clean his materials, while Hisoka freed Gons head and stood up himself to look at the fresh tattoo as well. Gon had to remain kneeling, just looked down and washed away his tears fast so the two man wouldn't notice that he had been crying. It was over now hopefully… And he was marked as the killers property through all eternity… Gon looked at his blood covered fingers and wondered how deep the wound are, that he had caused Hisoka during their time sitting there silently. Hopefully deep enough to cause scars so he had marked him as well somehow. Gon sighed deeply and finally looked up as well, only to feel this cold feeling coming from Hisoka again… Not the murderous one… The one that was reaching out to him, hot and cold at the same time. Covering his body like he was going to catch him completely. Gon swallowed hard, already knew that it was the feeling of sexual desire that came up quite often within the last few days… The boy tried to move his legs, yet still wasn't able to, so he looked over his shoulder to meet with the man's intense stare.

“It's perfect. Everyone should know now, that Gon is mine. Everyone.” Hisoka growled, trying to hold back and to not push his boy forward onto the table to take him right here and now. A big heart in red and a tear in black dominated the boys back now for all eternity. His signs… His boy, his property. It took him a moment, before he noticed that Gon was looking at him. Their eyes met and it took all his self control to remain calm as far as he had been the last few weeks. The man smirked and shivered from the immense pleasure that crept through his veins. Slowly he bend down towards his boy and took his chin, while holding the boys look. “Now you are really mine~ <3” The joker chuckled and gave his prey a deep and needy kiss, just before he released his legs as well. It took merely a second for Gon to jump up and fall back down on his knees a few meters away from Hisoka. He growled annoyed and tried to get up, but his legs didn't seemed to listen. “Keep it slow sweet boy~ Your body is exhausted and your mind weak~ You need to rest dear.” Hisoka sang and stepped next to the boy, helping him to stand upright, while Heath started to cover the fresh wound on Gons back. “He indeed shouldn't take a shower for the next 24 hours. Keep the wound clean and due to his body could react towards the unknown ink inside, you should take care of him. His vitality could go crazy, causing shaking, headache and even fever. This is going to get better soon, so don't worry. If trouble comes up, just come again and we will look after it.” Heath explained as he finished, then looked at Hisoka with furrowed eyes. The magician really had deep scratches and holes inside his arms, which still lost some blood. “Should I bandage them?” The artist asked calmly and granted allowance. They should have been sewed, but it was enough to bandage them tightly, what only took a few minutes while Gon was leaning against the table in order to at least stand.

 


	20. Life ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand another chapter for you~  
> Hope you are going to enjoy!  
> Got any questions? Just ask me!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> You guys are the best~   
> Read ya next time!~

He had nothing else to say… Hisoka was right… Now he wasn't able to deny being his property anymore. Hisoka in some way really wrote his name on him and it was hard to accept that… Gon crushed his teeth and thought of a way to still fight the man's dominance. At least he still had some time, before it was over completely. Until he reached his puberty, he wasn't Hisokas toy completely… At least it felt like that. So if he sneaked away soon enough, he would be able to forget him… He deeply hoped that he would be some day… Gon looked up as Hisoka stepped in front of him and smirked down upon the boy. “Are you happy now?” The youngster mumbled, trying to control his emotions in front of his kidnapper. “Yes I am, Gon~ Don't be mad at me, you’ll get used to being mine!~ Now let's go home~” The magician smirked and wanted to take the boy up, but Gon immediately flinched and backed up slightly stumbling. “I can walk on my own.” He spat out at the man and took his jacket out from the magicians hands, to at least lay it over his shoulders so he wasn't freezing and the criminals outside wouldn't see this thing in his back. Not looking at Hisoka, Gon walked past him and found the way to the outside. He ignored the dancing women who waved at him with smiles after they had so much fun just a few hours ago… Gon though just didn't wanted to talk with them, to talk with anyone. He wanted to be alone… The first time in his live he wished for loneliness. Gon didn't talk over the whole way back to the car, looking down to the ground, while the criminals made space for them to walk through the area. As he arrived at the car, Gon waited patiently before he sat in, closer the door and pulled his knees up to hug them with his arms. Only for a second though, as leaning back against the seat hurt him… “Damn this…” He whispered and leaned forward for their short time of travel in complete silence. As they arrived at Hisokas home, the youngster jumped out, needed to hold himself for a second, before he walked to the door and waited for the man to let him in. He didn't though. Hisoka stood next to his prey and looked at him, instead of opening the door.

“You're really quiet, Gon. Are you this mad at me?” He asked softly and wanted to reach his hand out, tried to caress those beautiful black hair, but the youngster backed away again, looking at him with dark eyes. “Don't touch me… You have done enough for today. Just let me in and leave me alone. I don't want to see you, so the last few minutes of my birthday aren't going to be as horrible as the day had been.” Gon growled deeply and stared up at the man with his brown eyes that reflected some light of the midnight moon that shined down at them. Hisoka sighed and stroke through his own hair. These words somehow hit him deeper than he would admit. “Gon, I…-“ “Shut up! I could have spend my day together with the ones I love but instead I was forced to be with you! You, a psychopath who just wrote his goddamn name on me, just because you have some kind of mind problems so you want to own me, because you have nothing to yourself! No wonder you're alone, if you treat everyone like me! This way, not a single person would spend their time with you by free will!” Gon cut Hisokas words off and strongly kicked the door open, running inside, up the stairs to get into his room, slamming his door close. Hisoka only looked after him in disbelief. Gon had just screamed at him… Telling him that he was crazy… The man growled, somehow felt bad inside through the words his prey had spoken. They were the truth somehow… He always had been alone, but because he had wanted to be, not because no one wanted him around… Now the one person he wanted to be around, hated him. That needed to change. Hopefully the boy calmed down soon… Hisoka stepped into his house and closed the door as far as possible, due to it was broken now that Gon just kicked it open. Someone should fix it… The man hummed and walked into the kitchen to at least make something to eat. He put down the huge bag with Gons sweets and started to prepare some sandwiches.

Gon walked into the room and looked around desperately. Now he was back at the room he had been for about a month now… He never had been allowed to walk around the house on his own and due to Hisoka never let him out… He never had seen much more of his current place to be, except of his area. The boy sank to his knees, while his back burned in pain. Hours of needles digging into him… He felt every single pierce like a knife that had been stabbed inside his back. He looked over his shoulders, tried to see what exactly had been forced into his skin, but it was difficult to see clearly, so he stood back up and walked into his bathroom. The bright light blinded him for a second, but as soon as he was able to see, Gon turned around and looked at Hisokas mark through the mirror. “This goddamn bastard… He did it for real…” The youngster whispered and stared at the one thing that claimed him as someone else's property… Wasn't he his own anymore now? Did his body belong to this psychopath through this tattoo? Or was it just some kind of mind game to make him think this way… Gon wasn't able to tell… He was freezing… A hot bath would be nice now… But the man had said that he wasn't allowed to shower for the next day… He could still do it. Just as he wanted to move, the pain told him not to do so. Maybe this time he should listen to the things someone else had said. Gon shook his head and walked back out into his room, took his blanket and covered his body inside, taking his seat on the couch. He was way too stressed to sleep now, so he decided to watch some TV… Maybe something new came up on the news.

Hisoka slightly knocked on the boys door and walked in without waiting for a reply. He never waited, as it was still his house and Gon his prisoner, so why should he? The man found his prey sitting in front of the TV, wrapped like a burrito into his blanket. The news where on, showing Gon as a child, playing happily inside the dirt. Hisoka never had seen anything cuter than this. Silently he walked up the table and put down the sandwiches and the bag of sweets, still looking into the TV.

_“These were his aunts birthday wishes to Gon. She asked us to send them out, as it always had been her tradition to watch childhood films and hopefully he sees it, knowing that not only she is thinking of him. We all do. Happy birthday Gon. May you come back someday.”_

The anchorman sadly spoke, before the program ended and Gon turned off the TV, just at the second, when the clock turned midnight. “What do you want? I told you to leave me alone…” The youngster sobbed with a weak voice and stood up to walk to his bed, while Hisoka watched him. Gon was crying again… Probably because what he had seen. The magician felt guilty for not celebrating his preys birthday properly, instead he had punished him on the day a child should feel like something important. Hisoka never knew this kind of things, so he didn't really think of anything. Now he regret his actions. Maybe he shouldn't have done the tattoo on such kind of day… “And I'm listening to what you say since when?” He replied motionless and stepped next to the bed, looking down to the youngster who sat there and hold his shoulder with a suffering expression on his face. “Does it hurt?” He asked quietly, only to earn a hatred glare. “No. Just leave. Thanks for the sandwiches, I'll eat when I get hungry. If there isn't anything more, just leave me alone.” The youngster growled and laid on the bed, his back turned upwards, so he could sleep without being in pain. Such a stubborn boy… Hisoka sighed, accepted the youngsters wish to simply go to sleep without eating and softly put the blanket over the boys legs. He turned on the heater, so his prey wasn't going to freeze, then put out his shirt, washed away the make up and joined Gon inside the bed. “After all… You really dare to come into the same bed with me? Can't you just leave me alone today?...” Gon whispered and turned his head away, so he wasn't facing the man. “I'm sorry I ruined your birthday Gon… I'll make it up with you soon, but for now I need to take care of you as Heath had told me to do so. Sleep a bit and we can talk tomorrow.” Hisoka replied and took his own blanket, as he had two placed inside the bed, covered himself with it and closed his eyes in order to sleep as well.

Gon snorted and turned around to lay on his side, looking at his kidnapper. Through the darkness he merely was able to see his silhouette, but it was enough to hit him with a strong fist on his arm. “Shut up… You not only ruined my birthday… You ruined my whole life… My family is worried, Mito cries and my friends miss me! I'm not able to do anything and now I have this sign on my back. My life is ruined just because you decided to kidnap me. There is nothing you could do to make up with me.” Gon growled deeply, before he turned his back towards the man and as well closed his eyes. He tried to hide his tears as seeing Mito on the TV hit him hard. She was crying and begging for the joker to let her child go, so she would get him back… Or at least to not harm him… It was already too late though, Hisoka had hurt him in a horrible kind of way… His whole school also had send some wishes… They had sang happy birthday for him… His friends too… How was he supposed to stay calm when seeing this? “I know, but I can't help it. You can't walk around on your own, or I'll be discovered and have to kill the ones chasing me. I guess we both have to find a good way to get along and I’ll still make this day up with you. Just let me think of something. Blame me, that's okay. Just sleep now, you need to rest.” Hisoka whispered as Gon felt how the man moved as well. The boy kept silent and hid deeper into his blanket, great full that Hisoka didn't seem to force closeness upon him. Normally the man hugged him during they slept, or cuddled against him. Not this time though. The youngster sighed and washed away his tears again, that weren't stopping to drop down though... He cried the whole time, trying to keep it hidden from the man, before he finally fell asleep.

Hisoka laid on his back and listened to the silent sobbing and the tears that his prey tried to hide. He heard everything though. The man wondered how long Gon was going to cry until falling asleep and he was surprised that it really took him hours. How could a child possible cry for such a long time? Not only now, also while he got tattooed. That his tears didn't dry out was the only thing he asked himself. Maybe Gon should drink more, if he continues to cry this much. Hisoka sighed and sat up into the bed, looking at the youngster who slept next to him. Softly he caressed his hair, his cheeks. He loved to do that while the boy wasn't awake, as it was the only time, that he reacted like he was enjoying his touch. Again, Gon hummed a little, but caressed his head against Hisokas hand in an sweet manner. It made the magician smile, while he closely looked at the boy and thought of a way to make his prey happy. It seemed like the biggest part that depressed his prey was the fact that he was departed from his family… There was no way for him to change that though, as it just would be too dangerous. Not that he actually would get caught, just that his quite comfortable life would be over and at all, he wanted to avoid that. Hisoka sighed and leaned down tho his sleeping beauty, placed a kiss on his forehead, before he laid back into the bed and stared up the ceiling. This time it had been rather close… While watching his prey with his mark on his back, his control nearly shut off… The man needed to be careful, or he would harm his prey harder than he would be able to bear. Patience. He needed to wait more patiently. Hisoka growled a bit, while his lower regions protested about the fact to wait some time longer. He couldn't help it. If he wanted Gon at his full blossom, there was no other chance than to wait. Hopefully he wouldn't ran crazy when the time comes…

 


	21. Ready for the beach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka really tries to make up with Gon~ And it somehow works, isn't it? We'll see, if his plan blooms or changes to be the worst thing he came up with :0  
> Have fun and read ya next time~ <3

Gon moved half asleep and immediately sat up from the bed, as he had turned on his back and pain rushed through his body, forcing him to be fully awake. He growled and hold his shoulders somehow suffering. Gon had hoped for it to be better on the next day, but just as it seems, it turned out to be worse. The boy sighed annoyed and looked at the window, slightly letting in some signs of light. Probably the day just started… He stroke through his hair as he suddenly noticed another person lying next to him. Gon looked aside and for the first time saw Hisoka sleeping. Normally the man woke up ages before him, seeing him now peacefully asleep, surprised him. He leaned forward a bit to get a better look on the magician who for now didn't seem as dangerous as he actually was. Ironically, he looked so calm and somehow adorable. He still was a good looking and attractive man, Gon had to admit that… Yet still he happened to be the most feared person in many countries now. What had driven him to become such kind of person, Gon wondered… The boy looked at the man's bandaged arms and sighed a bit as he felt sorry to had hurt him like that… He shouldn't feel this… Hisoka had hurt him even more, so why the hell he still cares about him?! Why was he such a kind person to care about everyone, even if they are a killer… It made no sense, so he tried to ignore the feelings that came up inside of him. He stood back up and slowly walked into the bathroom as his body still felt exhausted due to the latest actions. He stepped in and closed the door firmly, hoping that Hisoka would go on sleeping for some more time. The boy washed his face, brushed his teeth, before he looked at himself through the mirror. Maybe he should take the foil off… His back felt dry… Would watering it help, Gon wondered and struggled to free his back from the firmly wrapped foil around his upper body, although… It hurt…

“Shit! Get off already… Come on… Ouch! Damn this…” Hisoka heard from some kind of far away, while he slowly woke up. This voice was familiar… And cute as from an angel. An angel that belonged to him. The man rose his head to see Gon wasn't next to him anymore. He woke up before him? A rare thing to happen. Slowly he stretched his muscles and sat up while looking to the bathroom, were painful swearing came from. Gon wasn't really trying to remove the foil, was he?... Head shaking he got up and easily locked the door open to enter. Indeed, Gon was nearly lying on the ground, desperately trying to get the foil away. He had wrapped himself in with streams of the half off material, it was everywhere! Around his hands, around his head and legs. How was that even possible??? Gon stopped pulling on the foil as Hisoka started to laugh. Brown eyes met yellow ones and he seemed to sulk as he blushes brightly and bit on his lips. “Very funny…” The boy pounds and looked away fast. “Gon?! What are you doing??” Hisoka laughed out amused about Gons cute and offended face. He didn't let him struggle any time more though and simply ribbed away the foil, throwing it away, so his boy wouldn't wrap himself inside again. “This damn thing feels dry and hurts…” Gon admitted and looked up at the man who was bending above him. “Does it? Well, then let me put some of this cream on it~ Heath said that it is needed in order to heal properly.” Hisoka smiles and was happy, that Gon wasn't acting this cold anymore. So he had calmed down? Forgave him? Probably not… The youngster remained silent for a second, then turned his back towards the man, still sitting on the ground. Again, Hisoka stiffened as he saw his signs clearly on his preys back. It looked beautiful on him… He wanted to touch it… But he knew it would hurt, so he imaginary hit his own fingers and took out the special cream, moving two fingers in. “Alright, it could hurt though.” He warned before he started to wet the two tattoos with it. Gon shivered,but hold still for the man to work properly. “It looks beautiful…” Hisoka whispered to himself and smirked widely as he finished. He placed a kiss on the youngsters back and closed the cream again, while he continued watching his boy. “Only for you… “ Gon replied and stood back up, facing the man now sitting on the ground. “I don't like it, but I know you don't care about what I think. Don't think I wouldn't be mad anymore… I just have no strength at the moment to scream at you all the time.” Gon hummed and walked out the bathroom, leaving Hisoka behind, who looked after him and sighed. This was going to be harder than he expected. Normally it was easy to get a child to like someone, at least it had been when he first met Gon. Things had changed though and he probably needed to bring up more than just ice cream to make up with his still angry prey.

Gon took two of the sandwiches, who still laid on his table and sat down in front of the window. Right into the sun that rose over the ocean. He enjoyed watching the day coming, while he was able to let the sun tickle his face. At least as long as the sun shines into his room. While he ate quietly, he thought about the things that were going to happen from now on. Maybe nothing much was going to change… Maybe everything changed. He couldn't tell, so all he could do was waiting and see for himself how Hisoka was going to act on the next few days. Hopefully he behaved as far as he had done so far… The youngster looked at his sandwich and for once more needed to admit, that one thing Hisoka was really good at was cooking. As hart it was to believe, but he loved his food just as the meals that his aunt had made for him everyday. The boy sighed as he looked up to watch Hisoka walking in as well. He seemed to be in thoughts somehow. What was he thinking, Gon wondered and bit down from his sandwich again. It took about a second, before Hisoka stood next to him and handed the boy a bottle of water. Confused, Gon looked up at him and rose an eyebrow in an asking manner. “You should drink, Gon. I bet you're quite thirsty.” He mumbled still with his mind somewhere else. Gon indeed was thirsty, so he didn't complain and took the water, emptying it within a few big sips. The youngster watched Hisoka turning in the TV, before he left for a few moments and came back with his normal morning coffee. He sat down and watched the news, this time since a while without any new news about the jokers crimes. Understandable, as Hisoka had been busy with Gon yesterday. It didn't took long, until Hisoka zapped around as he found some show with kids playing. Gon looked at Hisoka who drowned and leaned back thoughtfully. He wasn't going to watch that, was he? It would be rather creepy for Gon, as he knew that Hisoka hold him captive due to sexual reasons as well… Then he watched children playing? Please no. “What do you want to do today, Gon? This day belongs to you, as I have nothing planned so far. I decided what to do yesterday, so it's your turn now.” Hisoka suddenly spoke up, causing Gon to sigh. His kidnapper really seemed to try making up with what he had done yesterday… Maybe he could use this out to get what he wants… Gon hid his smirk and turned around to Hisoka. “I want to go outside.”

He could have foreseen this suggestion to come from his question. What else should Gon want to. It's not like the child had the same stuff in mind than Hisoka did for himself. The man turned off the TV and nodded slightly. Children are supposed to play, so why not letting him? As long as the magician looked after him and took care that he wouldn't get away, there wasn't anything to fear. “Alright, then get dressed. Just put something wide over your body, so the cloth isn't going to hurt your back.” The killer suggested and stood up from the couch. “If you're finished, just come downstairs~” He smirked and as he looked at the boys shining eyes, he really thought that it helped to loosen up some of his strict rules to make up to his horribly way of treating him yesterday. This way he just had to stop hating him! The man smiled a bit and left the boy alone, so he could get dressed on his own. He didn't lock the door though, instead walked into his own room to change into another plush pant, black this time and a dark blue sleeve top, also cut off from his chest down, but he didn't wear anything under, due to it was going to be a rather hot day. Also, he never was afraid to show his muscles to the outside~ The magician let his hair down, didn't put any make up on and only left downstairs to wait for his boy to come down as well… Just to see the door wide open. And Gons aura gone from the house. Immediately Hisoka ran outside, and found the boy sitting on the grass, looking into the sun and visibly enjoying the situation. “Don't just leave the house without permission Gon! I had thought you ran away… “ Hisoka growled and stepped next to his prey, also looking at the amazing view his home was able to present. “That would have been useless, as you would have found me immediately again. No, when I run away, then at a time you aren't close.” Gon smirked and looked up at the man, who looked down at him as well, to smirk back proudly. He wasn't dumb, that's for sure~ “I see~ So what do you want to do?” He asked again, before looking back at the ocean in front of them. Somehow he knew what was going to come.

“I want to go the the beach!” Gon yelled out and smiled brightly, pointing down at the ocean. Indeed, Hisoka would never allow him to go down there, as on such a day, way too many people were around. “Okay, but we need to go and drive away, so we aren't surrounded by thousands of people. Let's go to the mafias private beach~ The people there can see you, I don't mind~ If my prey wants to go swimming, I will grant you this wish~” Gon couldn't believe his ears and looked up at the man, who laughed proudly and stroke through his crimson hair. “You mean these underworld thing from yesterday also has a beach?!” As Hisoka smirked and nodded, Gon face palmed himself and knew his plan had been washed away. At least he really would be able to go swimming… “Gosh, I wasn't expecting that… Alright though. Then let's go there and enjoy the weather as far as possible.” The boy turned around and walked towards the car, as Hisoka suddenly disappeared, showing up within seconds afterwards with full packed bags and his keys. “It's just another place were you can meet with business people. Some prefer the market, others the beach. Depends on what needs to be talked about and in what kind of mood the participants are~ The beach mostly is used at night to consume drugs and to have a party. I don't think there are going to be many others~” The man explained, while he opened the trunk, causing Gon to feat that he had to travel in there again, but gladly, Hisoka just stored away the bags, which he seemed to have out from magic… He still wondered about a few moments, when Hisoka just suddenly appeared, without Gon to notice at all… He really was some kind of an magician… The two of them got into the car and Gon looked outside again. It was very special that he got out again after such a short time! It felt good and gave him some of the freedom back that he had left more than a month ago as he ran down the alley and stepped into this bloody massacre. It felt like it was ages ago already… Although it still echoed through his mind like it had been just yesterday. These cold yellow eyes and the smell of blood… He would never be able to forget that. “Gon? You keep in mind, that you aren't allowed to go into the water completely? And you need to have your shirt on, so the tattoo isn't going to be in the sun for such a long time~” Hisokas voice dragged him out from his thoughts. “No… I forgot… Damn! The water!” He growled and leaned back into his seat, ignoring the pain that came together with it. It's better, he noticed. “Screw this… But alright! I can still go in half away… Then we have to go there again, when it's healed, alright??” Gon pointed out, while he looked to the man driving. “Sure~ If you want to~” The magician smirked, before Gon started to tell what he wanted to do when they arrived. Building a sand castle, catching crabs, playing beach volleyball and just everything he had seen one does at the beach. He never had been to one, as the ocean just happened to bed far away and his aunt couldn't afford going on vacations this easily. 


	22. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it xD  
> Have another chapter guys! Just read xmx it's getting interesting....

After they had spend their day together at the beach, everything changed... Gon wasn't allowed to get out anymore and Hisoka merely was around him. He was outside most of the time and killed as many people as he never had before... Just because Gon had wanted to go to this damn beach... Why had he been this dumb back then? Who would have thought things could turn out this way though... One thing Gon now kept in mind forever. Never, never cause any reason to get Hisoka jealous. It was doomed to end in blood, even when you didn't think of anything evil. It could be mistaken for something else.

The hours went by pretty nice as Gon build up a huge castle and had fun playing on the beach. Just like Hisoka had told him, there weren't many people around, so he was able to roam around freely. The magician sat under a tree and watched the boy playing, read a book or even build a castle together with him. Gon could get used to such kind of days... Just then, when Hisoka wanted to get some ice cream and left Gon alone for two minutes, another man came across to the youngster. He spoke very friendly, asking what he was doing and watched Gon building his castle with amazement. The boy wasn't thinking of anything bad, just when the man suddenly grabbed him when no one else was around, pulling him close and forcing his lips on the youngsters, kissing him brutally. Gon was way too shocked from this sudden change that he froze mid step and didn't defend himself immediately. Enough time for this man to push Gon back into the sand, crawling over him while he still thought they were alone... They weren't and he painfully realized that, as Hisoka came back and send the man flying into the next palm tree. Gon gasped and heard painful screams, what made him sit back up immediately. His eyes widened as he saw what Hisoka was doing to the man... He covered his mouth to not scream for himself and watched the horrible scene in front of him...

One leg flew merely one meter away from him to the ground. The other leg got ripped into pieces, every piece got thrown into another direction... The man still screamed desperately, while Hisokas face was angry like it never had been... Such cruel smile, such horrifying eyes and this feeling of bloodlust. Gon wasn't able to describe it... Hisoka shred the man's arms, cut his belly open to spread his organs over the place... He suddenly moved faster than Gons eyes were able to follow, before he stopped and the man in front of the killer had changed into a bloody little substance on the ground. The boy tried to not vomit and jumped up scared, as the head of the man who had talked to him so friendly fell down from the sky just in front of his knees.

Gon backed up slowly, wasn't able to say anything as the scent of blood reached his nose. What had happened just now????! "You filthy little piece of flesh... Don't you dare touch my prey..." Hisoka whispered deeply, while he stood there, his back turned towards the boy so he wasn't able to see him properly anymore... Gon kept silent and backed up step by step, before a harsh demand cut through the air. "Don't move!" Hisoka growled deeply like some kind of animal and Gon listened. He froze immediately and hold his mouth closed harder, stopped breathing and to not do any kind of movement. He knew that this situation had been dangerous... He wasn't able to tell what the killer was about to do... Not sure what he would do if Gon moved an inch further... Would he kill him too? Rip him apart as well? Gon whimpered into his hand and looked away from his kidnapper so at least he didn't see this massacre anymore. What was he supposed to do now?? Stay still until Hisoka calmed down? Run? Gon shrugged as suddenly the killer stood in front of him, took his chin and forced him to look up into the cold yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right through the boys soul. "Never let anybody else than me touch you. You are mine, and no one elses!" Hisoka spoke up darkly, leaning down towards Gon, while pulling the boys body closer. He whimpered scared from the feeling that crept through his mind. "Is that clear, Gon?" Hisoka asked further. The boy gulped and nodded slightly. "Answer me." The magician demanded with some more urgency behind his words, while he grabbed Gon stronger. "Yes, no one is allowed to touch me..." The boy whispered and hoped that he would be able to get away soon... After this, Hisoka growled and let go of the boy again, dragging him up to his car and drove back with the youngster immediately...

Now, about another month later, Gon sat on the ground and stared up the ceiling. It became daily routine for Hisoka to come, give him enough food, quickly talk about if everything was fine, then leave again for the next 24 hours to go killing or working on his jobs... Gon mostly sat inside his room alone... And he hated it. He was feeling lonely more and more and scared about what was going to happen... Still after this long time, he continued to see flowing organs inside his dreams, waking up in the middle of the night, screaming out of fear. On the one hand Gon wished for the man to stay away forever and on the other hand he aimed for someone to have close... It had been so long ago since he last was able to feel any warmth... His life felt cold and the signs on his back healed completely without any trouble.

Although, every time Hisoka happened to be around for a little longer than usual, Gon tried to come closer, to at least take his hand or anything just to see, if he was still able to feel a human bodies warmth... Hisoka though backed up and looked at Gon with dark cold eyes... Then left to come back smelling after blood all over... He wondered what was wrong... The boy looked at the sun that slowly drifted away. Today he wanted to stay up the night in the hope that Hisoka would come in, to sleep next to him. He did that, Gon knew, as always when he woke up, the other blanket laid different... He never saw him though, so this was going to be the first time! And then he would confront him with his question why...

Gon waited until sundown was over, then undressed and got ready to sleep. He hummed and crawled down into his blanket, laying there and kept waiting... For hours... It took ages and Gon nearly fell asleep by accident, when he listened up. The door was being opened and he heard steps coming closer... Hisoka came back home... He even smelled it... The scent of blood got send into his mind through the small breeze that came from the man who walked past the bed. Gon felt how he bend down towards him, so he held his eyes shut and continued to breath calmly. "Gon... You don't know how hard it is to stay calm when I'm with you~" The man sighed quietly and softly stroke through the youngsters hair. Gon had a hard time not to cry or move, as it had been the first time for him to feel someone close again while being awake at least. Hisoka placed a soft kiss on the boys head, then left into the bathroom to take a shower. Gon opened his eyes again and sat up. "You bastard..." He whispered, got out from the bed to walk towards the door. He leaned against it and growled. "So you really come into bed every night and leave again when I sleep... I thought I would only imagine things... Why? Why are you acting like this? I can't understand... You are merely here all the time. Just out to kill. Don't think I wouldn't know. There are enough news on the TV, so I can follow most of your actions. What's wrong with you?! You act caring when you know I'm not able to realize and when I'm awake you leave me alone!? I'm sick of that! Why can't you just stay with me for a moment??! I don't have anyone else expect of you, so who else should I goddamn talk to?! Or lean against?!" Gon sobbed and sank into his knees, his head leaned against the door while he listened to the sound of the running shower. "I just want to be with someone... It's cold in here... I'm so sick of being alone... Please Hisoka, don't leave me here... I'm scared..." Gon whispered, wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, nor was he sure if Hisoka could hear him at all, as he spoke rather quietly... He just needed to say these words in order to feel better. He just felt tired. Tired of being here, tired of his current life. He always had been a social human being, forced to be alone now really hit him deeply. Now he just wasn't able to bare this loneliness anymore.

He really was awake... Hisoka hadn't realize, instead really thought he would be sleeping. Or he woke up just a few minutes ago... The man leaned back and felt Gons presence in front of the door. Thankfully he didn't came in. What was he supposed to do now? Facing him? That would be dangerous... He wasn't calm enough to concentrate. Today had been a rough day. Killing like ten of his victims just because of jobs he had been given, another ten to calm down. Slowly it wasn't helping anymore... What else was he supposed to do in order to stay away from his boy and to not touch him?! It's too early... He never would have thought for it to be this hard... After Gon got kissed by another man, his thoughts changed and became more urgent. He wanted to touch him... But if he did now, he wouldn't hold back and take him neither less if Gon was ripe yet or not. Hisoka closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot water jet on his face, wasn't able to hear those desperate whispers... The water covered his ears and he concentrated on his own thoughts. After a while he turned off the water and stepped out from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, before he took the doorknob... When he suddenly heard Gon crying. He frowned and wondered what was wrong with him... He wasn't hurt and Hisoka didn't do anything to him, so there shouldn't be a reason for him to cry. Taking a deep breath, the man opened the door and got pulled into an strong embrace immediately. "You goddamn idiot!!!" Hisokas eyes widened, as Gon pulled him close and hold him there for a while. "Gon... What's wrong?" He asked calmly and brushed through the youngsters hair, who seemed to calm down due to this soft gesture. "Stay with me. Don't go again! I'm sick of being alone in here! What have I done to you that you treat me like this?!" Gon sobbed, leaving the magician in complete confusion. "What? I'm not doing anything..." He mumbled and lifted the boy up to carry him back into bed. He wasn't sure of what he was talking about. Begging that he stays with him wasn't normal in Hisokas view of things. As he sat the youngster down on the bed, he broke the embrace and looked at the desperately sobbing boy in front of him. "You don't understand what I mean, do you?..." Gon whispered and hold the man's hand as if his live depend on it. Slowly the magician shook his head and frowned again, curious of what his boy had to say.

"You are the only person I can talk with, the only one for me to see... Didn't you one time said that I should learn that your words are my whole world now? For me, who is alone all the time that indeed is true in some ways. If you ignore me all the time, I don't have anything! You're punishing me and I don't know why... I tried to ignore it, I tried to be strong. But I'm not able to bear this silence anymore! You don't need to be close, just let me know that I'm not alone in here! I'm just scared... Scared of myself, scared of all this changes. I don't know what's happening and I don't know how to react! And there is no one I could talk about it with..." Gon sobbed on and lowered his head slowly. Yes, his body was changing. He felt it since weeks now... His voice broke from now and then, His mind played games when he was alone in bed and thought about different things... He was aching for closeness while he tried to keep this urge down. It slowly grew stronger by time and just today in the morning he woke up, his heart racing and and a uncomfortable pressure inside his tights... Was this what he thought it was? "I just don't want to be alone anymore... Can't you understand that?"


	23. Ripening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another chapter for you!!!  
> Hope you enjoy and if you got any questions, please just ask me~  
> Read ya next time :3

Hisoka growled and slowly understood what Gon was saying. Indeed, he had been avoiding the boy for ages now and that showed it's result. Gon felt incredibly lonely. For a child something unbearable, Hisoka could tell by himself. He sighed and pushed Gon down to lay next to him, one arm around the youngster in a slightly hugging manner. “Oh Gon… I don't want to punish you, I just can't bare to be around you without some troubles. But that's because of me and has nothing to do with you… The jobs keep me busy these days and I don't really have time to stay… I will though. Just don't move too much, I'll sleep next to you.” The magician hummed and let the boy move his head towards him. He froze as Gon cuddled his head against the man's chest and seemed wanting to sleep as close as possible to him… Bare it. Just bare it for his sake, the killer repeated inside his mind and closed his eyes while trying to think of the words his prey had spoken. It was confusing that Gon wanted him to be around, but looking at the facts it was just understandable and normal for him to aim for it. Yet still it was the first time for the man that someone wanted him to stay… A weird feeling. Although it distracted him from his ‘other’ feelings. Just then he stopped and frowned again. “Why are you scared Gon? I'm not going to hurt you and there is no one around who would do so… Why are you scared then and of what?”

Gon stiffened and crushed his teeth a bit. He really had said that out loud… Damn! “I'm just all alone… And imagine things. I see monsters in the closet” He lied and bit down on his lips. “You're a bad liar… Tell me the truth Gon…” The man warned and pushed the youngster back so he was able to look at him. Gon avoided his gaze and trembled with words. He needed something else fast! “I… I just…” He stuttered, while Hisokas look kept him from concentrating. “I can't help you if you don't talk with me. You wanted someone to talk, here I am, just like you asked me. What's wrong?” He asked softly and stroke through the boys hair. Gon gulped and closed his eyes, begging for the man to stop asking. “I'm thankful that you stay… And indeed I want someone to talk to, but I don't want to tell you. I'm fine, believe me! It's just that I'm scared because of you and I can't really talk with you about you…” Gon tried to get away with this words and looked down on his hands, playing around with them uncomfortably. Hisoka though hummed and didn't seem to be happy with his answer. “Cant we just sleep now? I'm tired and you probably too…” He whispered and crawled closer again to cuddle the man next to him. Just to feel his warmth… He was relieved that Hisoka didn't aimed to punish him in the first place… So he didn't do anything wrong back on that day. It had been the man himself that got him angry, yet still he wondered why Hisoka had changed this strong after their time at the beach. They had so much fun! The first time for him in ages… And now he kept him hidden again, after he finally got Hisoka to let him out… They needed to start over again, didn't they?... Also Gon needed to keep his ripening hidden as good as possible. This was going to be quite difficult… Suddenly another thought came up into his mind. He should keep trying to escape… Maybe he gets the man to act differently to open up a few new chances.. He had tried over time. Every day due to his boredom but till now nothing had worked. He wasn't even able to kick out the door… For some unknown reasons.

Hisoka mumbled to himself and let the boy come closer again. That truly wasn't the kind of answer he wanted to hear. Gon was scared of him, understandable. He was a killer and did a few things in front of him, a child shouldn't see. Yet still this fact was annoying. If Gon wasn't talking, it stayed hard for Hisoka to understand and see what he needed to do in order to comfort the boy. Goddamn, this was difficult. So he needed to think of the answer for himself. Keep calm and analyze the youngsters words. He normally was quite simple minded so the answer should be inside them somewhere… Hisoka relaxed and softly caressed the boys back, thinking of what could cause him to be scared. For once in quite a while, Hisoka was able to leave his killing spree behind and to concentrate on something else. Changes. He had talked about things that changed. He was scared of himself… And couldn't tell him about it. What changed… Nothing in particular. At least not as far as the magician saw. So something changed with Gon. Scared about himself changing… Couldn't tell him because he was scared of him as well… “Gon…” It was so obvious! Why hasn't he thought of that earlier!! It had been this far away for ages, so he wasn't really expecting it! He left it out of his sign and only concentrated on how he was able to wait longer and now… “Don't tell me…” The man stiffened and opened his eyes slowly. Pleasure crept through his body and he felt his lower region tighten at the simple thought of his prey being ripe to take. He had waited for so long… Now all of a sudden… So… He was allowed now?

Gon shrunk as Hisokas pleasure spread through the room. He figured it out, didn't he… The boy growled, knew he had said too much. It was too late now. He tried to back away from the man and sobbed slightly. “No… Hisoka please don't. Not now! Not after all of this… Give me some more time please!” Gon whispered and gasped as he got pushed back into the mattress, finding the magician above of him immediately. The man's eyes were clouded, his mouth open a bit. His breathing sounded heavy as he leaned down to the youngster and placed a needy kiss on his lips. The boy whimpered and tried to push away. He had feared this day… Now it was his own fault that Hisoka had noticed. The man violently invaded his mouth, leaving him gasping for air as he suddenly pulled the boy up on his lap so Gon was able to feel the immense hardened member inside of his pants. The boy whimpered again and looked up at the ceiling, wishing this would just end… Hisokas immense pleasure nearly crushed the boy's body down, he was barely able to breath under the strong pressure that laid upon his body for some reason. The man's hands tailed down his body, touching especially his back, while he chased the kisses down the boys neck. Gon gasped from the incredibly intense feeling and pulled on Hisokas hair in order to take his head away. “No!!! Hisoka please!” Gon begged desperately, as the man covered his body, showed how he owned him and pushed the youngster closer. His legs spread wide, the man placed himself between them and suddenly ripped away the youngsters cloths, leaving him sitting on top of his kidnapper completely helpless and naked.

Hisoka nibbled on his boys neck, causing him to shout out an surprised moan. This little sound… The man's grip hardened, leaving Gon to scream out in pain. His bones… He needed to be careful, as Gon right now wasn't strong enough to defend himself against his aura… Against the so called Nen. He knew! But he wasn't able to hold back a bit. He waited for such a long time to finally feel this, hear and see this! The magician looked up at the boy sitting on his lap, watched the youngsters reddened face, his watered and fearful eyes, showing his confusion and pleasure at the same time. More… The man pushed down his boy onto him, pressed his tights against this beautiful ass, while he continued to nipple on the boys skin. Heading downwards to his nipples, sucking, biting and teasing them. And again, a deep moan escaped the youngsters mouth. “Nyaaaahhhrrrgh! H-Hisokaaa!?” He screamed out what send pleasurable shivers down the magicians spine. This voice… “Gon…” He moaned for himself and suddenly flipped him over, pushed him down into the mattress, face downwards so he revealed his beautiful ass. As the boy protested, Hisoka simply bit down onto his neck, again earning painful screams. The taste of blood invaded the man's mouth, so he sucked on the fresh biting wound. He pushed the boy down, heard a small crack, more cries, before he let go of the boys now again broken wrist. Too strong… Calm down. Hisoka warned himself yet still didn't listen. Instead he pushed three fingers at once deep into the boys entrance, forcing it to open up, cracking and spilling blood while Gon kept screaming desperately, begging for him to stop. Hisoka moaned and as he shoved his fingers deeper, moved around and his boy suddenly ached, screamed in confusion, pleasure and fear, he nearly lost himself completely. The boy was ripe… He indeed reacted and Hisoka stroke over Gons nearly hardened length that he had forced up to come while teasing his most sensitive spots. “My prey~ Finally~” The killer moaned uncontrollably deep as he suddenly send the youngster flying against the wall, holding him there, pushing him against it while he started to kiss him again. Touching everywhere, listening to his sobbing sounds, cracks and aching bones… This sweet scent of blood~ More~ NO! STOP! Hisoka pulled away immediately and looked at his boy, who cried desperately, begged and seemed to feel dizzy from a strong hit against his head… Blood dropped down his neck, his head, his arms. The youngsters ribs were mostly broken, his lips bruised… He coughed for air and cried out in fear. Hisoka growled, felt a harsh pain inside his pants, aiming to continue… “No… If I continue, he’ll end up dead…” The man growled to himself and bend down towards his boy, again kissing him. He needed to stop this, or else… Hisoka kissed down the boys neck again, pushed him harder against the wall, while tracing down the kisses over his chest… His belly, aiming for the boys length… Just as Gon let out a weak moan, Hisoka pulled everything he got together and let go of the boy. The jester escaped, jumped backwards and out from the suddenly opened window, leaving his boy behind who fell down on his knees, gasping as he wasn't able to stand anymore. At least he was alive…

Gon coughed and tried to get up, the pain forced him down on his knees again though. He was barely able to breath, as his chest suffered immense injuries. His ribs were broken… Shred into pieces and if he had a very bad day, even pierced into his lungs… He tried to calm his breath, to focus just in breathing in and out slowly. His kidnapper was gone for now… Had left him alone, so he wouldn't kill him. Gon understood his way of behaving now. No wonder he had been avoiding him, if his pleasure and self control weren't harmonized anymore. Hisoka probably hadn't been able to get over what had happened at the beach… Such a complicated man… It took Gon a while, until his dizziness turned into headache and his breath calmed down. It still hurt though, but at least he was able to stand up, walking slowly. A cold breeze brushed through his hair and Gon inhaled the fresh air, looking around slightly. Just then he noticed that the window was broken… He had been trying to crack it many, many times… But he hadn't been able to… It just was way too thick for him to crack and Hisoka just break through like it was pudding… Frustrating. Gon sighed and hold his chest in a suffering manner, thinking of what to do now. Maybe leaving? He couldn't jump down from up there… It was way too high… And he was injured… He could just wait for Hisoka to come back as well, but that would end for him in getting raped. Gon growled and looked at the door, as a sudden thought came up into his mind. When Hisoka was with him… He never locked the door, cause he never needed to do so as he would be able to catch him either way. Gon never tried to run away when he was home because of that… But right now, he wasn't here… And he hasn't locked the door, has he? Gon slowly walked over and indeed pushed the door open. “Gosh… It's really…” The boy smiled relieved and walked out, down the stairs and looked around slightly. No one there for real. Gon grabbed one of the mobile phones that laid on the table and walked out the house. Where had the man ran to, Gon wondered but for now just had one thing inside his mind. Hisoka probably was going to catch him either way again, so his time was short. He needed to leave this place though… Just walk, get away, maybe it works. And if he made his call, hopefully no one would find this place if he left…

Gon put over the jesters jacket, it covered him mostly and kept him warm the best. With the thankfully turned on phone, the youngster walked down the street, left Hisokas home and slowly aimed for his goal. It wasn't the city though… He knew if someone saw him, they would die… If the police saved him, brought him back, he feared that the man would chase after him, killing everyone who stands inside of his way in order to get him back… Would he really do that? Gon couldn't tell, so he didn't wanted to take the risk. His injuries made him slow, but at least he was able to walk in some way. As he got far enough, Gon took the phone and tipped the only number in that he never forgot and never was going to forget. As the woman picked up, Gon nearly fell to his knees. “Mito San…” He cried out from happiness and relieve from being able to hear her voice again. “It's me… “

 


	24. I miss you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed between Gon and Mito talking at this spot, hope you don't get confused~  
> Have fun and read ya next time!

“Gon?!” Mito yelled into the phone and nearly break down. She had to hold herself at the table and started to cry immediately. To hear this voice… She sometimes thought that she wouldn't have been able to hear it again at all. “Gon… Where are you? Oh my god… Gon!” She sobbed uncontrollably and slowly sat down on the ground, covering her face, trying to stay calm. She needed to talk to him. Needed to find out where he was… She wanted to get him back. The boy on the phone cried with her, she heard his sobbing and the wind howling. He was outside somewhere…

“Mito-San… I don't know how much time I have… I managed to get his phone and walk outside so I could give you a call. But I guess he's coming to get me back… I just… Wanted to talk to you… Mito-San… I miss you… So much…” He whimpered into the phone, wished to hug her, to smell her scent again, feel her warm embrace… Yet still, he could only listen what was more than he had expected. The boy washed away his tears, hold his chest and walked down the street.

“I miss you too, my beloved boy… We're searching for you… Everywhere. But there's nothing! Nothing to lead us… Are you alright?? Did this man do anything to you? Please! We can help you, tell me where you are, so we can fetch you up, bring you back to me… Back to safety…” The woman whispered desperately and suddenly stood up. She needed to call the police! They could find him! Don't they? That's their job… She walked down the floor, tried to find her mobile phone…

“No… Please, don't search for me. If you find me, you're all going to die! He would kill you… Kill everyone that comes too close. Please, he's too strong for us… I… I'm fine, please don't you… Don't you worry.” Gon whispered and shook his head. He hates to lie to his aunt… But she shouldn't be worried all the time… They should think he was alright at least. “I'll find a way for my own… If I manage to hide so he's not finding me, I try to find a place for me to stay and begin a new life. If I would come back, you'll be in danger and I can't risk this… He's after me, cause I know his name, his appearance, his home… His job and his character. I know too much, so he can't leave me be. Please, Mito San… I just wanted you to know I'm fine and that I'm not going to die. He doesn't want to kill me…”

Mito stopped searching as Gon told her to stop trying to find him. How could she… “Gon, please don't say such things… He's only a man! The police can handle him, lock him away and bring you back! Don't be afraid, everything is going to be fine!” She tried to calm her boy down, found the phone and already ripped 911, as she froze. He lied… She knew it. “Gon… What has he done… Tell me… What did this bastard do to you?!” She nearly screamed out hatred towards this unknown man, that had dared to kidnap her son… “Tell me where you are… This man is going to die for himself!”

“You know me too well… I can't lie to you, can I?...” Gon mumbled quietly and gasped as some pain turned unnameable inside his chest. He probably needed to see a doctor… But he wasn't able to… No way… “I'm injured… He broke me some ribs, my wrist again and a lot of bruises. I can barely walk and breath. He didn't meant to do so, but he did as he's just too strong… That's the point… He's not a normal man, Mito-San… He's… I don't know how to call it. Faster than any car, stronger than a freaking safety glass… He uses some kind of magic… He's just… A monster… You can't beat him. Not now. I will try to get strong enough! I will come back if I can, but it’ll probably take years. I don't want you to be worried all the time… So rate me as dead. I don't know if I can win, but I’ll try… I try to bare this…”

“No… Gon I can't do this… I'm going to get you back! This man may be a monster, but monsters can be pulled down as well! I don't want you to suffer anymore… He's going to pay for this… You need to be fixed… You need a doctor, Gon please! You don't need to bare this anymore!” Mito sobbed angrily, couldn't understand why Gon rejected to play along. Why this killer had kidnapped her child at all and why he kept him captive now… “Why has he injured you, Gon… Tell me, what's the point in keeping you with him? I don't understand this!”

“He has waited so far… Waited for me to get ripe… Now I am and I fear what's going to happen if he finds me…” Gon whispered and kept walking inside the darkness. “ As he found out that I'm ready, he lost control over himself… He nearly killed me… It was at the last moment for him to leave, but he left without locking the door. He just jumped down the window… From the upper floor. I don't know where he is, but I bet he's killing again. Lately he tried to stay calm and killed more than usual… It's my fault… It's all my fault…” Gon sobbed and shook his head while he slowly realizes that indeed it was true… Hisoka probably just killed in order to not harm him… “He's not killing me, because of fun. Because he likes my company and for… For… His pleasure.” Gon pressed out and looked down to the ground.

“Ripe? Calming down? Pleasure? Gon! I don't know what you are talking about… Maybe he died when he jumped down the window…” Mito sobbed and washed away her tears, still staring down at the phone inside of her hands. She thought of the words most anchorman had pointed out… The police also had said something like that… She growled and tightened her grip. “Gon… He didn't touch you, did he?... He didn't rape you… Please tell me he didn't…”

“He didn't… But he's going to. He waited for me to reach puberty, for me to feel it myself… I do now. And it scares me! He knows… And if he finds me… It's going to be over… Then he's going to end what he had begun before losing control… And then I'm his property completely… Then he took everything from me that I had left… Not only my freedom, then he took my whole being. My body and my soul… “ Gon whispered with nearly no emotion, while tears started to drill down his cheeks again. “He already owns my body… He tattooed my back… Put his symbols on me… When he rapes me… Then he also controls my mind… If he's not already doing so anyways…” He continued and heard his aunt gasping… Maybe he shahs be told her… But it felt good to talk about it. “It's okay, Mito-San. I know that it was going to come since the very beginning. He told me quite soon… I'm scared, but I’ll bare it… And all the times that are going to follow. I still got hope. Hope to win some day… Till then I will try my best to escape and to bare the punishment afterwards… Guess he's going to be mad when he realizes I'm gone… I’m so lonely here… He's the only one around… I have no one else… That's crazy… I don't really want him to leave me anymore… Mito-San? I… Feel weird things that I can't explain to myself. I wake up heart racing, when I dreamed about someone touching me. It's scary… I start reacting like him… I know that's normal, yet still… And I'm tired… My head hurts so badly… I can barely think…”

Mito cried, listening to her boy, who was suffering. She heard it! He was injured and started to talk around without a real plot… This man tried to rape him… And he was going to end it… The woman sobbed and looked to the phone inside her hand, connected to the police, since she had called them as her boy revealed his kidnappers desire. “Gon… Please calm down… I'm here and this man isn't going to touch you… Tell me were you are… Please! As long as you walk around in freedom, we will be able to get you out from his reach… Gon please!” The woman cried out and with that told the police what they needed to know. Immediately they send out all people they got to get to Mitos house. They needed to follow back the call.

“I can't… Mito-San… I can't tell you… He's… Too strong… He would kill you all… Understand this… Not even guns are fast enough to kill him… Believe me, there is no point for you to come. It would end in death…” Gon mumbled and leaned against a tree. His strength left him… The pain made him feel dizzy again and it was hard to stand upright. “I feel him… He's searching for me… I can't walk anymore… There's no way I could get away… Mito-San… I love you… I love you so much and I wish I could be with you… Don't cry, live on without me, okay? I’ll be strong and kill him one day for sure… I’m so sorry… Calling you was the only thing I wanted…” Gon whispered weakly and looked up the hill he had walked down. The house was lightened now… “He's getting closer… I can feel the pressure, his anger and bloodlust… He's mad… And…” Gon stopped talking as he saw a figure standing between the trees. “… He's here…”

Mito froze. He's there? This man found him? “No… Gon…” She sobbed and walked towards the door, as she heard cars approaching fast. The street was filled with policemen, who got in quietly and started to build up complicate looking computer and some other stuff she couldn't tell what it was. She listened and heard how strong footsteps came closer. “No… You bastard! Stay away from him!” She sobbed and heard something like kisses… What were they doing? “Gon? Please talk to me!!”

“Aahrghh… C-careful please! It hurts… My whole chest hurts…” Gon whimpered and pushed Hisoka away a bit, who had been kissing his head and softly hugging him. “I'm fine Mito-San! He's just kissing my head. I called my aunt… With your phone. But I went out from the house to avoid being tracked down… Guess you need to destroy it now… I wanted to at least try while you Whatever… I don't feel good… “ Gon mumbled and looked up at the magician who focused the phone. “Mito-San, I think I need to hung up now… Maybe I’ll be able to call again some time, but I wouldn't depend on it, okay?...”

“No! You goddamn bastard! Talk to me! You kidnapper my boy, hurt him and now you want… NO! Reveal yourself and talk to me! Give him back!” Mito screamed into her phone, trying to hold them in the line, while the police was trying to track them down. Hopefully it helped… If at their home or not, just a vague direction would help already…

“Mito San… He's not going to talk for sure, so just leave it. I told you why…” Gon mumbled and scratched his head, while watching the magician smile widely. He wondered why he wasn't angry at him for running away…   
“Like I would ever give him back~ Tracking isn't going to work, the phone is save~ Mito-San~ Your boy is mine now, try to get him back, but if you get too close, you're all going to die~” Suddenly Hisoka sang up and took the phone, as the whole room at Mitos home froze at the sound of the killers voice.


	25. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual, but I needed a cut at the time ^_^  
> Enjoy and read ya next time!

“I haven't expected you to talk… I mean the room is filled with policeman… I hear them and their computers… Now they know the sound of your voice…” Gon mumbled weakly and hold himself at the tree, so he wouldn't fall down again. The boy sighed and looked at the magician who only nodded and grinned further while he looked at the phone with visible amusement. “I would love to tell you what I'm going to do to him, but he's injured and I need to take care of him~ Try to get me, you and all of your companions~ There is no way for you to win~” The man sang on as Gon's eyes met yellow ones. They stare at each other for a moment, before Gon coughed again and bit on his lips due to pain that came up every time he moved. Hisoka wasn't mistaken, he needed medical achievement… Soon!

“… How can you… You bastard… Gon! We'll get you out, okay? I love you sweetheart!!” Mito cried into the phone, before the man on the other line just hung up. Desperately she slid down on his knees and looked at the police with hope. “Please tell me you got something…” Silence laid upon them, before one shook his head. “The phone distracts the GPS due to sending it over different servers and lines at the same time… We weren't able to find him. We just recorded his voice… That's more than we got within years of searching.” Mito whimpered and shook her head in disappointment. “That's not enough…”

Hisoka put away his phone, while he hold Gons intense look, that was somehow clouded. After killing a few passengers, he had realized that Gon was alone at home… Injured and free. Immediately he ran back, searching for him… Gladly he was fine… At least somehow. The magician signed and carefully wrapped his arms around the youngster in order to lift him up. Gon though whimpered and dig his nails into the man's flesh. “ Hmmmn… B-Be gentle!” He sobbed and let himself be pulled up, wrapping his small arms around the man as well. “Gon… I understand that you ran away after this… But with those injuries? It could have ended otherwise…” Hisoka mumbled educational and carried his pray back up the hill. “Your attack could have ended with me being dead. Don't judge me for calling my aunt… She's my mother… I needed to talk with her…” Gon respond weakly, nearly falling unconscious due to his heavy injuries. “I know… And I'm not that angry because of that… I caused this, I had been careless, so I'm the one to blame. I already called someone to take care of your injuries. He should arrive quite soon. Maybe he's even there already. Now rest. For this night, nothing is going to happen to you~ “ The man explained as he saw a car driving across his house when the two of them reached it. “Fast like I expected~” A short and somehow old man get out, carrying a bag with medical equipment on his back. “Very well. I already see the patient. Bring him in magician. I'll take care of it. “ He mumbled, already watching his boy with eagle eyes, scanning his body in order to see what needed to be done. “Whatever you say doctor~” Hisoka replied and carried Gon inside, carefully lying him down on the table, so the man was able to probably watch him over. As the doctor started, the killer backed up and sat on top of the couch, taking care that he wasn't doing anything unexpected. Around other man, Hisoka turned attentive since a while.

“He needs a lot of rest now. You can be glad his bones didn't dug into his lungs. Next time be more careful! Next thing, give him this medicine until the pain stops. After about a few months, he should be alright again. Call me, if something comes up.” A deep and unknown voice reached Gons mind, while he slowly opened his eyes again. What had happened?... He didn't remember to come inside anymore.. The youngster growled and stared up the ceiling. “I will~ Thank you~ I'm going to transfer the money to your account~” Hisokas voice spoke up and Gon listened to a few food steps… A door being opened and closed again. Then silence. The youngster closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and tried to figure out how his current state was. He felt his wrist being fixed into some hard stuff. His head was bandaged, his ribs as well… His headache was gone and the pain way better to bare. As again food steps approached him, Gon opened his eyes and looked at Hisoka who stood next the the table he was laying on. “What a pity~ Your punishment has to wait then~” He chuckled and bend down to the youngster. “Punishment? I thought you are the one to blame!” Gon protested and let himself be pulled up into the man's arms, looking at him in confusion. He had thought to get away unharmed after being hurt like this… “ I am~ But that doesn't mean you needed to do that~ I'm mostly shocked that you dared to use my phone. You're just lucky that all of my phones are safe, you know~ Otherwise I would have been leaving now to meet your aunt and kill her. Do this again and I will have to~” Hisoka's warning left Gon shaking. The man wasn't joking… He nodded and looked down to his hands resting on his belly. One thing he needed to remember. Don't just call around. The boy growled as he got laid down on a bed. Not his own though… This room was different.

“Until the window is fixed, you are going to stay with me inside my room~ I won't take any jobs, so I have time to look after you~ As soon as you feel better, you’ll achieve your punishment~ For everything.” Hisoka smirked and stroke through the youngsters hair, who muttered something incomprehensible and looked away from the magicians glare. “You're such a cute boy, Gon~ And I'm sorry for losing control over myself. I should have been prepared for this day to come, but I wasn't.” Hisoka admitted and sat down next to the youngster, looking at the door with a frowning expression. He needed to stay now, so there was no way he was allowed to lose his self control again. Otherwise his beloved prey would die. “Neither am I…” The boy whispered and seemed to watch the outside… He hadn't been there for ages now… Hisoka somehow regretted for holding Gon captive inside the house all the time. The boy was a nature loving type and should be able to go out from now and then… Maybe he just carried him out, let him lie on the grass inside the sun… Even though, it wasn't really a punishment. Also, again he needed to wait. Damn this. If he had been careful, he could be taking him at this moment. But no. He was injured and would probably just pass out from agony if he took him now. “You should prepare yourself though. Cause as soon as you feel better, I'm going to take you until your whole body goes limb~” The man stated seriously and hold in a shiver from excitement that suddenly rushed through him again. This is going to be harder than before… As he knew Gon was ripe… And he still wasn't allowed to touch him. Maybe just a bit in order to stay calm…

“That's not what I wanted to hear…” Gon whispered submissive and tried to hide under the blanket. Sadly Hisoka sat on it, as he wasn't able to pull it up. “What do you want to hear then, Gon?~” The man next him him sang, as Gon slowly robbed downwards. “That this all is just a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon. Or that you are sorry and free me. Just that you're not going to violate my body again and that you lost interest in raping me would also be quite nice yo hear.” Gon pounded and gave up hiding, as it just caused him more pain. And that wasn't something he wanted to feel this soon again… He sighed and looked up the ceiling, as Hisoka suddenly bend over him and smirked at his face. “None of this will ever been said~ At least not coming from my mouth, Gon~” The man softly caressed his cheeks and leaned down further in order to kiss him. Gon growled and covered the man's lips, so he would stop coming closer. He wondered what Hisoka we going to do, if he just rejected to allow the kiss… Although, he just didn't want it right now. “I know that none of this would happen at all… Can I take some sleep now? … Please? “ Gon mumbled quietly and took away his hand again to turn away from the man and at least try to sleep. As far as the pain let him though. He closed his eyes and felt how Hisoka still placed a kiss on his cheeks, letting Gon growl in protest. “Wasn't my no clear enough?” He muttered, yet still let his eyes closed, not really expecting an answer. “It was, but I just don't listen~ Sleep well, Gon~ The sun is already rising, so I'll cover the windows to make it darker.” Hisoka smirked and stood up from the bed. Gon though looked up immediately and grabbed the man's wrist. Like he wanted to be in the dark right now… Not in thousand years as long as he was with him. “No, let them open. I want that the sun shines in.” It at least was the only sun he got…

“Sure, if you want~” Hisoka wondered a bit about his behavior, let it go though and lied down next to Gon. It had been a long day and night, so he was rather exhausted. Didn't show it open though, as it was dangerous to show any weaknesses… He had shown some recently though. Gon. His weakness number one. The man sighed a bit, while the boy next to him moved around and probably searched for a good spot to sleep. As a quiet whimper came from him, Hisoka mumbled to himself and turned towards the youngster, wrapping his arm around him. “Now, now. I know it hurts, so stop moving around so much. Close your eyes and sleep, Gon. I’ll stay next to you.” He muttered softly, trying to give the boy something to hold on. The youngster indeed stopped and growled a bit, though cuddled his head into the pillow and seemed to try sleeping. As Hisoka still felt Gon being awake for half an hour, the man began stroking through his hair and started buzzing a calm melody he had been listening to from time to time at the radio. He hold his prey inside his arms, buzzed and looked out the window as the first sunlight welcomed the upcoming day. Hopefully a better day than it had been yesterday. Maybe they could live together in a more comfortable way. As long as Gon allowed it and behaved. Either way, he was lucky that no one found them due to the phone call. If Gon had taken one of the others, he would be busy with killing off the whole policeman, as it was the only one, that was safe of tracking. Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes as well, buzzing quietly, until his own little music let him slip into dreams as well. Although he wasn't sleeping this long.

 


	26. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys!!  
> I managed to get it done today~  
> Have fun and read ya next time!!

“Here it is. Just hurry up and fix it. I’ll be downstairs to get the breakfast done. If something comes up, call me. I will lead you to everything you need.” Hisoka mumbled annoyed towards the young man in front of him. He had called a mechanic to fix Gons broken window, but he wasn't expecting them to send someone this fast! Now this little boy stood in front of him, looking up submissively. As if he was going to kill him instantly. Not before the window was fixed though. Hisoka had no idea who the young man was and he didn't give a damn if he was honest. He just wanted to bring Gon something to eat and talk with him about what had happened during this night. “Y-Yes Sir! I’ll hurry up, promise!” The man nearly screamed at him and immediately went to work. Hisoka slowly shook his head and walked downstairs, back into the kitchen. Gon wasn't going to walk out, so there was no risk for him to be discovered. Hisoka continued to prepare their breakfast, while the young mechanic had trouble with deciding what kind of glass he should put in…

Why this man cleaned up everything was a mystery for the young mechanic. Without every bit of glass left at the window, he had no clue how to fix it! Sure, he had a few different kind of glasses down at his truck that fixed into this kind of window, but did he preferred a two sided glass, a three sided one? The boy needed to know, or else he wouldn't be able to put the right one in… Calling this creepy man again wasn't something he wanted to do again though… He was scary… And cold. The young mechanic shook his head and just decided to look at another window, in order to find out what was needed. As this one was the only in sign, he quietly walked out, down the first stair and slowly opened another door. Bingo! A huge window. Happily he walked in and at first didn't notice that someone was lying inside the bed. He walked into the room, looked at the window and realized that indeed he should put in a glass with three glass parts inside. He nodded to himself and already thought about how he should continue further, as he turned on his heels and stopped immediately. He was facing a young boy, merely 12 or 13 years old… Sleeping inside the bed. Somehow he seemed familiar… Keeping as quiet as possible, the mechanic stepped closer towards the youngster, carefully investigating every part of the boys face. “Oh god…” He froze. “It's you. Gon Freecess.” The man quietly whimpered and backed up in fear. He was inside of the jokers house… “Fuck…”

He walked a bit closer again and looked the boy up clearly. Seemed to be asleep at least… What to do… What to do, he panicked a little as a thought came up his mind. The police! Immediately he pulled out his phone, calling 911. “Come on….” As a woman picked up he sighed in relief. “My emergency? I freakin found the boy! Gon Freecess! You know who I mean miss? The boy that was kidnapped by the joker? Yeah? I'm at his house… Got called to fix this damn window and… He's sleeping here… The joker is downstairs… Come here and fucking help me!” He called-whispered into the phone and tiptoed back to the door. He took the key and locked it from the inside in order to hold the evil outside.

“Gon Freecess? You found him?” The woman in the line breathed out rather surprised.

“Yeah goddamn this! He's right here and sleeps!” The mechanic growled and looked down at the youngster again, who shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh god… Stay there! We're sending all men out to help you! I'm going to connect you with the leading inspector. Where are you?”

The young man mumbled and nodded slightly even that he knew the woman wasn't able to see him. “Alright… Please hurry! I don't wanna die… We are at the Bashille Ville up the Bashille mountain next to Meren… 13557 Salvadur.” He explained their location and the woman put him on another line. Impatiently, he walked around the bed until a deep voice spoke up.

“Inspector Megure on the line. You found Gon? How is his current state?? We are on our way already!” The inspector growled as they already got into their helicopter. If they wanted to arrive soon, they needed to take the short cut… Although, the policemen at Meren probably were going to pop up way earlier… He wasn't far away anymore. Just a few minutes.

“He's sleeping…” The mechanic responded and carefully pulled down the thick blanket. “And injured. His head is bandaged. Also his left arm and torso. A few bruises but all in all the boy is fine.” He sighed and looked up as he heard a strange voice. Suddenly an enormous amount of fear crept over the man's body as he realizes in what kind of danger he was in. This joker… “Oh god, please hurry! If he comes back… I’ll be dead! Fuck this, get me outta here!”

Slowly the loud noises started to annoy him. Wasn't he allowed to sleep peacefully anymore?! What was Hisoka doing? Gon opened his eyes, only to freeze immediately. A young man stood in front of his bed, looking scared while he was talking into the phone. His brown hair already messy as he was brushing through it all the time. “Who are you? What are you doing here?? Run, now!” Gon whispered and tried to sit up, nearly scaring the mechanic to death. “ T-the boy woke up!” He shrugged while he looked at the youngster with wide and scared eyes. Gon knew he was in danger. Not caring that he shouldn't move, the boy tried to get up, fell back in pain though. “Y-yes! Here! It's the police…” As this man handed him the phone, Gon nearly dropped down from the bed. He had called for help… No… Immediately the boy took the phone and looked at the door. “Don't come! Don't you dare come here. If you do, he is going to kill you all. Believe me! He's way too strong for you. Stay away, I already told you!” He desperately whispered and hold his chest that was painfully piercing. “We are on our way, Gon. Please, stay calm. No need to fear. We are well aware, that this man isn't as normal as we are. We’ll come and safe you!” The inspector spoke calmly as Gon heard a strange noise in the background. Just like a machine started it's motors. “No… You don't get it…” Gon tried again, just before the mechanic took his phone back, holding it against his ear. “Don't the fuck listen to this kid! Come and take us out of here! Hurry!” He seemed to be scared as hell… He was shaking, sweat in his forehead, pale skin and wide eyes… Just like he had been at first… Gon sighed and sat back up slowly, holding his chest in pain. “You shouldn't be noisy… He might hear you…” Gon mumbled, just as the door opened and Hisoka stepped in with a murderouse smirk upon his face. Too late…

So he sneaked around the house alone? Hisoka hadn't expect that to happen. “Didn't I tell you to call me if you need anything? That I would lead you to everything? It's not polite to sneak around in another ones home you know~” He sang amused and stepped in, cutting off the young man's escape route. He wasn't even replying. He backed up and whimpered, confronted with the magicians bloodlust. “He called the police…” Gon admitted quietly and tried to stand up. As he was struggling, Hisoka stepped next to the boy and helped him up. “I see~ No problem~ The house isn't running over my name, so they won't get any informations. Sadly, if you don't want me to have a little fun, we should hurry and leave~” He chuckled towards his boy, while he glared at the intruder. “I know… Then let's go. I won't allow you to kill so many people at once… Although… There is nothing I could do to safe his life, am I right?” Gon asked and pointed towards the mechanic, who still hold the phone and backed up against the wall. “Not really~ He also knows my appearance and that's way too soon for them to know~ Sadly, he has to die now.” Hisoka chuckled and ran his hand through the boys hair. “You don't wanna watch, do you?~” He asked politely and placed a kiss on his boys head, focusing on his next victim. “No… Not really… Can't we just leave? I know he saw you, but…” Hisoka shook his head and smirked darkly. “Gon~ There's no way~ Just close your eyes, I'm going to make it quick~” Gon whimpered and slowly closed his eyes, while Hisoka prepared to strike. “No! Man! Please!!!! I don't wa-AAAAAAHHH!!!” Silence laid upon the room again, while Gon felt cold next to him. Hisoka left within the blink of an eye after he had closed his eyes. It took a few moments, until the man spoke up. “Oh~ They are still in the phone I see~ Well, hello there again~ Sad for you, but we’ll be gone when you reach my house~ I can already hear your cars~” A bunch of them if he listened right. Carefully he stepped next to Gon, walking past the mechanics dead body. “Don't think you will get away this easily… We got you in sign, Joker… For once and for all! You won't get away this time.” The man in the line growled into the magicians ear, causing him to smirk even further. “There isn't anything going to be left~ Maybe next time, little weak man~” He threw the mobile phone aside and bend down to Gon, who slowly opened his eyes again. “Better get in my back, I need my hands free~” He mumbled and turned around to pick up the boy gently. He tried not to hurt him and placed his hand on the youngsters butt… And it felt goddamn great! As it wasn't the right time for such thoughts, Hisoka quickly shook his head and ran out of the house.

Gon looked over his shoulders, while the man ran in his incredibly speed. It didn't took long for the house to nearly disappear, before a huge explosion lightened the sky into red, yellow and orange colors. “What was that??” He breathlessly mumbled out and stared at the quickly growing smoke cloud above. “That?~ Just the self destruction that I had sat in, as we left~ Like this they won't find any hints or clues. Don't worry, I got other places to stay~” He sang, while Gon still couldn't turn away from the fire that now burned highly, as it was reaching for the sun itself. He indeed had thought of everything… The man speed up, ran past a few other police cars were the policemen weren't even able to see who just had passed them… Lucky them that at least they were going to stay alive… Gon sighed and hold himself at the man tightly in order to not fall down at least… Not that Hisoka would drop him anyways. Still he wondered, what kind of other place the man had talked about. Where could they stay now, after their home was destroyed? After he lost eye contact with the fire, Gon turned his head back and laid it on the man's shoulder to rest. How was he even able to carry him around the mountains like he was nothing of weight at all… And he was fast… The trees passed by like they would sit in a car, driving with 300miles per hour… What kind of man was he??? Gon sighed, had tried to figure that out since the whole time but didn't come to an explanation till now. It didn't took too long for them to reach the underground market again. The boy frowned and wondered if they were going to stay there now… Surrounded by all of these criminals? Not the best place to be, Gon thought. “At the other side of the market, something like a city had been build. The view is amazing. And all houses were included into the mountain itself. They aren't this big, but enough for us to live at first~ Until we found something new~ I got a beach house as well, but that's located far away and you're not able to bare such a long drive right now~ Let's go, Gon.” Hisoka purred and walked towards the entrance, which opened up immediately. “I see… I would like to go to the beach again though…” Gon mumbled and Hisoka froze for a moment. The atmosphere turning dark. The boy sighed and closed his eyes slowly. “Not now… When I'm feeling better. Then just don't leave me out of sight and nothing is going to happen.” He tried to calm the killer, who only snorted and continued to walk towards their new home.

 


	27. Time's over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another update for you! Have fun reading guys!  
> Read ya next time~

Another month has passed and Gons inquiries were getting better and better with every passing day. He knew his healing abilities were unbelievable good, so he was able to walk around properly already. Hisoka soon noticed, that he wasn't able to stay with him without Gon getting hurt, so he again tried to stay away most of the time. In order for Gon not getting lonely again, he made sure one of the girls from the strip club would come visit him every second day for one hour. It was enough for Gon to stay calm and get well soon. Hisoka merely showed up a few hours per day to talk with Gon, asking how he was feeling. One day he even tried to pleasure him. It went horribly wrong though… As he held the boy tied up in bed, undressed him and wanted to kiss his length, Gon just struggled and didn't care if it hurt… So the man needed to stop in order for Gon to not earn more injuries then he already got. Maybe the boy would be able to hold Hisoka away from his body for some time longer, but he was doubting that it would go well within the next few days… The pain had vanished nearly completely… So the man would try again, wouldn't he? He still could fake the pain though in order to get some more time… Yet still, he was sick waiting for what was coming either way. If now or in two weeks didn't really matter, did it? The summer was finally there and the heat was enjoyable… At least they could go to the beach… Maybe he should ask him again… Gon sighed as he sat in front of the huge window, watching the mountains as he was dressed only in his boxer shorts. The tattoo, heart and tear, was seen brightly on his back as the door opened. Gon smiled over his shoulder towards Sara, the girl that used to visit him now and then. At the sight of her shocked face, Gon already saw that it was the first time for her to see his marked body. “Gon?! When did he do that to you??” She asked breathlessly, before she walked towards him and bend down to look at the boys back properly. “About two months ago or so I guess… I just normally hide it from others… Today it's just too hot to wear a shirt… I guess the air conditioner turned down, I don't know.” Gon replied calmly and turned away again to look at the outside. How badly he wanted to go out there, taking a walk through the forest, playing at the beach or just laying down into the grass.

“Oh, I see… Then you should tell him that it needs to be fixed, Gon.” The girl pointed and softly stroke through the boys sticky hair. “Did he say anything if he's going to come today?” The youngster asked quietly, before he closed his eyes in enjoyment and laid his head on the woman's legs. “He said nothing to me…” She whispered the same answer she always had to give. Gon wasn't sure if she was just told so, or Hisoka really never said a word before he allowed her to go inside. Either way, it didn't really matter. The two of them enjoyed their time together, played games and talked peacefully, until the door opened and a man stepped in to take the woman away again. They quickly cuddled, mumbled a soft goodbye, then separate for the next few hours. Again, Gon was alone inside his room… He hated the silence, so he normally turned on the TV to just hear something in the background. Always he kept an eye on the news though, in order to at least be up to date of what happened at the outside world after he somehow left it. There were big discussions about what had happened back at Hisokas house. They argued that the policemen could have done better, that they forgot something… Gon though knew, that there wasn't anything that they could have done to actually catch the joker… They also published the footage of the man's voice in order to find someone who recognized it. No hint about that so far. Gon had wished to see his friend and aunt at the news, but they didn't show up at all… How was he supposed to know if they were alright then? The youngster stood back up, stretched his muscles and decided to do his daily workout. At least as far as it was possible for him. Gon tried out how much he was able to do, hit into the air, kicked and even jogged, made sit-ups and soon noticed, that he had no problems to do so at all. He was healed… Within a bit more than a month… Gon shook his head and stepped in front of the window again.

The boy leaned against the cold glass to cool down a bit and sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Bored like he was most of the time, he sat down again to watch the birds flying outside and thought about his next steps. He could just wait for the jester to come visit him again, or try to call him… There was one thing, Gon had noticed during his time he hah been immobilized. He felt something around him, felt that he was able to control what he would call aura. Just like Hisoka used to! He was able to see it now… How that happened, he wasn't sure of, all he knew was that he could send this aura out in order to reach the man… Was that a good idea, Gon wondered. He leaned back and closed his eyes again. Felt how the warm feeling around him turned stronger. Let it flow through his veins, played around with it and completely concentrated on his task. For hours on end. At least it kept him busy… The he was actually training ten, the boy didn't know.

Hisoka stood inside the shadow of a corner and watched his boy training. He seemed to be fine again… And discovered his Nen as well… Such a smart boy… The magician moaned silently and leaned back against the wall. He knew that Gon would be able to defend his body from now on, so he would be able to stop holding back everything. At least he would be able to be a little bit more rough~ Suddenly Gons aura changed and turned into defense. He growled darkly and glanced over his shoulders, focusing on the man behind him. Hisoka chuckled as the boy discovered his presence and stepped further into the room. “Very good Gon~ You're learning incredibly fast!” The man sang and jumped forward to catch his prey… But he grabbed into the nothing. Did he just dodge, Hisoka thought in surprise and looked aside, were Gon stood and growled at him. An amazed shiver ran down his spine as list overwhelmed him. “You are just the best~” The killer moaned pleased and turned to face the boy again, this time with way more urge written on his face. “I don't want to fight you, Hisoka… Not now and especially not here. Just don't creep up at me with this kind of feeling all of a sudden! You scared me!” The boy protested as the joker slowly walked closer. “You just got me excited~ Can't help it and as far as I see, you're feeling way better, aren't you?~ I’ve waited long enough now…” He purred deeply and approached his boy until he nearly hit the wall while backing away from him. “Surround yourself with aura, Gon~ Or else I'll probably inure you again~” As soon as his boy strengthened his defense, Hisoka pinned him against the wall and let go all of his pushed down pleasure. It filled out the whole apartment and caused the boy to shrink.

It was time, wasn't it?... No more hiding, no more thinking of what was going to happen… This time there was no chance for him to get away. It was over now for him, Gon was sure of it as he got pushed back against the wall. He at least tried to sneak out, tried to hold the man away from him but it was no use. He may have learned this aura stuff, but Hisoka still was way stronger than him. Gon growled and looked up at the man that pulled him closer and looked down at him with a big excited smirk upon his face. He saw how dark the man's eyes were, how thick and breathtaking his aura surrounded him. All of this pleasure, directed against him alone. “At least try to be gentle with me…” Gon whispered towards his kidnapper and admitted that he had lost. Hopefully it would be over anytime soon… “Promise~” The magician mumbled in ecstasy and caught the youngsters lips inside a deep and needy kiss. Slowly he slid his tongue into his mouth, invaded the boys inside while he ran his hands down the small figures body. Next to him, Gon indeed felt like a little helpless child that he normally never was. As the man took him up, Gon protested into the kiss, dig his nails deep into the magicians flesh while he felt something hard pressing against his lower regions. How excited the man already was… It took merely a second until he felt the mattress inside his back as he got laid down on the bed, Hisoka crawling over him, pushing him down roughly. Finally he broke the kiss for a moment so Gon was able to catch some breath. Gasping and his wrists immobilized over his head again, Gon had no other choice than to watch Hisoka slowly undressing himself. He hold the man's look while trying to free his arms again, to move a bit… But he couldn't… Fear came up inside the youngsters body as he saw how deep the man's lust laid. Suddenly the magician bit down into his neck, causing him to scream out of surprise and pain at the same time. He nibbled on his skin, sucked it in and pulled on it for minutes, leaving little marks on the boys skin as he let go again. The man smirked amazed and pushed down on Gons chest. It felt like he was somehow testing if his ribs really were fixed again… Gon mumbled, made no painful noises though. “Very well~” The man chuckled and leaned over the boy again. Their eyes met, wordlessly communicating. Gon knew he wanted to let him know that he was going to start for real now… His punishment… Slowly Gon closed his eyes for a moment and bit down on his lips before focusing on his kidnapper again, earning a small moan from the man's chest.

This strong glare~ How cute Gon tried to be strong, tried to bare what was going to come~ Sadly the boy had no idea what was waiting for him… Hisoka growled as he freed the enormous length from his pants and threw it aside, just to rip away the youngsters boxers as well. He wasn't planning to prepare him… It would hurt, causing his entrance to split up by force. Gon was going to bleed and probably would get away with scars on his butt that always reminded him who his body belonged to. At first Hisoka had thought of making the first time a bit more comfortable for him but after he had to wait this long and stop needed to punish him for running away, the man changed his mind at that topic. He forced the boy to spread his legs, earning a lot of struggle that Hisoka immediately stopped through biting down heavily into Gons tights. He screamed painfully and indeed stopped struggling. At least for a few moments. The man used the time to place himself between the youngsters lap, bend down and licked over the boys entrance. He immediately gulped, surprised over this kind of action. “Ahh! What the hell are you doin??” How cute~ Gon just had thought he knew how their sex would look alike~ Actually, he had no idea at all~ With a deep and enjoying tone, Hisoka wetted his boys hole, pushed his tongue inside, while Gon as well started to react towards this teases. Hisoka though wasn't able too play around that long, so he took the boys member deep into his mouth, sucking on it until he was fully erected, before he let go for now and pulled him closer to his body. Softly, he covered the youngsters chest with kisses, bit down a few times as he started to tease the boys nipples. Tension showed him that he should hurry up now… His whole body screamed for release, was sick of waiting all day… Slowly his mind clouded as he thought of what he was going to do. Yet still he forced himself down until the edge. Until he wasn't able to hold back at all. Just at that moment, he violently flipped the boy onto his stomach, forced his chest down and revealed his beautiful butt. A deep moan echoed through the room as he entered the boy with a strong thrust.

 


	28. Boyfriend by force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> The chapter's a bit longer than usual, but I couldn't make a break anytime sooner~ Poor Gon really gets his punishment...  
> Well, I'm not really sure where this is going to lead, but I still got a few ideas that I want to go on with. Have fun and read ya next time!!!

Gon screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, dug his nails into the mattress and didn't care that he ripped it open. Never he had thought that this could hurt so badly… How one was even possible to enjoy this?? Tears ran down his face uncontrollably as he whimpered and sobbed, still feeling this immense thing inside of his body. Gladly he hold still, at least gave Gon a bit of time to calm down. He heard the man's deep moans at his neck, felt his hot breath tickling his ear… The boy started shaking, wished that it would be over soon! Somehow he knew though, that this was only the beginning. “Aaah!! NO! DON’T MOVE!!” Gon screamed out immediately as Hisoka slowly started thrusting. He tensed up, tried to get him out of his body, what only hurt him more.. The taste of blood invaded his senses while his mind started to feel dizzy. He whimpered out from pain, wasn't able to stop the man who grabbed his hip to thrust into him even harder. “Hmm~ Gon! You're so tight, so perfect! It was worth waiting~ Hmm~ Relax~ It’ll only hurt more if you fight against me~” The man moaned deeply into Gons ear. How was he supposed to be calm at all… There was no way he was able to relax. It hurt so much… The boy screamed out desperately as he got pulled up to kneel, while Hisoka still pounded into him, teasing his nipples and even stroke his length. Strangely the pain got joined by pleasure as the man suddenly hit a delightful spot deep inside of him. “Nyaaaahhg! Stop this!!! Oh god please!! Hiso-…kaaahhh!!” This couldn't be… He had promised to himself that he wasn't going to enjoy what the man was doing, yet his body betrayed him.

How beautifully Gon screamed out of pain and ecstasy together~ Hisoka moaned deeper, bend the boy's body back to feel his shoulders on his own chest. Felt how the boy was shaking inside of his arms. The magician kept thrusting harder and harder, gliding in and out more easily as the boys blood had wetted his length and Gon's entrance well enough. The boy dug his nails into Hisokas arm that was wrapped around the youngsters chest in order to hold him still. Teasingly he continued to lick and bite into the boys neck, causing him to make delightful noises while crying. That was what he had dreamed and waited for in such a long time and Hisoka needed to admit that he loved it. He wanted more, even more than this! It didn't took him long until he felt himself being close to the edge already. This boy… The magician growled in ecstasy, started stroking Gons length as well to get him coming at the same time. “Gon~ I’ll grant you your first time of releasing~ So come with me sweet boy~” Hisoka moaned into his boys ear, pounding even harder into him, aiming for this little spot where he reacted the most. “No….” Gon whispered and cried out again, visibility trying to hold back. “I know how to take you, so enjoy it Gon~” The man chuckled purringly as he himself tensed up and tried to hold out a bit longer until his boy was ready. It took him every bit of self control, until he couldn't stand it anymore, thrusted deep into Gon again as he finally came with an animalistic moan.

Gon screamed out in frustration, desperate, pain and last but not least pleasure. His body felt weak, yet alerted in every single way that was possible. His lungs burned from all the screaming, his lower regions hurt through both, pain and also pleasure. His muscles were tensed until the edge, painfully stretched while they suddenly shrugged and the boy moaned uncontrollably. Feeling something hot being pumped into him and this continue of touches over his whole body showed its results. The boy whimpered and stiffened as he as well released. It felt strange, yet goddamn good… At least the uncomfortable pressure inside his tights vanished. Only to leave behind the pain though… Gon tried to catch his breath as he heard how Hisoka as well seemed to gasp for air. Maybe he was finished now? The boy growled and leaned forward as he was allowed to move some inches again. He wanted to crawl, wanted to get the man out of his body, but Hisoka grabbed his hip and pulled him back, smirkingly purring. “Where do you think you're going?~ I'm not done with you yet, Gon~” The magician whispered a little, yet dangerous promise what made Gon shiver. It wasn't over… What else did he wanted to do to him?? The boy bit into his lips, as he again got flipped over so he was able to look at the man, who immediately crawled over him. “Why?... You got what you wanted! Now let me go…” Gon protested and hoped, nearly begged to the man inside his thought that he would be able to go now… How terribly wrong he was, Gon felt soon again, as Hisoka laughed and pushed his tongue into the boys mouth again, starting things over and over from the beginning. Gon tried to struggle, he tried to get away but it faded after hours of rape. His body felt limp, he was merely able to catch a thought… He felt so dirty, lying inside the bed, holding on to the man who enjoyed taking him hours on end. He could barely breath, nor feel the pain anymore. How Hisoka had managed to let him come as well, still was mysterious towards him. He although stopped counting how many times Hisoka had raped him. He lost any time feeling and probably for the tenth time now realized that it was dark outside already. He felt used… Like a stupid doll that Hisoka owned only to please him… What he somehow was if he thought of it… There wasn't any other reason why the man kept him… Admitting that fact to himself hurt deeper than he had expected… He hadn't expected anything at all though. How horribly he had thought of how this was going to be, his thoughts were nothing against what really had happened… Way worse than every nightmare he had dreamed of. Stop… The man should just stop… “Hi…sok…a… Please… I can't… I can't bare this…anymore… It's enough… Please, stop it now…”

Gon whispered weakly, grabbing the man's hair as he pulled on it quite softly. Hisoka doubted that he wanted to be gentle, merely that the boy just had no strength to be rough anymore. How many hours have passed? The magician growled, again aroused from the youngster that laid underneath him. Helplessly and wetted from his sweat, blood and cum. He loved the smell of everything mixed up… Slowly Hisoka smirked and rose his head to look at the boy that wasn't able to cry anymore. His tears had dried a few times of action before. “Please… It's enough…” He whispered again and closed his eyes with disgust. “Why should I listen, Gon~ I don't think I'm finished now~ I love the feeling of being inside of you and remember, it should be a punishment for you as well~” He replied within his hypnotic kind of state, not realizing how bad the boy actually felt. It hadn't been too much already, had it? There was no need to stop now~ He wanted more! Even more of this pleasure! He could go on until the end of the day! Or night, whatever. Wait. It was night already? “Hisoka! Snap out of this and fucking look at me!”

Gon suddenly found the strength to yell at him, growling darkly as burning tears came up inside his eyes again. After hours the man should be happy now… “I can't take it anymore! I just want to take a bath and sleep! It's enough. Now calm down and let it be already…” Gon slowly started getting quiet in the end and nearly fainted after the last word was spoken. His head fell back, breathing heavily and still whimpering through the pain he felt. How heavy his body was… It was rather surprising that he was still alive… From now and then he had thought he was going to die now. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Hisokas excitement vanished. “I went a little bit too far, didn't I?” The magician mumbled, way calmer than just a few moments ago. Gon though didn't reply, as the answer to this question was more than just obvious. Softly, Hisoka pulled out from the youngster, what again caused him to shrunk. Gladly he really stopped and took Gon up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom to lay him into the cold tomb. The boy had thought it would feel too cold, but he kinda welcomed it. He closed his eyes as Hisoka turned on the hot water, quickly filling the bathtub. The boy nearly fell asleep, while the magician went outside and came back with the laundry, already starting the machine. Weakly Gon looked up as the man joined him inside the water. The boy growled in protest, couldn't stop him though to sit down behind, pulling him slightly closer so his head rested on the man's chest. It was comfortable, so he didn't struggle and tried to recover, baring the pain that still dominated his body.

He overdid it. Lost himself within the pleasure and stopped thinking. Gladly his boy had spoken up, or else he would have been taking him until he really fainted and maybe even longer than that. Sure Gon had learned to use his Nen, yet still he wasn't able to hold it upright for too long. Hisoka sighed and gently brushed through the youngsters hair, also enjoying the beautiful hot water, that now filled the whole bathtub, so the man was able to turn it off. He closed his eyes for a moment and for the very first time for a long period he felt calm deep within again. There was no urge to kill, no urge to take the youngster, he was able to relax completely. Hisoka enjoyed having company and slightly cuddled the boy inside his arms. He was rather quiet, maybe he slept in, the magician wondered and looked down to see the boys face, who indeed had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep. “Gon, you're alright?~ No need to stay awake. Sleep, I’ll put you to bed soon~” The magician sang and again brushed the boys hair as he also opened his eyes and looked at him. Gon wasn't saying anything though. He just looked into the man's yellow eyes, then hummed and closed his eyes again. “Not really communicative now, are you?~” Hisoka laughed and placed a soft kiss on his boys forehead, only to earn a defending growls from the youngsters chest. A little warning, as he wasn't in the condition to take any more of the man's behavior of pleasure. Hisoka knew that, so he only chuckled and started to shampoo the boys hair. “I know, I know~ Don't worry, I’m not going to do anything for today~” Hisoka washed the boy and himself, while Gon hold still and seemed to enjoy his treatment. “I don't like the thought of this ‘today’…” He suddenly heard, merely a whisper that had hardly been loud enough to notice. “Oh boy~ I'm going to take you recently from now on, but I shall make it a bit more comfortable for you next time~” He chuckled in reply and put the water jet aside, as he was finished with washing.

So he really is going to use me as a sex doll, Gon thought to himself and closed his eyes again. Was that going to be his love from now on? He couldn't tell… Sure, he was going to see Hisoka more often but after he was able to see Sara, he more likely wanted to see her. A sudden thought let him sit up. Was he allowed to see her now, after the waiting time for Hisoka was over?? If not… That would mean the only person he was able to see eventually was Hisoka! The boy shook his head and looked over his shoulders to catch the man's gaze. “Can I see Sara tomorrow?” He hesitantly asked and hold the man's look, while he sighed. “Well, I don't think it's necessary for her to come anymore, so Heath already cut off that time from her to do list. It's not my decision if she's allowed to come or not but I don't think you can see her this soon again.” The magician stated more or less without any emotions and crushed Gons hope apart with those words. How should he survive now, when Hisoka was all that he had left? “Then there's nothing for me to be, only your stupid sex slave…” He whispered and looked away again, closing his eyes as Hisoka pulled him up, carrying him out from the bathtub. “I wouldn't call you that way, Gon. You're my lover, my beloved and cute boyfriend by force~” The man tried to cheer the boy up, what indeed wasn't working. He didn't wanted to be here, he didn't wanted to be his boyfriend… He just wanted to leave. The boy snorted and let himself being wrapped into a towel, what made him flinch out of a sudden. “Ouch…” He muttered, and hold his chest that hurt from being touched. Everything hurt… “As a boyfriend you should be more gentle with me, not forcing me to anything and hell, a boyfriend would never do something like that.” He growled and tried to stand for himself but his legs weren't able to carry his weight. The boy whimpered, holding himself on the only thing close by.

Hisoka gently wrapped his arms around Gon, who somehow desperately tried to stand while holding himself an the man's body. There was no way the boy could stand in his own now, so the magician showed mercy and took him up again, walking into the bedroom again and laid him down on the fresh made bed. He wasn't planning to respond to Gons little advice of being a boyfriend. He had no words for it as he somehow was the opposite of a boyfriend. More the tormentor. He sighed and handed Gon one if his boxers, so he could at least get dressed a bit,before he put the blanket over him and laid down in be for himself. He felt tired as well. After all these hours of action quite normal, even for a man like him. He stretched his muscles firmly, enjoying the sweet feeling of exhaustion while Gon crouched himself together, lying on his side and faced the magician. “Now boy, go to sleep~ Tomorrow things are going to be different~” He smirked and leaned forwards to place a kiss on Gons head, slightly pulling him closer to cuddle. Funnily, the boy wasn't reacting or responding anymore. He pulled up an eyebrow and inspected the youngster further as he realized that Gon already fell asleep. “Oh well~ Good night then.” He laughed and caressed the boys back softly, closing his eyes for himself as well in order to go to sleep. Things really were going to change. Gon shouldn't live here, surrounded by all those criminals so he wasn't able to let him out. Now that the boy felt good again, they were able to move. Move into his beach house were Gon was able to roam around way better. Also, his meeting with Illumi came closer and closer. He was barely able to wait due to waiting turned into something the man started to hate deeply.

 


	29. More trouble to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho guys!  
> I managed to get a chapter done here as well xD  
> And jeeze.... TROUBLE!  
> Poor Gon finds out about Illumi knowing anything xmx Now he's worried about his best friend as well T-T  
> Hisoka slowly shows his attraction towards the youngster and brings up some softer thoughts. I hope they will grow stronger soon. Anyways! Have fun and read ya next time! ^_^  
> And excuse for any spelling or grammar mistakes xmx I know they sick XD I try to get better ^^

He's sleeping rather long, Hisoka thought to himself, as he ate his omelette while watching the still sleeping youngster intensely. After their actions yesterday it probably was just normal. But he slept for about nine hours already… And Hisoka had nothing to do, so he somehow turned bored. The magician sighed and put away his plate, quickly drinking a glass of orange juice. Maybe he could go back to sleep for a while… He didn't feel tired though. Frustrated that he also didn't wanted to wake the boy up, he walked back into the bedroom, just to see Gon sitting upright, tiredly rubbing his eyes. “Good morning sleeping beauty~ Finally awake?” He chuckled and sat down next to Gon, who only growled and let himself fall back again. “No.” The boy simply stated and closed his eyes again, as if he wanted to sleep on. “Hey, don't get back to sleep~ It's already midday Gon. Time to get up~” The magician purred and crawled over the boy, softly brushing through his hair. “I don't want to… Can I just sleep and sleep and sleep until the end of everything?” Gon muttered and Hisoka laughed towards this stubborn reply. The boy clearly wanted to avoid contact with the man. No wonder after this beautiful night~ Hisoka pulled away the blanket and laid his head on the youngsters stomach, quietly purring in enjoyment. “I'm sorry boy~ You can't. Unfortunately you also need to eat and drink, so you are able to recover. I know it's been hard for you to bare but the faster you get used to it, the faster it turns comfortable and arousing for you as well~” The man tried to comfort his boy, while teasing him with a single finger slowly gliding over his chest. Just as he wanted to kiss him, Hisoka felt a strong aura approaching him and the youngster. It came closer every second… It was unfamiliar and he never ever had felt an aura as strong as his own. It was clear, whoever that was, was known to Nen. Immediately he jumped up and focused the door with a strong glare. His murderouse aura spread out as a warning. Excitement came up inside of him and a huge smirk dominated his face. He wanted to fight this person… Right now, right here.

This couldn't be… This feeling… He knew it. This cold and motionless aura… He had felt it from now and then, whenever he met him… How was it possible that out from all it was him, who found them? And… How did he get in at all? As far as he knew, not everyone was granted entrance. Gon jumped up and fell to his knees as his legs weren't able to hold his weight. The boy still felt incredibly weak… And this pain… “Damn this…” He muttered and looked up towards the magician who indeed had felt this aura as well. This look… He wanted to kill, that was for sure. He wasn't allowed to though… Gon couldn't effort to lose this man, or else his best friend would get mad for sure… Okay, maybe a little bit mad. The boy stared back towards the door, kneeling as he hold his breath to wait for the next moment to come. Just as the aura reached it's peak, a sudden knock was heard. “You know this aura, Gon?~” Hisoka smirked and slowly walked towards the door in order to open it. The boy crunched his teeth, had hoped that he would only walk by and leave them alone but now he couldn't do anything as to meet the black haired man again. “Yes…” He whispered and looked up just as the door flew open and his brown eyes met with dark ones. “Illumi…”

Illumi? Illumi Zoldyck? Hisoka rose his eyebrows and stared at the man who happened to be just the one he always wanted to meet up with. “So he's still alive, joker?” The man mumbled coldly and stepped into the room without getting allowance. “We finally meet. I was about to get some business stuff done, when I heard you're here. Anyways, I came of one particular reason.” Hisoka watched Illumi fascinated and couldn't believe that he for real had known someone capable of using Nen for such a long time and never happened to get a fight. “Hisoka. You can call me Hisoka, Illumi~ What a surprise, I thought we would meet up in Yorkshin~” The magician purred completely caught of the man's strength, as he closed the door and faced him with a big smirk. “Always straight to the point~ I already told you, that I keep him alive and what may this reason be?~” The magician stepped next to his boy, who looked like the most confused person in the world. No wonder, he never told him that they knew each other. Slowly he bend down and took the youngster up, who still wasn't able to properly stand on his own. He sat him back into the bed and faced Illumi again, who had been quietly watching them. “To warn you and give you one good advice. Kill him. Since he's gone, Killua wants me to look for him. I tried to use everything to just distract him from this stupid thought, even introduced him to Nen. Only for him to get the idea of saving him on his own as soon as he's strong enough. Kill your toy boy and everything is settled. If you don't, Killua is going to find you.”

Gon stared at the two man and slowly understood what was going on. They knew each other and Illumi wants Killua to stay away… No wonder, Gon indeed wanted the same in order for his best friend to stay alive, but… Why should he die? “No. Illumi. I told you, that I won't kill him~ Your brother isn't my problem~ I already took Gon away on my own, so your topic should be settled now as well~” The magician countered and laid a card that appeared all of a sudden on his lips. Gon wrapped his arms around his upper body and looked towards the floor, still listening to the conversation. “I wished for him to disappear and you did well to react without me even telling you, yet still things aren't settled at all. Who had thought that Killua wouldn't give up searching even after months now? He isn't going to stop, until he knows that Gon is dead. Only then, I have him for my own completely.” Gon always knew that Illumi had a quite possessive behavior upon his brother, but that things ran this fast, he never had dared to dream of. That this man was evil enough to get in touch with someone like Hisoka… The boy shook his head and I'm one side, hoped that Killua would stop getting himself into danger, but on the other side, didn't wanted him to get lost inside Illumis treatment. His best friend shouldn't get through something similar that he was currently facing. “That has nothing to do with me~ If Killua gets to close, I will…-“ “No, that's the problem. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you immediately.” Illumi cut off the magician's words and left the room in complete silence for a few moments at least. The two man stared at each other while their auras fought a silent fight. Gon couldn't tell who was strongest, only that one of them would die, while the other would leave with deathly injuries.

Hisoka tensed up under the stare of those beautiful black eyes and faced with the strongest aura he ever had felt on another person. He felt himself getting aroused from their little combat. It would be the fight of his dreams… How should he resist to… “I don't really want to kill you, as I still need your abilities. We got to find another way, so both of us get what we want. I don't care what you are doing with your toy boy, but let the outside world think you killed him.” Hisoka got thrown out from his thoughts as the oldest Zoldyck son spoke up. He smirked and stroke through Gons hair, who looked up at him and turned his head away. “Faking his death?~” The magician purred and thought of the consequences. His game with the police and the boys family would end immediately what indeed was boring. If he didn't do it though, he might get into trouble with Illumi. Hard decision, he had to admit… “Alright~ I'm gonna come up with something, so don't you worry~ You can have your little brother all for yourself~” He chuckled and deep inside still thought of the yes or no. Maybe he should do it, but make sure they ‘accidentally’ find out he's still alive~ How mad Illumi would be, he wondered… And wanted to experience it! The man felt his preys aura next to him nearly burning from desire to fight. He seemed to be mad about their conversation and Hisoka totally knew why. He smirked and pulled on Gon's hair so he was forced to look at him. “Don't even try it~” He warned dangerously low and placed a rough kiss on the youngsters plump lips. They were still swollen from their actions last night and tasted even sweeter then before… “As long as it works. Otherwise I need to take things into my own hands.” The black haired man mumbled and stared at them intensely, Hisoka felt it while he kissed the boy deeper. The moment aroused him and he would have been taken Gon again in front of Illumis eyes, if the man didn't turn around in order to leave. The jester immediately let go and focused on the Zoldyck family member again. “You are leaving already?” He asked and stood back up with a huge grin upon his face. He couldn't await their first combat~

“Yes, I got other things to do. Get this topic done, then we can meet up again and talk about upcoming missions. Within the next time, there is going to come up quite a lot where I'm going to need your abilities, so better hurry.” Illumi coldly spoke over his shoulder, before he left the room and quietly closed the door. Gon was left alone with his abducter, who was highly aroused. He felt it… And already knew what was going to come next. He slowly stood back up and walked towards the bathroom, hoping the man would leave him alone after what he did yesterday, but Hisoka grabbed him and threw the youngster back onto the bed, starting things over. Only one time, but it felt like thousand more. He took things slow and drove Gon crazy with his touches. It hurt… But he also made sure the boy would find release on his own, so the pain was clouded by ecstasy. After about an hour, Hisoka calmed down and cuddled with Gon on the couch. The boy couldn't tell when they moved there, but they lay down in silent and tried to caught their breath. Gon closer his eyes and didn't struggle while his head rested on the man's chest and he heard his heart slowly beating. He felt tired again… The thought of that being his live now depressed the youngster, so he tried to think about something else… He started to worry about Killua… What was Illumi going to do? “As much I like to cuddle with you, Gon, but we should go now. We’ve been here way too long already.” Hisoka spoke up and sighed a bit, while he stroke over the boys head. Gon remembered that he had been talking about his beach house… Maybe he would be a bit more free there… “Yeah…” Gon mumbled and sat back up, looking down towards the man he was sitting on top of. He smirked and softly caressed the youngsters chest, stroking over his neck and face. “Don't look so depressed my lovely boy~” The magician mumbled and sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Gon. He felt their members being close, but Hisoka wasn't reacting. Why, the boy wondered, didn't complain about it though and closed his eyes while leaning against the adult. “I miss Sara…” He whispered and indeed screamed out at the inside for her lovingly treatment. She always had tried to comfort him… He missed her caring and her beautiful voice. She had been so nice… Now there only was this cruel and sadistic man, who was slowly breaking him.

Hisoka hummed and didn't reply to the boys wish. He wasn't going to see Sara anymore, so there was no need to talk about her. It was quite urgent for them to leave, as the news that they were living at the underworld already spread around way too much. No one should have been able to find them. The magician lifted the boy up and carried him back into the bedroom. “Come on~ Get dressed, we’ leaving.” He commanded rather softly, before he started to pack their little things and put on some cloths as well. He watched the youngster for a moment and noticed how sad he seemed. There hadn't been any smile or good mood on the boys face for quite some time already. He wondered what was wrong with him… The man loved to see him smiling and roam around happily like he had been before he abducted the youngster. Or like the time on the beach before the bloody end. Maybe one of the reasons why he wanted to move to his beach house. He hoped for the boy to get back his happy being. The magician sighed and stroke through his hair, slowly proceeding to pack. It didn't took them too long, until the two of them finished and walked down the hallway.

What no one of them knew, that not this far away a man arrived at the underworld market. He hummed annoyed and put away his turban. What was he doing here anyways… He should have been strong enough to get away on his own, but as it seems, he wasn't. And that probably was his fault. He should have taught him to use nen… He knew he never had been a good father, but at least the man wanted to safe his son. He couldn't allow a person to hurt him. He looked up the entrance and thought back to Mito, who had been yelling at him to safe the boy. He was responsible for the child as well, so there was no way he could have ignored it… Especially after she had told him what this man had done. Why he didn't get told sooner?! Well, probably because he wasn't reachable for months… Shit. This was going to be tough.

 


	30. One thing left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!  
> Sad character death!
> 
> Well... It explains a lot... So I'm not going to say much. Have fun (somehow) and read ya next time ^^ Oh, pull out some handkerchiefs, if you start crying easily T-T

Gon carried his backpack and followed Hisoka through the rather empty market. It was in the middle of the day, so most criminals weren't active. Just a few ones lingered around the stands, while probably taking drugs. He sighed and looked around thoughtfully of what was going to happen next, as he bombed into Hisoka. “Hey! Don't just stop walking!” He muttered and stepped next to him, were he froze. That couldn't be… How did he come in? How did he manage to find them at all? Gon stared towards the man, who stood in front of them and faced the magician. “Ging?...” Gon breathlessly whispered and stepped forward. “What are you doing here?!” He nearly screamed at him, as emotions overwhelmed him. “What kind of question is that, Gon? I came to get my son back, what else should I be here for?” His father muttered and quickly looked at the youngster, who was wearing shorts and the dark hoodie again. Gon couldn't hold back his tears and ran towards his father, jumping at him to wrap his arms around the man's neck. Surprisingly, Hisoka didn't stop him. “Ging! Ging!!” He cried out and cuddled against the man, he didn't happen to see him this often, yet still knew him all too well. It was so good to see him, but as a murderouse aura grew, Gon shivered and build up a defense. Hisoka wasn't allowed to harm his father… Ging slowly put his son back down and focused on the magician. To the boys surprise, he also threw out his aura in order to fight. And it was strong… “You taught my son Nen? Good, so I don't need to, after I killed you and got him back. His aunt is waiting for him.” Ging growled and pushed Gon behind him. “He taught himself~ I didn't do anything but if I were you, I wouldn't be so confident. Even if you kill me, you’ll never get rid of my presence~ I'm everywhere upon him~ on the in and outside~ Inside his mind and even on his skin~” Gon saw how excited Hisoka was to face another man known to Nen again… They were going to fight and only one would get out alive. “As long as you are dead, we can handle it. Now. Let's begin. I don't wanna talk to a sick pedophile bastard like you! You are going to regret touching my son!” 

“Oh, I will touch him even more after you are dead~ Sara? I know you're here somewhere~ Take Gon~ I don't want him to interfere, he saw enough blood for his age already~” Seeing his father die, probably would be too much. Hisoka smirked and pulled out a card, while he slowly approached the man that happened to be able to find them. He knew they were here way too long, now he needed to get rid of the trouble. Although he didn't really mind doing so. Sara ran out from her hiding spot at hugged Gon tightly, who immediately hugged her back. “Get out of our reach~ One of us is going to fetch him up afterwards~ That's going to be me though~” He smirked and waited for Sara to lead Gon away. The youngster though looked over his shoulder in worry. “Ging! Take care! He's strong! I don't want you to get hurt…” Good that Gon knew, a fight couldn't be avoided anymore and just as the two of them disappeared, Hisoka spread out all of his aura, showing his true strength, before he jumped forward to attack the now shocked man. 

Gon felt how Hisokas aura suddenly reached its peak, leaving an immense different in strength between Ging and himself… The boy stopped and looked back frightened. “No…” He whimpered and wanted to walk back, got stopped by Sara though. She shook her head and pulled the youngster close to calm him down. Without much of effort though. “You can't help him, Gon. I'm so sorry… Please, stay with me and let's wait who wins. Hopefully your father…” She mumbled and softly caressed the boys cheeks. “No.. He can't win…He's going to die because of me…” Gon whispered nearly motionless, while he stared back towards the direction, where the two of them were fighting. “I don't hope so… If Hisoka comes back, you're leaving, aren't you?...” Sara stroke through Gons hair and cuddled her head against the black hair from him. “ I don't want to be alone with Hisoka anymore… I just can't! He's horrible! Sara… Within the last two days, he has raped me over and over again, I stopped counting… Tell me, how should I bare this? How?!” He somehow cried out and looked back up towards her. Gon knew she had no answer, so it was no surprise that Sara only bit on her lips and looked aside. “I know… We heard your screams… I'm so sorry Gon…” She whispered and cuddled the boy deeper, before she suddenly jumped up. “Let's go. I’m gonna get you out of here. This is probably going to be our only chance, so let's take it!” The woman took Gons hand and tried to pull him along, while the youngster growled and shook his head. “I can't leave Ging behind… He's my father and I need to help him!” He cried and freed himself from her grip. “You can't help him Gon! You already said that he's too strong, so let me at least safe you!”

Too strong… He had been way too strong… Ging kneeled and stared down to the ground while he felt his blood dripping from all of his limbs. What a monster… At first he had thought they were quite similar but then he just let go… He didn't had a single chance at all… Gon… He wasn't able to go save him now… Through his dizziness, Ging noticed some steps getting closer. A quiet laugh… The man looked up with his last remaining strength to see the man that not only took his son away, but was going to be the last thing he saw as well. “You're indeed strong~ But as I told you, I'm stronger.” This bastard laughed, before things turned into complete darkness.

Gon had no strength left to struggle as the woman simply took him up and ran towards the exit. She tried to sneak around the two fighting and made sure Gon wasn't able to see anything. She indeed did her best and for real reached their goal. She looked up at the huge gate and hummed. “Alright. Now it's not far anymore. I got a great route for us to go, we just need to be as quick as pos-…” A sharp slash cut her word off and left their surrounding in silent for merely half a second. Gon at first didn't realize what was going on, until the woman gulped and simply fell down to the ground, not moving an inch anymore. Her blood pooled around her neck, while Gon found himself being carried from the magician again. “Sara?... Sara?... What?... Sara?!! SARA!!!” Gon screamed shocked towards the woman and stared down to her lifeless body. It couldn't be… He started screaming and tried to reach her, but he couldn't. The grip around his body turned tighter, as Gon finally realized what happened. He looked up at Hisoka and shook his head. “No… No… You didn't… WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! THEY JUST WANTED TO HELP ME! HOW CAN YOU KILL MY FATHER?! OR SARA?! YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Gon screamed desperately and struggled with everything he had left. He even tried to hurt the man, hit him, kicked and tried to free himself. He needed to go back… He needed to save his father… Help Sara… He couldn't accept that it was already too late for both of them… His last hope to be free again… The only man he always had been looking up to… Didn't he wanted to reach his strength one day? To get a better fighter than he used to be? What was left, now that he and also the only person around here he had loved are gone forever? What was Mito going to do?... Gon fought against the man, who only pulled him closer and turned around to leave the underworld. The youngster screamed and cried his pain out, calling out his fathers name, calling out for Sara, as he had no chance to win. He was carried back into the parking area, where Hisoka threw their stuff into the trunk.

The man opened the backseat door and laid Gon into it, while pushing him down and immobilized his wrists. The youngster still cried uncontrollably, so he didn't even listen to him as he called out his name. He only proceeded to cry… The boy has loved those two people… Seeing Gon inside this state now felt terrible. Hisoka never had loved anyone, so he didn't care for people to die. It was the first time he saw deep grief like this. His boy suffered in a way the jester didn't wanted him to… Maybe it hadn't been a good idea… But he warned them! He had told everyone, that if they tried saving him, he would kill them without hesitation. Sara tried and this Ging guy as well. As Gon didn't seem to stop crying, Hisoka pulled him up and laid his arms around him softly. Caressing his back, trying to calm him down. “Gon… It's okay. I see how it hurts but you can't safe them anymore. It's alright now, I won't do it again… Now stop crying sweet boy.” Okay, he was bad at comforting people… Really bad. “You're such an idiot!!!!” Gon screamed at him again, but surprisingly hugged him back, dug his nails into the magicians back, while he pressed his head against the man's chest, so his cries sounded muffled. Hisoka sighed and cuddled the boy softly, as he cried on for about an hour more, until the boy fell unconscious from exhaustion. 

Gon woke up in an unknown surrounding. It smelled different… A bit salty. The youngster hummed and slowly sat up so a small piece of sunshine started tickling his nose. It seemed like just morning… How long has he been asleep? The boy looked around and realized that indeed, he was somewhere completely different. The room was lowly lightened, as a heavy curtain covered a huge window front. The furniture seemed to be new, although he only had one big bed and a cabin placed inside of the rather small room. He even found his backpack next to him on a small night table. He stood up and slowly walked towards the window close by. Hesitatingly he pushed away the curtain to reveal a balcony just above the beach. It was close to the ocean, he was nearly able to jump inside, wouldn't it be a little bit too high to do so. About 50 feet… The view though was amazing. The sun just rose from its sleep and painted the water into a warm orange. Gon always had loved the sea… The smell, the soft noises… The animals living inside. The boy stepped outside and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy everything. Slowly he began thinking, what drove him tears into his eyes again. “I'm so sorry… Ging… Sara… If I wouldn't be here… He wouldn't have…” Gon whispered into the wind, as he started sobbing and slowly went down on his knees. He couldn't bare the pain that had invaded his mind, his body and his soul. There was no way he would ever be able to forgive this man for what he has done. What if he was going to kill more of his loved ones? What if Mito was in danger now? What if Killua for real was in trouble with his brother… It turned clear for Gon that there was only one thing left for him to do. Hisoka needed to die.


	31. The jesters help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's my update as well~ And yes, there is a girl that Hisoka would never, ever kill. She's an OC and is going to be quite important within the next chapters. Hope you like her!!  
> Let's welcome, Ivy! Who she really is, you're going to find out sooner or later~  
> So, have fun and read ya next time!!!

Gon sat on his knees for ages. Sobbing while he listened to the sounds of the ocean, which calmed him down from now and then. It hurt so much to know that their death and all of the others were his fault. It felt like this had been always the reason for his existence. Just to be Hisokas toy and steal so many lives from those who just wanted to help or were at the wrong place to walk into the murderer. Gon noticed how the door was opened. He heard the man's steps getting closer but he just ignored him and looked up into the sunny sky. His tears had been dry for some time now. His body weak, as he just missed the strength to go on. He couldn't do anything… What was left for him anyways? His father was dead… His aunt and anybody else would die immediately if he tried to contact them… The only thing he could do was getting stronger to kill his kidnapper on his own… Otherwise he would never be free again. “Are you going to ignore me all day from now on, Gon?” Hisoka muttered and leaned against the wall next to him. The boy sighed and closed his eyes again. “No. I just don't have anything left to say.” He replied rather motionless, before he turned his face down again, looking towards his hands. He imagined how it would feel to have blood on them. Blood from the victim he had killed… “Look, I'm sorry. If I had known this would get you down so badly, I would have found another way to deal with him.” Gon started laughing a bit as Hisoka spoke and stood back up, finally looking at the magician with hatred written inside of his eyes. Was this man just stupid or didn't he know for real how it felt to lose someone important? “You're sorry? Are you an idiot or something? I loved my father and I loved Sara. You just killed them. Cut them out of my life so I’ll never see them again. Nothing can explain how much that hurts. You’ll pay for that… I won't allow you to hurt any other person. I’ll get stronger and as soon as I get the chance, YOU are going to die!”

Hisoka stared at the boy who turned around and left him standing on the balcony on his own. Never he had seen such feelings inside another persons eyes. Normally he saw the will of fighting, most of the time though he saw fear. Clear and pure feelings that begged him to stop but he wasn't listening. He never did. The magician always acted like he wanted to. This time though, something was different. Faced with an emotion he wasn't used to, Hisoka wasn't sure how to react. At one hand, he saw the love within his boy towards the ones he lost. Deep grief and then there was something directed towards him. Hatred. Gon hated him for what he had done and Hisoka had no clue why this fact caused a weird feeling inside of him. Why this all started to get so complicated anyways? He brushed over his chest as he wondered if he just imagined things, as he actually had no injure there at all, yet still it hurt badly. The killer growled and turned his face towards the ocean, thinking of what he should do now. One thing was clear, he shouldn't kill any more individuals, that are connected to Gon. He didn't wanted to see his boy crying like that again… Maybe allowing him a bit more? Goddamn, this turned out to be harder than he expected. How should he make sure, Gon wasn't going to continue hating him? The boy should never ever look at him like that again… He didn't care that Gon wanted to kill him, he wasn't afraid of death and Gon from all was allowed to take his life. The only thing was… His precious boy had lost some of his light, which Hisoka loved more than anything he ever had. The youngster shouldn't just live, he should laugh, play around and be the way he had been… If he continued like that though, Gon would break somewhen. Funny, normally he would love that thought and do anything that this actually happens. Not with Gon though. He needed to bring back the boys smile and he knew the perfect person to help him out. The only innocent person and unknown of his true being, that he would never, ever hurt or kill. Hisoka pulled out his phone and leaned down a bit, as he tipped in her number. “It's me, Ivy. I need your advice.”

Gon simply opened the door and stepped outside of the room that probably was supposed to be his to live in. He wanted to investigate the rest of this house though and as long as he wasn't leaving completely, there shouldn't be a problem he thought. The boy needed to drive himself away from all of this negative feelings. The beach house happened to be just what he expected. Huge, modern and placed at the most beautiful point it could have been. Wherever he walked to, the view out of the window was beautiful. Ocean everywhere. The house was build on top of a cliff, so in every single room, one was able to watch the waves collapsing against the cliffs, building up beautiful water fountains that sparkled within rainbow colors when the sun was shining. It seemed to be peaceful and the best place for him to stay… Wouldn't there be this dark aura everywhere. Gladly Hisoka understood that he wanted to be left alone for now at least. He still stood on the balcony, so Gon decided to walk back into the kitchen. He took some of the sandwiches that the man probably had prepared for him and started eating in the living room, while watching TV. He turned it off rather quickly though, as it was filled of news about his fathers death. Not what he wanted to see right now… If he was honest, he didn't even wanted to be alone. He wanted someone to cuddle against, someone he didn't needed to be strong at. He felt like crying again, as the door opened and Hisoka stepped in quietly. Their eyes met for a moment, before Gon turned away his look again and continued calming down his hunger. The magician walked in and sat down on the floor in front of the couch Gon was sitting at. He didn't say anything, just started building up a card house as he seemed to be within his thoughts.

Accepting the others personal space… Not forcing him too much. Don't hurt the people he loves. Stop being a freak. Show more emotions that aren't sickly pervert or connected to killing. A child needs love, she said… How the fuck was he supposed to manage all those things?! At least that's what he read out from her talking while he turned it around, so it fits their current situation. Ivy had no idea who he really was, didn't know about his murders or crimes in particular. She thinks he’s an normal business man, that since his childhood had trouble with acting normal towards human beings. She knew him in that kind of way and from now and then helped him out to figure the things he was doing wrong. She always tried to show him love, but he never accepted or just left. Who had thought he needed to get along with such feelings one day for real? That's what she said. He would love the child for wanting it to be happy. Nonsense, Hisoka first mumbled out, but soon realized that she was right. He loved him. His skin, his hair, his smell and his voice. The look on his face when he was amazed, when he was happy… Hisoka placed the last two cards to finish his little building and stared at it for quite some time. He almost forgot that Gon was sitting not far before him, so he nearly got a heart attack when the youngster moved. He looked up immediately, his look met brown, nearly cold eyes that were watching him. “…” Hisoka sighed and didn't know what to say. Ivy had tried to explain how grief felt like… And she indeed found something to describe. How would he feel, if he lost Gon or Ivy herself?...

Gon pulled his knees closer towards his chest and watched his kidnapper with some kind of interest. He was acting a bit different then usual. His murderouse aura vanished and turned into something unreadable. He couldn't tell if Hisoka rather felt good or bad… If he read from his yellow eyes, he would say that the man was feeling pretty bad, as his smile was gone, his eyes darker somehow… The youngster hummed, deep within wanted to know what was wrong with him, but his own feelings hold him back. Hisoka wasn't someone who needed help… He was an monster that needed to die, before it killed any more victims. Gon growled in warning, as Hisoka sat up and seemed to come closer. Gladly, the man listened and stopped within his movement to probably hug him. “Don't touch me…” He muttered and pulled himself together more tightly, still watching the magician who bit down on his lips with a nearly sad expression on his face. “Gon…” The man whispered, but accepted his wish and only turned his look down, so he wasn't faced with Gons look directly. “I'm sorry… I didn't know… I never…” Hisoka kept going, cut off his sentence though and closed his eyes. He visibly struggled with words, kept silent for a few more seconds, before looking back into Gons eyes, who still stared at him in curiousness. He really didn't know things better… The boy wondered what kind of mother had raised a man like that, before a sudden thought popped into his mind. Maybe he had no mother, nor a family that could have taught him what the meaning of grief and love were… Yet still… As the man came closer again, Gon immediately flinched and growled deeper to hold Hisoka away from himself.

The magician stopped as Gon again showed deep rejection towards him. How he hated that look the boy gave him… He felt like some piece of shit when such an natural and sweet innocent child looked at him like that. He couldn't come up with a way to wash his hate away though… Such desperate Hisoka never had felt before and it indeed stressed his calm out from him. He growled depressed as an answer and stood back up in order to leave. It was his own fault, so he should bare the consequences. Yet still he didn't know how to stay calm with such fight inside of him. Unknown feelings everywhere. It turned clear that this was going to be another kind of challenge to win. Hisoka sighed and brushed through his crimson hair, before he turned on his heels, looking outside of the window. He realized that simply running away wouldn't solve the problem either… He would only cause Gon to feel incredibly lonely again as the last time he had tried to remain his control… Now he didn't have Sarah to take care of his boy… He needed to do it himself and show love towards him like Ivy told… Gon though wasn't accepting any kind of love he tried to show… His grief laid way too deep as he would forgive him any time soon… So the only thing he could do was giving his best to understand and wait for Gon to let him in again. Being there for him most of the time was going to be the hardest struggle. He needed to kill on, so he wouldn't harm anyone he didn't want to… It looked like he was going to have nightshift within the next few months. Hisoka sighed frustrated and looked over his shoulder to see what Gon was doing. The boy stared down to the magicians card house and frowned. He probably thought about how to build one. The man smiled for a moment and decided to show him one time, as long as the youngster granted his allowance. Hisoka took out a few cards and started to build up another house next to the couch table. Two more followed, while Gon kept watching him with hidden amazement inside his eyes.

Far away a few men looked at their leader. A strong fighter named Netero. His idea indeed sounded great, now they needed to find a way to realize their imaginations. With their rare strength, they would be able to built up a complete new world that was ruled under their sight. Peaceful and fair. After losing one of their members, they turned curious to fulfill their wish sooner than planned. Whoever killed Ging had been stronger than most of them, what only meant that there still are criminals outside, that were known to Nen and not registered already. “Alright. Everyone knows what to do? Then let's build the hunter organization so that the world soon knows we exist.” Netero spoke up and turned around to his closest companions. 10 of the 50 registered Nen users that from now on we're going to be known as hunter. 


	32. Worrieness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys to keep you waiting! I'm very busy with flat searching and work, that I merely got time to write :s I give my best though!!! Please be patient with me ^^ I will continue, don't you worry! I love both of my story's and got a few good ideas to go on~   
> Have fun and read ya next time!!! <3

Living with Hisoka again turned different after their little combat. The magician stayed with Gon all the time and took incredibly good care. He cooked for the boy and tried to comfort and probably distract him from his dark thoughts. It didn't work so well though, as Gon mostly avoided the magician as he just didn't wanted to have too much contact… What eventually turned out to be difficult as the man was around really all day! And he was freaking trying to get the boy to like him… Gon sat on his balcony and watched the sea, drowned deep within his thoughts as he trained his Nen. He did that quite often after deciding to get stronger just a few days ago. It didn't seem like Hisoka would care though, as he normally left the boy alone when he did that. Gon sighed as his thoughts kept him from concentration. He watched the waves colliding with the reef and listened to the splashing sound it made. Everything seemed so calm… Yet it wasn't as deep within the child a storm fought. A storm of emotion that just couldn't calm down. Gon looked up as sudden footsteps echoed next to him. His eyes met with yellow ones, that left him a silent growl. “What do you want?” He muttered towards Hisoka, who stood next to him and looked out to the sea as well. “Nothing in particular. I'm just bored and wanted to ask if you would join me for a walk~” Gon froze and rose his eyebrows on that thought. Going out together for a walk? Sounded better than it probably should. The youngster looked back to the sea again, before he jumped down and looked up to his kidnapper. “Okay. Let's go to the beach! I want to go swimming.” Gon nearly demanded and turned on his heels to fetch up everything he needed. Hisoka normally decided what was going on, this time though it was Gons turn to do so.

The beach… Somehow Hisoka felt angry when he thought of visiting the sea with his child. No wonder after what happened last time. The only thing that calmed him down was the fact that the place they would go visiting wouldn't be crowded. In the contrary! There wouldn't be a single person as it was his beach to own. Hisoka sighed and slowly followed the child to pack his bag as well. He watched Gon with eagle eyes, as the boy stepped in front of him, pointing out that he was ready to go. “Then let's go.” The man's mood wasn't on its peak, what could be easily seen as his voice sounded rather monotone, but in attempt to cheer Gon up and get him out from his depressed behavior, he wanted to do everything. The man lead the boy he owned out from the house, walked down a small path that followed the buildings length, leading down toward the sea. They passed a few stonewalls, before the path opened up and revealed its hidden beauty. The small beach was protected of huge cliffs that caught up most of the taller waves so the water was calm enough to swim without struggling. White sand covered the front part that lead into the beautiful blue water before the end turned into little stones. Only a single palm tree spend some shade as Hisoka had planted it a few years ago. He didn't wanted to get sunburn while sleeping on the beach… He got them pretty fast as his skin always had been incredibly pale. “We can spend the whole day here and if we turn hungry, the kitchen isn't far.” Hisoka just finished when a nearly naked lightening rushed past him and jumped into the water with a splash that even reached him. Water drops fell down his hair as Hisoka rose his eyebrows and looked at Gon who now swam around, diving and exploring the area with more and more curiosity. How cute… Hisoka smiled and shook his head before the man started to change into his bath pants as well. It had been a while since he went for a swim, so the magician walked in as well. He had been watered already anyways.

Gon dived down into the water, opened up his eyes and looked at all the fishes that swam away from him in panic. They at least were able to escape… The boy always had been able to hold his breath pretty long, so he dived down deeper, watched the corals slowly moving with the stream. Beautiful… Suddenly something pulled him up, forced him to come back into the air, which he surprisingly inhaled with a deep gasp. “Wha-“ The boy got cut off, as Hisoka turned him around so the two of them faced each other while floating. “Are you alright?! Don't goddamn scare the shit out of me boy!” Hisoka growled, yet sighed in relief before he pulled Gon into a warm and soft embrace. The boy was left speechless, confused of why the man acted like that. “You’ve been under water for 5 minutes! I thought you drowned…” The magician explained as if he had read his mind. What was going on? The boy hummed and pushed Hisoka away from his body. He broke the embrace and looked at the wet man. “I'm able to hold my breath for about 8 up to 9 minutes, so there is no need to worry. Your little fuck toy isn't going to die from this little bit of diving.” The boy spat out and wanted to leave, got pulled back though and faced Hisoka with an angry glare again. “Stop this Gon. I already told you that my reasons to held you captive aren't the ones you think.” How often he heard those words now within the last few days… Gon snorted and turned away his look. “Sure… Why aren't you telling me then? You keep saying that but never give me other reasons why… What else should I think then?” He muttered and closed his eyes, slowly tensing up as he felt Hisokas grip around the boys body tighten. “You're too precious to break… I just don't want you to die. That's enough of a reason for you to know.”

Why Gon always wanted to know everything… It was annoying as Hisoka hated to talk about what he felt. He tried to show more love, yet still it felt bad. Revealing ones feelings always had been dangerous. There were a lot of people who rather saw him dead than to allow him roaming around anytime longer. Sure, he would be able to protect the two that meant something to him, yet still it would never be possible for him to be around all the time. One time not cautious enough and Ivy or Gon would be dead. Especially now that he met Illumi, who would love to kill his boy… Gon hummed again, visibly not happy with the answer he had been given. “Sure. Whatever. Let go of me…” Again the boy struggled to free himself, but Hisoka only tightened his grip and sighed in frustration. Gon didn't understand and the man just couldn't tell him the truth… How should he show the boy what… Show… Exactly… If he couldn't tell, then he could still show him. The magician took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down his aura, that slowly started to change while Gon suddenly stopped struggling. Their eyes met while Hisoka bend down, softly holding Gons cheeks as he placed a caring kiss on the boys lips. It was a complete different thing to do, but the man tried to leave his dark being behind and to only show Gon what he felt for him. How much he adored and cared for the youngster, how the boy kept him from killing within the last days without even noticing… How much love was able to live inside a man that never ever cared about love at all.

Gons eyes widened and he stopped struggling for at least a moment, as he felt this immense and unknown aura coming from the normally quite deathly man. He didn't feel any kind of murderouse behavior within Hisokas current aura that was covering the youngster. It was strange and really felt like the man was caring for him. Not in a abducter and victim relationship but in a lovingly way… It felt good to feel some love after such horrible days… So the boy closed his eyes and let the magician kiss him for this one time only, without him fighting back. Hisoka moaned deep into the kiss, pulling Gon closer, who wrapped his arms around the jesters neck, holding him so they could swim properly without them drowning. It didn't took long for the man to start feeling pleasure. He probably tried to keep it down, yet still Gon felt it as he slowly laid his hand on the boys butt cheeks. Thinking of what the man wanted to do to him, Gon flinched and tried to break the kiss. Frustrated, Hisoka let go of him and only hold the boy tight. He didn't say a word, only paddled with his feet and carried the youngster through the water. Gon hummed and let it happen as it wasn't anything bad. At least not so far. He leaned down, laid his head on Hisokas chest, while he enjoyed the cold of the water. It had been rather hot these days, so a nice cool bath was the best thing one could come up with. “Gon?...” Hisoka suddenly called out for the boy, talking close to a whisper. The boy looked up and met with the magicians eyes, sticking out from his pale face.

“You’ll never forgive me, I know, but I'm still sorry for your loss. Someone dear to me explained how it probably feels like and I think I understand… I'm a pretty complicated man and I don't think that either of us will get my way of thinking this soon. Not even I do sometimes, for that I act out from instinct way too often. Anyways. I know you train to kill me and I won't interfere in that. Just do it when you turn strong enough to beat me. I’ll say it clear. I'm not going to let you go whatever you do. You’ll have to kill me and I only allow it to you alone. No one else. I want to die through your hands, that's the only way I would love to leave this little playground~ I’ll never harm anyone dear to you for that I promise. As long as you promise me to take my life into your hands.” The magician explained completely serious and stroke through the boys hair while holding their look at each other. He had thought about his words for quite a while now and it turned out that this was the only right thing for him to do. One day there was no other chance for Gon than to kill him.

The boy stared at Hisoka who just spoke with the most serious expression on his face he ever saw. So he wasn't kidding… Gon thought of this words, tried to get their meaning, while holding the man on his shoulders. They never broke eye contact, so he was able to see what Hisoka felt… At least somehow as his feelings weren't easy to discover. “Why would you want that? I don't get it…” Gon shook his head, didn't get an answer though, so he was forced to keep trying to figure it on his own. So Hisoka wanted to be killed by him… No problem, that was his goal anyways. Yet still he wondered why the magician didn't just let him go… Probably because he still knew too much… “Okay, I promise to kill you one day as long as you never hurt my family and friends again.” The boy still couldn't understand the magicians reasons for such kind of behavior, yet still it sounded like a good plan. The ones he loved would be save at last, even if it meant he had to end a life on his own. “What are we doing then for the time waiting? You’ll just keep me captive? For what reasons?” Gon asked again, hoping that he would get an answer now at least… Hisoka hummed and leaned forward to the boy again, placing another kiss on the youngsters lips, a bit more demanding than before. “I showed you why and that's all of an answer you’ll get. Don't think though I would behave any different. I let you off for now, but that's not going to last too long. If you're not behaving, you’ll get punished, keep that in mind as you’ve been misbehaving quite a few times already.” Hisokas words let the boy shrunk and finally break their eye contact. So to make it simple, Hisoka somehow cared for him, yet still wasn't going to change his treatment. “So… You're still going to rape me, even now? After all of this? I thought you care for me…” Gon whispered and looked down at the water, as Hisoka stopped paddling and laid the boy back onto a stone that was merely covered by water anymore. He crawled on top of him, showing who was the one dominating while softly caressing the boys cheeks. “I want to live as long as I’m still alive and what would be better than to live with someone you lo-… I just can't resist and I don't really want to miss it out to be honest. But don't you worry, I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy it as well.”

 


	33. You can't bare this~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here an update for you as well!!! I got planned enough stuff for both stories now and probably more time to write! Finally ^_^ Poor Gon realizes, that Hisoka is too much for him too bare xmx Let's see, what he comes up with to solve this problems~ Have fun and read ya next time!!

Gon looked up at the man who pushed him down onto the stone and frowned within his thoughts. It didn't make any sense at all. He felt how much Hisoka somehow liked him, but on the other hand the man is still going to hurt and punish him. Wouldn't someone normally want his beloved ones to be safe? Well, it was a killer the boy was thinking about, so there probably were some other rules to go after at this topic. Hisoka had no one, expect this person he had been talking about explaining how it felt to lose someone important. Gon still couldn't tell who that was, but he was curious to meet with her or him one day. Whatever, maybe Hisoka was the kind of person that enjoyed hurting the ones he likes. Gon wouldn't say that Hisoka loved, so he just used liked… It sounded more… Comprehensibly to him. “Can't you just stop it?... Live your live another way and leave me alone… I don't want to be punished for things that are totally normal to do in my situation. You’re the criminal that kidnapped me and not some kind of boyfriend. How should I get along with you, if not the way I’m doing?” Gon tried to explain, while looking up at the man above him. For a normal person it should be normal to understand. Over time now Gon knew though, that Hisoka was a different kind to handle. He needed to explain things more detailed and directly, otherwise the man couldn’t see.

“I can’t just stop, Gon and you know why~ You don’t want to be with me, I understand that but you can’t leave or change our relationship. I’m going to try being more gentle as long as you behave. Train and live with me until the end of me or you.” Hisoka whispered with a low voice, softly caressing the youngsters cheeks. Those were the best words he found to end this conversation, as he was sick talking about such topic. “We’ll find a way to get along together.” He hummed and suddenly pulled his boy closer again, just to turn him around and lie him back onto the stone with his face downwards. He ignored the youngsters protest and watched the heart and tear on his back. The colors were bright like on the first day they were forced into the boys skin. He loved the view… Slowly the magician leaned down to cover Gons tattoos with kisses. He traced down the boys back, nibbling on his skin, while pushing him down with his own body. “Hisoka…” Gon started, got cut off though as the man simply bit down into his preys neck, causing the smaller ones body to shiver while a weak moan escaped his plump lips. “I don’t want to talk anymore… We did that enough recently. Just give me what I want, or I’ll take it by force…”

Gon growled deeply and realized that Hisokas state had changed again already. He seemed to be annoyed and closed up against him, not wanting to reveal any kind of emotions anymore. He pushed him too far with his words, showed him his cold shoulder long enough for the man to turn urgent again. Hisoka wasn’t out to kill for ages now, so the pressure inside of him was pushed down too long. He needed release… And if Gon wasn’t going to give him a way to relax, the man probably was going to go killing soon again. It had taken him long enough to notice how much power he had over his kidnapper at all! Hisoka probably didn’t wanted to keep his bloodlust down any longer, or else he would hurt Gon, or needed to leave, what didn’t seemed to be an option these days at all… “I can’t stop you anyways… Just hold on to your promise…” The youngster whispered and hold his head out from the water as high as it was possible for him. The stone wasn’t comfortable, at least the enjoyable cold of the oceans water kept him from feeling too hot under the sun above. Hisoka kept silent for a moment, stopped teasing his back, before he allowed Gon to get up and pulled him into a deep embrace. The magicians aura suddenly felt different, as his aroused behavior vanished out from the air between them. Confused the boy frowned. Didn’t the killer just wanted to take him a few seconds ago? Now this sudden change again… Hisoka softly stroke through the youngsters hair and walked back into some deeper water while the boy laid his arms around the killer and signed in frustration. How badly he would like to punish this man for killing his father… There was no way for him to forgive such cruel crime but he wasn’t able to… He had to wait. He had to become stronger and until he could beat him…

“You’re right… You can’t stop me. If I want you, I take you. Nonetheless if you defend yourself or not.” Hisoka muttered and brushed through Gons hair, who had obeyed him and stayed close without complaining. It was oddly how easy it actually could be to get him behaving. As long as he wasn’t really trying to hurt him and stayed calm, Gon came on his own, laying his arms around him… Ivy had been right. Show him some love and understanding and he will open up eventually. The only problem was, if he waited any time longer, he would turn way too cruel again to take him softly. Without letting his killing instinct spread out for so long, he was way too tensed up to remain this patience for any time longer… He again though pushed down his need and hold his prey without showing pleasure. “I’ll wait some more… You’re still sad because of your loss, so I try to be more patient with you. You should enjoy my treatment as well~” Hisoka purred, cuddling into the youngsters neck. He inhaled his beautiful wild and spicy scent, before brushing through the boys hair. He should stop… Staying calm while being this close to the one who was able to confuse him this way was hard… And he wasn’t able to hold on like this for too long. Maybe he should go, locking up his child for him to get the chance to kill… He needed to. He needed to rip out someone else’s heart in order to not harm Gon again. While his mind slowly changed into his murderous state, he continued to softly hold his prey.

“It doesn’t matter… Where’s the point in waiting? You waited such a long time and I know what you do while waiting… That’s the least thing I want or need right now. You killed enough people because of me. I don’t want to be responsible for any more lives you take, so I prefer me to suffer instead. Just… Do what you want and I’ll bare it. I don’t mind… Just don’t go killing again…” Gon whispered and slowly closed his eyes. Yes. That was what he decided. Everything was better than being the reason for hundreds of victims again and he knew that exactly this was going to happen if he denied the man’s closeness now. Maybe he was even able to stop the jesters killing completely if he just took all the suffering into his own hands… Better he than them. Gon tightened his grip around Hisokas neck and sighed frustrated. What else could he do? Nothing… Cause he was too weak to do anything. Silence laid its paws around them, while no one said a single word. Only the oceans waves softly splashed against them. It took a while, before Hisoka finally reacted towards his words, but not the way he had expected. The magician pulled away, so they were able to look at each other. The mans expression wasn’t readable for Gon though. He smiled a bit, yet still looked kinda serious. “Gon… You’re the most adorable child on this world~” Gon frowned as what the man was saying, got pulled back into his embrace though again, only to feel Hisoka cuddling against his neck again. It seemed like he accepted the boys wish to get it over with, so Gon just let it happen.

What a beautiful boy… He was really trying to stop him from killing, wasn’t he? Cute… The very first time someone could probably really be able to, as he hasn’t killed for longer than ever before. Just because of Gon being more important. Not even Ivy managed to do that… He never gave her a change though. He kept her away, so she wouldn’t notice what kind of man he was. After raising up together at an orphanage, he walked away from her and only met her ones in a year or so… It was better for her, he decided long ago after starting to be the joker killer. What interesting time that had been. A time when he used to be together with Ivy all day. When nothing inside his world ever existed, expect of his deep wish to protect the only person that mattered to him… And he did. He got her out from there, and started his live as the man he became now. Gon though really tried to control him… To bare everything he brung up in order for Hisoka not to hurt anyone else expect for him. He would never be able to do this. The jester always had been a killer and nothing would gonna change that. Hisoka pulled the boy closer, brushed through his black hair while inhaling his spicy scent. There never had been anything better for him than this… It smelled like… Like… There wasn’t really anything for him to describe it. It smelled like herbs from the woods, like his favorite candy… Like summer rain and thunderstorms after an sunny bright day. Wildness and pure innocent in one. Hisoka needed to be honest, he loved it. There was no way for him to miss out Gon within his life anymore. Only the simple thought of him not being around caused the world to be useless. Ivy also would be better off without him. “Gon? Strengthen your defense. I will show you what you think you could handle~” Hisoka smirked slightly, while softly pulling on the youngsters hair.

Gon bit down on his lips, already thought the man was going to start, but as he only revealed to show him something, Gon frowned but indeed listened. He was way too curious, so he wrapped himself into his aura, used ren and tried to look at the magician. He pulled him closer though and denied his gaze upon him. “What do you want to show me?” He tried to push him, as suddenly something incredibly covered himself within unbearable pressure. Bloodlust spread through the boys veins, cutting off his breath. There was no way for him to move, as his muscles were tensed tightly just to hold out what nearly crushed his body apart. Fear kept him from thinking, while Hisokas aura showed him how strong he really was and in the contrary how weak he was… Gon whimpered and dug his nails deep into the man’s flesh, wishing for this to end as suddenly he realized that this bloodlust was indeed pleasure! Hisoka seemed to miss any difference between killing instinct and sexual desire… How was a man even able to hold all of this inside without going crazy?! And more importantly… What would happen if he really let go everything out at him? What would Hisoka do to him?... He just didn’t wanted to imagine what he would have to bare then… He couldn’t. He eventually would die the day Hisoka listened to the wish Gon had given, he was too stubborn though to take his words back. It felt like ages for him to be mental attacked by the mere murderouse aura of the man who still hold him like the most precious thing in the world… Then finally it vanished and Gon relaxed into Hisokas arms, coughing for air while still being hold by the magician. A good thing, because otherwise he would have been drowned now.

“You really want to bare this, Gon? Impossible. I planned not to hurt you this much, so I’m going to go out for killing once in a time again. I need it in order to calm down.” Hisoka slightly whispered into the boys ears and finally let him go a bit, so he was able to meet with his eyes. “No… Better me than them! I can bare it! Use me to stay calm, didn’t it work out so far during the last few days? A whole week? You were calm after what you did to me back at the criminals cave… You only killed because you had to. Not because you wanted.” Gon pounds out while shaking his head and facing the magician with a strong glare. The boy misunderstood something… “Gon… I was calm this long especially because I had such a good fight. Only taking you wasn’t enough, as I needed to stop quite early. You see, keeping me calm is a hard task and for now you’re not able to manage it on your own. Maybe one day~” Hisoka hummed and laid his head aside to watch the boys expression. He wasn’t pleased of how the events turned out to be, but was visibly thinking of a solution. The man smirked proudly, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the youngsters lips to just disturb his deep thoughts. “There is no other way so far, Gon~” He purred, as the boy growled deeply, not really letting go of his thoughts. Such a stubborn boy. Hisoka really had other things in mind than talking. Just as he wanted to kiss him again, Gon faced the magician with a strong glare. “Alright! Then let’s make a deal.”

 


	34. Deal~ Now run~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... That's some kind of hide and seek! Gon... Better run... Ya guys! I got another update for you! Hope you enjoy and have fun!!  
> Got any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to write me! Here or in Wattpad through the same user name~ Read ya next time then!

  
“A deal?” Hisoka repeated slowly, while he rose his eyebrows and watched the boy a bit amused about this sudden outcome. Gon wasn’t really in the position to make deals, he kept silent though and let the boy continue. “Yes! I understand that you aren’t willed to let all out on me, but I will not accept, when you keep killing to stay calm. So here’s the deal. You use me to stay calm most of the time and if it gets too much, you do your job! You said you get hired to kill other criminals, aren’t you? They are bad people so killing them is better than killing innocent people. You have to promise though to only kill the target.” Gon pounded out, tightening his grip around the man’s shoulders, who laid his head aside, slightly chuckling. “I allow you to do anything you want, as long as you only kill the ones you got hired for. Deal?” The boys voice turned lower, as he probably started to realize what they actually meant for both of them. Hisoka felt how Gon tried to keep his fear down. No wonder after what he showed the youngster. He could only imagine what horror scenarios the boy was currently seeing inside of his mind. Such a cute child… If he wanted to try this, he was the last one to deny this wish. “Alright~ Deal.” The magician purred and wrapped Gons legs around his hips, pulling him closer while he watched him with a dark smirk. “As long as you allow me to do everything, I’ll only kill my targets~” He purred and already knew that this was never going to happen. As the child nodded, Hisoka bit down into the boys neck, suddenly letting his pleasure roam around. Shall the boy show how much he wanted to protect this stupid people out there…

Gon gasped as he felt Hisokas pleasure again. Not as strong as he allowed to come out before, yet strong enough to make the boy shiver. The man smirked and looked up at him, while Gon stiffened, thinking of what he just said. Hisoka had his permission, so he shouldn’t struggle too much… What have I done, the boy asked himself, as the magician pulled down his pants. Slowly Gon closed his eyes and tried to accept his fate. This was the best to do in order for the others to be safe. He could handle the killer, lived long enough together to know him and his tastes already. It maybe wasn’t the best for him, but at least he could sleep without feeling guilty… He still saw them within his dreams every day. Those who tried to save him and got killed because of it… The couple back at the parking area… The mechanic who called the police in order to save them from the jokers house… Sarah who tried to run away with him… And Ging. His father who came all the way to fight, but lost against the man who now just pulled him closer and met with his eye as the youngster opened them again. He let out his breath slowly and tensed up as he prepared for what the man wanted to do. Maybe he was going to take him again and again like the last time? Maybe… Just as he thought the man would enter, Hisoka chuckled and pulled on his hair to force Gon looking into the sky. “You remember last time?~ When you asked me to be gentle? I had been. Pretty gentle to be honest. If you want me to really calm down, then I’m not going to take care~ So better be sure your defense is strong enough to bare me~” Gon stopped for a moment to think of what the man had said. It already had been cruel back then… Imagining that there was more to come was… Impossible. “I might cause you some near death experiences~ Strangle you~ Break your bones, let you bleed until you fall unconscious. I’m sadistic and love to hurt you~ I tried to hold back due to you’re not used to that and still can’t understand what it has to do with pleasure but you should have realized that killing and sex cause the same feelings for me~ Now that you put up that deal let me think you’ve grown up enough to be ready. “ Hisoka smiled darkly while Gon stared into his cold eyes, trying to follow these words. It sounded like… He felt the most pleasure while killing, so the real sex for Hisoka was quite similar… Just like he killed him over and over again. Driving him close to die, let him recover only to nearly kill him again… Could he… really bare this?

Hisoka smirked and watched the youngsters eyes that were filled with horror. He could nearly see how the boy imagined what he was going to do with him. Only the mere thought that he could let all out now let a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine. His little boy though started shaking out of fear. Now knowing what Hisoka had in mind probably had been too much for the youngster. It was too late to go back though… As long as he allowed it, Hisoka would do whatever he wanted and only kill the ones he was hired for. The boy slightly whimpered as the magician came closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Such fear~ A lovely view… “I won’t kill you, Gon. You’ll going to suffer though. Still wanna hold on to your sweet deal?~” The man gave the last chance to escape and smirked upon the boy who slowly lowered his head and stared into the water. Probably thought of his answer, that he gave just a few seconds later. Brown eyes, filled with strength and will to keep going looked up into the jesters yellow ones that had only waited for this to happen. “I won’t back up now. Do it. “

To the boys surprise, Hisoka pulled back up his pants and slowly let themselves being floated back to the beach, where he lifted Gon up and walked out of the water. The youngster let it happen and only watched the jester with tensed up muscles. Always awaiting him to strike. Slowly he got put down and looked up at the man, who’s smile grew even larger. “Alright, Gon. Then let’s play a game~” The boy growled and slowly backed up as Hisokas bloodlust spread out. This time, directed at him… The man bend down, smirkingly watching the boy as he rose his arms and laid his hands around Gons head, nearly kissing him again. “A… Game?” The boy whispered, already breathing heavily as fear clouded his mind. “Yes~ A game. Wherever you want~ Make sure not to get discovered. I’ll be close~ Now. Run.” The killer demanded and let go of the boy again, biting himself into the hand, while slowly walking backwards, giving the boy more space. The youngster laid his head aside, confused of this unknown behavior. He should run? Where to? “What?...” He breathed out, walked a few steps back as this immense aura scared him. “You understood. Run away from me, try to escape, but be sure not to get seen~ I guess you know the game. Hide and seek extreme~ “ The man laughed and covered his face with one hand, while he slight chuckled. He hadn’t heard wrong… He was supposed to run away, leave Hisokas home… But he was going to follow… Why he wanted to play hide and seek now?! It didn’t make sense! Just as the boy wanted to ask further, Hisokas bloodlust turned more urgent and nearly pushed Gon into his knees… There wasn’t anything more to talk… The magician stepped a bit closer, causing Gon to flinch. It was his last warning… The boy growled, then suddenly turned on his heels and started running, as he heard Hisoka starting to count. “One~… Two~… Three~…”

Gon ran back into the house, jumped up his room, so he could fetch up some of his cloths. He couldn’t tell how long this game would last… What Hisoka had in mind, so he at least wanted to prepare himself. He grabbed his backpack, stuffed a few cloths in and jumped back downstairs, where he suddenly stopped. Maybe… The boy turned aside and focused on one of Hisokas phones… It could be useful to communicate with the jester if necessary… Escaping a man like him, definitely not an easy task to do… Fast, the boy grabbed the phone and ran out again as he suddenly saw Hisoka walking up from the beach, still counting. “99~…100~…101~… Time runs~…103~... Hurry up~… 105~… Leave~… 107~…” The man kept going and smirked incredibly sadistic, but somehow proud. It seemed like it had been the right decision to get some stuff first… And he had enough time! Gon crunched his teeth and turned towards the land, starting to run as fast as he could, leaving behind the man he thought he would never be able to escape from again.

Gon ran and ran, avoided the public ways, so no one would recognize him… He had to escape… Find a way so Hisoka wasn’t going to catch him… The boys pulse ran, his breath hitched as anticipation ran through his veins. Never ever he had felt such tension… This game sure was exiting… Maybe that was the reason why Hisoka choose this game to play… The boy tried to calm his heartbeat, while he jumped up some trees and looked around to investigate his surroundings. He had to find his way to go! It wasn’t good to walk through the city while daylight… First it has to be night! So maybe he should stay in the shade and follow the path towards the nearest city… He didn’t know where the next one was located and if it was the best idea to go there… Probably not, but he needed a place to locate his current whereabout… Maybe he should hide deeper within the wild… The possibility to get tracked down there was lower, wasn’t it? The boy swallowed hard and jumped down the tree to run into the direction he hoped had been the best one to choose. 


	35. Hide and seek with the joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really wanna say much. Just read!  
> Hisokas past is gonna be revealed!!!!  
> Have fun!  
> Read ya next time!

  
**Somewhere else…**

Police inspector Megure leaned back into his seat and brushed trough his hair, exhausted from all of this paperwork. No sign of the joker for a whole week now. No victim… It was the first time since ages, that he got some time to get through all the old cases the joker had left them to solve. Everything had started about 19 years ago. The first victim, where someone left a joker card. A orphanage caretaker, 42 years old. The orphanage was closed afterwards and all the children moved into different houses. Only one child died that night as well. The children saw how the eight year old boy fell down a bridge as they escaped the house to get away from the killer. His body has never been found. Probably had been washed down the river… The inspector took up an old picture and inspected the children that where shown. He already searched for all of them to, again, question them of what they remembered. He wasn’t able to find all of them, but his next visitor was Ivy Shae. The younger sister of the boy that died this night. Sadly she had been way too young back then to remember a thing, so the last policemen ignored her within their questionings… For Megure only idiots. If one wants to find a killer like the joker, you need to search everywhere! Maybe she remembers now… The man watched the four years old redhead, which smiled brightly into the camera. Her yellow eyes shined like the sun. A real cutie, he had to admit. Slowly Megure’s eyes moved towards the boy behind her. His eyes were cold and dark, directed at his sister in front. A disturbing smirk upon his lips. One would never imagine when leaving out their appearance that the two of them where siblings. The other children told that they avoided him, as he always acted different and for the youngsters pretty creepy. Although he had been a good brother and always protected his little sister. Hisoka Morow. Claimed as dead since 19 years now… Maybe the now 23 year old woman still remembered her brother and what had happened that night they left the orphanage.

**Flashback**

The children screamed as they found their caretaker lying on the floor, covered in blood as her empty eyes looked up to them. She always had been pretty strict and always punished the ones that weren’t listening… Now she was dead. The most dominant boy grabbed his sisters hand and ran outside. “We got to go.” He simply stated, not scared as all. All the others appreciated that he took advantage and ran after him. He would lead them outside, show them the way for sure. Ivy cried, scared of what was happening. She didn’t wanted to go outside… The girl feared the darkness… “Hiso-nii! No!” She whimpered but her brother wasn’t listening! He pulled her further, pushed the door open and ran into the slightly lightened street. The children that followed screamed for help and wanted to search for the police. Ivy thought that would be a good idea… But her brother pulled her into a dark corner and crouched down towards her. Their yellow eyes met, as the child wrapped her arms around the older one, crying out of fear and of what was going to happen. “Ivy, listen. She’s gone and isn’t going to hurt you again. I got to leave now. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine! They are going to take care of you, okay? I’ll be back as soon as possible, then we can play mommy and daddy again. Now, go to the policemen. I can already hear them. See you then, Ivy… I love you…” The young girl couldn’t understand why her brother said that. What did he mean?! She watched Hisoka jumping up the wall, while he still looked at her. “Hiso-Nii?...” She whispered and earned a small smile from the redhead, before he let himself fall back into the nothing. She screamed after him, screamed for him to come back! But it only echoed through the night and stayed unheard. “HISO-NIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!”

**Present**

Ivy looked up at the policemen in front of her. He was rather old and seemed to be pretty strict… She actually didn’t really wanted to come but she felt sorry for all of those who lost their family members… Not that she would be of any hope at all! Yet still… The young woman watched aside and slightly pushed her fingers together while watching a photograph standing on the inspectors desk. She wondered if the woman that was shown could be his wife? She looked beautiful. “Your brother jumped on his own?” Megure repeated slowly after she had told everything she remembered that night. Confused, she rose her head and nodded. “Yes, he jumped down but hold his promise and came back to visit me just a few days later. That’s all I can remember. I don’t really know where he jumped down from, but he normally did such crazy stuff. “ Ivy explained with a nervous smile and shrunk her shoulders. “Haven’t you talked to him already?” She wondered what her brother had to do with this joker killer, but if the man wanted to know? She hasn’t seen the killer back then, so it wouldn’t be of any help anyways. Although, the inspector turned pretty pale all of a sudden. “Mrs. Shae… No. Your brother was rated dead 19 years ago. We got the information he fell down a bridge and died back then. Even you said, he fell down…” Now it was Ivy who looked up, slowly shaking her head. What a bad joke… She slightly laughed and laid her head aside. “What? I said he jumped, but never that he died… No, my brother is totally fine! This has to be a mistake! I saw him many times afterwards and we keep calling each other recently. I’ve talked to him just a few days ago…” Ivy moved around on her chair nervously, couldn’t tell what this meant for them! She watched the man in front and still begged for everything to be just a sick joke… Hisoka didn’t have any reasons to let the world think he was dead… So why?... “Maybe his new step parents only gave him another name?”

Inspector Megure stared down at the picture and couldn’t believe his ears. He stared at those dark eyes and only imagined them to kill… That day everything started… That day this boy vanished, but didn’t die like everyone had thought of… Until then there had been victims nearly everyday that died the same way the caretaker did. This wasn’t some kind of mistake. That was reality. The policeman slowly looked up at the quite active and impatient woman, only to shake his head. “No, Mrs. Shae. Hisoka Morow never showed up again and was rated dead back then. That’s no mistake… I need every contact ways you have from your brother and his current location. I need to talk to him.” He stated and gave her a paper. Excitement rose within him. He was getting close… Closer to find the man that had killed his sister and her husband… They had spend such a lovely weekend at their parents house, celebrating their fathers birthday… Just before they were killed on a parking area within the mountains. “I-I don’t know where he currently is… He travels around quite often and doesn’t really have a place to stay all day! And his phone number changes every time… He contacts me, not the other way around…” The woman whispered and seemed to slowly understand all those hints. Her eyes watered up, before she looked down to her hands. “No… He’s such a nice guy… No one just understands him! He’s not very social and prefers to be alone but… He wouldn’t kill… I just… Can’t believe it! He’s not the one you’re searching for!”

Many miles away, Hisoka stood on top of a roof and looked around patiently. The night has already laid its claws upon the city and the moon shone brightly down the sky. He could barely control his heartbeat, but he needed to stay hidden. If Gon noticed he was close, the boy would run away again, trying to hide before he got the chance to catch him. He couldn’t tell into which direction the youngster had run to, but the man decided to look at the closest town. The boy was pretty simple minded, so he probably went to a town at first to locate their current whereabouts. He always had tried to figure that out, so it wouldn’t be of any wonder. The magician smirked darkly, couldn’t feel any hints for his prey and slowly clenched his fists. This was the drill he had been wanting again for such a long time. It was just as he would fight with the strongest person he knew… This excitement… The magician pulled down a moan and closed his eyes to breath deeply. He had to calm down now… The boy couldn’t get away, so he was able to find him anytime soon and when he did… The boy could experience how real sex felt like~ The killer jumped down the roof and pulled out his phone. At least one of it. He knew Gon had taken one with him, so why not tensing up the pressure a bit?~

Gon froze as suddenly a silent buzz came up from out of his pants. He slowly pulled out Hisokas phone to read the incoming message.  
“You better pick up~ <3”  
The boy gulped and knew who that message came from… Just as he finished reading, the display changed and a unknown number called. Gon hesitated for a second, but the accepted and hold the phone on his ear. “Yes?...” He whispered, only to hear a small chuckle from the other line. Immediately Gon tensed up even more, although he knew Hisoka was the only person to call. “Gon~ I’m on my way to find you~ Got to admit you hide yourself pretty well, I wasn’t able to track your aura so far~” Gon swallowed hard while he walked deeper into the tree’s shade. He wondered if Hisoka already knew where he was and now only joked around with him. “Thanks… I give my best, you see.” He replied whispering and looked around within the forest, to search for a muscular figure within the trees… There was none. The boy let out his breath shakily. Maybe he really had a chance to stay hidden from the magician for a bit longer than he first had thought of… He although feared what was going to happen if the man caught him… “Oh, I know you do~ You don’t want me to get you back, I know~” The magician chuckled amused. Gon heard a car passing by… People talking. Hisoka seemed to be in something like a city. “Not really. I never thought to get away in any kind of way this soon… How long do you wanna keep this up though? I don’t believe I’m free now, so I guess if I manage to stay hidden, you gonna order me back?” He asked, wanted to know now more of the reasons the jester had in mind. “No. As long as you are able to escape me, I’m busy searching for you. This excites me more than anything else… My lust rises~ I can barely think of anything else than the moment I will be able to catch you~ Keep me distracted boy~ I’ll hunt you down without any mercy and when I found you… I’ll show you how your body belongs to me…~” Hisoka purred and Gon nearly felt the pleasure he send out into the land, directed at him. The man’s voice was dark and nearly broke as ecstasy surrounded him… “But. If you get found or show yourself to anyone you know or don’t know. If I find out someone saw you. Then be sure I kill whoever it was.” This warning worked… Gon didn’t wanted anyone more to suffer, so he better stayed within the wild where no one would be able to find him. “I understand… If I lose, you… Yeah. And as long as I manage to keep you busy, you don’t have the time to think about killing… That’s my price then. I won’t reveal myself. You know why…” Gon whispered and wrapped his arms around him. The boy’s body was shaking… He was scared. Scared as he knew what Hisoka would do when he lost this game. The only problem was, he couldn’t win, as the man would continue searching… Getting more aroused, feeling more pressure that he had to release. The longer Gon ran away, the more he had to bare afterwards, but the longer Hisoka wouldn’t kill! 


	36. The pain of reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my new job now and I freakin love it!!! ^_^  
> Got a lot to do lately, but here you go with a new update! At least in this story XD  
> Have fun and read ya then!!

“You’re such a good boy~ I’ll see you then~” Hisoka moaned into the night, before he took away the phone and hung up on his boy. This call revealed enough informations for Hisoka to know where the boy could be. Not like he thought of, Gon has fled into the nature. Probably hiding within the woods, at least as far as the noises had sounded like. Owls howling, probably a fox searching for some food down the leaves. The magician looked up the sky and tried to hide a deep moan. “Gon~ I’m going to find you~” The man chuckled amused and suddenly ran down the streets, unseen from those he crossed. Only a breeze of wind that passed by, as he aimed for the closest forest. Maybe he hid there… It didn’t took the magician long to reach the first few trees. He slowed down and hid his aura so if the boy was close, he wouldn’t recognize him too soon… Hisoka jumped through the woods, hid within the shade, while he tried to listen. He had to be somewhere… Suddenly a loud noise let the man turn around to face… A wolf. Bunches of them. They growled at the man and slowly walked around him, always facing the quite dangerous man. They didn’t attack though. Only stared. As Hisoka tried to move, they bend down and prepared to jump, growled deeper like a warning. The magician chuckled and rose his hands in a defending manner. He could easily kill them, but he slowly understood what was happening. They hold him on place. While… The magician looked up and saw a fast figure run across the trees. Such a smart one~ Making friends with animals who could protect him! Hisoka moaned loudly and dug his nails deep into his own arm. “Not now… Shall he escape~ I’m gonna get him soon~”

Gons breath hitched, his heart nearly stopped beating as the magician really had found him. He had thought he found a good place to be! How ridiculous wrong he was… Gladly his new friends hold him, at least for a few minutes! It was enough for him to run… And he ran as fast as he could. Out the forest and down the grassland. He smelled the city now… The boy coughed for air and suddenly stopped on top of a small hill to look around in order to find his new way. Going into the city wasn’t the best thing to do. Staying too long wasn’t a good thing either… Maybe he should continue traveling… Far, far away, where Hisoka would never imagine!

So the boy did and he clearly learned his lesson. Better not pic up the man’s calls… Gon fled into the wild, traveled across the land and ate what nature provided him. Only from now and then he stole from crowded markets to get at least something different. He took incredibly good care though to not get discovered at all. Time passed faster than he ever imagined and as he sat on top of a skyscraper, he looked into the phone, he wasn’t able to charge since ages. He hadn’t counted the days he was off already… But counting on the date he saw at the city signs, it could be about one and a half month already. After being captive for three months, this felt great! But he was lonely… He made some friends with animals, it wasn’t the same as talking with a human being though… He wasn’t allowed to do that… The boy signed and put back the phone while watching the sun go down. His new morning began. The night soon had changed to be his day, as traveling around at light just turned out to be way too dangerous… The boy had arrived at this city just as the sun rose, so he only had searched for a place to sleep. He didn’t caught the city he was in, nor he really got in what country he was in… This air although smelled familiar… As the moon slowly showed it beauty, Gon stood back up and simply jumped down the rooftop. He never used the sidewalks, rather jumped around the buildings roofs, so the boy caught his fall and immediately crawled up again to take his way. Maybe he first should look where he had bumped into, before deciding into what direction to go next. As he jumped around, things turned more and more familiar and as he saw a well known building as he left the more unknown area, the boy froze.

“Oh gosh… How did I manage to…?” The boys eyes started to water up. He turned around and ran again. He jumped away and aimed for the place he would love to be again… His school soon wasn’t seen anymore. It didn’t took long and Gon landed on top of his neighbors house, where he was able to look through the windows… His home… Somehow he managed to come back to Yorkshin city… Now he stared into his aunts living room to see her sitting on the couch… The boy covered his mouth and literally broke down. Tears dropped down his cheeks as he tried to hide his screams. Mito looked terrible… Thinner than he ever imagined a person could get… Her eyes looked empty, her skin pale… She got buried within her grief… Gon couldn’t believe what his kidnapping had turned his beloved aunt into! She seemed like a ghost… “I’m so sorry…” He wanted to jump in, he wanted to hug her! But if he did… Hisoka eventually was going to come killing her… The boy whimpered in pain and jumped down to get a bit closer… “Mito San…” He whispered and peeked into the window, hiding within a bush. Maybe… The boy frowned and kept watching the woman who zapped through TV. No news of victims… Hisoka hold on to his promise so far!

Gon stayed for at least an hour, before he managed to sneak out, only to jump up his house. He had to do something! The boy crawled up until he found the window that lead into his room. It looked just like he left it… 4 and a half months ago… He slowly cracked it open to enter. It felt like ages but he had no time to stay within sweet memories! He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

“Mito…  
I’m fine! I came visiting you and I saw how bad you feel. I told you, stop this. I can take care of myself! Currently I’m hiding and I can’t come down to see you in person. Please know that I do everything to soon be able to. I wasn’t able to call you again, but things just turned pretty serious. I try to kill him, he’s pretty strong though. Don’t you worry! I can’t bare to see you like this. I love you so much Mito-San. Take care of yourself!  
I won’t be in town long, so please don’t search for me. I can’t come to see you, or he’s going to kill you…   
Now cheer up and give me a small smile. I miss that…   
In love,  
Gon”

The boy sighed and put down the pen to place his small letter onto his pretty well done bed. It smelled like her… She probably used to sleep within, so he was sure she would find it soon! As he heard a noise outside approaching, he flinched and immediately jumped out of the window again. Leaving fast, it didn’t took too long of a small wait close by to hear his aunt screaming out for him. She started crying, what drove tears into his eyes again, but he forced his body to move. He shook his head and ran down the street to aim for the next place he wanted to visit. Only this one… Then he had to leave! It was too dangerous to stay at a place he was known all over… Although that then, he couldn’t stay everywhere. What somehow was his reality. Everyone knew him through the news. There was no place to be for him now… Gon washed away his tears and walked up the place he loved so much… Here he met his friends! And the killer he was stuck with… The boy looked up and approached the tree on top of the small hill. The park was dark and no one seemed to be around at all. Maybe his only chance to be here, at least for a moment. As soon as he arrived, Gon fell to his knees as he saw what was scratched into the tree. His name. And he knew who did that… A quiet call from his friends for him to come back. He saw that every letter was written from someone else. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio… All three… Gon whimpered and lowered his head, as he couldn’t come after this call… He was only able to be here. “I’m sorry, but I can’t…” He whispered and closed his eyes only for a second. The youngster enjoyed the well known scent, the silent sound of the wind brushing through the leafs. Such peace… He could have stayed for ever, but he knew he had to leave. Slowly he stood back up, as a sudden voice caused his blood to vanish out from his face.

“Gon?...” The well known person called out whispering, but he heard it as clear as it would have been whispered into his ear. This couldn’t be… Didn’t he hide his aura? How didn’t he notice someone was coming? Gon bit down into his lips, but didn’t turn around. He couldn’t face him… No way! “Gon? Is that… You?” The other one called out again, didn’t dare to come closer though. He couldn’t just run now… He had to… Gon gulped, tried to hide his tears, as he slowly turned around. “Killua…” Brown eyes met blue ones, as the two friends look at each other after ages of being departed. Their auras lit up, as Killuas face lost its control. He bit down on his lips as well, as he started crying. It took Gon over the edge and he forgot what consequences this could come along with. He ran forward and fell into his best friends arms, who immediately covered him into his aura. “Killua!!” – “Gon!!” They screamed out and cried into each other’s arms. None of them imagined to be able to see the other this soon again… After searching for his best friend for such a long time, wether Killua, nor Gon has thought of this. Being able to hold theirselfs again…

“Oh god, Gon… There you are! I’ve looked for you baka! What stupid things are you doing? Come back immediately!” Killua sobbed and pushed his friend away so he was able to look into those eyes he had missed so much again. He couldn’t believe it… Gon… Here?! After all the hours of searching. After all the hours of training to search for him! After all this time it was here they met again?! Here, where everything began years ago. “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry! I don’t… I can’t come back! Not y-“ Gon got cut off by Killua, who just pulled him into his embrace again. He didn’t wanted to hear any of this… Just that he was back home now. “Shut up! I won’t allow you to run away again! I’m strong, Gon! You don’t need to run just because of my safety! “ The youngster sobbed, while he slowly let his aura roam, just to get an answer of his friends one. Confused he rose his head to look at him in disbelief. “ You… Learned Nen as well? Who teaches you?” He breathed out as a sudden thought popped up within his mind. His kidnapper… Who else?! “I somehow taught myself. I don’t know this much though. Your brother probably… Illumi! Killua!! You need to be careful! Illumi is-…” Just as Killua wondered what his friend wanted to tell him, his view turned black…

Gon froze, as a needle got pushed into Killuas head… Right in, without holding back. His friends eyes turned empty immediately but to his confusing, the boys vitality seemed to be perfectly fine! That’s when he noticed the third aura pulsing through the area. Gon slowly walked back in fear, shaking his head as he looked up to see Illumi staring at him with cold eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to keep him hidden? Look what he nearly has done. You can be lucky I observed his house to tell you.” The man spoke with only some kind of anger shown on his face. Who was he talking to?... Gon knew… He didn’t wanted to accept that though. Just because Killua wanted to get stronger, he laid his life within his brothers hands… Exactly what he was aiming for and not to really help him with his concern… “No… Let him go! He’s not your property!” Gon growled at him, building up his aura to fight for his friends life. Just then another aura wrapped itself around the boy. He immediately flinched and bit down into his lips. This dominance… It was a warning, yet an order as well to stop it… Hisoka… He really found him. Gon shivered and looked back over his shoulder to look into those sticking yellow eyes that nearly darted themselves into his mind. He couldn’t believe how much control this gaze only had upon him… He couldn’t move. He couldn’t attack either! The magician only stared at him while standing a few feet away. “Killua won’t remember that he met him but this was a close one, Hisoka. Next time he runs around in Yorkshin, I’ll hunt him down and kill your toy boy.” Illumi spoke up again, as he pulled his brother away to take him into safety. Gon though turned around immediately to face him, only to growl out again. “You think this would stop me?! I’m not afraid to die, I live with it everyday. I’ll safe him… Believe me, this isn’t the end…” The boy spoke, some streams of dark aura leaking out of his body. An incredible, yet still hidden strength that not only Illumi surprised.


	37. Dangling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow thought of spider man... The older version, you know? You'll notice why ^^   
> Well, hope you got fun with the newest update!   
> Read ya laters~

Gons brown eyes met with black ones just as he got pulled back and a hand squeezed his throat to stop him of going further. “No~ We won’t do that, Gon.” Hisoka darkly growled into his ears, while cutting off the youngsters breath. He choked for air, didn’t struggle though. He knew Hisoka wouldn’t kill him, so why should he fight? He fought with his look that still darted into the black ones of the oldest Zoldyck brother in front of him. Illumi returned his gaze, but wasn’t responding to this unspoken challenge. “You should train him better. I’ll be off now.” The black eyed man only muttered, before simply taking Killua up into his arms to vanish into the darkness. Gon growled and slowly ran out of breath. He tried to inhale the sweet air that surrounded him, but Hisokas grip kept too tight to do anything. “You’re such a lucky boy to run into the only person I can’t kill out of everyone… You broke your promise Gon, as you weren’t supposed to met anyone. Now you got me into some kind of trouble. I shouldn’t have let you go alone, as I can see now, you’re not trustworthy enough.” Hisoka whispered and suddenly let go of him. Gon immediately coughed for air and trembled a few steps away from him to look back into those now incredibly cold eyes. He knew this wasn’t something he could get out this easily. “Nice to see you too, Hisoka. And it wasn’t my fault! He found me, not the other way around!” He countered and slightly hold his throat as the magician only closed his eyes… He visibly tried to stay calm.

“It doesn’t matter. You got seen, that’s all that counts. You even wrote your aunt a letter I heard? You nearly aimed for this. I’m not going to discuss with you now. We leave. Immediately. Don’t try anything, I’ll be right behind you.” Hisoka growled darkly and pointed towards the northwest. They could leave the area through the more unseen places to get back to his car. He had been hunting Gon down for quite a while now, being close all the time but he just never got close enough! Then Illumi called and revealed that his boy was on top of a skyscraper… He never had been this fast to get somewhere… “This way. Now go.” He demanded with a low voice and looked down towards the youngster who snorted, but indeed obeyed. He probably knew that this wasn’t the right situation to misbehave… As Gon started walking, Hisoka gave him a little push so he would run and immediately followed the fast youngster. They ran down the hill, through the small forrest and out of the park. The streets where merely lit, so the darkness covered their way out. To lead the boy, Hisoka let out small aura pulses into the direction they had to go and to his pleasure, Gon realized and turned immediately. They ran for a while, until Hisoka remembered something on his way here… He gave the youngster another pulse to the right, so Gon turned and ran down the small stony path. A small smile spread over the jesters face, as he knew that this was going to be a lot of fun… He still had something open after finding him~ Hisoka had to admit, he nearly forgot through this little mess.

Gon muttered annoyed words as Hisoka again lead him through his aura. He didn’t even wanted to talk, at least it felt like it! They ran in complete silence, not even their steps could be heard. He only listened to his heartbeat that somehow pulsed through his veins with some kind of fear… Now that Hisoka found him, he knew there was going to come his punishment… Sooner or later. Probably as soon as they turned out to be far enough. The boy frightened at the simple feeling of Hisoka running this close after him… Just as Gon thought he could simply stop and confront the magician, he ran past some tents… Tents? The boy froze as he turned his head and looked at a confused man… His little daughter, merely seven years old, right beside him. Immediately Gon turned away and wanted to flee, hoping that Hisoka wouldn’t count this as getting seen… As suddenly he got pulled up on his feed, hanging head down from a tree now. “Whaaa?!” He screamed out and tried to struggle. As nothing really worked, he checked out his feet to see they were stuck together by a pink substance… “Hisoka?! Let me down from here!” He protested and heard the man scream… His blood turned to ice, while he slowly realized what was going on. “NO! Hisoka!!! Stop this!! They didn’t do anything!!” He cried out and looked around to see the girl blood covered and her father bend above her, crying over his lost child… “Hmm~ That’s how it feels to lose his child~ Your aunt feels terrible, I know. But do you really want to cut her wounds open over and over again, Gon?~ You shouldn’t have come here.” Hisokas voice made him look directly down, where he met with the man’s eyes. He stood under him, their faces only inches away. They felt the others breath tickling their skin. Gon whimpered and knew this was his punishment. Hisoka couldn’t kill Killua, so he took other life’s instead. The boy laid his hands on the man’s shoulders, looking at him with watered eyes. “I’m disappointed in you, Gon. You belong to me and shouldn’t look out for the ones from your past. You knew the rules and still didn’t took enough care. Now others need to suffer. Because of you.”

His little boy whimpered again and slowly closed his eyes. One teardrop fell down and hit Hisoka directly under his eye… It slid down the man’s cheeks and met seconds after with the ground underneath. “I know… I’m so sorry… This place distracted my senses but you don’t need to kill everyone now… Please… Hisoka… Punish me, not them… Remember our deal…” The boy whimpered, sending streams of pleasure down the jesters spine. Such pain within Gons voice… He could listen to it all day. Only the men’s sobbing sounds disturbed the music. Hisoka felt that those two weren’t the only ones around… There were more tents standing around and it was sure that Gon knew as well. He rose his hands, laid them around the youngsters face, before he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Now he could be gentle, not long anymore though. “Gon~ I adore you. I really do~ But you caught me in a bad state~ You managed to escape real long, longer than I’ve expected. I won’t hold back…” He whispered into the kiss, then suddenly turned and cut the fathers throat open. His lifeless body fell forwards on top of his daughter like a dump sack of potatoes. “Let the fun begin~” At the moment, Hisoka turned around and started his rampage on the still closed tents, Gon screamed out for him. Crying, begging for him to stop… He didn’t. He ripped away the fabrics to reveal the campers that still hid inside their not this safely tents. He made sure to drip as much blood as possible, watered the ground underneath the boy with it in order to prepare the area for what he wanted to do next.

Gon dangled from the tree, caught within the man’s pink aura, while watching Hisoka killing one after another. It didn’t matter what he did. It didn’t matter what he screamed! The man kept going. He killed off the children that seemed to be on some kind of summer camp… Their caretakers and parents right beside them. Hisoka cleaned the area, leaving streams of blood underneath him. The air was filled with the sweet metallic scent that Gon nearly couldn’t breath anymore. He should have been used to this smell… But watching Hisokas hand being darted into the innocents chests, their hearts mostly being ripped out just made him wanting to vomit… How was Hisoka even able to feel pleasure while killing this way? The blood already pooled under the boy who hung down helplessly, as the magician let the last lifeless body fall down from his deathly grip. Gon whimpered and didn’t tried to look at this massacre. He stopped counting for how many deaths he was responsible for, as he just couldn’t bare the truth… The whole camping area was dead. Not a single heartbeat was heard anymore beside the excited one of the jester who slowly turned around and stepped towards Gon again. “Gon~ I’m finished~ “ He revealed the obvious, causing Gon to sob. Again so many deaths… The deal was nonsense, now that so many innocent lost their lives. He didn’t wanted to look, he just wished to run. Run away from this like he had done for the last couple of weeks. Suddenly he felt Hisokas hands again, slowly gliding over his cheeks, while he kept his eyes closed. “I love this look~ Don’t be mad, it’s not my fault. Now, come down there, I want my price for catching you~” The magician chuckled and Gon felt how he slowly got put down within the man’s arms. He frightened, didn’t wanted to touch the ground… There was blood everywhere!! “Price…” He repeated and knew what it meant… Here? As Hisoka just threw away the youngsters boots and also ribbed away his shirt, Gon knew the reason for spilling more blood than he probably did usually…

Hisoka moaned at a quiet and understanding whimper his boy sobbed after he undressed his shirt. This beautiful angel looked gorgeous, lying within his arms like this. Soon he was going to be confronted with death way more intense than he ever had been. Sweet child, covered in blood of the ones he killed for him~ May be disturbing for most people, but for him it was an incredible turn on! Now the thick liquor was still warm, he should hurry though. A sadistic smile caught his lips, before he simply let the boy fall down. Through his enormous reflexes, he managed to turn so he landed barely on his feet, got pushed back from the jester immediately though. Hisoka grabbed the youngster and forced him to lie down into the blood. He crushed down all the struggle and placed a rough kiss on the boys helplessly screaming lips. His voice sounded muffled now, while Gons nails dug into the magicians shoulders. The scent of blood and Gon mixed up clouded Hisokas mind. He moaned uncontrollably and didn’t even once thought of holding back. He hadn’t killed for more than a month now, this should be enough for the boy… He had wanted it like this, so he let the rest of his excitement out on him. These few little humans only where his punishment. Now, the real thing started… He invaded Gons mouth, fought with his tongue, while he spread his legs and simply ribbed away his pants. There was no way he could be patiently now. With deep urge within him, Hisoka revealed his aura, wrapping his boy completely inside. This beautiful youngster belonged to him and he showed it with every move he did. Hisoka moaned louder and suddenly flipped him over to look at his well visible marks. The now blood covered tattoo still throned on the boys back as it would belong to this place, like it always had been there. And it was going to be. “You’re mine Gon… My property, my boy, my husband, my weakness, my love~” he whispered deep within his hypnotized kind of state, while he only acted out of instinct. It didn’t took long for him until he couldn’t bare the wait anymore and invaded the boys body with a rough thrust. 


	38. Bloody pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After a few days of depressing thoughts, feeling bad and full of grief, I'm back to writing and updating as well!
> 
> If you wanna stay updated a bit more regular, you can follow me on Instagram! Same name~ 
> 
> Have fun and read ya next time!

Gon screamed out in pain, as Hisoka truly wasn’t holding back and entered him roughly. He tasted blood everywhere, the blood of those he had wanted to protect and now he was bathing in it while getting raped of the killer that was responsible for it. Or was he the cause? Just because he existed, Hisoka acted this way… Just because he had to run into him… The boy let out a frustrated scream, wanted to fight but he wasn’t even able to move. The hot feeling of the blood on his skin, mixed up with the strong grip Hisoka had on his hips, didn’t allow him to struggle at all. Gon got crushed down harder, while the killer above him started to move. Over and over he felt how the jester bumped himself deep into his body, while he tried to bare it. He had to, there was no other chance than this. He had known the man was cruel and sadistic, this though just exploded every imagination he had that could happen the day he got caught. Why he always had to be this naïve? Slowly he should have known that whatever he had thought of, Hisokas excitement was going to be way worse. Always. The jester moaned and dug his nails into Gons flesh, spilling even more blood as he hit this goddamn spot that made the boys cries being joined by moans. Not again… Suddenly he got pulled up kneeling as Hisokas hands glide down the boys body as one of them got itself wrapped around the youngsters revealed throat. He wasn’t going to…? Gon tensed up and indeed, slowly his air got cut off and breathing turned more and more impossible. He coughed and whimpered while he dug his fingers into the men’s arms, only to feel how Hisokas grip turned tighter. His struggle for air, mixed up with this repeatedly thrusts showed it’s result. The youngsters body reacted and even through his whole body hurt at the mere touch of Hisoka, he felt the upcoming pleasure. The boy tried to scream, but his brain ran out of oxygen what slowly made him feel dizzy. His body started to tingle, Hisoka moaned into his ear and he just couldn’t think! He only felt all these feelings and reacted… He betrayed himself and as suddenly Hisoka tensed up and nearly whimpered a moan, he came together with the man. Without being able to scream, he nearly fell unconscious before he finally was allowed to breath in this sickly sweet and metallic air again.

Hisoka let the boy go, who couldn’t kneel upright anymore and fell down into the blood. He barely hold himself while pushing his arms down the ground so he wouldn’t be inside the blood completely. The man listened to his cries and coughing for air. This was intense… He never had felt such pleasure that it almost hurt deep within his tights. The jester could go on for ages and really had thought of that he needed to take care for not killing his boy… But there was no need to be careful. His body knew and stopped itself way sooner before things would go dangerous. These beautiful moans… He didn’t even felt the urge to kill, nor to really hurt him. As soon as he heard Gons pleasure, there was nothing of his urge to harm him left. Amazing… It took him a few moments to regain his own breath, before he brushed through Gons hair, only to think that they were in the best position to do it doggy style… The jester smirked, pushed away that thought though and pulled himself out to flip the boy over. He wanted to look at him… The youngster got laid down on his back again, before the man crawled over him. The brown eyes where shut closed while the visible sight of pain was shown on the boys face. Not only physical, but it seemed like the psychological pain did way more damage than expected. Hisoka hummed and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer when Gon surprisingly did the same. Immediately when he felt the man’s body being close, he grabbed him and hold on like his life depended on never letting go again. A bit confused about this behavior, he didn’t complain and hold his prey tightly within this bloody embrace. He gave the boy some time, until his cries turned weaker, before he pulled away to look at him. His boy was a bloody mess. The liquor happened to be everywhere. On his cheeks, his bruised lips, even his hair had a weak red glimmer. The smell of blood and Gon invaded the man’s mind, causing him to excitedly smirk. “I love how you look~ Scared, sick of this smell, weak and nearly begging me to stop but also to continue as your body secretly wants me to do this~” Hisoka moaned and pulled the boys hair back so he was forced to look up at him. The youngsters watery eyes opened up and returned the man’s hungry gaze, as he wasn’t finished at all.

“How can you like something as cruel as this? I don’t want it. I want to go home, I want to leave…” Gon whispered shaking, still being caught within Hisokas grip around his body… Not that he wasn’t holding on to him as well, but what else he could have done? There wasn’t anyone to hold on, to cry on than him. “I don’t know~ I was born loving this. I was born to meet you, like you were born to be mine~ I’ve walked through the world, not killing anyone just to find you~ I’ve waited so long for this day, now hold on to your own wish, I’m more gentle than I expected anyways, so you’re lucky today.” The magician smirked, spreading the boys legs, before he again shoved himself deep into him. Gon flinched at the sudden move and stiffened, aches his back and screamed out a small whimpering curse. This wasn’t going to end this soon, the boy knew. He had been able to sneak out of Hisokas hands way too often and way too long now, as if he could hold back in any ways… At least something Gon has learned after time. Waiting wasn’t something Hisoka was good in. As Hisoka bit down into the boys chest, thrusting roughly, he dug his nails into the bigger man’s back, trying to hold himself a bit so he wouldn’t brush over the blood slippery ground. There wasn’t anything he could think of, only what he felt and what his kidnapper was doing to him and that clearly was a lot of damage. Gon whimpered in pain, while the magicians sharp, knife like nails cut his skin open. His own blood joined the slowly cold liquor underneath them, let the color start shining again in its red beauty. Gon felt how the bitings made their way up to his throat, as the jesters next bite turned out to be way deeper than the ones before. He dug his teeth into Gons throat, causing him to cry out again. How this was able to hurt… It wasn’t bearable, as Hisoka pulled on the youngsters flesh, nearly ripping some of it out, while fresh blood started to drop down onto the ground. His bones ached and Hisoka simply continued his rampage. He wasn’t listening to Gons sobs, his painfully screams that echoed through the freighting silent woods. Not a single bird was heard, only complete silent next to the smashing sound of skin against skin. Hypnotizing, yet also incredibly painful, while help and loneliness overcame the youngsters mind slowly but more and more with every thrust. Time passed like seconds, body’s changed positions, blood of both man got mixed up, while the night faded. Gon lost his senses and wasn’t really noticing what happened. He felt incredibly exhausted and every part of his body hurt. It pulsed with hot and nearly electric pushes through his veins as he suddenly got lifted up. Gently. Like he was something special… It felt good, but the pain caused him to growl weakly. The boy slowly opened his eyes and met with yellow ones. They were calm. Someone could easily think this man would be the most perfect gentleman in the world… The boy hummed suffering and felt how Hisoka took him into a warm embrace, turning, as he started to walk away from the massacre. Funnily, Gon didn’t feel cold. Rather the opposite. Something warm was covering the youngster from the cold morning breeze, while the slow rhythm of walking put him to sleep.

Hisoka hold his little boy and walked outside the forrest, into the now slowly rising light. The first few steams of sunshine showed the beauty of the just begun day and revealed a beautiful far grassland. The magician took a deep breath, quickly peeking down to see Gon more or less peacefully asleep. A small smirk rushed over his lips, before the man wrapped his boy into his jacket, starting to walk down again. It wasn’t this far anymore until they reached the jesters car. There he gently put Gon on one arm, so he was able to open the doors and pull out a soft blanket. He laid it on the backseat, the boy on top and started to wrap him in like a huge burrito. At least the blood wouldn’t wet his car… They both really needed a shower! First of all though, he had to get into his current apartment. Gladly he had been around this area since yesterday already. Hisoka pulled out the car and drove down the still empty streets. He felt incredibly calm. Just like he had been letting out all of his rampage, these demanding feelings that let his finger twitch from now and then. Normally he still felt it deep within, not now though. The sun slightly blinded him, as the magician finally turned to get down the garage. It didn’t took him long to fetch up the boy and to quickly get straight into the elevator, so he was able to get into his flat. While Gon wasn’t reacting at all, he filled the bathtub and let Gon together with himself slip into the hot water. A relieved sight came out of his chest, before he gently brushed through the youngsters hair ho was resting against the man’s chest. A few minutes passed and slowly some thoughts came up into his mind. It already happened to be midst of august… Time indeed had been flowing since Gon was with him. Nights of boredom had changed into intense and incredibly fun ones. He didn’t even need to always get perverted with him, it was already enough sometimes to just spend some time together. Al least as far as Gon played around. He figured a lot already of how the youngsters way of thinking was, yet still he manages to surprise him again and again. Hisoka quietly chuckled, trying to not wake him, as he laid his head back and watched the ceiling with thoughtful eyes. It was nearly time though. Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment and slept in after some time as well, just to wake up at his clock. The phone vibrated aloud, what caused the man to growl, but he knew that they should come out of the water. There was something he had to do.

Gon muttered as the annoying noise rang up, but he simply decided to go on sleeping. The water has already cooled down, but it didn’t really matter to him. He felt so tired… As he felt how Hisoka moved, he allowed the man to get up. Seconds later, he as well got pulled out and wrapped into a lovely fluffy towel. The boy let everything happen, until he felt himself being laid down into the bed. Just then he opened up his eyes, couldn’t bare to not know where the man currently was. His eyes scanned the area, until he found Hisoka standing next to the bed while looking through one of his phones. His still wet skin shone a little through the small line of light that managed to fight its way through the well covered windows. The boy watched him quietly, while memories of their last few hours popped up within his mind. Strange to think of what happened to him and of what the man did to his body… Slowly Gon let his view go down, as he started to notice all the scratches that covered the man’s naked body. To know that he did them calmed him down a bit. At least he had been able to do some kind of damage. Just then he remembered all the injuries that had been done to him, so he looked down to see that his body was wrapped with Hisokas pink substance. It covered his wounds like a second skin, probably stopping the bleeding. He let out a sight, froze immediately though, as that sound caused his tormentor to look up at him. “You haven’t slept pretty long boy~ Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your injuries before I join you to sleep. Just close your eyes and relax~” He smirked at him and laid his phone next to the bed, before he quickly walked out to get the first aid kid. Gon mumbled around, wasn’t arguing about that demand though. He did as he told and closed his eyes in order to get back to sleep again. He just wasn’t able to. The boy laid there wide awake, while Hisoka took care of all the scratches, bruises, bites and nearly cracked bones that were left from their latest actions. It took a while until he finished, put the material aside and sat down onto the bed next to Gon. There was silence for a few moments, then Gon heard a familiar beeping voice. It seemed like Hisoka had called someone with his phone… Immediately Gon listened up, curious of who the man wanted to talk to now. It took just a few moments for the other line to pick up. “Happy birthday Ivy~” 


	39. Brother issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! A new chapter for you~  
> Have fun and read ya next time!

Gon frowned and thought of who that Ivy could be. That person Hisoka was talking about, giving him advice probably. The boy moved a bit and ignored his sore skin that caused him pain and sat up to look at Hisoka in curiosity. There was silence for a while, when Hisokas smile slowly vanished. “… He’s here.” He simply stated with an incredibly cold voice and looked down, while Gon wondered what was happening. Who was here? Expect of him and Hisoka no one… “I won’t tell you.” He went on, leaving Gon just within even more confusion. How badly he wanted to ask… He wasn’t allowed though, or else whoever that on the phone was, would be in great danger. “I won’t count on any others safety. If you think to know who I am, then I won’t hold you back but you better don’t bring anyone else with you. Just a serious advice, Ivy.” The jester muttered, then simply hung up, just to throw his phone against the wall. It broke immediately, while Gon felt Hisokas bad mood being reflected within his aura. There was someone coming for a visit and probably just happened to find out the truth. “Hisoka?...” Gon whispered calmly and looked at the magician in worry. If they had been discovered, things indeed would turn out to be difficult. Slowly the man turned to look back into Gons brown eyes, while he kept silent for at least a few minutes. “It seems like I underestimated this new inspector. He found out who I am. My name and my past, they just didn’t made it public yet. They talked to Ivy, now she comes to see us. She won’t tell my current shelter as she first wants to make sure they are right. She said she wants to take you away from me.” Hisoka coldly explained and suddenly crawled on top of Gon, forcing him to lay back down. They looked at each other, Gon still not fully getting what those words meant for them. “I won’t let that happen…” He growled with a deep vibrating tone that echoed through the youngsters veins. This was getting serious… How did they find out anyways?! Gon hummed and looked away from the man, who then just laid down to cuddle the boy tightly. Was he going to kill Ivy for knowing then? He couldn’t possibly do that, could he? The boy closed his eyes and sighed, laying there in silence for a while, as he was being hold in two ways. Captive and in the jesters possessive embrace.

“What are we going to do then?” His boy asked after a while in silence. It was only natural for him to ask, but he wasn’t really in the mood to reply… The magician thought of how much he needed to take care while being outside for killing now. Annoying. This Megure guy had the brain to question the only person that would have been able to betray him without even knowing. Now the love to his sister turned out to be his weakest spot. “Waiting for her to arrive. We got to be more cautious now, but nothing much is going to change I guess.” He replied and hummed a bit, only to snuggle his face deeper into the boys neck, inhaling his herbal scent. How he ever would allow anyone else to touch him… “That’s all?” He asked a bit confused, but Hisoka wasn’t replying again. What had he thought of? That he would let him go now? Certainly not. He didn’t care for the police to know. The game was going to just be a little bit more exciting. What really annoyed him, was the fact that his innocent sister was pulled into this matter now, probably being used against him sooner or later. Maybe it wasn’t that bad for her to come… He could simply take her hostage as well to make sure she’d be safe.

It took about half an hour, which the two man stayed silent, until the doorbell rang. She really knew after all this time… There always only had been one place he stayed while being close to Yorkshin. She remembered pretty well. Hisoka sighed and slowly rose from the bed as he looked down at the youngster who slowly woke up again from his quick slumber. “Stay here.” He demanded, stood back up and wrapped his boy into the blanked before walking off to open the door. At least she listened and came alone, as the jester only felt one single aura nearby. He wasn’t really looking forward to see her, even though last time had been ages ago. He had no present for her birthday now… Slowly he opened the door with a sight, just to met with the same yellow eyes that looked at him when watching his reflection. The woman brushed over her watery eyes and stepped in without a word. She probably had nothing to tell him… Although she visibly hold back to not hug him like she always used to do. “Where is he?” She whimpered with a fake strong voice and stepped in further to look around. She was shaking… Maybe scared? He couldn’t tell. The man slowly closed the door, causing her to jump up shocked by the noise of the door slamming. Hisoka growled, looking down on the woman in front of him, probably looking scarier then he actually wanted to look like. “Since when are you afraid of your own brother?” He growled and turned around to walk straight towards the bedroom. She looked after him for a second, then followed him quietly. It seemed like there was no need for an answer. Hisoka already knew it anyways. He stepped in front of the door, looked back only for a second, before he pushed it open and stepped in. Gon wasn’t in bed anymore. He hummed, felt the boys aura close, so he only turned around and saw the youngster standing a bit hidden behind the door, dressed up completely. Probably didn’t wanted to met someone else being naked. Hisoka rose an eyebrow, realizing that he for himself still was naked. Probably not the best way to open the door for his sister. “Why are you hiding, Gon? She’s not going to harm you. Come out.” He demanded more or less calm, while he stepped in front of the cabin, pulling out some pants and a shirt, to at least get dressed a big as well.

Ivy stared at her brother who finally decided to put some cloths on. She didn’t wanted to turn around… If Gon stood there, it meant they all had been right… Her brother was the famous and cruel joker… She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard silent steps approaching her. This couldn’t be… “I’m not hiding…“ A young voice spoke up, causing Ivy to let out a whimper. Then, finally she pulled herself together, opened her eyes and turned around to look at the youngster who stood in front of her. His beautiful brown eyes seemed tired and filled with inner pain. She gasped and fell to her knees, laying her hands in the boys shoulders, inspecting him from head to toes. “ Oh my god… Gon… It really is you. I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I should have known my brother… “ She whimpered, while the boys eyes widened. He probably had no idea who she was… “I’m Ivy… His younger sister… I had no idea he got you… I didn’t know he is the one…” She tried to explain herself, while Gons look shifted aside, looking up to Hisoka, she felt standing next to her now. She as well looked up to see her brother staring at the youngsters eyes, while silently communicating. Whatever they where thinking, she couldn’t tell… All she knew, was that she needed to get him out of here… Maybe the rumors really where right and her brother had sexually abused the child… Completely wrapped in fear and worry, Ivy again let her gaze go upon the boy’s body, trying to figure out if he was alright. Sadly he was covered within a huge hoodie, so there was nothing in particular for her to see. Just as she wanted to ask further, Hisoka hummed and turned around quietly to leave the room and seconds later the whole house. He simply left them… Maybe her chance to get Gon back where he belonged to. The woman nervously shifted her head and met with brown eyes again. She smiled weakly, trying to get the child’s trust, although it probably wasn’t possible as she just looked alike her brother. It could scare Gon away, she worried.

“Hi Ivy. I’m Gon. I didn’t know he had a sister… It surprises me somehow as I always had thought of his family to be dead. And you didn’t know he is the joker, all those years long?” Gon asked what first came into his mind, looking at her way warmer eyes, while thinking of what to do now. He knew that she had talked about taking him away, but that wasn’t something he could allow to happen. One thing after another though. “No, I didn’t. I’m the only one left from our family, but he kept it hidden from my view. Maybe I just never wanted to see it, but there never had been any hints to lead me to such an idea at all. He always had been antisocial so I never questioned his hidden kind of living.” Hisokas sister replied with a weak voice, probably still fighting her troubles to believe the truth. Gon could only imagine what it felt like to discover that her dearest family turned out to be such a cruel killer. “I see… I didn’t believe it at first as well, but you’ll realize it sooner or later. So, why did you come here? Hisoka told me you won’t tell the police our current accommodation and I totally understand why. They would all die, so leave it be is the best thing to.” Gon mumbled and turned around to walk out the bedroom, taking his seat on one of the couches. He still had no idea where exactly he was, but the boy was used to that, so he didn’t question a thing. Ivy slowly followed, looking down at the boy as she stepped in front of him. “I… I just wanted to see for myself… I can tell the police afterwards, they just have to know! I love my brother… But he isn’t allowed to do such a thing and you… I just want you to be safe. I’ll bring you back, so better take your things and let’s leave. I don’t think he’ll stop us.” She whispered, washing away her tears, while Gon stood up again and pulled her into a caring embrace. She felt terrible deep inside, the youngster saw easily. She was standing between her love for Hisoka and of what was the right thing to do. She still was naive though to think she could simply leave again… Gently, the boy cuddled her, causing Ivy to hug him back while she started to cry uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry… We can’t leave. You have to stay here now as well and if you are going to tell around, I need to hold you here by force. You still need to learn what he does if things turn dangerous… I’m so sorry Ivy…” He whispered and let her cry out all of her pain. She really seemed to be such a nice person and however she looked like his tormentor, he still somehow liked her.

Gon was such a nice boy. He smiled so much and they had a lot of fun, singing to the music while sitting close to each other. After she had calmed down, they started to talk about what happened and Gon explained her what was going on. She understood why the boy was scared to leave, so she decided to stay with him for a while. Maybe he changed his mind? The woman soon realized though, that something wasn’t alright with him. He was hurt and had trouble to really move, so she asked him what happened… That, she was never going to forget again. She had the feeling that her brother turned out to be a complete stranger to her… She never had thought of that these rumors are really true… Gon although didn’t let himself down and started joking around with her, causing them to laugh and cuddle deeply on the couch. Ivy pushed away the thought of what was going to happen when Hisoka came back, but that she didn’t even wanted to imagine. Her only goal now, to be there for the child, so he at least wasn’t feeling like crap anymore and it really looked like Gon had a lot of fun. As the song ended again, Gon laughed out happily, cuddling his head into her arms again, causing her to giggle. “I used to do that a lot when I was a kid.” Ivy told and brushed through the boy’s hair, while both of them caught their breath again. They sat there in silence for a while, leaving the woman to think. “Listen, Gon… Let me get you out of here. I understand that you don’t want anyone else to suffer but I can’t allow you to suffer any longer. Let’s at least try while he’s still gone.” She whispered, looking down towards the youngster and only hoped that he understood. She saw how bad he felt! She saw it… Yet still he smiled and tried to comfort her, although she was the grown up and should comfort him not the other way around…


	40. Massacre of understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya dear readers!  
> I don't wanna say too much, it's just... A bit sad and yeah... Have fun and read ya next time!

Gon sighed and let her go again, stood up before looking at her. He gave her a small smile and shook his head. She didn’t notice, did she? Hisokas pink aura that was stuck against their arms, connected towards the wall so they couldn’t leave, even if they tried to. “He never really left, Ivy. He just vanished out of our view. You see, it’s like a game to him. Playing around with the police who try to catch him. I guess you are part of it now too, so you’re stuck with me for a while as he won’t let you go as well. I don’t really mind that, as I’m happy to have some company beside him. I won’t leave even if he wasn’t taking care. He’d only kill to get me back. I try to get stronger so I can beat him on my own. I know it’s hard to believe, just please, don’t even try it. That’s not worth it…” Gon tried to explain their and especially her current situation so she would understand how helplessly lost they were. Being under complete control, while Hisoka probably still thought of what to do with them. It was so frustrating… The boy walked past the window and looked outside to only see a familiar surrounding. These grasslands were located close to Yorkshin and he remembered seeing them a few years ago when he drove close by… He remembered the beautiful house with the small garage standing right in between beautiful flowers and how he told his aunt to look at them as well. He didn’t know who that house belonged to back then. Such beautiful memories… “Gon… He won’t kill again, I’m not going to allow it! Please, we have to leave… He’s not here, nowhere, so let’s take that chance.” Ivy whined again, but Gon only gulped. She just didn’t understand. “He’s never going to stop. He killed my father, he killed the only woman close to me after a long time, he killed everyone that slightly tried to help me! He’s obsessed with my body, he won’t ever let me go!” Gon muttered as he turned around to face her. Tears streaming down his cheeks, as talking about the most obvious hurt more than he had ever expected. „You don’t want to know what he did to me! He broke my bones, hurt my body, abused it to the worse! He made sure to show me what happens if I leave or disobey! Your brother is the most cruelest person ever existing on this goddamn planet!” He growled out and looked at Ivy who stood there, also covered in tears while she shook her head.

She couldn’t believe that those words where true. She heard some of it already, but did the boy really experience Hisoka within his actions? Was he this cruel towards an innocent child? She knew her brother got sexually involved with the boy, but… How deep? He told her that Hisoka was responsible for his injuries but what exactly happened? She didn’t know and deep within a voice whispered that she better stayed unknown. She couldn’t just ignore it anymore though. She wasn’t looking all the time, trying to push away the facts, but that was going to end right here. The woman put all her guts together, stepped forward and looked at the completely damaged child. She had to know… “What happened, Gon… What did he do to you that your body’s this limb now?” She whispered, causing Gon to look down at this question. He visibly didn’t wanted to talk, but for her to accept and realize what kind of person her brother truly was, she just needed to know, to hear and see what he has done. She came closer, froze though as Gon flinched back, still avoiding her look. Ivy bit down on her lips, noticed that she probably shouldn’t push the youngster to do something, as he was feeling bad enough anyways. Just as she wanted to let it be, turned around to fetch up something to drink, Gons quiet voice spoke up. “He played hide and seek with me… I ran around the country and he was chasing me day by day but yesterday, I lost the game and he caught me. He was so tensed, his lust uncontrollably… As he forced me to come back, Hisoka lured me into the woods, right into a small camping area. There were children sleeping with their parents in some kind of a summer camp.” He explained while his nearly empty eyes looked at the wall, focusing on nothing as the boy probably recalled what happened. Ivy looked at him, slowly getting what this was leading to. Gon turned on the TV, showing the news where inspector Megure gave a statement to the latest crime of the joker killer.

_“39 victims. 25 children and 14 adults. They where slaughtered in the late evening, just as they wanted to go to sleep. The area is drowning in their blood and we clearly found signs of some kind of fight in between. It wasn’t a fight of his victims though, the joker killed every 39 participants within a matter of minutes. They had no chance against a experienced killer like him. Those hints of a fight where with the still missing child Gon. We found his cloths and blood mixed up with all the others. No body though. We also found… Some DNA in form of sperm, so I come to one solution. It seems like the joker had taken the child to this place, killed off all these innocent and then raped Gon within the blood. There were enough signs of two bodies rolling through it. One the size of a child, the other one of a grown up. I know to hear this detailed information is difficult to handle, but we all should know with what kind of man we have to deal with. Please know that we figured out a lot more than we let the public know, as it could interfere with our current investigations. I’m so sorry for everyone who has lost a dear family member or a good friend. I’m also sorry to tell those cruel pictures towards Gons family, so you probably imagine how the state of him currently is… You have the right though to know. After such a long time without a single victim, it is a hard hit for all of us. Know that we do everything to catch him and I promise that he then is never going to see freedom again.”_

The inspector explained with a emotional voice, easily seen that he was struggling to tell all of this. Then there was silence on the TV, as no one wanted to ask any further. Those informations probably had been enough to bare, so Megure left the reporters and before the anchorman got herself together again, Gon turned the TV off and bit down on his lips. So many deaths… So many life’s just because of him. Recalling and realizing everything that happened forced the youngster into his knees, where he screamed out all of his pain. He sat there, his forehead resting on the floor, while his own cries echoed through the room. How was he supposed to bear this… He had promised himself to do so, but there was no way this would actually work out! He felt how Ivy pulled him into her arms and he immediately hid his face at her chest, crying helplessly while he hold on to her. There wasn’t anything left for him expect of pain. He really tried to bare it, he really tried to be strong! But all he could do was faking his sunny mood, faking that he was fine as he actually cried during the night when he was all alone to himself. Was he broken? Maybe… One thing he would never lose though was his will to fight. And he fought for those innocents, for his family and friends so that one day he would be able to come back to them and all this killing has an end. At this moment though he wasn’t strong enough to put on his mask… It came out, everything came out and he cried until his voice disappeared, his body felt exhausted and the youngster drifted into the sweet nothing, lying within Ivys arms.

Her tears dried at about the same time Gon fell unconscious. He had cried for hours on end, at least it has felt like that. She tried not to think too much, as what she had figured out just happened to be way too hard to bare. She came towards the solution now that inside her brother, who always took care of her and simply wanted the best for his sister, there also was living a monster. And that thing couldn’t be controlled at all. How was she supposed to make her brother stop now and was that even possible? The woman couldn’t tell… She quietly whimpered and brushed through the youngsters hair, while he calmly slept on her lab. Her feet felt sore from all the kneeling, so she gently pulled Gon up into her arms and carried him towards the bed. He should have some rest now… She probably as well, but there was no way to think of going to sleep now. She covered the child with the fluffy blanked, then quickly went to the bathroom to check on her makeup. A huge mess like she had feared of. After successfully removing her face from unwanted colors, she went to the kitchen and distracted herself with cooking. It worked out so far and she concentrated on her tasks to prepare an healthy meal for the boy when he woke up… And her brother when he decided to come back. She didn’t know though, that Hisoka already was on his way and his condition turned out to be extremely critical.

Blood followed every step he took and gladly he had denied to take his car this time. For a man with such an incredible speed, the distance to Yorkshin wasn’t that huge, but damaged like he was it indeed happened to be quite a long way. Hisoka coughed for air and cursed to himself for not taking enough care. This was the baddest situation to be in such condition and he had no mobile to quickly call for help. Covering the deepest wounds with bungee gum, he finally arrived the house and entered through the backdoor. Gladly he had made sure than neither Ivy, nor Gon would be able to leave, so at least someone was home to treat him. He wasn’t able to do that alone… Such strong Nen users… Hunters they had called themselves. On guard to protect the innocent… Such idiots. They caught him, asked why he as a Nen user wasn’t registered yet, but he only wondered who they were… He heard from Illumi that a new organization was formed in order to catch criminals and to rule the people as some kind of government. He heard they were using Nen… But he never thought they would first, be so strong and second be so many! They put up a rule to register every person, capable of using Nen in order to find the one and only who killed their companion Ging. Hisoka remembered this name… Gons father. So they were searching for him. As he refused to tell his identity, the four of them attacked and the normally quite self confident man really had trouble to get out alive. Dangerously unstable while walking, the jester managed to step in, slightly pulling on his sisters bungee gum, so she would come out and help him, just the moment Hisoka collapsed on the floor.

Ivy felt something pulling on her arm, so she stopped for a second and looked around. As there didn’t seem to be anything, she shrugged it off as imagination and wanted to continue, but when she heard some noise at the outside, just like if someone had fell down, she worriedly put away her objects and hurried outside the kitchen. Maybe Gon woke up sooner than expected? To her surprise though, it wasn’t Gon who she found there, lying in the ground. “Hisoka?!” She gasped and immediately kneeled down next to the blood covered man. His breathing was slow, his wounds deep. She had to take care of them fast, so she tried to take him up, but she just wasn’t strong enough. “H-Hiso-Nii… I can’t… You need to help me, come on!” She begged for the half awake man and he listened. With his last remaining strength, he managed to get up again on his feet and with her help walked into the living room, where Ivy lead him to the dinner table. She sat him on a chair and hurriedly fetched up some pillows and a thin blanked to place it on top. She then pulled her brother up again and laid him down. “There we go. I know it’s not this comfortable, but I need to walk around you. So that’s the best place to be.” The Woman whined and rushed to get the first aid kid. Gladly she found it immediately as she quietly passed the bedroom in order to reach the bathroom. It laid there on the floor though, so she quickly took it and ran down again to cut away her brothers clothes. “What the hell are you doing Nii-San?... I hear what cruel things you did and now you come home blood covered and nearly killed yourself? What kind of logic is that…” She whispered as she tried to remember every single thing she had learned during the first aid class in order to earn the driving license. The woman had to deal with those injuries herself, as she couldn’t possible call an ambulance, could she?

 


	41. You shall not kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quite long chapter, I hope you don't mind!  
> And don't get shocked this easily...  
> Have fun and read ya next time~

“Ran into some strong opponents. You don’t want to see them though. At least I am alive.” He breathed out slowly, while again and again taking deep breaths of air. Every move hurt, but he tried to ignore it as good as possible. His bungee gum stopped working, as his exhausted body wasn’t able to use Nen anymore… Although it made him feel uncomfortable, as he wouldn’t be able to stop those two from leaving now. Hopefully they didn’t even try. “Where’s Gon?...” The heavy injured man coughed out and even tried to sit up a bit, got pushed down by his sister though immediately. “Sleeping in the bedroom. He was incredibly finished with the world and you are as well. Stay there, shut up and let me take care of this, so I can kill you later on.” She muttered and Hisoka only hummed. At least he was still there… The jester closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, tried to listen and hold still in order for Ivy to properly treat him. There wasn’t much more he could do… Although he wondered if killing off even more of those so called hunters had been such a good idea. At least he didn’t left a joker card, so maybe they wouldn’t refer this crime at his. If they notice his nen, that indeed would cause a lot of trouble and maybe could end up with him being dead. The magician sighed and flinched as his sister started bandaging his injuries. Now he was really glad that she had still found her way to his house, even after all those years… „Does ist hurt?“ She asked with some sarcasm within her voice. She was angry… „A bit.“ He admitted simply, causing Ivy to snort.

„Good. You deserve it… I heard what you did. The campers… Those children. Forgive me, but I have to call the police. As soon as you are stable, I go and fetch up my phone.“ Ivy nearly growled towards her brother, who immediately opened his eyes and stared towards her. Watching those incredibly cold eyes frightened the shit out of the red haired woman… Never she had seen her brother like this. She knew him as a warm hearted man, but after knowing all of this, she really wondered how it had been possible for her to never notice the truth. “Don’t you dare complain about that. You’re not able to stop me within this condition, so deal with it.” She educationally muttered, before roughly pulling on one of the bandages, causing Hisoka to yelp out of pain. She wasn’t going to let him take another move… This torture was going to stop for Gon, even though he was afraid. It was understandable! Hisoka has done something incredibly inhuman to him… There was no possibility for Gon to think any different, so he just needed a small push…  
“Why, Nii-San? I thought you’re happy somehow… You always said you’re fine but now that I think of that it always must have been a lie. You can’t be alright when you do something like this… So what happened?” Ivy whispered after a while, finishing to clean the bloody body and bandaged every injury she saw.

Hisoka sighed and slowly opened his eyes again as he listened to his sisters questions. How he had hoped for her to not ask that… Why she always had to do exactly what he didn’t wanted her to do? “Ivy, I always had been like this. Nothing happened. I had the deep urge to kill since the very beginning and I murdered the one who hurt all of us to get you out from the orphanage. Past is past, there is no need to talk anything about it. I just couldn’t stop from there on, so I continued to kill. Nothing more.” He quietly muttered and looked at his sister in confidence. There wasn’t anything for him to regret and she should know that. Her eyes widened though and she quickly avoided the magicians gaze. “You killed Mrs. Loreyn?... That’s why you disappeared afterwards…” His sister realized and walked away a few steps, probably trying to understand. She could never really get his reasons though. No one would be able to. He just loved the feeling, there wasn’t anything more to know. “Who else? No one would have expected a child, so it was the best thing to do to get rid of her. It doesn’t matter Ivy. She’s dead and all the others too and you shouldn’t think of that too much.” He at least tried to get her out of her probably quite dark memories, while closing his eyes again to relax. For him, the conversation was finished. “As if I could simply forget about it…” She whispered in reply, stayed quiet then though and seemed to clean off the medical material she had used from the ground. Hisoka quietly listened to her steps, while he slowly drifted to sleep.

Ivy tried to hide her shivers, while she stuffed away the dirt from around the table. Even though no one saw her shaking, as her brother seemed to be deep asleep already. It didn’t matter though. Maybe it was going to help her calm down? She couldn’t tell, hoped deeply it would though. The quite naive woman sat down on a chair finally at simply watched Hisoka sleeping. She couldn’t remember to see him this defenseless at all. Nor even asleep… He always had been in the rush, barely spending time with her. Now it was pretty clear why. She sighed in frustration, trying to think of a good way to end this. After knowing that Hisoka was able to kill many people within a short time, she wondered what would happen if she really called the police… Would he like Gon feared kill them all? Impossible. They had guns, didn’t they? Although, selling off her brother felt wrong… He couldn’t defend himself, yet still would fight! Maybe they shot him?... Nothing she could get along with… Suddenly she tensed up as she heard quiet footsteps approaching. “Gon, you should sleep…” Ivy said without seeing the youngster, focused on him as he appeared at the door. His eyes colder than before, his skin pale… He looked terribly exhausted, jet still stood there with a strong expression. Just when she wanted the come to him, she noticed the knife within his hand… Now it was her turn to get pale… “Gon?...” She whispered, frightening on the bare thought what the boy had in his mind. She… Understood, but… He’s her brother, regardless if there was a monster living within him or not!

Gon stared at the woman, his mind empty. He had felt the weak aura within his sleep… He woke up from her panicking voice… This could be his chance. He had to take it, or he was going to be forced staying here longer… Maybe forever! Slowly the youngster walked in, his grip tight around the quite sweaty knife within his hands. He had to… This one time and it would be over… Gon stopped next to the table his tormentor was lying on. His breathing slow, but constantly. The boy felt in his aura that the magician was in pain and he totally deserved it. Although Gon felt pity for him… These injuries seemed to be fatal but as a nen user he would get them healed… Who had been able to cause them he wondered. They had to be incredibly strong… Not able to kill him though, so things depended on him now. “Gon?...” Ivy again called out his name, but he simply ignored it. There was no time to talk now. He needed to land a direct blow, so Hisoka would immediately die. His heart, he had to stab his heart! The boy jumped up the table and sat down on top of the man’s stomach. It didn’t matter if he woke up, currently the youngster was stronger than the red head… Gon though completely hid his aura, not showing how desperate he really felt. He was scared… Shaking deep within, while everything screamed at him to leave it. It wasn’t right… He shouldn’t kill, but if he didn’t… The boy looked down at the jesters face. He looked nearly peaceful. In pain, but peaceful. End it… No! End it! You can’t! His mind screamed out, echoing through his rather empty thoughts… “Please… I understand your feelings, but please Gon! Don’t kill him… He’s my brother, please!” Ivy cried out next to him, didn’t dared to come closer though. Good, Gon couldn’t tell what he would have done if she did.

The boy tried to focus, tried to only think of what he needed to do. It would be for the best. For all of them! He knew Hisoka was being loved now… But that didn’t change anything. This man still killed so many innocent. Did all those cruel things to him… The boys eyes turned cloudy, while he slowly rose the knife. “There’s no other way…” He whispered, not listening to the sobbing sounds Ivy caused, while he looked at the magicians chest. One single blow and everything would be over. Hisokas life would end… Blood would spill from the wound… The pale skin would turn cold, while the eyes of him would lose their colors, leaving an complete empty body that stared at him like all those eyes did back in the forrest. The knife started shaking and almost slipped out from his hands… Do it… No… You have to… No… “Gon please!! Don’t kill him!” Ivys scream caused the youngster to widen his eyes. What was he doing? Did he turned to be what he hated this much? Doing what he feared the most to happen… Losing someone dear to him again. He knew the pain within the woman’s voice, knew her desperate wishes to get her brother back… Slowly tears started to droll down his cheeks. He knew this all too well… The boy bit down into his lips, trying to shake off those thoughts. They could get him to stop… But he couldn’t! His grip tightened, as he used two hands to hold the knife. He lifted it up some more, as he finally slashed it down upon Hisokas body. Ivy screamed out terribly taken over by pain, as Gon cried out in frustration and guilt. “I can’t… I can’t do this! I’m so sorry…” He begged for forgiveness, as he literally broke down on top of the jester. Gon dug his nails into the man’s chest, while painfully crying.

Hisoka got roughly thrown out from his rather dark dream, as he felt something collapsing on top of him. So many cries… The magician slowly opened his eyes, just to notice something being deeply stuck inside the table. Slowly his eyes moved to see a knife just next to his head. Only inches away from hitting him. Confused he looked up, trying through his still messy mind to figure out why Gon was crying on top of him. Ivy slowly falling to her knees in shock and relief together… Without really thinking, he rose his arms and wrapped them around his boy, even though they felt incredibly heavy. He hasn’t recovered so far, that he realized with every movement. While carefully trying to calm his boy down, what only made him crying even more, Hisokas mind woke up. Realization hit him, as he froze. The knife… Did Gon try to kill him? Using his rather weak self to repay his crimes? “Oh sweet boy~ You’re too cute~ You should have simply get it over with~ I won’t give you another chance.” The magician darkly chuckled, tightening his embrace around him. He actually felt rather happy, being still alive. The man sighed and quickly glared towards his sister. She looked down on the ground and tried to calm down. It seemed like this had shocked her more than anything else. She didn’t wanted to lose him… Knowing that felt difficult. He just wasn’t used to be loved, although he had been every second of his life. Love… Such a strange thing. And he never needed it so far, so why starting to want it? Deep within though he yawed for more. Yawed for some love of his boy… He knew though, that he would never love him. Not after all that happened. Yet still he didn’t regret anything, as it had been the most fun to do. Maybe dying now actually wouldn’t be the baddest if he thought of it afterwards. Could he get some more entertainment, or was his life, now that Ivy knew go to waist? The magician couldn’t tell, looked up though and forced Gon to do so as well. Their eyes meet, as Hisoka sighed and placed a deep kiss on the boys beautiful lips, pulling him closer and closer, while his sister tensed up.

Gon closed his eyes and didn’t move, while he got hold in place as Hisoka kissed him. Nearly gentle and not really rough. He probably had no strength left to actually hurt him again this time… Gon didn’t care. He let it happen, cried desperately and still begged in the inside for forgiveness. He just couldn’t do it… He couldn’t kill the jester even after he killed so many, even after he raped him in such a terrible kind of way… The youngster just couldn’t see over his other side. This still creepy but way more gentle side. Caring and loving in some ways as well. He has been there all the time and then there happened to be Ivy… He couldn’t possibly kill her brother! Hearing her innocent cried, seeing her tears… There was no way to get it done afterwards. Even that it was going to cost many others life’s… Gon sobbed, as Hisoka finally ended the kiss and only watched him while leaning their foreheads together. “Such a cute one… Don’t worry too much, I’m going to take care of you.” The magician whispered, as Gon opened his eyes again to met with the golden color, that suddenly vanished out if sign. He got lifted up and was confronted with the female version of his tormentor. And she was angry. “Okay, stop this. I don’t get your behavior at all! At one second one tries to kill the other and in the next second you kiss like nothing happened? Oh my god, just stop and go to sleep. Both of you need rest, so please lay down okay?” She muttered and wanted to carry Gon out from the room, away from Hisoka, as the man growled and sat up with an dark expression that clearly showed that he wasn’t amused at all. And that not only scared Gon…

“Ivy… You better don’t take away my property… I want him close, so take him to bed, but I’ll follow.” Hisoka muttered and really managed to stand up… Hearing how he claimed Gons being as his own, let the boy shiver in fear. He knew it was true somehow, as the magician not only marked his skin, but technically everything from him. Gon watched Hisoka over Ivys neck, felt how she forced her fear back and simply continued to walk into the bedroom. Hisoka though followed slowly. The woman laid him down and looked with distaste how her brother joined the youngster in bed, crawling over to him as he pulled the boy closer to cuddle. “You really are such a…” She started, cut it off though and turned on her heels in order to leave. “Can’t you allow him to take a break of you for less than a minute?” She hummed, just before she closed the door, leaving Gon watching after her, while being pulled closer into Hisokas arms. There was no way the jester would ever leave him be and after everything that happened it actually seemed like his obsession only increased with every second they’ve been together. Maybe his plans to get him letting out all of his needs only on him still could work out somehow… Gon sobbed again and washed away his tears, while slowly looking up at the man who’s chest he was pressed against. “I hate you…” He whispered angrily, only earning and cold chuckle, before he turned a bit more seriously. “Are you okay though? You seem to be rather damaged… I can’t think of anyone that would be able to nearly kill you…”

That let Hisoka look down upon him, slowly raising his eyebrows. Was he worried about him? Confused and a bit embarrassed of that sudden outcome, he looked away, but nodded. “They were strong but yes. I’m alright sweet boy, just exhausted. Now go to sleep, Ivy was right, we both need some rest. “He stated and pushed the boys head down into the pillows. He couldn’t look at him, he just wanted to sleep. Feeling Gon close would probably allow him to sleep way better than before. “Yeah… Good night then.” Gon muffled through the pillows, shifted a bit to get comfortable, before he stayed still and started to breath lowly. “Good night~” Hisoka replied and as well closed his eyes. It didn’t took him long as well to finally drift into a deep slumber. Without dreaming at all, the time went over like seconds and as Hisoka opened his eyes, to only feel coldness, he already noticed that something wasn’t like it should have been… There was no one in the house anymore.

 


	42. Free at last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!  Author Rin here with a new update for you~ I know, I let you wait a long time, but I got a bunch of stuff to do~ I always try to write at least one chapter further, so I always have a little backup for you guys~ For times I don't have enough to write XD Well then~ have fun and read ya next time! ~Also, I listened to a quite good German song and it got myself some ideas for a be story! Be prepared~

It was early in the morning and inspector Megure again spend his night lingering around his office, working all night to finally find the joker. They should have everything they needed now, yet still there was no sign of Hisokas whereabouts at all. This man seemed to be a phantom, not even existing! No cards, no contracts were existing. No address, nothing. Not even his sister was able to tell him any further details, that might lead them towards the man’s destination. She promised to call immediately though, if she knew. Nothing came from her so far and the inspector turned impatient. It had been so quiet around him, and that until the jester returned, being more sadistic than ever before. They needed to find him, immediately and for gods sake, he hoped for Gon being alright. He still wanted to believe the professionals were wrong and the blood found there wasn’t the boys one… The sperm… Everyone’s nightmare turned out to be true, although it seemed like Gon had been outside. He visited Yorkshin and left a letter for his aunt. She had called immediately. Now they searched everywhere. The boy had to be close, as they couldn’t have get that far… The man sighed and just started to pack his stuff so he would at least be able to get a little bit of sleep at home, as he listened up to quick footsteps that approached his office noisily. He snorted annoyed over whoever dared to run through his corridors and already doomed that one to get punished. Suddenly the door got throw open and one of his colleagues stepped in, his face white, his eyes huge, but the smile confused him the most. The inspector hummed and walked towards him, wanted to ask what the hell he had thought of to just bomb inside without even knocking but as the policeman talked, it was Megure who turned pale. “We got him! Gon! A woman just walked in and carried him! Hurry!”

Ivy stood in the middle of Yorkshins main police station and stared down towards the boy she was holding since a while. He never woke up, always way too exhausted to notice anything. Finally he would be able to recover a bit. After being awake for the whole night, it was her to be incredibly tired now… At last, she did it though. It had been such a fight to find the perfect moment to grab the child, but in the end she had been able to, when her brother loosened his possessive grip. She never had been this tensed and still fought with the right and wrong. Was it right to safe him? Although he told her it would be useless? That only others would suffer through this action? She just couldn’t bare to know how much Gon already suffered… She couldn’t possibly leave him there any time longer, could she? As she heard the man coming back with the inspector she was aiming for, Ivy slowly lifted her head and looked away from this innocent and peaceful face of Gon, to met with wide and emotional eyes. “I… Couldn’t leave him there… He’s such a sweet boy and my brother just…” She tried to explain, as the man stepped in front of her, staring down towards the child, while his eyes watered up. Strange to see such a huge and strong policemen to get actually weak, but she noticed his relieve. He had been working all night to find the youngster alive, hoped every single second that he was alright… The redhead woman could only imagine what Megure felt now. “Oh my god… He’s alive… He’s alright…” He whispered and looked up at Ivy with some kind if disbelief. “How did you?...” She bit down on her lips and already feared to be confronted with one single question… Where was her brother. There was no way she could tell them, as Hisoka would get killed for sure. He never had been someone to give up. “He’s getting heavy, please…” Ivy tried to change the topic and sighed in relief, as the inspector immediately walked closer to take Gon out from her arms into his own. And he hold the boy like some kind of important treasure. And Gon indeed was for so many people. Simply thinking of how his family would react when seeing him, drove tears into her eyes. It had to be the right decision…

Inspector Megure softly brushed through the sleeping child’s hair, while still staring down upon him. He couldn’t believe that all of a sudden, Gon was back. As if he never had left. It took him a few seconds to think of what to do next, when he suddenly looked up and asked his college to call Mito, the child’s aunt and mother. She had to come immediately. “Thank you so much Ivy. You saved him and probably took a huge risk to do so. I won’t force you to tell me where he is, don’t you worry. You have your reasons to keep it hidden. I have to give you protection though, now that the joker probably is going to search for both of you. Please stay here for now, until we settled things and organized a safe place for you.” He explained, while slowly calming down. He had to stay cool now, in order to find the right moves. First of all, the two of them should rest. Especially Ivy, she looked like a corpse. The inspector looked the boy over again, also thought that they should probably let a doctor see him as soon as he was awake… The man turned around and took a deep breath, before a small smile rushed through his face. That’s how victory felt like… “I’ll show you a room where you can lie down a bit. When he awakes, we can clarify further details.” Megure looked towards Ivy, who simply nodded and quietly followed, as he aimed for the rooms in the back. He opened one and laid the youngster down, before letting Ivy enter the room next to it. They had to keep them both in sight now for 24/7. He was sure the joker would come for himself.

Gon moved slightly and noticed that everything felt different. The room was smaller, the smell foreign… He could only think of Hisoka had decided to again, move somewhere else, but the magician was injured and not in the condition to do anything… The boy stiffened and as he felt an unknown aura, he immediately turned into his defense state, jumped up and out from bed, only to turn around and growl towards the man that was sitting inside a chair placed next to the bed. He knew him… The boy glared and thought of where he had seen this man… “Good morning Gon. Don’t be afraid, you’re finally save.” The guy softly revealed, as the boy remembered this voice. “Y-You’re from the police, aren’t you?! Where am I and where is he?!” He breathed out, hitching up as he feared the worst. What happened while he’s been asleep?! The man stepped closer calmly and bend down towards the youngster with a small and warm smile. That guy seemed to be incredibly nice… His aura felt caring, so Gon felt no intention to back up at all. “I guess you know Ivy, she brought you here. It’s okay, don’t you worry. Hisoka isn’t here and I won’t allow him to get you again. You’re safe.” Gon listened to the words the inspector spoke in order to calm him down, but he reacted completely different. The boy turned pale and now backed up either way. This was bad… This was incredibly bad… “No… I told her it’s useless… I told her he would only come to get me back and that would end for everyone around me in death! I have to go! When he catches me alone, no one might get hurt!” Gon panicked, turned around and wanted to burst out the door, froze though as the man spoke up again. “Gon… I understand you think he’s unbeatable, no one is though. Please stay, I already contacted your aunt. She’ll be here soon.”

“You what?...” The boy whispered and turned around again to face Megure with wide and watery eyes. The man had already thought of the possibility that Gon might be too scared of his tormentor to actually stay. All the times they heard of him, he had asked to not search for him. The boy really feared their deaths, but he underestimated the police. They had taken down criminals that seemed to be unbeatable over and over again. Gon sobbed and looked away, down towards the ground, while he visibly fought inside. Megure used the only weapon against him, as he already knew Gon would think over leaving twice when he knew that Mito was going to come. There was no way he could reject to see her. “But… No. You have no idea what I’m talking about. You are weak. All of you. Even I could beat you in an instant! He may be injured right now, but he’s still stronger! Search for someone on his level, then we can talk about that again!” Gon growled out, crashed the door open and ran out. Megure couldn’t believe that… Did the joker manipulate him this far already? The policeman followed immediately and yelled at the others to catch the child. He couldn’t leave… Everything would be to waste if he did! “Gon please! We can figure out something together, just stay here!” He yelled, just as Gon stopped in front of the door and turned around towards them.

“You need to let me go. You as well, Ivy… You’re weaker than him, even weaker than me. Trust me, you’d only die.” The youngster whispered and glared towards the red haired woman, who as well came out of her room and probably wanted to stop him. There was no way he could stay and all of them should know that. As Megure stepped forward and seemed a bit angry, Gon growled and bend down a bit in order to jump. “I haven’t searched all over the continent to have you leaving again. Gon, think it over and just stay here! There is no way you’d beat us all… Please don’t make me do this.” The well trained man muttered, leaving Gon to sigh. That guy wasn’t going to understand, was he? Maybe they would get it, when he simply showed the difference of simply thinking to be strong and being strong for real. “You shouldn’t treat me. I react rather emotional when someone does that… So you think you’d be able to held me captive? Am I not a prisoner for long enough already?” Gon muttered, hated the fact that even when thinking he would be free, there was someone ordering him around.

Those words hit the inspector rather hard, as he need wanted the child to feel unsafe. Nor he ever wanted to held him captive… But he also couldn’t possible let the youngster run back into suffering again, could he? The policeman crunched his teeth, while looking at Gon who visibly was ready to defend himself if Megure dared to step only a tiny bit closer. “I want to help you, Gon. You should see a doctor, you should be kept safe from the world, so this man won’t get a hold of you anymore. Your aunt wants to see you. Don’t be afraid, we can handle this killer.” The inspector tried again, slowly approaching the youngster with small movements. Gon growled and slowly shook his head. “You think you can handle him? Oh well… I’m sorry.” Gon muttered and looked up towards Megure with dark eyes, leaving the man in confusion. “Sorry for what?” He asked, when Gon suddenly disappeared. Shocked, Megure widened his eyes and looked around, just to see Gon appearing in front of him again. Jumping inside the air, where he crouched and their eyes met for a second. “For this.” The child whispered and suddenly turned to place an incredibly strong kick into Megure’s side… He felt pain rushing through his body, as he got send flying against the wall. His head felt dizzy and he wasn’t able to stand up. He fell down and coughed for air. That had been unexpected… “And I am weak compared to him. Still think you could handle? Don’t think so… I’ll be gone then.” He heard Gon muttering, before Ivy jumped next to the inspector and helped him to sit up, where he only saw the door slowly closing. “Shit... He’s right…” He muttered and let himself being pulled up from his colleagues which came in order to help him. How the hell was it possible, that a child got this strong, to actually beat a well trained and muscular man like him?...

 


	43. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!!  
> Another chapter for you!  
> There is someone you all know pretty well being introduced within the next upcoming chapter ^_^ For now though, have fun and read ya next time!

Gon stood on the police stations rooftop and took a few deep breaths. He never had wanted to hurt him, but the man didn't give him another choice! He needed to reveal how weak he and his colleagues actually were... Now he had to wait... As Hisoka probably still wasn't able to move, he could maybe find his way back to him? Or enjoy the small time he was free... The magician though could be calmed, when he came back on his own. The man maybe wasn't going to kill too many then. Gon sighed and brushed through his black thick hair, while thinking of doing it and better not. Both could have consequences... Staying for others, going for him... That was easily settled then, was it? Gon lowered his head and tried to accept his fate. He didn't kill the jester when he had the possibility to do so, now he had to deal with him. Just as he wanted to jump down the roof, he noticed someone rushing into the police station. "Where is he?!" She screamed out, what let Gon freeze within his movement. Mito-San... Seconds later he heard her screaming again. That why they didn't hold him there, why they had let her child leave... Gon tried to hold back his tears, while listening to this immense pain within his aunts voice and way of talking. He couldn't move... He couldn't leave, it would break Mito eventually... Gon realized that he send his aunt through hell since the very first moment he left the house for the last time. Since the day he was abducted, Mito suffered... Gon never really noticed that fact... She waited for him, waited everyday and would never stop to do so, until she was able to see him again. He couldn't...

 

Megure, who finally had been able to get up and stand on his own, hold the orange haired woman tightly. That Gon left, was the worst thing he could have done to her. He knew how desperate Mito was, she calls nearly every day to ask for any news, she couldn't even go to work, as she wasn't able due to emotional sickness. Her body was weak, she barely ate. It was an important matter for Megure to take care of her, so he tried to comfort the psychical exhausted woman. He softly hold her inside his embrace, while staring out of the window. He still couldn't believe it, but Gon had been right. He could never beat Hisoka if he really was even stronger and faster than Gon. He actually even doubted that he could beat the boy... What the hell should he do then?! Suddenly a silent noise and a movement inside of his sight, woke his attention. Megure slowly shifted his head and widened his eyes of what he was able to see. A small smile spread over his lips and he broke the embrace to turn Mito around so she faced the door. "I guess he couldn't leave without seeing you." Megure revealed Gon, who stood on the outside of the police station. They saw him directly through the glasses. He although showed his back and stared up into the sky, but he was there! And nothing hold Mito back now. She ran forward, pushed open the doors and in the other second wrapped her arms around Gon, who hold still. She started crying aloud, while the others slowly followed them to the outside.

 

"Gon! Gon!" He heard his aunt screaming out in pain and relief, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her warmth. Feeling her was indescribable. He had waited to see, smell and also feel her for so long now... There was no possibility for him to hold back his tears anymore and thick drops slowly glide down the youngsters reddened cheeks. Just then, he broke her hug, turned around to face her, just to wrap his arms around Mito as well. Together, they cried, even Megure shed some tears, while Ivy cried just as much as both of them did. It took a while, until they calmer down and Gon tried to pull away in order to look at Mito, but she just didn't let go. With a small smile, ho lifted his head then, continued to hold her, while looking at Megure. "Listen, I don't think he is able to come this fast. He probably recovers quite fast and comes as soon as possible, but even then, there is nothing he needs to hide. You already know his name and appearance, so killing is not needed. As long as he's still injured, I guess you are safe. But he's going to be angry, so he is going to kill or let his rage out either upon you or me." Gon warned and finally was able to move Mito, so he could look at her. "Oh Gon... I've missed you so much..." She whispered and Gon agreed. He missed her just as badly like she did. "I'm here now, but I can't stay. I told you, I'll become even stronger to beat him, then I'll be back. I guess it's better for you to know a little more, so I won't be gone into the nothing. The police already knows, but the jokers name is Hisoka. He's a very complicated man and... He looks just like his sister Ivy, only male!" Gon pointer towards the redheaded woman, causing his aunt to look over her shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "Maybe you can see him... I don't know how much time he needs to get back on his feet... You see, there are some that are strong enough to hurt him and that I want to become a well! Just you wait..." Gon spoke and looked towards the inspector who sighed and nodded. He probably accepted that there was nothing for him to do than to wait.

 

So that's how this bastard looked like... He even had a sister... How she wanted to scream at her what kind of monster lived within her family but Mito knew that it wasn't her fault. Hisoka... Her boys abducter. Mito washed her tears away and still hold Gons hand, didn't wanted to let him go... She knew all of his worries, that they could get hurt but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was her child to be safe. "I really want to meet him... Then I can..." She didn't finish her sentence as she knew it was useless. Hisoka took down man that were stronger than her, so basically she never would stand a chance. Gon smiled at her and pulled her down to place a sweet kiss on the woman's forehead. Her heart melted, that had been everything she ever wanted to feel again. "Gon, we should let you be looked over by a doctor. We know you had been hurt, so just to be sure you're alright again." Megure spoke up, causing both of them to look at the inspector. "Yes, that's a good idea." Mito agreed, took her boys hand even tighter as she followed them into the inside, while Gon followed, not really pleased with that thought. They entered a room in the back, where only she, Megure and Gon were granted entrance. A friendly man, dressed in a white kilt already waited for them. "Good morning. My name is doctor Dwyne Atlas, but you can call me Dwyne. Welcome back, Gon. Let's see how you feel, okay?" The man with dark black hair smiled friendly and greeted her and the others warmly, when he looked back at Gon.

 

The youngster for his opinion earned a little too much attention but they all only we're glad to see him alive probably. Although Gon hated the fact that he was going to be treated by someone he didn't know. He kept quiet though and followed the orders he was given. The doctor looked into his eyes, his mouth and ears, revealing that he was healthy so far. Gon undressed himself until his boxers and stood with his back on the wall, as Dwyne wanted to see if his broken bones had been healed completely as well. As he came closer though and wanted to touch the child's chest, Gon flinched immediately and started to growl deeply. "No, don't touch me." He muttered and nearly fled from the doctors reach to cuddle his aunt. Revealing his back while the movement. "No problem, we don't want to force you Gon. If you don't want, we won't." The doctor spoke, while Mito brushed through the boys hair. "It's just... Last time another man touched me while barely being dressed, Hisoka shred his body to pieces, cut his head off, which fell down in front of my feet. He gets jealous pretty fast, so..." Gon whispered and turned around to face the ones that had been staring onto the tattoo on his back the whole time. Mito realized the signs as well and let out a shocked gasp. "I know... I told you he marked me, didn't I?" The youngster sighed and lowered his head. He only wanted to get out of this situation. Being stared at from all directions felt incredibly inhumanly. "I feel fine, nothing hurts, so can we end this now please?" He muttered, walked past his aunt to get dressed again. It felt simply strange to be here, to talk with them to be free somehow. He had been waiting for this moment since months, to talk with those he wanted to talk to, but now that he got into this situation, he just wanted to leave. As he walked out the door, gladly no one hold him back and only Mito followed him into the outside. He needed some air. The youngster pushed both glass doors open, stepped out and inhaled a deep breath.

 

"Are you alright, Gon...?" She whispered, knew though that the child would understand her words. A cold breeze brushed past them, messing up both of their hair, as the first drop fell down to the ground. It started to rain, but either Gon, nor Mito cared about the water wetting their cloths. "Yes, no need to worry. There are just too many people staring at me and... I don't know, this is quite stressful and I'm not used to that anymore. My life had been rather lonely and always depended on Hisokas mood. Maybe it just feels good to decide things on my own." Gon mumbled truthfully, while Mito stepped next to him and watched the rain falling slowly. Her boy has changed, that was for sure, but he kept his honesty at least. „It takes time, I know... Everyone just wants you to be safe, never forget that. I guess you are experienced enough to difference between those who want to hurt you and those who don't." She softly spoke and pulled her boy into her arms again. He was there, with her, she still couldn't really believe  it. "Whatever is going to happen, I love you and I will always be there. I know now a lot of things more, I know where you are and that you are still fine. I can wait for you to get stronger, just promise me to come back." That always had been everything she wanted... That one day he would come back, feeling a bit alright at least. After all she heard, it would never be possible for Gon to not get hurt or changed deep inside... It just wasn't possible!

 

"One day, I will. Thank you Mito-San... I love you too!" Gon cuddled into the woman's arms and for once felt safe within her warm embrace. He knew though it was just an illusion, yet still he felt love. He felt this pure, deep and most importantly innocent love of a mother that he had missed for such a long time now. Gon closed his eyes and remained calm, until the door opened and Ivy stepped out with a pale face and a somehow terrified expression. The boy looked up at her and saw the mobile phone inside of her hand... It was enough for him to know what was going on. The redhead handed him the phone and kept quiet. Gon sighed, gave his aunt a quick look, while also Megure stepped into the outside with two other policemen. It was getting serious now. Gon took the phone and walked two steps aside, before he put the cold device on his ear and started listening.


	44. Within the spiders net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the title says anything XD  
> Enjoy, have fun as well and read ya next time~

“Are you feeling a bit better?” Gon whispered, only to hear the man’s growl. “Gon. You two really did a mistake. I know she took you while being asleep, but it doesn’t matter to me. I warned her and I more than just once warned you. Using my state to run? That’s mean, but it’s alright. I show you again what happens when you run. Guess Ivy needs to learn too.” Hisoka muttered on the other side of the line and one could easily note his anger. Exactly what Gon had feared of… He was going to come to get him and that would cause many peoples death. He probably should come to him by himself for real… “I know… Just remember it wasn’t my fault and Ivy learned her lesson… The policemen as well. You didn’t answer my question though… Are you alright? Or do you need any help? You’ve been pretty injured…” He didn’t wanted to admit it, but he was worried about Hisoka… He probably healed as fast as he did, yet still the wounds had been pretty deep. “Why so worried, Gon?~ I’m fine and found someone to fix me. I’m back to full strength and on my way to get you.” The magician chuckled darkly and with that spoke a hidden warning. He needed the others to leave immediately, Gon noticed and turned around to face Mito, Ivy, the inspector and the policemen that still stood there and watched him curious. “I see… Alright, then I will leave immediately and wait for you to find me.” Gon muttered, only to earn a small hum from the man he was talking to. “No. Stay were you are. I know you don’t want me to see them, but I deeply wish to meet up with my sister, this inspector and most importantly your aunt. If you leave, I will get back to them afterwards. Without you. So you better stay.” The jester warned now openly, causing Gon to growl out. What was he planning?! “Hisoka…” He stared, got cut off though by the jesters dominant voice. “Don’t ‘Hisoka’ me now. Obey and see you in a second.” He muttered and hung up on him.

Gon handed Ivy her phone and looked upon the people around him. What should he do? Hisoka had promised to not harm any of his friends again, but within his anger he probably just didn’t care about it. Could he get them somewhere secretive? Where Hisoka wouldn’t find him? Probably not… The jester knew how to hunt as a serial killer. “He’s coming.” Gon revealed, what caused Megure to immediately call all of the policemen to strengthen their defense. “He wants to meet up with you and if we leave, he’d probably only hunt us to kill even more.” He muttered and brushed through his hair. There was nothing he could do… Just then, he noticed a strong aura approaching them. He didn’t know it, nor ever felt it before… The boy looked up and met with dark eyes that looked at him. Gon furrowed his eyebrows, while watching the man to whom the aura belonged to simply standing a few feet away from them. His black coat got blew back by the could wind that currently was howling past them. His dark hair had been brushed into the back firmly, while he remained to hold his hands inside his coat sleeves. “Who are you?...” Gon asked cautiously while he noticed the tattoo on the man’s forehead. “A friend.” The unknown man’s unemotional voice spoke up, as new strong auras popped up and Gon found himself confronted with dark and strong nen users… He somehow doubted they were friends… “As if… Leave us alone!” He growled towards them and let his view roam a bit. They looked dangerous… Two had their swords drawn. A small man with black coat and some kind of samurai. “We have to go… Now!” Gon whispered towards everyone behind him, just to turn around and send them all into the inside, crashing the door closed. “Gon?! Who are they?” Mito asked, finally found her voice again, as Gon put a Table in front of the door. “I don’t know but I have the feeling they want to hurt us. We need to sneak out.” He growled and gave Megure a short glare, who understood immediately and ran down the hallway with a quick gesture for everybody to follow.

“We have an emergency exit. It leads a few miles down the earth, then opens a way out right inside of the forrest from outside the city. From there on, we can continue our way with our hidden vehicles and drive to the police station from every other town on our way.” Megure explained, while they ran down some steps and along a merely lit hallway. Gon ran next to the inspector and hold his speed without even trying. He really hoped it would help them to avoid any more contact with this unknown and kinda dangerous group. He had no idea what they wanted, where they came from… Telling they would be friends?! No way he would be friends with someone that showed his evil intentions this openly. This cold eyes… Gon shuttered and shook his head in order to concentrate. He needed to remember who he had to take care of now, as he disobeyed. He left and didn’t listen to the words Hisoka had told him. There hadn’t been another chance though! “There! We’re nearly at the exit. Let me and my colleagues go forward in order to grant you protection. Just in case they are waiting for us…” Megure muttered, getting Gon back to reality. “Alright! I won’t back up though. I’ll protect you, not the other way around.” He made clear, not allowing any resistance and to his surprise, no one complied against it. As steps came in sight, Gon strengthened his aura, speed up and ran up towards the door, which he pushed open easily, although it seemed to be a rather heavy iron door that was a little rusty. The boy stepped out and looked around cautiously, but he couldn’t feel any other or unknown aura nearby.

Gon turned around to face his companions, that after he granted allowance stepped out into the woods as well. “How you even know there is no one, Gon?” One of the policemen asked a bit confused, while the small group came together under a large tree, that spend them enough shadow to hide a bit. The boy sighed, as explaining aura to them would take way too long, so he decided to take a short cut. “I feel their presence as I’m attached to feeling this stuff. Simple but effective. I don’t feel anyone, so there shouldn’t be anyone, you see? Now. Let’s take our leave. I can’t guarantee that we’re not being found, either by those strange group, nor by Hisoka.” Gon muttered and cut off any more questions. There was no time for that , so he turned and walked on beside his aunt, which took his hand while they followed Megure, who immediately started leading them through the rather dark woods. Night came pretty fast in there, so they were in a hurry to reach their destination before dawn. Luckily, the backup trucks weren’t far from the exit they just left. Just as they were about to reach the hidden garage, Gon stopped and growled out as again, the man and his black coat stepped out from behind a tree in front of them. How did they even find them this easily?! The boy stepped forward, and found themselves being surrounded. The unknown troupe has caught them within their net. “You again?! What do you want?” Gon spat out, while Megure took his gun, pointing it towards the one that looked like their leader.

“Nothing in particular, just waiting together with you. We’re friends, you forgot?” The cold voice of the tattooed man spoke up again, sending shivers down the youngsters spine. His aura felt incredibly strong… All of their auras did! “You’re not our friends…” Gon muttered, looking at every person that stood between them and freedom. “I never said we’re friends with all of you.” That let Gon tense up, while realization hit him. “My name is Chrollo Lucilfer. And we are the phantom troupe.” Chrollo finally announced, while Gon growled and backed up a little. Megure though hummed. “The spiders? I heard of this troupe of thiefs. You steal whatever treasure you can put your hands on! I last heard of you being close to Loring Island, why Yorkshin all of a sudden?” The inspector asked curiously, while the troupe members slowly closed up to them, cutting off every escape route while doing so. “Simply to find some new friends. And we successfully did.” Chrollo replied and looked towards Gon, who stared at him the whole time. He knew now why they were here… And as a well known aura hit him, Gon gasped and nearly got crushed to his knees. “You healed him…” Gon revealed and tried to bare the immense aura that was directed towards him. All this anger, all his lust and urge to kill. He could barely stand against it, while Ivy next to him whimpered. Gon turned towards her pale face, knowing that she probably was attracted enough towards aura to feel her brother coming and sending out this more than just clear warning to stay. “He’s angry…” She whispered and returned the boys look, who slightly nodded. They needed to be cautious now… Hisoka could come at every second. The youngster looked around, just as he felt the magician jumping up from behind to kill Megure in an instant.

Gon turned around in shock and reacted out of instinct. He jumped up, used his rather strong legs and the inspectors shoulder to push himself up so he would gain some high, only to focus on Hisoka who aimed for Megure. His smile was large and nearly insane. It scared the youngster, but he pushed his fear down, took everything he had and placed a kick into the jesters side. To his surprise, he didn’t dodge, so Hisoka got send flying aside. The magician growled and caught himself about five meters afterwards, only to look up and glare towards Gon, who as well landed on his feet and turned into defense mode. He would never allow the man to kill any of them! While Megure trembled back, brown eyes looked into cold yellow ones and the spiders slowly backed up, leaving Hisoka alone just like the jester requested. „They’re friends of yours then, aren’t they? You look totally fine again… Now, let’s calm down, we don’t want this to end in a bloody way.“ Gon tried to calm the situation and slowly stood straight up again, turning off his defense mode, so Hisoka wouldn’t stay within this attack position. He remainder staring at him, but after a few moments as well relaxed and shrunk his shoulders in an provocative manner. „I couldn’t help it, Gon~ Congrats though, you became pretty strong.“ The jester laughed and slowly started walking around them like a beast that was about to jump at his prey. Gon followed every step, while everyone else tensed up. It was the first time for most of them to see this killer in person and he really enjoyed this attention.

„They are strong opponents and to gain what each of us want, we got allies for now you see?~ Come on, why so scared? Didn’t you always wanted to meet up with me, inspector? Well here I am. Wanna try to imprison me now?“ Hisoka chuckled and focused on the man he had seen on tv for several times now. He was taller than expected, even taller than he was. As he was no nen user though, he remained weak like every human was. The jester smirked as he got no answer. Megure only snorted and lowered his gun. Gon probably showed them their weakness, smart boy. He tried to avoid a combat. „How cute~ And what about you?“ Hisoka turned on his heels and within the next second, he stood in front of the only other woman he didn’t know. There was only one who she could be. Her eyes looked at him with hatred joined by disgust. „You’re Mito, aren’t you?~ Nice to finally meet you. Gon told a lot about you~“ He smirked, still calming himself down while repeating inside his mind that Gon was back again and wouldn’t leave so fast. He still felt incredibly angry. He had told them it would be useless, yet still they tried. The woman feared him, he saw it but she didn’t back up, she rather stayed and returned his look. „Yes, I am. And don’t dare look at me like this… You haven’t won so far, it’s not over. He’ll come back to me one day.“ She spoke up to him in confidence what only amused Hisoka to his peak. Anger, enjoyment and excitement joined each other, while he darkly smirked and turned towards Ivy. She gasped as yellow eyes met their companion. Slowly the magician rose his hands and softly brushed through her hair, as his nails left small red strikes on her cheeks while letting his hands roam. „You shouldn’t have done this~ I warned you. More than once. Sooner or later you’ll paid for your misbehavior, but first…“ Hisoka announced and let go of his sister to finally turn towards the one why he did all of this. 


	45. Claimed for the audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I let ya wait so long with the update xx I got a new phone and work keeps me so busy T-T   
> Here we go though!! Have fun and read ya next time!

 

**Claimed for the audience**

Gon growled a bit and slowly looked up as he felt the killers gaze upon him. At least no one died so far, more than he expected to happen. Or rather to not happen. Brown eyes met yellow ones, while time stood still. Hisoka smirked and lifted the boys chin, so he was forced to continue looking at him. Gon felt the rather excited aura of the joker and tried to react with a calmer one, so Hisoka would calm himself eventually. Maybe it really worked, as the jester bend down and placed a more or less caring kiss on the boys lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the smaller ones body closer to capture him inside his possessive embrace. Gon didn't complain and let things happen, even slightly returned the kiss, hoping this would make sure Hisoka wasn't going to kill anyone today. Even though he felt his needy bloodlust. The magician let his hands roam, squeezed the boys butt cheeks, causing him to squeak out in surprise. Gon protested a little into the kiss, while Hisoka started to laugh. He suddenly lifted him up and walked out from the small group, symbolizing that they didn't belong to them. Gladly everyone remained silent, although Megure had needed to stop Mito from interfering. Maybe they could leave without anybody getting hurt. A naive child hoping...

About five feet away, Hisoka stopped and looked up towards the boy he was holding. Feeling the others gaze upon him, didn't disturb him one bit, while an excited shiver took his body over. He thought of what he had planned to do on the very moment he would be able to get back his property, as a sudden moan escaped his lips. A punishment was needed, that hit all of them~ Gon immediately tensed up and returned the jesters gaze with fearful eyes. He could easily imagine what the boy thought of, how desperately he wished for him to not kill his company. He had other things in mind though~ Maybe today would pass with only two people's death. Suddenly, Gon freely brushed through the magicians hair, softly pulling on it, while both of them hold each other's look. "Are you mad at me?..." The youngster submissively whispered and laid his arms around the man's neck, while still looking at him with warm eyes. Being able to see his last family member sure helped his child to cheer up a bit. Perfect to be crushed back down. Hisoka hummed slightly, showing his boy what he felt. He let his aura roam, which revealed a lot of anger, but mostly excitement. The jester had to admit, punishing Gon was one of the best things to do. "What do you think?~" He smirked and snuggled against the boys throat. Another thing to admit, his boys skin was the softest he ever felt.

"Maybe a bit..." Gon sighed and couldn't really read out from his aura, if he was mad, or excited of something only he had in mind. It was troublesome... The jester could act out from the nothing, while no one expects him to act this way even though, Gon could tell that this wasn't going to end like he wished for. Gon again brushed through the surprisingly soft hair of his tormentor and leaned his head against the man's forehead. Seeing him being well again, somehow was a relief, but also another burden as he was still held captive. "You're really one kind of an complicaded man." Gon mumbled and sighed a bit, as Hisoka let out an agreeing tone, before letting the youngster go again. Back on his own feet, Gon quickly gave the jester an suspicious look, as he still had no idea what was going to happen, then turned around to face his aunt, Ivy and Megure with his two policemen. "Now you guys finally met, but there's nothing more to do right now. I'll stay with him, so you can go. Go back home, all of you and just wait. There's nothing you could do anyways." The child tried at least to end this situation and to get the jester away from them as fast as possible. Hisoka though chuckled, placed one hand on the boys shoulder, as he bend down towards him to whisper into his ear. "Not so fast, Gon~ I'm not done with them yet, nor am I with you." He purred, leaving uncomfortable shivers behind. The young boy gasped and wanted to turn around, merely wanted to free himself from this rather heavy touch, only to find himself not beeing able to move. As understanding hit him, Gon was being crushed down. Now kneeling, he concentrated his aura into the eyes, so he was able to see the pink substance that surrounded his body. Immobilized, just like back at the camping area, Gon looked up to Hisoka, who smirked and stepped next to him, focusing on the small troupe that backed up a little while beeing faced with the jesters sadistic glare.

"No... Hisoka don't. You promised not to harm my family and friends again! You already killed my father! You killed Sarah! Please, don't do this to me again..." Gon breathed out from between his teeth, while he still tried to free himself. Hisokas smile grew larger, knowing that the boy had no chance to actually dispell his aura to get free. Their differences in strength still were way too large, so Hisoka had nothing to fear of. "Indeed, I promised not to kill your family and friends~ That includes only Mito-Chan though. Your friends Leorio, Kurapika and Killua aren't to be seen at all~ The others you just met, so I can't count them as 'friends'~" The jester revealed, as he kneeled down next to his little boy and looked at him. He was about to cry again... "Don't look at me like this~ I won't kill my sister~ And I won't kill the inspector as playing around with him turns out to be way too much fun than to let his life go to waste." Hisoka explained further and softly brushed the boys hair back. Sticky and soft at the same time... The magician purred and suddenly pulled the youngster closer, forced him to kneel in front of him so the joker was able to lay his hands upon this beautiful butt cheeks. Now the real fun was about to begin~

Gon felt himself step by step being invaded by his tormentor's touches. He tried to not show any reaction towards those who kept looking at them with different expressions. Mito seemed to be angry, desperate and sad, that she had to let this happen towards her child. Megure looked like he wanted to kill, while Ivy struggled with herself if she would try to interfere. "T-That still means there are two left which you didn't add to your 'no killing' list." Gon stuttered and inhaled the air sharply, as Hisoka pulled the boys pants down over his now revealed butt. Gladly he was facing the others, so they didn't get a single thing of what was happening. Hisoka put his hands between the boys legs and made sure that his pants stayed up, at least at the front, while he softly brushed over his butt. Bad situation, Gon realized what Hisoka wanted to do. Another way to claim him and this time, right in front of those who wanted to get him back. "Good boy~ Those two are free birds to me and probably the only ones that won't get out alive. Don't you worry, only two deaths are a real small punishment for what happened, don't you think?" The jester chuckled and suddenly Gon felt something entering him. The youngster stiffened and whimpered out from the pain, tried to hide it though and immediately looked down. "M-Maybe... I don't know... They didn't do anything though... Just let them g-go... Argh... S-stop..." Gon whispered and tried to go forward, to get his tormentor out as he started to move slowly. "Oh Gon~ You are meant to be mine and I really hate when others try to take away my things~ You know me all too well, I can get pretty... Aggressive at such situations and I need something to calm down. You're the one who told me to use you, but it's not enough, you see." The jester purred and pulled on the boys hair so he was forced to show his reddened face towards the curiously watching audiance. "Now, what do you feel?~"

Hisoka moaned as he thrusts himself deeper into the boys entrance, causing him to scream out a bit. "Hnnnn... I'm f-fine.." His boy gasped, leaving the magician to smirk. "I didn't ask how you feel, I'm interested in what you feel~" Hisoka laughed out and suddenly crushed his boy forward, laid his upper body down to the ground, while he kneeled upright and looked towards Megure, who slowly seemed to understand and pulled Mito behind him so she couldn't see what was happening. "What?..." Gon muttered, while Hisoka started to chuckle darkly. He pulled himself out a bit, only to shove himself deeper up into the boys inside. "Yes~ What. Tell them what you feel~ Why you feel it and how you feel while feeling that." Hisoka purred, while his eyes met Megure's glare, who pointed his gun at the magicians head again. Preparing to shoot. "You bastard..." He growled, as suddenly Gon looked up and focused on the audiance. "Inspector. Stop it, that's useless... Just don't look at me, it's... Embarrassing. And... I feel him. Inside of me... Why? Because he's angry and claims myself as his property in front of you, so you're warned and won't try to take me away from him again. And how I feel? Embarrised. It hurts... I just want to leave, I'm scared and I hate this. Is that the answer you've been searching for?" Gon muttered loud enough that everyone was able to hear, as Megure again needed to hold back the youngsters aunt, so she wouldn't attack Hisoka directly. The magician though denied making eye contact with his sister and avoided to look at her. He didn't wanted to see how she looked at him, as the perfect picture she had of her brother had been revealed as a immense lie.

"Yes, Gon. You know me. You know what I want from you and you better behave now. I'll let you off without killing too much, but next time things will be different. Always remember who you are and you are mine." His tormentor growled with an rather dominant voice, as he grabbed the boys hips and started to thrust harder. He paced up the speed and aimed to end things rather fast. Gon yelped as Hisoka dug his nails into the youngsters flesh, blood dropping down to the woods leaf scattered ground. Gon whimpered at the brutal way Hisoka took him, but to his luck, the magician stiffened moments later and released himself deep into the child's body with an rather deep moan. Gon gasped and finally was granted to get up again. Back kneeling, the boy thought of the words Hisoka had spoken, probably not aware what he actually said for himself. He knew him. Gon really knew his kidnapper and could normally tell what he's up to. And he was the only one to control this monster. He realized how fast Hisokas anger vanished, the very moment Gon acted gentle towards him. It worked immediately and the jester calmed down in the same second he freely touched him. If he tried to do that more often at such situations, he could control the man's moods eventually. "Yes... I know, I'm yours." Gon whispered and lowered his head, while feeling the jester still being inside of him felt incredibly embarrising. All of them knew now. He sighed in relief though, as Hisoka pulled out and placed the boys pants back to where they belonged to. "Very well~ All of you should get it now. Gon's going to come with me, no matter how hard you try, he'll follow as long as I desire. I am the one to own him, I am the one he will return to all night and I am the only one to touch him." Hisoka growled out, his eyes burning yellow, while he now looked at all of them with an expression that would scare everyone nearby away, but non of them took a step back. Their worries about Gon immobilized them, not granting any wish to escape.


	46. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho guys! I'm still trying to get along with my new phone and his way of typing! You can like slide over the keyboard and I freaking need to get along with that xD  
> Now have a new update! Try to update soon again! Now have fun and read ya next time~

 

**Goodbye?**

  
Hisoka smirked as he saw all this upcoming fear in front of his eyes. Even his sisters eyes were filled with unbelievable pain that Hisoka though avoided to soak in. He still remembered this small human being, lying inside his arms and the very first moment she smiled at him. The jester shook his head, dressed himself and Gon back up as he held the boy in place while Hisoka slowly rose from his kneeling position. "Nothing to say against it? Good~ I wouldn't allow you to stop me anyways. Also-..." Slowly Hisoka rose an eyebrow and looked around slightly. Three. There only remained three of five that had been starring at them just moments ago. "..." The magician scanned the area for the two unimportant policemen he had planned to rage on a bit, but not one of them was seen. As his eyes met with Megure's, the jester was confronted with a provocative smirk. They sneaked away, while he wasn't really noticing. They had planned this out, the magician realized quite fast. Probably communicated through eye contact as they had been aware of the danger those two were in. From the inside, Hisoka cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings while taking the child. It was his own fault, but on the opposite it granted him a rather interesting hunt! "I see~ Try to get away from me, don't you? I never lose my victims." Hisoka smirked and with that ran forward and chased the weak presence of them that was already fading.

"Shit..." Gon cursed and tried to get up, while Megure stared after the criminal, still amazed over this inhuman speed. "He'll catch them. I hoped it would annoy him too much..." The inspector whispered defeated, as Gon snorted and gave up, as the pink substance wasn't breakable at all. "I could have told you that. I highly enjoyed his confused look though. He loves such hunts... He already played hide and seek with me like more than a moth long so he won't stop searching until he found and killed them. I'm so sorry... I can't even help as I'm stucked here. It'll be better for you to just leave before he's back... I don't think he'll chase after you as well. Take the trucks." Gon sighed and still wasn't able to look at the three of them properly. Knowing what they had seen, simply embarrassed him too much. As Mito and Ivy kneeled down next to him, he lowered his head and bit down into his lips, hoping they would just listen and leave. "We won't leave you behind... Let's wait until he's back. I'm not afraid of him." Mito mumbled with a rather shaky voice, while she tried to hide her fear. "Yes. He's only another human being and he won't harm us. I want to see him. So I'm reminded of what he really is..." Ivy agreed and brushed through the youngsters hair, who growled out. How they already settled those police men's death... They knew they couldn't do anything but thinking of how their families were going to suffer angered Gon. Maybe this could have been avoided. "He's a monster. And I can control him somehow. I'm going to train this, I'll be able to concentrate his need only upon me and when I became strong enough, this will end. Inspector Megure? Never try to analyze him again." Gon muttered and looked towards the man he was talking to.

Megure still stared at the position he last saw the jester. His face dominated by worry and guilt. He realized that if they had acted different, maybe Gon would have been able to manipulate Hisoka enough to get all of them out alive. Now though, it was too late. "I won't. I'm no psychologist and indeed, you know him better then any of us do. Damn this!" He cursed out and turned to look at Gon, who was surrounded by the two woman, which tried to comfort him. He although saw these disturbed expression, that was being seen on both of the woman's faces. They knew what happened and it hit Mito incredibly hart. She cuddled her child, tears burning in the ankle of her eyes. Even Megure was struggling to find a way to accept that Gon, the boy he was trying to save since months now, had been raped in front of his eyes and he just wasn't able to do anything to stop this bastard. The inspector wondered, how a normally innocent youngster like Gon, was able to get along with a killer at all. He noticed it too, how Hisoka reacted towards the child, acted like suger within Gon's warm hands. The jokers weak point definitely turned out to be the child he abducted. Gon maybe really would be able to control him. "I highly recommend that, inspector... I'm fine, Mito, Ivy! It's alright, you don't need to calm me. I'm okay, don't you worry. He did much worse than this." The child mumbled and looked away again, while Mito shook her head. She couldn't believe the boys words, as no one would be alright after this. She felt incredibly desperate. Didn't she plan to trust Gon? To let him go this last time so he could handle things? Not with such a man... There was no way she could leave her child behind! Ivy thought about the same thing. In her opinion, she couldn't bare to leave an innocent child within her brothers arms. She still had been filled with hope that somewhere deep within Hisoka, there the gentle and friendly man would lie, but after this she doubted it... And that exactly had been what Hisoka aimed for. Unknown of all of them and only a slight idea within Gons mind. To avoid his sister from getting any deeper, he rather scared her away and let her think he is the monster everyone thought of, while he's actually way more than this.

"Please, I'm fine just... This is so embarrassing..." Gon whispered and wished for his vessels to disappear so he could run. Run away from this feelings, while both woman's surrounded him. Pitiful, worried, desperate and taken over by pain. Gon noticed all of their feelings, which only caused Gon to slowly drive crazy. He wanted them to feel alright, to not worry too much, but with his own problems and struggles, he was busy enough. He just wasn't able to handle everyone's problems... Especially because there was no solution so far and basically nothing he could do. "Okay, stop this now. Give him some space, you nearly crush him." Suddenly Megure stepped in and looked towards Mito and Ivy, who sobbed, but finally let go of the youngster. Stopped to brush his hair, stopped to whisper that they were going to stay with him. Sometimes mother love just turned out to be too much to handle. "I'll get them away from here. Will you be alright until..." The inspector asked, didn't end the sentence though. Gon nodded and finally found the strength to look up. "Yes. Don't you worry, he'd never allow anyone to hurt me. He rather kills whoever dares to try. Please take care of them for me. I'll take care of him. Now hurry, I don't think he'll be gone any longer." Gon breathed out in some kind of relief that he was able to breath properly again. Megure somehow knew what he needed. The boy looked around a bit and tried to find the jesters aura. He couldn't feel it though... Maybe he happened to be further away than he thought they ran to.

"Alright. Let's at least try to stay in contact. If you get the chance, give us a call. 911 is enough, they'll direct you to me." Megure explained, while he mentally prepared himself to leave the boy behind. He knew there was no other option, yet still it felt wrong. They all saw how cruel this killer could be, so they could easily imagine, what Gon had to face day by day "Understood. I try, but I can't guarantee for anything. Now please, hurry..." The youngster replied rather worried, while he again looked around to see if his abducter came back. Out from all, even Megure would like to avoid another meeting, so he bend down towards the child, took his face gently and quickly placed an soft kiss on Gons forehead. "Take care and we see you when you're strong enough." He muttered, stood back up and granted Mito and Ivy a few seconds to say goodbye. "Pray he never gets a hint that you've done this." Megure turned a bit to met with the youngsters eyes, while he totally understood, what he was referring to. And he didn't care. If Hisoka was going to get jealous, it wasn't his problem... As the inspector turned again to stay aware of their surroundings though, he sighed and knew that it could indeed become his problem. He waited while Mito nearly broke down at the mere thought of leaving Gon again. Ivy tried to comfort her, but due to the deep pain it was impossible to calm her. After a few minutes, Megure couldn't wait any longer and walked over to pull both woman's away from the child, while it felt hard and nearly impossible for him too to just go now. "Times over... We'll see you soon Gon. I'm sorry..." He muttered and took Mito along with him, while he walked further, past Gon, who nodded and whispered a silent goodbye before they left each other's sight. "Gon..." Mito whimpered, but Megure stayed strong and took her further until they reached a hidden parking area. They came here to train and there always had been some trucks parked. Now it was enormous useful as escaping route... Although it never had been the thought behind building it up. "He's strong, Mito. Have faith, we can't help him right now." Megure muttered and knew if they would have stayed, they probably only made things more difficult for Gon.

The three of them entered one of the vehicles, the inspector in front, Ivy next to him while Mito sat in the back. Megure pulled out from the parking slot and lead the car through the woods. Gladly he knew the way all too well. Just as they were about to leave the area, the truck stopped all of a sudden, just as if they hit something. "What the? Are you alright?!" The driver asked within a bit of shock and bend forward to see what they hit. There was nothing. "We are alright, gladly we wore the safety belts... What happened?" Ivy asked and as well bend forward. "Did we hit something?" Mito asked from the back, as their question got answered. The backdoor next to her got opened and the jester leaned against it. His hands bloody, while he smirked sheepishly down to the surprised woman. Mito stared at the magician, while Megure started to fear that he could kill her... Immediately he tried to open the door, but it just slightly moved, regretting though to open up completely. "Shit! Don't you dare..." He spat out and turned around, now cursing about the fact that they were cut off. The vehicle was parted and one could only reach the backside by looking through the gid behind the frontseats... "Hmm?~ Are you trying to threaten me? Inspector you should learn from your mistakes." The killer nearly purred and threw two licenses on the seat next to Mito. Police marks from those he just killed... Blood prints upon them. Megure stared at them and growled out. He maybe could have been able to safe them, if he just shut his mouth! "You bastard..." He muttered, as Hisoka let out a chuckle. "You can find their bodies down the safety pass within your police station. Or at least what's left~" The jester pushed Megure's anger further, he tried to stay calm though. "How lovely of you to tell. What do you want?!" He growled darkly, while he stared at the outside, bending across Ivy so he could properly see through the window. "I'm just being nice you see?~" Hisoka laughed out and suddenly cracked the door. He just broke it off and threw the trucks door away as if it wasn't a deal at all. "Isn't it obvious~ I'm not finished here." The jester chuckled and slowly bend down and hold out his hand to Mito, so he could help her out. "Just behave and nothing's going to happen~" He went on, while Megure doubted that the joker was telling the truth. "Mito don't!" He tried to stop her, as the shaking woman laid her hand into Hisokas, slowly exiting the car.


	47. Another victim on the path of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! This story slowly develops into an direction, where things move to something like close to an end. xx Still got some stuff that I wanna do, especially with Mito and the spiders, but also I wonder where you guys think this is going to lead to! What do you think, how will this story end? Please note, I'm way ahead than this xD Got a few chapter in backup ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of your support! Now have fun and read ya within the comments x'D

**Another** **victim** **on** **the** **path** **of** **blood**

 

Gon waited and waited. Kneeling on the ground, while being stuck within Hisokas Bungee Gum. Yeah, that’s how the jester called it. After a candy brand from his childhood… It took a while until Hisoka revealed that fakt, but at the end Gon was able to figure out a bit more about this still mysterious man. As a cold breeze howled past his ears, Gon shivered and slowly moved his head upwards to stare through the trees. The clouded sky was barley seen, but at least the rain couldn’t come through properly either. Why he even took this long, the boy wondered. Normally Hisoka happened to be way faster in killing than this… Maybe he specially took things slow? Or did Hisoka catch up with Megure? Gon cursed to himself and tried again to get free. And out of a sudden, it worked. Confused about the change, the youngster stood up and turned around. The jester wasn’t around, so why? Just as Gon stepped forward, he felt Hisokas aura calling him. So he finished and just didn’t wanted to come back? Gon sighed, followed the order though and started to speed up into the direction he felt Hisokas call. It didn’t took him long to suddenly pass the truck. He stopped immediately and turned to met with Megure’s look. “He took Mito along… Better follow him.” The inspector muttered, standing next to the car. Gons eyes widened and without any hesitation, he ran further. Fear came up within him. Hisoka wasn’t possibly going to harm her? The boy felt how Hisoka as well moved after being sure that Gon followed. Where were they going anyways?! Gon sped up some more, wasn’t able to catch up with the magician at all though. He could only feel him… Blindly, the youngster followed his leads, until he finally saw Hisoka standing on a field, visibly waiting for the child. “You’re still slow Gon~ Next time we shouldn’t play hide and seek, rather have a race.” Hisoka chuckled and pulled Mito a bit closer. She laid within his arms bridal style, while being pushed against the jesters chest. She was scared as hell, Gon saw easily. “I’m not slow, you’re just too fast. What do you want with my aunt?! Let go of her!” Gon growled out and stepped in front of his tormentor, who immediately spread out his hidden bloodlust. A warning to him, so he would take care of the way he spoke. Gon lowered his head submissively, still growled out in protest though. “I don’t want anything from her, you do though. You want your loved ones close, don’t you? So she’s going to join us. Now stop misbehaving boy and come. We’re leaving.”

Gon opened his mouth to say something, closed it again though, without letting a single noise escape his lips. No one expected that. No one. Not Gon, not Megure, even Hisoka himself didn’t expect to act that way. The jester felt how Mito looked up at him in disbelieve, but he ignored their shocked behavior and turned around to leave. It wasn’t exactly what he had been planning, but Gon reacted different after being close to her for merely an hour. Why not using her then to get his boy to behave? Gon even would have someone to talk to, if he wasn’t able to talk to the magician. He had to put up some rules for both of them though. If Mito cried whenever he wanted to fuck his boy, Hisoka was sure to kill her… With an annoyed snort, the jester followed the small path that lead them cross the field towards his car. “Where are these thiefs?...” Gon asked, way calmer and more gentle towards Hisoka, who quickly glared at him. “I joined their group and going to challenge their leader quite soon. For now though, they separated again, as there’s nothing to do in Yorkshin. For now we will travel on our own, but from now and then, we meet up with them to follow Chrollos orders.” He explained and looked back towards his car that came closer with every step. Mito wasn’t going to join their robberies though. She would only be a burden… Maybe she could simply stay back home? She wasn’t going to leave anyways. Finally at their first destination, Hisoka put Mito down, which immediately hugged the youngster, gently caressing his head. He let it happen and opened up the back. “Get in. Gon, you in front next to me.” He demanded and gladly both of his victims behaved.

Gon slid onto his seat in front and looked back, while Mito as well entered the car. Hisoka really allowed her to come along… Even though that meant Mito was being kidnapped as well, it was beautiful to know she was going to be with him. He wasn’t alone with Hisoka anymore… Gon smiled and turned his head towards the jester who took his place at the drivers seat, before entering the keys in order to leave. “Ne, Hisoka?...” Gon whispered towards him, causing the magician to hold in and return the boys look. He wasn’t amused, nor really happy with his decision but Gon knew he got along with it only for him. “Thank you…” The youngster smiled, bend forward and to Hisokas surprise placed an soft and caring kiss on the jesters lips. They felt incredibly smooth, Gon never realized. As the boy sat back again and put on his seatbelt,  
Hisoka suddenly blushed. “Hmhm… Never mind that, you’re welcome.” The magician replied visibly not able to get along with Gons cute gesture. There probably never had been anyone to thank him this way. The boy chuckled amused over his tormentor’s face, only to earn a deathly glare. He tried to hold back and looked to the outside, while Hisoka pulled back and lead the car away from the parking area. Towards a still unknown direktion.

“Where are we going though?” His boy asked after a few miles driving. A question not even Hisoka has thought of till now. He sighed, straightened his back, while holding his look towards the street they were currently following. “I don’t know~ Yorkshin had been the only other opportunity. We can’t go back there though, as I really want to avoid anyone who knows our location. I don’t own other houses so far.” The magician explained rather bored as he didn’t really cared about were to go. Maybe they could just go with the wind or to a area he hadn’t been so far? “So far? Planning to buy a new one?” Gon asked with a bit of surprise floating within his voice. The jester gave him a short look, before watching the street pass again. “Sure, what else should we do? I’d like to get one far away from here~ I’ve been to many places, but what about leaving this area? We could cross a part of the sea, to get to the Hotenzu lands. I heard affording a house in Hotenzu City is nearly impossible~ Sounds like an interesting challenge to me.” Hisoka chuckled, now finally thinking that this could actually be a lot of fun. No one they knew would come find them this soon then. The jester hummed and looked at the traffic sign, only to turn into the direction that would lead them back through the mountains, aiming for the sea to get a ship in order to reach the Hotenzu lands. “I’ve never been there too but I actually don’t really care where you are planning to go. It doesn’t matter, as long as Mito is with us.” Gon spoke up and threw a short look back, before turning his gaze back towards Hisoka, who snorted in annoyance. He’d rather be alone with his boy, but one really has to do a lot to make a child happy. What else should he do? His aunt clearly helped the most to get him behaving.

Gon gave his aunt a quick smile and knew that Hisoka would prefer her to be gone. Knowing though, that he ignored his annoyance just for him to be happy felt incredibly good. He indeed cared for him! Not only about himself, no. The jester wanted Gon to be comfortable. In some ways at least but that was more than enough in his opinion. Hisoka also couldn’t care at all. The youngster jawed and stretched his muscles with an exhausted gesture, before he rolled himself in a bit. “She won’t be a burden, don’t you worry. Let’s travel to these Hotenzu lands and try to make the best out of it I guess!” Gon suggested and looked at the outside, following the passing grasslands while Hisoka lead the car through the lands, aiming for the mountains that already could be seen from afar. “We’ll have to see that. Whatever, first of all that’s exactly what we’re going to do. Now take some rest, both of you. The travel is going to be rather long and when we arrived the ship, we need to be careful in order to stay hidden.” Hisoka muttered and kept concentrating on the street, while Gon nodded and looked back towards his aunt, who as well agreed and smiled back at the child, before leaning back to get some rest. She must be exhausted too after all this mess within the woods. As the jester threw a quick warning glare towards him, Gon also laid back and listened to the magicians advice to sleep a bit, before the real interesting part of the travel began.

Everything turned out to be rather easy to handle, as Mito bought the ships tickets, before they all entered and aimed for a more quiet place to wait until they arrived their destination. Hisoka sat down in a dark corner and looked at them to do the same. It was interesting to see how incredibly cautious Hisoka happened to be since the departed. Now he took care of two victims. Maybe a bit too much for someone who only ones cared for his little sister. Gon and his aunt though behaved and never made any mistakes that could get the jester angry or themselves in any kind of trouble. Until they arrived they thought it would be the best thing to do, otherwise Hisoka maybe had to kill all the passagers on the ship. Gladly they found a place on the top, so as Mito sat next to the magician, Gon looked at them and turned to step close to the railing, looking out to the sea where they were slowly driving through. “It’s beautiful…” He whispered, a small smile shown on his lips. The child felt good, he couldn’t even explain why, but bunch of worries he had been dragging along for ages just vanished! “Hmhm… Don’t get too close, I don’t want to catch you before falling down.” Hisoka behind him muttered. His annoyed voice caused Gon to look at him. “Come on, don’t be like this. More joy please! We’re not in any danger and I can take care of myself!” The youngster laughed, listened though and sat down on the bench next to Hisoka, while still watching the ocean. He always loved the sea, so he enjoyed the salty breeze that blew through their hair, while Hisoka kept silent and took out his phone to work on it quietly.

Joy? How could he relax in any kind of ways, when he needed to be aware of just anything? Being discovered still was a great risk and now that they are three people things were different and most importantly difficult to handle. He still judged himself for simply taking the woman along… He should have killed her, now it was too late though. Gon wouldn’t be able to bear that and out from all he didn’t wanted to break the child. That would be way too soon. The jester sighed and was able to concentrate on his task, while feeling both next to him. As soon as they found a place to stay, he could calm himself again… Not sooner, nor later. Hisoka scrolled down the screen and tried to get the contact informations to the underworld in Hotenzu. He heard they were pretty active these days and as Illumi send him all he needed, the jester pushed the call butten. Curious, Gon and Mito looked up at him, kept silent though while the jester waited for the other line to pick up the call. “Rainbow… What a stupid password.” Hisoka muttered, as the free sign dissappeared. He followed the rules Illumi advised and indeed got an answer. Otherwise they probably simply told whoever called that they got the wrong number. “It changes pretty often, I don’t know who picked that one this time. Whatever, can I help you with something?” A male voice answered, while sounding somehow bored. In the background one could hear bunch of criminals taking. “Hmhm, I’m going to Hotenzu and would need a quiet and most importantly isolated house. I don’t care how much, just take care that it’s exactly how I need it. Maybe close to a Forrest and not too far from the sea. We’re three persons, it should be big enough, two bedrooms. Not next to each other.” He advised, thinking about the way their life was going to be in the future… “Ha, quite a request bud. Hope you got enough money for that. It’s gonna be expensive and when you’re not able to pay?” The other one smoothly laughed, causing Hisoka to smirk amused. “You don’t need to worry about money. Don’t get on my nerves, otherwise I need to make your throat bleed. Whatever, you’ll get payed enough, so go to work, we’re arriving this afternoon.” The magician threatened, not really serious, so the other man just laughed, but agreed to do his best. “Alright, I’ll be waiting at the port when you arrive, then get you to your accommodation.” Then they hung up on each other. After he put away his phone, he needed to explain Gon that there indeed existed a service line for such requests only for criminals what somehow amused the child in a way Hisoka wasn’t able to get why. 

 


	48. Arrival at Hotenzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Got a new update to you! And I wanted to say thanks so much for all of your support! It means a lot to me! <3   
> Now, have fun and read ya next time!

**Arrival at** **Hotenzu**

 

“We’re waiting until everyone left, then we can go down here as well. Somewhere this guy awaits us.” Hisoka looked down the ship towards the city they just arrived. Gon already jumped around amazed, while Mito stood next to the jester calmly. Next few upcoming moments that could get pretty dangerous. He made sure though no one would know that he was the one arriving, but no one could tell, if someone already saw him and made report at the underground. Hisoka although doubted that anyone would actually try to lead him into a trap, or even try to kill him. The three of them waited until they remained the last ones to leave, then Hisoka nodded and granted his allowance to Gon to jump down the ship. He wasn’t afraid the child could run away, so he just calmly walked out, making sure though Mito stayed by his side. While Gon ran around the harbour, Hisoka kept an eye on him and tried to search for the criminal that was supposed to get them to their new home. At first he couldn’t see anyone, but then Gon stopped his exploring in front of an unknown man, that rose an eyebrow at the sign of the youngster in front of him. The jester hummed, wasn’t really comfortable with someone he didn’t know the strength of to stand this close to his boy. He walked straight down the ship and aimed for the two of them that remained staring at each other. “I’m not going to say the password again, but for your safety I hope you’re the one that awaits us.” Hisoka hummed as he and Mito stepped next to them, while Hisoka laid one hand on Gons shoulder. A little warning that this one belonged to him.

“Rainbow!” Gon chirped so Hisoka wouldn’t need to say it, before looking backwards at his tormentor who only slightly pulled him closer. “I see. Now that you arrive is a quite surprise. Welcome in Hotenzu, Gon, Mito and as no one knows your name, I’m just going with joker. I searched for a house that suits your request and found a quite cute one. It’s big enough, isolated and close to the forrest, if not next to it. Hopefully it’s alright to all of you. Well, sadly we need to leave fast, as normally some cops search this area after every ship arrival. My car is back the corner.” The unknown man spread some aura and pointed to his back. Curious, Gon followed his finger and indeed saw a small path that opened up a black limousine not far away from them. Never Gon drove within such a fancy car. Amazed, Gon already wanted to run forward to inspire the rich men’s vehicle, got hold back though right before he was able to even move an inch. “What a nice welcoming. Alright, that sounds good, then go first. We’ll follow.” Hisoka hummed and looked at the unknown man with some kind of suspicion. Was he being cautious as he could be a foe? Gon sighed, stood by the jesters side though then and walked slowly towards their destination, always keeping an eye on first Hisoka, then his aunt.

Fuck. Never anyone had thought a criminal like him would make all his way to their homelands. The joker never had been a deal, as he gladly stayed on the other side of the fucking ocean but no! This bud decided to come here, probably causing a lot of awareness, if not even panicking. The criminal hummed and felt the jesters bloodthirsty aura. He was being pretty cautious and probably prepared for everything to happen. Hopefully he would get out of the jokers claws as soon as he took them to their house. The man might as well be a nen user, but he was a bloody beginner and just mastered to hold his Ren for mere a few moments. This killers aura though felt like the strongest he has ever felt before… Isolated from the other continents, there lived bunch of nen users at Hotenzu and most of those who lived elsewhere, at least had their origin in Hotenzu. Facing such a strong one sure scared him and no one could tell what the joker had in mind, so things could become quite dangerous. As they arrived at his limousine, the chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for them to enter. First the criminal wanted to let Gon and the others get in first, but as he turned and saw the jesters face, he swallowed hard and for himself got in, taking his seat at the back drive seats. Gon got in first then, followed by the joker and the boys aunt. He wondered why she suddenly was with them… There hadn’t been any news of her dissappearance. “Okay… We got an about half hour drive now, before we’ll arrive.” He explained quietly and knocked on the window that lead to the driver in order to signal that they were ready to depart.

Hisoka leaned back slightly as the car moved out from the harbour. As long as they didn’t plan to get them somewhere else, they at least arrived without any kind of complications. Although he doubted that there was anything going to happen, as this guy looked surprised enough to not act as if only pretending to not know anything. He also could hear good enough to notice if the chauffeur called anyone in attempt to cause trouble. Basically he could relax for the rest of their drive. The jester shifted his look aside and watched the youngster who inspected the in and outside with an highly interested expression. He had been like this the whole travel along. Way more aktive, interested in really anything and somehow he looked happy when he watched something he was amazed of. His eyes were shining bright like the first time they met, back when Gon were unaware of the jesters identity. Seeing him like this, as well somehow caused the magician to feel calmer… Maybe it had been the right decision to take the woman along. He sighed and lifted his hand to brush through the youngsters hair, while continuing to watch him. Gon looked up at this soft gesture, so their eyes met. Bright hazel ones shone into sticky yellow, while they investigated each other. It was Gon, who broke the staring contest, just with a smile. The youngster smiled up at Hisoka who brushed through the child’s hair and that pushed the man over the edge of self control.

Gon didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, as his tormentor touched him softly. Why he should, as long as he kept gentle and didn’t do anything the boy could dislike. Although he couldn’t be more thankful. He probably shouldn’t feel any kind of something similar to liking, but he couldn’t help it. The boy sighed comfy and slightly snuggled against the hand within his hair. He ignored the jesters surprised and confused look while he enjoyed this unforced closeness, as Hisoka suddenly bend forward, pulled his chin upwards and placed a kiss on Gons lips. He stayed still for a second, deciding on what to do, only to return the kiss without complaining. The boy closed his eyes and allowed Hisoka to pull him up into his lap, so he sat on top of him, while being pulled closer. He forgot that they were being watched, wanted to at least thank Hisoka a bit for his patience…  Even though he might not even deserve it. Finally the jester broke the kiss, causing Gon to inhale the air with a sharp breath, before their eyes met again. “You’re pretty easy to handle recently. Got a reason why, Gon? ~” Hisoka asked, somehow pulling on the child’s hair. There indeed was a reason…  “Somehow I need to say thank you, don’t I? Just don’t think it’s going to stay this way, I’ll just grand you a bonus you see? “ He explained sheepishly, only to earn a bit of pain, as Hisoka now more roughly pulled on his hair. “Trying to play with me? Haven’t you learned that this only causes you to lose? ~ Remember our hide and seek game? I think I won. “ The jester replied and slightly chuckled, let the childs hair go though. “… I’ll probably never forget that. No need to remind me. Can’t you just…  I don’t know, stay this way a little bit longer? It’s pretty nice, the ‘not-that-cruel’ version of yours!” Gon muttered as he felt how Hisoka started changing back his behavior again, felt his aura lurking amazement and sadism again. He sighed and cuddled against his chest, hoping this would distract, get him back to his soft behavior again and it somehow… Somehow it helped.

Hisoka frowned as Gon asked him to stay like this. Like what? He wasn’t really behaving any different, was he? At least the jester couldn’t tell for himself. As Gon leaned against his chest, he wrapped his arms around the smaller ones body, while staying silent. There were no words for any kind of answer he could give the child for that wish. He only sighed and tried to stay calm, what shouldn’t be a big deal as he wasn’t facing any challenge at the moment and the boy was next to him, so nothing to worry about. Gons aura, as well pretty calm and lovely, covered them both, as Hisoka suddenly noticed the guy in front of them staring. He looked up, met with the man’s eyes and saw how interested he watched them. Probably confused about how they got along, even though they were victim and abducter. Maybe because they spend months together? He couldn’t tell, but they indeed behaved quite caring at each other. Even Gon seemed to worry about him, at least he had the feeling back at their phonecall. The jester brushed through the boys hair, as suddenly he hold a joker card in one of his hands. Still watching the other criminal, he got the warning quite fast and immediately turned away to look out the windows, pretending there was anything incredibly interesting. Hisoka needed to admit, he wasn’t feeling comfortable at all to show his soft behavior to Gon in front of others. It felt strange and he hated that feeling deeply. It was just like showing any kind of weakness towards his foes. Normally he avoided that, rather showed his cruel self, but Gon knew there was more than that. Hearing that he liked him, at least in some ways, brought the jester to swallow his pride and grant him some more time within the calm atmosphere that surrounded them.

The travel went pass slowly, but after about half an hour, they drove into a  small wooden like area, where soon, a small house appeared. Gon, still sitting on top of the jester, while holding his aunts hand, lifted his head to look outside. “There! There it is, isn’t it?! “ He spoke up, causing all the others to look up as well, fokusing on the building that now could be seen properly after driving out from the trees again. The criminal in front of them slightly nodded. “Yes indeed. That’s the one I thought would suite you all the most. Isn’t it lovely?” He asked, still rather tensed up, but who could be angry at him for that? Everyone would be scared next to such an dominant personality like Hisoka was. Gon smiled and looked towards the jester who was holding him. He kinda liked the small accommodation of theirs, but most importantly was if Hisoka did the same, as he decided at the end. “Hmhm, big enough at least. And two bedrooms I suppose?” The magician asked, slightly lifting Gon up, to sit him back next to him. Immediately the child turned and nearly pressed his face onto the window in order to get a good view, while the car closed up, then finally stopped at the building. Gon saw the sea not far, he saw trees everywhere. Thinking that he was supposed to stay here, probably for the rest of his life felt not as bad as it probably should. His aunt would be here as well and as long as she wasn’t suffering anymore, he could somehow get along with Hisoka. The child shifted impatiently, wanted to get out of the cars cage, investigating the surrounding of their new home. “I can’t feel any strangers aura, nor can I sense any that’s hidden here. As long as you stay aware and come back immediately if you find anything strange, you can go Gon.” Hisoka chuckled and again brushed through the child’s hair and allowed Gon to start looking around. The youngsters nodded eagily, opened the door and jumped out, only to get to the cars other side and waited for his aunt to get out too.

Mito smiled a bit, as her boy looked at her brightly, wanted to take her along while looking around the area. She knew though, that Gon might need to go alone. She got out from the car, followed by their abducter, before Gon grabbed her wrist and wanted to run. Hisoka though laid one arm around her waist and smirked darkly. “Na, na, na, Gon~ I don’t think Mito wants to go right now. Why don’t you look around on your own and we adults see, if we’re going to stay here.” He smirked darkly and made clear that Mito wasn’t allowed to roam around like Gon. She was being held close in order for the jester to make sure the youngsters was going to come back. Reading from the child’s look up at them, he seemed to slowly understand. His smile faded a bit, as Gon looked down depressed. But he nodded, let her go and turned around to run into the woods, probably searching for any animals he could befriend himself with. Mito looked after him and sighed. Now that she was with them, Gon was being granted more freedom, she though was playing the lever against her child. Something that worked out pretty well. 

 


	49. New Home, new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as it's Friday again, here we yo with another update! Hope you enjoy! Also, thank you so much for supporting me! Really, I can't tell how grateful I am and how much I love you guys! Thank you!   
> Now, have fun and read ya next time! <3

 

**New** **Home,** **new** **beginning**

  
“We got two bedrooms, just like suggested, yes. “ The criminal explained as he, Mito and the jester started their house inspection. From that point of view so far, Hisoka wasn’t disliking rather the isolated area, nor the house, so things stood good for them to decide on staying here. The jester remained holding the boys aunt around her waist, until they entered and walked through the small hallway, right into a open living room. They even got a camin, surrounded by enough seats so everyone could comfortably sit in front of the warming fire. Hisoka already imagined cold days, when he cuddled and fuc-… He shouldn’t think of that right now. The jester sighed, let go of Mito and granted her to walk around a bit on her own, while Hisoka himself watched the furniture if it was new enough to be counted as ‘new’. “The kitchen is next to a small dining area. One of the bedrooms has a balcony, the other one an open window front. Both serve an amazing view on either the sea from one side, or the woods at the other side. The surrounding area is big enough to not get disturbed from passing foreigners. The internet connection is high speed, TV and Phone accesses are granted. There’s a small garage down below, as well as a basement. A… Hobby room for any kind of hobbies is located right under the roof. It’s a pretty good isolated attic. Enough space for three and the price… “

“I don’t care for the price, as long as it suites my suggestions. And as far as that sounds like, it seems to be perfect. Now let’s look at the other rooms first, but I think that’s it.” The killer mumbled and walked across the room, aiming for the kitchen, before he dissappeared inside, leaving the criminal and Mito alone for a moment. The two of them looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. “So… You’re with them now? How come that” The men broke the silence, as Mito looked aside. She felt uncomfortable with these two around… Together with Ivy, she had been more confident but now that she thought of beeing stuck with this killer now. She was going to stay strong though! For the sake of Gon. “Yes, we ran into each other yesterday evening and he decided it would be the best to take me along. Now he uses me to get Gon behaving. Obvious, isn’t it.” She mumbled and shook her head. At least Gon was going to have a bit more freedom. Seeing him being hold captive, while he always had been such an awake boy who always needed to run around freely, just felt wrong. He would be way more comfortable while being able to roam. The other criminal sighed and looked up as Hisoka came back, visibly happy with what he saw. Seemed like they were going to live here. “How is it?” She asked as the jester stepped next to her. He purred and nodded. “Looks good~ Let’s go upstairs. “ He suggested and walked in front, while the two others followed slowly afterwards. The stairways lead into another open hallway with an amazing window front that opened a view over the woods. Mito never saw something similar… Suddenly she noticed someone standing on a limb, watching his surroundings. The woman smiled at the view of her child having fun. That’s what she had wanted from the very beginning.

Hisoka smirked as he and the other criminal as well noticed Gon jumping around within the trees and visibly talking with a bunch of different kinds of animals. A fox, a few rabbits and birds. He looked like a animal whisperer or something. It was interesting to watch. And as Hisoka spread out his aura, reached for the youngster, Gon immediately reacted, looked up and turned towards the group that was watching him. Only slightly, Hisoka moved his head in an greeting manner, but it was enough for Gon to see. He waved happily, smiled and showed that he liked that place. “He can see us from that afar? “ The man suddenly asked, causing Mito and Hisoka to smile and nod simultaneously. “He always had an amazing range of view and smell as well.” She explained, while Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment. Gon seemed to like this house. It was isolated and big enough, so nothing happened to be against staying here. The jester sighed, nodded again and walked further to watch the last remaining rooms and the rooftop as well. After they viewed everything, Hisoka was quite happy about the room he already decided to claim for Gon and himself, things were settled. “You can charge my credit card with the amount needed for affording this house. It suites my suggestions, so there is no reason to deny the offer. I hope you don’t need a real identity, because you won’t get one.” He chuckled truthfully and handed over the small card. As from the look of the criminal, he didn’t seemed to be happy about the jesters decision. Probably hated the fact that someone like him now lived close to Hotenzu city. He couldn’t care less though. “Alright. Thank you…” He muttered, took the card from Hisoka though and wrote some stuff down, before handing it back and looked at the jester who waited patiently. “Need anything else?” The magician asked, not really wanting that guy to stay here any longer. “No, you just get the keys and I’ll mention that this house was beeing sold. We normally use fake identities, so don’t worry. Well then… Here’s the keys and congratulations.” The criminal handed two keys, then nodded and turned around in order to leave. Hisoka let him and only looked after the guy, watching how he got into the car and drove past Gon, who curiously came out from the woods and aimed for the house, to probably find out, if they were going to stay here now.

Gon came in and stepped next to his aunt, taking her hand, as he looked up towards Hisoka. That guy just left and that probably meant for them that this was going to be their new home. “Don’t you want to look around a bit, Gon? We take the room upstairs with the balcony, Mito the one with the window front. We got everything we need. Although we have to get some cloths. I for myself don’t have any. So when you’re finished?” The jester asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued looking at them. Gon really could live with that. Although he kept curious of how things were going to change from now on. He realized that Hisoka used his aunt in order to make sure he behaved, but at least they weren’t departed anymore… And as long as no one got hurt? “I can also look around later! Let’s first go buying some cloths and other things that we need.” The child suggested and gave a quick smile, before Hisoka bend down and lifted the child’s chin slightly, so they were looking at each other. “I meant that you can walk around and Mito is going to go out for shopping with me. You’re a bit too noticeable at the moment. We don’t want the world to already know we’re here and as far as I know, my appearance isn’t known everywhere. Only a bunch of people know, so why showing them all?” The magician chuckled, bending forward some more, only to place an quick kiss on the child’s lips. Gon groaned, a bit annoyed over that fact but he understood why they still needed to be patient. The more knew they were here, the dangerous it got for them. Gon nodded and lowered his view, knowing that Hisoka only took his aunt along for one particular reason. “Okay, then I’ll stay here and gonna look around the house a bit. Can I go back outside then, when you take long?” He asked, hoping that he at least could go back to play with his new found friends.

Hisoka straightened up again before brushing through the child’s hair. It was just normal for Gon to ask for some freedom. He aimed for it more often recently but it was alright to the jester. He had the safety that Gon would never run away, so there was nothing that hold him from allowing his child to roam around as he suggested. “Sure you can. As long as no one, and this time really no one, sees or even notices you. Don’t get too far, then you can do as you please. Just be back at the evening, I’m sure Mito is going to cook something quite delicious for us.” He chuckled and looked at the woman’s standing next to them. She probably already knew that now she had to play the role of a mother in their little family. She was going to clean, cook and care for them, so Hisoka didn’t need to do anything on his own. He hated cleaning, so in this point of view, Mito was useful in some other ways. “I’ll be back in time.” Gon mumbled and turned his look towards Mito as well. Hisoka saw this slightly worried expression within that look and hold back a small chuckle. Was he thinking he could hurt his aunt during their time out together? Well, he could, but that wouldn’t be any fun for the jester at all. Hisoka nodded and turned his view towards Mito. “Well then. Let’s go.” He suggested, brushing through Gons hair for one last time, before he turned around and left the house, followed by the boys aunt only seconds after. One more thing they needed to get. A car, as now they needed to walk the whole half an hour drive back into the city. Although Hisoka took the woman up into his arms to run, only a few meters afar from the house.

Mito felt strange while being carried again, although now she was more prepared to not freak out immediately at the time Hisoka lifted her up. She was being pressed against the magicians chest, although got enough freedom to look around a bit. The woman couldn’t describe what she saw. They were moving in an incredible speed that last time, she didn’t notice. Amazed and somehow scared that a human being was able to run faster than a car, she watched their surroundings. Trees passed without really being notably, colors mixed up into echo other, leaving strange figures while they passed different things. Just as they reached the city, Hisoka turned into a more quiet street, to sat her down. “Alright~ There we go.” He sang as he looked around a bit. They were new in this part of the world, so basically they had no clue where to go. “Where shall we go first?” Mito whispered, still feeling uncomfortable around this killer. She had in mind what different things this man already did, for what crimes he was responsible for. So many innocent lifes… And what cruel things he did to her child. Mito swallowed while she slowly allowed her view to roam, to finally see what kind of man kidnapped Gon and now herself as well. She needed to admit, he was incredibly handsome. His red hair seemed to be pretty soft, while it was down and suited his strong yellow eyes just perfectly. His manly face was just the opposite to his fashion style that seemed to be rather feminine. At least the way he moved and to her surprise, he was wearing high heels. Not even she was able to walk properly, or even run with that kind of shoes, but he seemed to be perfectly fine. One hand with sharp long nails rested on the jesters hip, while he stood in front of her with dominance. If he wouldn’t be crawling for a young boy like Gon, this guy would definitely be some kind of a womanizer. Everyone would aim for just one night with him.

“Like what you see, Mito-Chan?” Hisoka chuckled as he noticed the woman’s gaze upon him. She immediately blushed and turned her look away, only slightly shaking her head. Not the reaction he normally got, but it was clear she lied. The jester smirked and turned towards the main street to finally answer her question. “I’d be for buying a vehicle so we can place all the shopping stuff inside, as I’m not going to carry everything.” He replied and walked out from the alley, while being aware of everything. The few other Nen user that walked around not that far from them, of all the cars that passed them and of Mito. She followed him without complaining, so he walked on until he saw a car dealer that suited his taste. He needed a fast car~ Lamborghini? Ferrari? Jaguar? As long as it was fast enough, he didn’t care. The jester looked back and took Mito next to him, so they entered the building together. Gladly it didn’t took too long for them to make their decision, although it was Hisoka who picked what car he wanted. Playing as if they were a couple  things went pretty easy and in no time, Hisoka got handed over a bunch of new keys, while standing in front of a black limousine like car. One could do a race with it, just like he suggested. Not that he ever had been interested in cars, but he needed to admit it felt nice to be the owner of a fancy car like that. Gracefully, Hisoka opened the door for Mito to enter and looked at her sheepishly. “You may enter, darling~” The jester purred, as Mito looked at him, but behaved and sat down.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50! OMG! Celebration!!! Oh my, that this actually became so large? Jeeze xx Ah, well! That's only possible because of you guys! Thank so much! Okay, just wanting to say that any sexual behavior against someone else, doesn't mean the birth of a new ship xD I just write what I think they would do, so don't freak out :3 Now have fun and read ya next time!~

  
****

**Mito's** **date**

  
Somehow amusing, how Hisoka seemed to be proud of his new car, just like a little kid that got a new toy. Mito sighed and wanted to close the door, as suddenly the car dealer came back to ask if they were happy with the car they’ve purchased. Hisoka agreed and looked at Mito with a  glance inside his eyes, that caused Mito to feel more uncomfortable than usual. “Yes… It’s pretty. I like the…  color? ” She said, trying to get their attention to something else than her. It didn’t work so well, as both men laughed and Hisoka grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Come on sweetheart. Some more joy please.” He purred, and suddenly pressed his lips on hers, causing Mito to nearly go crazy. She didn’t expect that to happen…. But she also couldn’t slap, nor scream at him… They were playing a couple, she needed to keep in mind. Forcefully, Mito tried to keep things down, tried to pull away a bit, although to not show too much disliking in front of the man that still thought of them to be engaged. It were only a bunch of seconds, but for Mito it felt like ages, until Hisoka finally let go of her and turned towards the car dealer. The woman couldn’t hear what they were talking, she just turned away, looking aside so they wouldn’t notice her reddened face. Her mind was spinning, not able to get a single normal thought. Why he even did that? They were credibly enough with the show they had made up….

Hisoka concentrated on the man in front, but intensely felt how Mito wasn’t able to get along with what he did. Her aura felt tensed, her heart beat like she’d running a race. Did she thought that he wouldn’t use her as well? It wasn’t like he would feel ashamed to actually get closer to the woman at all. She was useful for many things, so why not forcing all of it out? Hisoka said farewell after a few more moments of talking, before he walked pass the car to sit into his side in order to drive with the new car. He closed the door and inhaled this sweet scent of new things which always could be smelled after purchasing something never used before. As he put in the keys and turned them for the motor to roar, he sheepishly looked up to see what Mito was up to. She looked away from him to the outside, so he wasn’t able to see her expressions. Although Hisoka could tell by her reddened ear tips, that she was embarrassed. The jester chuckled amused and pulled out the car to get to their next stop. A clothing shop or maybe a boutique? Good fashion will be picked out carefully. Hisoka drove along the street and tested the cars possibilities. He sped up, stopped and tried to get as fast as possible. Everything was fine, so he drove on until he found a store that seemed to have what they needed. The jester stopped, didn’t get out immediately though, so he first needed to talk things over. “Mito-Chan? You shouldn’t be surprised. Serve me the way I need it and don’t complain. Now, I’m going to get my own cloths, you can look for yours and Gons. Search for high quality, cheap stuff isn’t going to hold long. We need anything from the start up, so take along enough. Don’t try to leave the store, I’d notice immediately. Understand? Then let’s go~” Hisoka purred dangerously low, before he got out and stretched his muscles a bit.

“Sure…” Mito muttered, not grateful with any words Hisoka told her. She was supposed to serve him? As what? Some kind of a slave? She disliked the sound, but what should she do against it? He decided how things ran, so all she could do was behaving. As long as Gon stayed save, she could live with it. Slowly the woman got out from the car as well and followed Hisoka into the inside of the boutique. We’re should she be able to find anything cheap? These things all seemed to be high quality. At least she couldn’t do anything wrong. With a last look at Hisoka   
to get confirmation, she stepped further in, starting to search for cloths that should be Gons sice. She found bunch of stuff, but nothing really suited her taste. Probably not even Gons, but at least she found a few things that could be useful. Socks, shorts, underwear, shirts. Maybe not the best to roam around in the wild, but for that they should go into a different kind of store. It took her a while, until she walked towards the entrance to meet up with the magician again, who already waited there for her arrival. “I’m done. Is that enough to you?” She mumbled and pointed towards three workers that were carrying her stuff. Hisoka rose his eyebrows at that view and started to chuckle, although nodded in agreement. After they paid, Mito never saw such an high price for clothes before, their stuff was being placed into the car and the two of them sat back inside. “I don’t think Gon is going to be happy with these. He needs a few stuff to play inside the dirt and those things aren’t really suitable for that kind of activities.” The Woman spoke up as they pulled out of the parking slot.

Hisoka stopped for a moment and thoughtfully hummed at Mitos suggestion. She may be right with that opinion. The jester sighed and turned the car towards an outdoor shop not fat from their current location. Thankfully it didn’t took long, until they left again with bunch of cloths Gon could roam around freely with. As they sat back into the car, Hisoka leaned back, noticing that he felt hungry. They didn’t get any food on the ship, as fetching that up would have been way too risky. The jester smirked and turned his look towards the rather quiet woman. “Let’s go out~ There sure are a few nice restaurants and I bet you’re hungry as well.” He suggested, not really allowing her to deny. Without waiting for an answer, he already started searching his phone for any good locations to eat. He wondered what Mito could like and caught himself actually thinking about simply asking. He threw away that thought though and decided for something usual, so both of them could find something for each taste. The magician smirked, put away his phone again to pull out the car and lead it deeper into the city center. As he found a suitable parking slot close to their new destination, he pulled in and stepped out, before he waited for Mito to do the same. Gladly she used to behave till now so he wasn’t expecting her to react any different. “So, where did you decide to go?” Mito stepped out as well and muttered visibly annoyed over how things were probably running. The jester only smirked, walked across the car to step next to her. She although tried to avoid him thru walking aside. “Mito-Chan~ No need for escaping. I just want to go get something to eat, nothing to be afraid of, is it?” Hisoka slightly chuckled, as he hold out his hand. She had to grab it, otherwise he’d simply take it in order to continue. It wasn’t like he would actually care about her feelings, all he wanted was to get finished with what he wanted to do and head back to Gon. The child roamed around freely, so Hisoka wasn’t really feeling comfortable while being away for such a long time… When he wanted to test put the child’s trustworthiness though, he needed to keep things down and stay away for some time longer.

Mito sighed and took Hisoka hand he was offering her. She couldn’t get away without, so why stretching things longer than they need to be. The jester pulled her a bit closer, causing Mito to tense up again. Not another kiss, she prayed and outbursted the air she had been holding in relieve, as Hisoka just smirked and walked on without doing anything strange. They arrived at an rather fancy, Italian restaurant, where they took a seat at a more isolated area. Hisoka indeed liked hiding, Mito noticed. They ordered pizza and pasta, alcohol free drinks, before they waited for their meal to get finished. The silence felt uncomfortable. Hisoka wasn’t really watching her, but Mito felt how cautious he was. Any wrong move sure would be discovered within seconds… Since being stucked with this killer, Mito sure learned how it felt to be hostage. Privacy wasn’t granted, she even wondered if he would come along when she needed to go to the toilet… Or was this just a feeling to be connected, caught and imprisoned by him? She couldn’t clearly tell, didn’t try to think about it too much though. It wouldn’t lead to any solution and she clearly needed to concentrate on other things. “Ne, Mito-Chan?~ We also should fetch up some food for you to cook. Not today though. We can fill up our store room tomorrow, don’t you think?” The jester suddenly chuckled, causing Mito to turn her head towards him. She slightly nodded, totally agreeing to what he suggested. It was late already and all of them were tired. Leaving some stuff to do for tomorrow wasn’t a bad thing to think of. As the waiter came and served their food, Mito tried to eat, without causing a convention as she had no idea of what they could actually talk about… “You’re not asking anything? I was thinking you would shot question of question at me during our time alone~ Not curious at all, or did you decide it wouldn’t be worth it?~” Hisoka again disturbed the silence. Mito sighed, took a quick zip of her juice, before meeting with golden eyes. “I doubt that you would answer truthfully and I think some things better stay unknown for me, as otherwise I would probably do anything stupid that I could regret afterwards. That’s all.” She replied and closed her eyes for a moment. Only thinking of what happened before she saw her child again, let her growl, what she successfully hid mostly.

Hisoka rose an eyebrow and started laughing a bit at the woman’s explanation. It sure made sense, yet still he wasn’t planning to kill her, nor to lie. Better she knew what she needed to deal with, than to be surprised later on. “Don’t worry, I don’t have any intentions to hurt you~ And I sure can separate if what’s better to stay quiet about. Feel free to ask~” He smirked and started to feel curious of that woman. What was she thinking? The more he knew her, the more he knew how life with her would be like. All in all he saw she was a pretty kind woman. She did anything for the ones she loved and would continue to do so until the day she died. She wasn’t going to fight him, as long as he wouldn’t hurt Gon again. Well, then it was sure to get pretty interesting soon. “Why? That’s what I always wanted to know. Back then, why you decided to take Gon away from me? I don’t really care for any more, I just want to know why.” She spoke up with a strong expression, causing Hisoka to smirk. Now he totally knew where this strong spirit from Gon came from~ After being raised by such a personality, no wonder. The jester leaned back and took up his water while he continued to watch her. “Why? Well, I knew Gon before I took him. We met a few days ago at the park, where he used to train with his coach. I helped him out a bit, as this couch potato didn’t show up, so we started to talk. I liked his spirit, the way he looked at me with those brown and open minded eyes~ We went to fetch up ice cream the day after and talked a lot. Well, he talked a lot and I just listened.” Hisoka memorised and needed to smile a bit while going on with the story how they met.

“After I grew annoyed of that coach who wasn’t able to train an gifted boy like Gon, I got rid of him and caused Gon to cry uncontrollably. Although I tried to comfort him, but he continued to stay depressed, so I carried him home in order for him to calm down. I wasn’t expecting him to leave the house again, so he ran into me at a quite bad moment. My secret was discovered. I couldn’t let him go again, nor did I felt like killing him. I chased after Gon as he tried to escape and soon grabbed him. After making sure he wasn’t able to fight anymore, I took him and brought him to my car and that’s basically all. I couldn’t kill him, so I just took him along in order to be my company. I never regreted this decision.” Hisoka explained, before he took another zip and analysed the woman’s reaction. She sure did well to stay calm, but it seemed like she wasn’t pleased with the answer he gave her. “This can’t be all of a reason to do this. There has to be more than just wanting company. You don’t really care for being discovered, so that wasn’t the real intention of yours. Be honest, Hisoka.” Mito muttered slightly and leaned forward a bit, so that the other guests wouldn’t be able to hear anything they shouldn’t. Hisoka only smirked and needed to admit, that this probably wasn’t the reason for real, although he always judged it for his action back then. “You might be right, that’s only what I made responsible for my action that night. I got plenty of possible reasons why I didn’t kill, rather took him along, but I don’t think you want to know all of them.” The jester chuckled and licked his lips slowly. She should know what he was referring to. Since the very beginning, there was one thing Hisoka aimed for. The boys body.


	51. Pain X Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here I am again! A bit late, I know but here you go with another chapter! Well, you know me, I can't stop with all these problems xD So I couldn't resist to let this guy appear but read for yourself :3 Now, have fun and read ya next time!

**Pain x Love**

  
Mito stopped and only for a second watched the jesters expression. She could be called many things, but not dump. She understood to what the man in front of her was referring to and that clearly wasn’t something she wanted to know about. Hisokas sexual desire towards Gon couldn’t be accepted but there was nothing she could do against this crime… Although she now was able to spend her child strength and maybe distract the magician so he would concentrate on something else than him… “You… Why you keep being attracted towards a youngster? I don’t get it, adults do have way more… I mean, why don’t you calm your need with someone else? Gon didn’t deserve this… you did enough to him, don’t you think?” She stuttered, couldn’t believe that she actually tried to focus the jesters desire towards… “May you actually try to ask me, to use you instead of Gon?” Hisoka cut off Mito’s thoughts and spoke out aload what she had in mind. Better she suffered, than Gon. He had been trough enough lately… Mito shivered at the mere thought to be touched by such a man, but for the sake of Gon, she tried to stay confident and rose her view to focus on the killer directly. “If you promise to leave him alone, I would allow you to do as you please.” She spoke up, turned silent though, as Hisoka put down his glass while a large sadistic smirk build up within his face. She felt something slowly creeping over her skin, causing her to flinch. Holding the jesters gaze, she showed no fear and stayed strong as Hisoka leaned closer.

“There’re only two problems~ First, I love Gon’s skin, his hair, his moans, his whole being and I’ll never stop to touch him. Second, if I aim for any diversification I’d simply take what I want, without you asking first~” Hisoka chuckled, again spreading bloodlust that caused the woman he was watching curiously to shiver and even flinch. Pretty entertaining to crush her hope to save Gon from being harmed~ Mito indeed was a fun person to play with, what slowly made him change his mind regarding her abduction. Maybe it hadn’t been that big of a mistake at all. “But… “ The woman whispered, shock written within her eyes. The jester only smirked, imagined what Mito thought about and needed to laugh as she probably couldn’t come up with an answer at all. “So I can’t drag you away from him… I can still distract you though! You might not want to leave him alone, but I can try to force you without even noticing. I… I’m not that experienced with such kind of things, but a woman has her weapons and I’m not ashamed to use them in order to keep my son safe.” Hisoka stopped within his movement and stared at Mito with widened eyes. She had guts, the jester appreciated that. Yet still her words were surprising as Hisoka never expected such a honest woman to actually think of dirty things like that. She actually wanted to flirt with him? To get him attracted towards her? The jester opened his mouth and closed it again after a few seconds. Instead of words, his lips formed a dark smirk while still focusing towards Mito in front of him. At her reddened face and the uncertainty within the woman’s eyes, Hisoka could tell she was anything but confident with the try she promised to herself. This could become pretty interesting, the magician thought, before he put his plate aside and bit down into his lips, trying to stay focused.

Mito’s breath hitched, as Hisoka put his plate aside. She feared he would come any closer… She couldn’t bare him right now… The tension grew after thinking of her words, that so far only were thoughts! Stupid thoughts! She couldn’t possibly seduce an womanizer like him… She wasn’t attractive enough… This man could have whoever he wanted, so why should he even throw a single look at her?! Although… She needed to distract him in order for Gon to have enough freedom. Mito swallowed hard and quickly took a sip from her drink, washing away the lump in her throat. What should she do? “We’ll see how well you can stay unaffected…” She whispered without any self confidence, tried do fake it though. The kind woman wondered, if this guy actually could see through her mask, as the jester started laughing out slightly. Was he sneering? Mito coughed annoyed and put away her plate as well, before Hisoka, still not reacting towards her words, called the waitress in order to pay. It took merely a few minutes, before she found herself walking back to the car beneath the jester. Maybe he didn’t took her words for granted… Actually, that would turn out the best for her. As the black limousine-like car came in sight, she already wanted to sit in, as she suddenly got pulled aside and hit the bonnet with her back only seconds after. Faced with Hisokas sadistic smirk she noticed that maybe she should just have shut her mouth.

Hisoka leaned down, pressed his half erected member against the woman he pushed down on the bonnet of his car. Staying focused turned out to be rather hard what the jester didn’t expect at all. He usually wasn’t attracted to older woman, yet still her strong spirit excited him. The woman below looked up at him, now with clear dem ear written inside her eyes, but Hisoka had no intention to harm or force her. “You’re pretty interesting and I like the thought to fight for my desire to be granted so I’ll let you try to attract me. I got to admit, I’m not that unaffected, so you might have a chance. If you’re able to distract me, to get me this far that I want to use you, then… Then I’ll let him go and you’ll become my victim~” Oh, as ever. He’d never let Gon go, but Mito didn’t need to know that, even though her look changed and turned out to be unsure. She probably knew he was lying, yet still those were quite true words. Hisoka tensed up at the mere thought of losing his boy… He’d never give up to her tries, yet still cheered to give her best while pouring oil into her fire. With the sight of Gon getting free, she was sure to actually try anything without holding back a bit. Hisoka saw how strong Mitos look started to fire up, while the jester chuckled. This indeed could become quite a challenge for him. And he loved it! Although he wondered about something since the beginning of this conversation, so he leaned closer, moved a bit and caused Mito to blush immediately as she felt his member more intensely. “Hm… You’re a virgin, aren’t you?~” He sang and got his answer as Mito gasped and turned red like a little tomato. “Äh… No! I mean… yes… no… That’s none of your business!” She stuttered, causing Hisoka to laugh out delightful. What a cute one. “I see~ Why though? You’re an attractive woman~” He chirped, as Mito turned silent for a moment. “I had been a mother and concentrated on raising my child… The only man I ever loved was killed by you.” With that the atmosphere changed and Mito pushed the jester away to get up. Silently she entered the car and didn’t say anything more during their whole drove back.

Gon curled himself into a ball and tried to stay calm while the cold floor turned out to be rather uncomfortable. He felt his heart beating loudly, heard his blood rushing through his veins, as pain pulsed within his body. This poison hurt so much, he was merely able to concentrate. What was this man doing here anyways? They left his hometown, so why he still cared that he was alive? One thing he wondered about too. Why was he still alive? That man could have killed him without any kind of warning, but no. He sat on the couch, left Gon on the ground, suffering, while he just stared at the wall, not saying anything. Gon moved a bit, forced his eyes to roam and to stop at the black haired one for a mere moment. What would happen, when Hisoka and Mito returned? Hisoka was probably going to be rather angry… The child gasped, as another wave of pain rushed through his body and caused him to lower his head again. After everything that had been done to him, Gon had thought he would be used to bare pain… Now he knew, he wasn’t. Even though, he forced his body to move. After laying down for way too long, he sat up, trying to move as fast as possible, before another wave would force him back down to his knees. Gon couldn’t walk, so he crawled mostly, to reach the couch. There he had to stop, caught his breath and finally lifted himself up, so he was sitting on top of it. The child whimpered, took the blanket and hid himself from Illumis sight. He still felt the pulsing injurie from a needle that had been stuck into his neck… After removal, it merely took a few seconds for the poison to show its effects.

“It’s a surprise that you’re still able to move. Any normal human would be death by now or at least unable to do anything for days.” Illumi spoke up, still not looking at the child he hated the most. Not that he really felt any kind of such emotion, but as far as his knowledge was, this could be called as ‘hate’. Although, Gon only stood in his way to take over control of his brother once and for all. Killua still knows that Gon was alive, so his struggle hadn’t been settled at all. The assassin sighed and finally turned his look upon Gon, who had managed to lay down next to him in order to get some rest. It would be this easy to get rid of him right now, but he wasn’t allowed to take the next move. A reason why he happened to be here now. Illumi needed to search for another way to kill this boy, without dirtying his own hands. Glad fully, Hisoka was a killer. Maybe he would be able to drive him insane, so the jester himself would cause the child’s death by accident. Illumi thought about many different kind of ways, analyzed any possible outcome. Now he just needed to find the right one. While the child from now and then whimpered, driven by pain, Illumi just waited for his other victims to return. Although, he couldn’t feel Hisokas aura, so they probably were going to take some more time. Suddenly, Gon lifted his head, looked across the room as he focused on the window. Silence… Then, maybe a minute later, a car aimed for the house, announcing the arrival of two others. With quite some surprise, Illumi rose only one eyebrow, watching the child that forced himself to sit up. The assassin needed to admit, Gon reacted intensely to Hisokas presence. The black haired man didn’t feel anything, until the car arrived.

Gon threw out his aura as a warning, so Hisoka would know something wasn’t right. Maybe Illumi wanted to fight? Probably his existence still bothered him… He couldn’t tell, only knew that things turned serious. Illumi could be called many things, but definitely not a friend. Gon tried to get up, wasn’t able to stand on his own though, so his body forced him to sit back and rest. Hisoka though immediately answered and spread out his bloodlust. Illumi though didn’t react at all. Seconds after, the jester entered the room and walked straight forward to reach the rather sweaty child. He bend down to look at the youngester and Gon only looked back. There were no words needed, Hisoka could see on his own how bad the child’s condition was. He closed his eyes as the man brushed through his hair, pulled him slightly closer and placed a soft kiss on the boys forehead.

“Still not good enough? We even left, so what more do you want?” Hisoka muttered, hold back his annoyance and most importantly anger about Illumis action. As Mito entered as well, hecticly running to the boy, Hisoka pulled himself away so she could take care of the youngster. The magician himself needed to concentrate on someone else. “You trained him well. Normally, people tend to die from such pain.” The emotionless guy answered, ignoring the question he had been asked to explain. Just as the jester wanted to ask again, Illumi reacted and shook his head. “He’s still alive and the world, most importantly Killua knows, so it’ll never be enough until that changes.” Hearing that, Hisoka snapped his tongue in annoyance. He had already thought about that possibility, yet still he hoped it would have been enough to just leave. Out of sight, out of mind. That sadly wasn’t working on a man like Illumi, nor his younger brother. Bothersome. “I think you didn’t train your brother enough. I can think of an other way that he’s going to be announced as dead, but as I told you a whole ago. I won’t kill him for real.” Hisoka muttered and threw a quick look over his shoulder, watching Gon who kept his concentration on the black head, while Mito cooled down his forehead. “What poison did you inject him though?” He suddenly asked, causing Illumi to step closer. Hisoka didn’t look at him, rather started to get worried deep down as he saw the child’s clouded eyes and the immense pain he tried to hide. “Normally a deathly one. It’s called shinigami’s strike.” The jester listened and suddenly felt Illumi bloodlust in the very last moment. He was barely able to dodge the attack that followed straight after. A few meters away, Hisoka himself turned into fighting position while he gathered his concentration to prepare for any other that might happen. “What was that for? As far as I remember the polite businessman didn’t wanted to fight me in the first place, or did you change your mind?” The jester smirked, just then noticing the small pain that stung at his shoulder. He turned his look and realized, he was hit. With one of Illumi needles. Probably as well poison. The one and only reason why he was still overthinking if he should fight Illumi at all, although it would be one hell of a fight. Poison always had been Hisokas weakness. He reacted extremely strong towards any kind of poison. No one knew though. Probably. Knowing that things could become rather dangerous, Hisoka tensed up. His body started to shiver, as amazement made its way up through the jesters veins. "Oh~ I won't say no to a fight though~ Come on, try to beat me~" He moaned, driven by ecstasy from the new upcoming challenge.


	52. Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry for the wait! I'm extremely busy these days and barely find any time to write xx Although, here we go with a new chapter! Hope ya gonna like it :3  
> Well, have fun and read ya next time!

**Aphrodisiac**

  
Illumi stayed calm and only watched the jester who prepared to fight. Although, he never had any intentions to accept. “Well, basically I noticed that your sexual desire is just the same as when you have a fight. Your self discipline is quite trained, but I wonder what happens if you lose control. What I injected, was nothing more than an high dosed aphrodisiacs. Now, instead of thinking about beating me, you should concentrate on fighting your own, otherwise you might hurt someone by accident.” He motionless looked aside, focusing on the youngster for barely a moment, yet still it was enough for them so they should get to what he was referring to. With a last look at the quite silent jester, Illumi turned and left the room, while the dark aura that had been surrounding him changed into a way urgent one. The ‘poison’ probably already kicked in.

“What’s aphro…. Aphro…” Gon muttered, never heard that word before, nor did he know any meaning of it. “Aphrodisiac… That’s something that brings up sexual desire. Something I never needed.” Hisoka finished the sentence, his voice smoky and dark. The child looked at him and started to realize what that meant. Something that brings up or also strengthens the man’s amazement. Illumi probably took a quite strong dose… “Damn…” Gon whispered, whimpered only seconds after, as his burning veins still caused a lot of pain. If Hisoka lost the ability to control himself, then not only he but Mito as well would be in danger. The magician started shaking, not much only slightly while the atmosphere turned electrical. Gon felt how the jester struggled to not move, but how long would he be able to? He couldn’t run away, he was too weak and it would only get Hisoka to chase him… “Mito-San, you should go and leave him to me…” Gon suggested quietly, not leaving the jester out from his sight. Mito though denied immediately, protesting that she’d never leave his side again, but Gon wasn’t really listening. The magician slowly turned around and faced him with darkened eyes. Ecstasy written all over his expression, this seemed to be serious. It wasn’t the jesters bare fun anymore, it was the urge of something he had no control of and if they didn’t take care of it, one of them could die. “Hisoka?... “

The magician focused on the boy all of his emotions crawled out to. His view clouded, he barely had control to move slowly. He managed, merely forced himself though to take one step after another until he stood in front of the couch Gon was sitting on. He bend down and let his breath he had been holding in for quite a while outburst. “Gon… It’ll get stronger.” He whispered with all the need he felt. His lower region already hurt more than it ever had, his member hard as if it was going to explode every moment. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. Gon though looked up at him with those beautiful brown and honest eyes, fear clouding them. Yet still to concentrate on them, distracted him just enough to stay calm for this moment. “The poison weakens me, Hisoka… I can’t build up enough aura to bare this. You need to control yourself and be more gentle, otherwise you might kill me… Hisoka, are you listening?” Gon muffled, barely loud enough so he could hear him. He heard how scared his boy was, knew what was going to happen with him. There was no going back. Gon had promised to bare this in order to keep others safe. If he denied now, there sure were going to die bunch of people. Maybe even Mito. “Hisoka, listen to me! You need to calm down, let this be slow! If you fall too deep, it’ll get dangerous!” He again called out, louder than before but Hisoka wasn’t really able to listen. He only looked at him. Being in another dimension, one of pleasure and need that he couldn’t escape from.

Gon’s breath hitched, as Hisoka leaned down further until the child was able to feel his breath. He knew the jester heard what he said, but probably wasn’t able to unterstand what it actually meant. There had to be a way so Hisoka would listen, concentrate on him again, without losing control of his doings… The child really feared that he wasn’t able to calm the jester this time. For others sake though, he needed to at least try. “Hisoka… listen to me. It’s alright, I promised to be the one to bare this. I’m here, do whatever you need, just calm down.” Gon begged quietly, rose his arms to lay them across the magicians shoulders. He lifted his hip just a little so it would hit the man’s above him. Hisoka immediately gasped, his hold on the couch strengthend and Gon only heard it crack under Hisokas hands. That was the very moment, Gon realized that he needed to do something. The boy forced his body to move, threw Hisoka to the side so he sat on the couch next to him. Gladfully the jester let it happen, pulled Gon on top of him though. The youngster looked into these yellow eyes, shining intensiley out from excitement, before he bend down towards Hisoka and pressed his lips onto the others. Gon kissed his tormentor, pulled him out from his hypnosis and caused Hisoka to finally react. A strong and forcefull aura surrounded the child and he immediately understood that this was the beginning of Gon’s promise. Now he needed to bare what he had promised to keep for himself. All of Hisokas desires, all of his fantasies and sadistic thoughts. The atmosphere changed again, revealing pure sexual need, as the magician finally snapped out and their minds cleared up again.

Hisoka inhaled the sweet scent of clear air, while his mind lost the clouds that had been stuck inside for quite a while. He looked up at Gon, kissed him with all the passion and pressed the child’s body closer towards him. He still felt his member pulsing painfully and it was clear that they needed to take care of it, but at least the poisons hypnosis lost its effects and he was able to think more properly now. The magician purred and looked into the child’s beautiful brown eyes, warning him that he wouldn’t stop touching him. Although, Hisoka still felt the woman’s presence. It probably wouldn’t be the best for her to see this, so the jester pulled up his boy and stood up again. Gon only whimpered, still dealing with the poisons effect, as Hisoka turned around to leave. “Where… are you going?...” Mito whispered, but already knew the answer as it was more than obviously where the jester headed. “To the bedroom. And you better stay downstairs~” He only purred, as Gon, who sat inside his arms looked up at him. “Are you calmer now? Don’t forget, my defense isn’t as good as last time…” His child warned weakly, before the jester walked step by step and entered their room. “I know~ Don’t worry, I’ll not kill, nor harm you more that you could bare.” He chuckled, fighting against his need to crush the child on the wall. He wanted to bury himself deep into him, bumping until the child’s inside adjusted to his shape. “That’s not true, you keep harming me more than I can bare. Don’t lie.” Gon answered rather coldly, causing the jester to leave his thoughts and look down at him. “It’s okay though. I allowed you to do so, just don’t leave any consistent marks…” Hisoka laid down his child on the bed and crouched above him, while he kept his gaze on his boy. He might be right. What he did to him marked him from the inside and this probably was never going to heal. “I love to make you though, Gon. The mere thought of something that claims you as mine drives me crazy~” The jester moaned and wanted to see the one thing that had been the first of many to mark him. The tattoo… He started to undress his boy, who let it happen and only closed his eyes in fear.

What was he doing this time? Hisoka had this little obsession to make every time this different, that it kept burning those memories into the child’s mind. Memories he won’t ever forget… Feeling the jesters need burning through the air threw him back to those moments. He remembered his first time…Smelled the children’s blood from the camp… saw the look of his aunt when she had been watching… Felt the pain as he had been used again and again, even after an endless night. What was Hisoka going to do this time in order to make sure Gon won’t ever forget this moments. Or… this night? How long was he going to torment him? Gon kept his eyes closed, tried to prepare himself for whatever would be coming. “Gon…” Hisokas voice let him listen up and he opened his eyes to see the jester above him, both completely naked. To his surprise though, Hisoka was way calmer than before. He seemed to be controlled what shouldn’t be possible from the sound of the poison Illumi injected him. Strange… Gon had thought Hisoka would completely lose his mind. “I love you so much~” Did he just… “I know I’m the worst to do so, but I really love you, sweet boy~” Gon blinked a few times at those sudden words and stared up towards the jester who just leaned down towards him and started to kiss his naked body from his chest, down over his hips until the man’s lips kissed the top of Gon’s member, causing the child to inhale the air sharply.

Hisoka slightly chuckled as Gon kept being surprised about what he announced. He again kissed the child’s member and let it glide into his mouth, intensely exploring it with his tongue. Gon started shaking, bend his back to lift his hip as he moaned loudly. What did the child thought of? That he wouldn’t love him? That should have been obvious. Why else did he keep him all the time? Never thought about killing him? Maybe for his entertainment, but wasn’t that something close to love? It felt like Ivy when he thought if it. Not the exact same way, as he reaches out for more regarding Gon, but… He loved Ivy, so he loved Gon even more? The jester wasn’t experienced in such things, but he could tell he loved him… And he happened to be too much of an egoist as if he would let him go. No, he was going to be the only one to own him. Softly, Hisoka moved and turned around his child, pulling him up, so Gon faced him with his back, kneeling in front of the jester. “It looks just like on the first day~ That’s it… you’re mine, Gon.” Hisoka purred and softly caressed the boys tattoos, while he shifted his hip and placed his member at the small entrance of the body in front of him. Gon immediately stiffened and crunched his teeth. “You know it’ll only hurt more~ Relax…” With that he buried himself into the boy. He moaned excited and pulled the child closer, grabbing his hips so he would enter until the edge. Gon screamed out in pain and tried to escape, what only caused the jester to strengthen his grip. Now there was no going back anymore. Hisoka lost his well build up control and started to move strongly, his rhythm faster than normally, as he couldn’t await to explode. He needed release. Every movement hurt, as his member pulsed painfully while it was filled with his love juice that screamed to get set free.

Gon gasped, buried his nails into the mattress as he tried to stand against Hisokas thrusts. Painful waves from the poison still caused him to cry out and the combination of both wasn’t anything he could enjoy at all. This though had been his promise… Just bare this, he said to himself over and over again, trying to not think about what was going on with him. It hurt, he could barely think… Now it was his turn to lose his mind, although he still realized that Hisoka really took care. Not that he really noticed himself but the jesters touches were different. More gentle. He felt his need and that he couldn’t stop to take him but he didn’t hurt him too much… Maybe Gon had been wrong and the jester actually knew the meaning of love? Could it be? That everything he had to go through, just happened because the jester loved and couldn’t get along with itike normal persons do? Strange thing to think a out but it could be a reason why. Maybe he also just tried to find a way to avoid thinking about any reasons. Why him, why they all needed to die? He was sick of asking these questions to himself as he probably never was going to get a real answer. Only for one time he just wanted to stop thinking, to stop feeling pain… As he got pushed harder down into the mattress, Gon gasped and a sudden idea plopped up inside his mind. Maybe he could snap the jester out from at least his current craziness. He tried to get up, got crushed back though immediately. “W-Wait! Hisoka, can I turn around?” Then he wouldn’t face the tattoos… Everytime he saw then, Hisoka fell into some kind of possessive hypnosis or something and lost most of his control. So if he stopped seeing it, he might calm down a bit. Although he didn’t think, that Hisoka actually was going to liste to any of his wishes.


	53. Exploring some love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!   
> I did it xD Finished the new chapter and daaaaammmnnnnn xx It's so cute! Well, but read that for yourself xD   
> Have fun and read ya next time

**Exploring** **some** **love**

  
Hisoka stopped within his movements and looked down towards the demobilized youngster who just asked for a weird favour. Why would he’d like to turn around? He’d only see him, how he bounced into his body. That might be disturbing to him… Nonetheless there weren’t any reasons to actually deny that wish, so he pulled himself out from the child, grabbed his foot and turned Gon around, so he would lye on his back. The jester kneeled between his legs, ready to go on at every moment. “Better?” He muttered, struggling to stay still as he just wanted to continue taking him. Although his eyes met with Gon’s and they stared at each other again for a few moments. “Yeah… it’s just… I mean…” Gon gulped and suddenly the child blushed bright red. He looked at the jester, he felt how the boys eyes roamed above his body, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. To Hisokas surprise, Gon blushed even brighter and immediately turned away his gaze. He wondered what happened, why Gon seemed to be embarrassed of nothing new. The magician bend down a bit to whisper into the child’s ear. “Why are so blushing, Gon?~ There’s nothing you don’t know already~” He muttered with a low voice, causing the child to flinch.

Gon couldn’t belive that it felt so embarrassing to look up at the muscular man and to see how his erected member pointed upwards. Slightly white liquid shining on the tip of it… This well trained upper body and all the strong lines following up to the jesters chest. He imagined his heart beating up there, while he looked further up to reach Hisokas neck. Strong and inviting, before he met with the jesters face. His golden eyes and smirking lips. Immediately Gon turned away his head, felt how his face started burning. What should he answer? Why he even reacted that way? “I… I… Its just… I never had been able to really look at you. You always crushed me face down onto the ground, so seeing you like this is… different.” He stumbled and tried to explain pretty honest, why he couldn’t really bare to look at the jesters body from this side of view. Suddenly he realized that every time Hisoka forced him to have Sex, it always had been him to control anything. Gon simply had been used through all the time, without ever having a chance to actually look at Hisoka, nor to touch him. Gon growled as the idea popped into his mind, he could just try to hold him… What a stupid thought… He started to get insane, wasn’t he? “Oh, and do you like what you see?~” Hisoka chirped, pretty distracted from the conversation, so he wouldn’t go on at least for now. Gon blushed again, his face burning red, as he shook his head way too fast. Hisoka started laughing. “Don’t lie Gon~” The youngster growled out again, pulled together all his guts and nearly slapped his hand on Hisokas stomach. He just moved fast, so he wouldn’t have a chance to stop himself. The jester immediately silenced as Gon’s hand started to follow the muscle streams slowly and softly. “I never had a chance to explore your body… You know every single part of mine, but I know nothing about yours… I feel something. I can feel your warmth above of your coldness. I feel that I’m not alone in here and that I have someone to hold on to, even though it’s you… Every time you raped me, I felt so alone and used… I just don’t want to be an object that you use to calm down. I know I promised to be just that without complaining but I don’t understand then why you tell, you love me, when I don’t feel it at the time I’d need some love the most…” Gon whispered, not daring to make any eye contact, so he avoided the jesters gaze even though he felt the man’s eyes on him.

Slowly Gon let his hand glide further up following the jesters muscles. To his surprise Hisokas skin felt incredibly hot and smooth… There was nothing of the coldness he kept feeling when Hisoka pushed him down to do whatever he had in mind. His hand reached the jesters chest, where he stopped and listened carefully. Bumbum… Bumbum… Bumbum. He felt the strong heartbeat, even heard it as the sound of a killers heart surrounded his mind. He had one, even though it sometimes felt like he never owned anything  close to a heart. That wasn’t true. There was a heart beating loudly. Gon gulped, wondered what he should do now. As Hisoka kept silent and just stared at him, he kinda had the allowance to do as he pleased. He still needed to calm the jester down, that was the reason why they were here, so maybe he could start? Somehow… Gons hand moved downwards again, softly caressing the jesters stomach, until he reached more lower regions. Gon felt unsure of what to do, so he just followed his memories. What did Hisoka do? He asked to himself, as a sudden moan disturbed the silence. Gon looked up and finally met with the magicians eyes. Hisokas mouth was slightly opened, his breath deep while he for himself blushed bright red. This moan had been different. Not as dominant and full of lust like it used to be, no it sounded more submissive, nearly helpless as Gon was the one to control Hisokas satisfaction this time. The boy swallowed, but didn’t let the jester wait too long. His hands moved down further until the next step would be to touch this immense member. Gon hesitates. Should he really? Again, Hisoka moaned. This time way deeper, the jesters body stiffened as Gon watched Hisoka how he looked up and closed his eyes in excitement. Gon stopped having any doubts and softly grabbed the thick hot length, causing Hisoka to moan and shake at the same time. He seemed to fully enjoy what was happening. With less hesitation every second, Gon started to stroke up and down as he suddenly remembered what Hisoka did back when he tried to find out if Gon already hit his puberty. Following these memories, the child slightly sat up, sticking out his tongue to lick up the small white drop on the tip.

As Hisoka rose his arms, Gon already feared that he might do something to stop him, to hurt him, to lose control and just take what he wanted, but he didn’t. He brushed through his hair, helplessly moaning as he visibly tried to behave and to let Gon do as he pleased. Driven by that, Gon took in the whole tip, started moving his tongue around it and slightly sucked as if it would be some kind of lollipop. Never Gon had thought, that he would be able to control Hisoka in that kind of way. He was like butter inside his hands. He melted, bowing to his touches and as Hisoka screamed out from ecstasy, pulled the child up more roughly and wrapped his arms around the child’s body, they fell on the mattress. Gon was being pressed against the jester who entered him with one strong thrust that caused the child to scream out. Completely caught inside that moment, Hisoka and Gon released and tried to catch their breathes. While the boy laid there, felt Hisokas heart race, he started to realize that he wasn’t the only one that was being owned. Hisoka as well belonged to him.

Mito walked upand down inside the living room and couldn’t find anything else to distract herself. She had been awake the while night, not able to get any sleep. She knew what was going on upstairs and all she could do was nothing! Her child suffered and she said her mother just stayed away, too afraid to raise her hand against the killer. She couldn’t imagine what the jester would do to her if she actually tried to keep her child safe… Maybe it would be the last thing she did. Mito shook er head and turned around again to walk straight to the other side, she stopped as she saw who was standing there. “Gon!” She cried out, covering her mouth as she looked at the child’s injuries. He only wore shorts, so she could see the bruises, scratches that covered the child’s body. “Gon… I’m so sorry…” She whimpered and ran cross the room to fell to her knees. She pulled the child into her arms and caressed his head, back and arms. “Good morning Mito-San! You don’t need to worry, I’m fine! He had been pretty gentle, I’m not hurt.” Gon probably tried to comfort her, yet still, Mito felt this immense guilt that she had to let this happen to him.

Gon sighed as his aunt didn’t seem to calm down, so he softly pushed her back and walked towards the couch so they could sit down and talk normally. “I’m sorry for what happened yesterday and that I barely wear anything. He’s still asleep and I didn’t want to wake him, so I only got that after I took a shower.” He explained calmly and stretched his slightly burning muscles. They had been quite aktive the whole night and one time followed up to each other. To Gon’s surprise though, it hadn’t been this bad… Hisoka showed him that he as well could feel the pleasure. They were way more gentle to each other and if it continued to be like that, Gon could actually live with it. “No need to apologize dear. I know we couldn’t have done anything to stop him. It’s just… I wish we could do anything… You’re hungry right? Let me do some breakfast!” Mito suggested, stood up and quickly cleaned her eyes dry, before she turned and walked across the room to aim for the kitchen. Gon sighed and stayed sitting at the couch for a bit longer. Things have turned pretty different. He didn’t feel this strong grudge against Hisoka that he normally felt whenever he did this to him. At the opposite, he felt calm… To release felt quite good! And he now knew, that Hisoka not only wanted to hurt, but also wanted him to feel safe. Gon totally did! He knew, Hisoka wasn’t going to kill him, even when everyone had thought otherwise. He cared for him even at times he wasn’t able to properly think. The child scratched his head, not knowing how this should go on, how it was supposed to develop.

How should she actually bare to know what happened to her child, without being able to help him? Mito asked herself again and again but wasn’t able to find an answer. She could just try and sit calmly while Gon suffered. No, she needed to do something! She needed to stop the jester just like she already had talked with him about. Distract him, then he may let go… At least Mito tried to think that, although she knew it was impossible… His obsession turned out to be way too strong to let go of her beloved child. Desperately, the woman concentrated on her task to do some pancakes, toast, eggs and bacon, as she suddenly felt a strange cold creeping through her veins. Immediately she turned to face Hisoka, who just stared at her with a dark smirk. “G-Good morning… Breakfast will be done soon…” She tried to talk normally, so he wouldn’t see how deep she rejected him for what he has done again. “Good morning Mito-Chan~ I see you do for what you’re here for, good girl~” Hisoka purred, leaving annoyance within Mito’s eyes. This Bastard… She turned to continue cooking and so she wouldn’t do anything dumb, but the mere thought of this smirk angered her even more. Who did he think he was? Okay, the one to control them, yet still! He was making fun of her what felt incredibly humiliating. “Just leave and wait outside.” She muttered, not wasting one look at him.

Hisoka chuckled as he saw Mito’s rejection. It probably was just normal for her to hate him even more. Her desperate struggle to find a way to help Gon happened to be rather amusing and he was looking forward to see what she would try to come up with on order to fulfill her promise. Although he for this time granted her wish and turned around to leave her alone. Quietly he walked to the living room, searching for the one he had left his room for. Only dressed within his sleeve pants, he felt fresh air blowing past his barefoot feed, as he reached the door, catching his eye on Gon, who sat on the couch and stared against the wall. Hisoka only saw the child’s side, but it was clearly seen that Gon blushed again. He probably thought about their latest actions. As the jester moved one step closer, Gon snapped out from his thoughts and focused on the intruder. “Well, good morning there~” Hisoka chuckled and joined the boy sitting on the couch too. “Good morning, Hisoka…” Gon mumbled, he knew the boy felt embarrassed but that wasn’t anything Gon should worry about! He’d get used to this quite soon. As this might had been amazing, Hisoka decided to be more gentle with him at nights. Maybe they could make up and his child would throw away his grudge against him. The jester purred and suddenly pulled Gon onto his lap, so the were facing each other. “So, what do you want to do today, hm? I somehow decided yesterday, so it’s your turn!” He chirped, starting to tickle the child on top of him, who immediately started screaming, laughing and trying to get away. “Nah! Hisoka, stop!” Gon laughed loudly, struggling against the jester strong grip, but he only chuckled and watched him. “Come on, tell what you want to do, Gon~” He playfully chirped, as he finally stopped and leaned his forehead against Gon’s. The two man laughed, Gon kept his eyes closed, as Hisoka looked at him with a warm smile. This really could stay this way…


	54. First sign of acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go xD  
> Don't really know what to say xx Ew... I love noodles! XD Well, have fun and read ya next time!  
> AND also, thank you so much for all of your support and that you keep strong and read on, even though this story escalated and got this huge xx so sorry for that ;_;

 

 

**First** **sign** **of** **acceptance**

  
As Mito heard her child screaming, she immediately let fall the dishes and ran outside to the living room in order to help Gon. What she saw though wasn’t dangerous at all. Hisoka and Gon playfully fought, Gon smiling brightly as their foreheads brushed against each other while Hisoka looked at her laughing child with a warm smile. How well they seemed to get along… That although only could be for this moment… Mito leaned against the door and continued to watch them patiently. Gon slowly as well opened his eyes, still smiling as Hisoka and her boy looked at each other. Peacefully. Mito wondered what happened, why they seemed to have gained more trust within each other. How this could even work out? Hisoka did nothing to deserve that. She sighed and shook her head in some kind of disbelief. “I love you, Gon~” At these words, Mito listened up, staring at the jester who had dared to actually use them. Out from anybody, Hisoka was the one without any right to say that. “I know…” Gon replied and as they continued to watch each other, their faces came closer, until the two of them kissed. Equally. With both being okay with. What happened?! Gon allowed the jesters touches? Even returned them? Mito couldn’t believe her eyes, felt deceived but she couldn’t tell from who. Was she angry about Gon that he somehow gave in? Should she be angry about Hisoka, as he had driven Gon further like she ever imagined or was she frustrated that she would never get a chance to safe Gon? Mito couldn’t tell, all she knew was that she didn’t wanted to watch this, so she quietly turned around and left back into the kitchen again to continue cooking.

Hisoka just slightly turned his eyes as he heard someone leaving. There only could have been one person doing so. Maybe Mito didn’t wanted to see, how he kissed his boy. Well, she should get used to this, otherwise they could get into a fight sooner or later. The jester smirked, again pressed a quick kiss on the child’s lips, before he let go and leaned back to relax. His need had been calmed, so he at least for now didn’t felt like going into another round. “Now, you didn’t answer my question boy. What do you want to do?” He again asked and looked up at Gon who was still sitting on his lap. “Oh… Uhm… actually I don’t feel like doing much today. I’d like to go outside and explore the parts around here that I haven’t seen so far but that’s all I’d like to do.” Gon mumbled, deeply drowned inside his thoughts while probably trying to think of something more. The jester nodded amused, couldn’t find anything against his wish, so he brushed through the boys hair and purred at him. “Sure~ Mind if I come along?” He suggested but to his surprise earned a deep frown. “What? You mind?” Hisoka continued with a way more annoyed tone, but Gon shook his head immediately to weaken the magicians first fears. “No, you can! I was just wondering, if the animals are going to be scared of you. Normally your aura isn’t that friendly and that might creep the rabbits away, you see?” Gon pointed out his trouble, causing Hisoka to laugh. “Well, as far as I know, as long as I try not to scare them, they won’t run away sweet boy! Don’t you worry, you’ll be able to play with every rabbit we see~” As Hisoka promised to behave, Gon’s eyes brightened up as his lips formed a huge smile. “Really? Alright! Then let’s get out after breakfast!” With that, Gon jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, hoping food would be finished fast, so they could leave. Hisoka chuckled and let his boy do as he pleased, while he as well waited patiently. Although he didn’t feel like getting up. He’d rather stay on the couch all day.

After breakfast, the day passed by without any trouble. Gon went outside and showed Hisoka all the places he had visited the day before. Afterwards they together explored the parts that had still been unknown so far. Gon really felt calm. Hisoka showed how he cared for him, behaved gentle and didn’t do anything the child wouldn’t allow. Mito cleaned the house in the meanwhile and tried to place their purchase from the day before within the rooms. Cloths, dishes and a few furnishings. At the evening, the three of them sat on the couches. Gon in the middle between Hisoka and Mito, somehow being cuddled from both sides. Glad fully they seemed to accept each other and weren’t fighting above him. The child’s feed laid relaxed over Hisokas lab, while he leaned his upper body against Mito. Even the atmosphere felt peaceful, while they watched TV. Only when inspector Megure was seen, everyone sat up and focused on the huge device in front.

_“I was asked now a couple of times about our newest investigations, so we decided to open up the informations we got. Some of you might have noticed, that Mito Freecess, Gons Aunt, isn’t to be found. That’s because she’s with Gon now. We met the joker in person and earned a chance to talk with him and Gon. It didn’t went out well, as two of our colleagues lost their lives. Although, this provided all the needed information. We know the jokers name, his appearance and his past. He was born and raised in Yorkshin, claimed dead when he was a child and now reappeared to everyone’s surprise. His identity is revealed but due to on going investigations, we won’t fully reveal these informations. You need to know, that this person has decided to take Mrs. Freecess along, so she’s able to be with Gon. Probably the boys wish himself. They left this country and won’t appear within this area for a while. We weren’t able to stop him, but we’re working on finding them. That’s all for now. May our friends rest in peace and be aware of your surroundings all the times.”_

The inspector explained to many journalists, who immediately stood up and threw thousands of questions at the police officer. He though stayed calm and answered, Gon although wasn’t really listening anymore. “Seems like they noticed we’re gone. You think they will find us here?” He mumbled and looked back at both adults. Mostly though Hisoka, as he was the one being experienced in such things. The jester chuckled and rose his hand to brush through Gons hair. “They already know~ When they reveal such informations, they exactly know that we’re here. Someone of the underground talked, but don’t you worry. They’re not able to do anything. They’re weak~” The jester purred, stopped though as Gon looked at him with furrowed eyes. “What about these guys who nearly killed you back then? They are strong and if they send more of them, you might lose or die.” Silence followed upon Gons words, he knew that this could get troublesome. Only Mito answered with her truth and sighed quietly. “I wouldn’t actually mind them sending more… “ Gon turned his head towards his aunt and growled slightly. It was normal for her to wish Hisokas death, but…  “I mind… They would kill him and even though he ended bunch of lives, no one deserves to die… He wasn’t like this all the time, the world has made him kill. Everyone has his reasons, what doesn’t mean it’s right. I… I had the chance to kill him. He wasn’t able to move, nor to defend himself. I could have ended this days ago but… It wasn’t the right thing to do, I wasn’t able to kill him… I just couldn’t!”

Gon muttered and shook his head slowly. He always had been told that killing wasn’t right, so he didn’t wanted to do it himself. One day although, he might have to break this rule… Otherwise he won’t ever get away from Hisoka… Does he still want to leave? The child immediately threw away that thought, didn’t wanted to deal with that right now. He sighed and looked back at Hisoka, who was watching the wall, drowned into his own thoughts. “If they do, I’ll fight but in the end it shall be you to kill me. I’d not accept any other person, but I don’t mind to die.” Hisoka replied motionless, returning the child’s look who lowered his eyes for a second. “Why would you want me to kill you instead of others?” The youngster wondered, not understanding the reason behind that last wish. Although, deep inside he already knew as everything Hisoka did, caused him to be part of the child’s live. “Oh Gon, that’s a simple thing to explain. You’re that kind of person who would never forget the ones face he killed. If you kill me, I make sure I’ll stay within your soul, mind and live forever~” The jester purred and pulled Gons face closer, so his breath tickled at the boys neck, causing him to blush. “I want to be within you, even at the afterlife~” He continued, while Gons, face heat up. He felt himself boiling at the inside, not knowing how he should handle those unknown upcoming feelings.

Hisokas smile grew as he saw how his boy struggled to not freak out. He let his sexual desire roam, showed Gon what he would love to do now after talking about being killed. These things always happened to be a turn on, as anyone who would be able to kill him, also would be a great one to fight to! One day he really wanted to fight his boy when he reached his peak. “You’re… Goddamn it Hisoka. Will you ever get enough?” Gon whispered, leaning back a bit to flee from the man’s gaze. “Never~” He just smirked, pulled him closer again and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before the jester as well leaned back and for now stopped his invasion. Not on top of Mito, he thought. The boy pounded, climbed away from him and sat next to his aunt. “Not now. Not here. Maybe later, if I want!” His boy replied and looked back at the TV again. Hisoka started laughing about this cute try, but he behaved and only nodded. “Yeah, Yeah~ Whatever you wish for, little one” He purred, as well concentrating back at the news, as Mito all of a sudden spoke up. “Oh gosh, the two of you are going to drive me crazy. Shall one understand why you seem to get along perfectly fine!” She sighed and leaned back, shaking her head in confusion. Hisoka couldn’t really answer why, it was Gon who behaved different, not him.

That though, wasn’t true. Gon noticed that it was Hisoka who changed. Not much, but slightly. He tried to show some love, tried to not kill, nor to be sadistic. That had been the reason for him to as well try to get along. Although it seemed to not be a struggle anymore… Living together turned out to be way easier when both tried, than when he fought against it. The child looked at his aunt and smiled a bit. “Many things happened, Mito-San and I’m sick of fighting. It’s not needed as long as he as well behaves. He’s not a bad man deep inside, he can be nice, gentle and lovely. I won’t forget his crimes, but at the time we’re here, I think it is the best to at least try. It works out, doesn’t it?” He shyly replied and wanted his aunt to understand his reasons. She though snorted and returned the child’s look. “I don’t think that way. He deserves to die and I shall fight him until you are back to safety. When you’re out if his reach and he won’t be able to touch you.” She angrily growled, causing Gon to look down slowly. He knew she had all the right to feel that way… He had been feeling that way too for a long time but if he was honest… He’d rather like to stay here. Living in peace, trying to pull Hisoka out from the darkness. He was sure it would be possible!! He just needed to believe. Into himself and into the jester that he could get back to his gentle self and stay this way forever.

“Oh, please try~ It’ll be a lot of fun if you desperately try to separate us!~” Hisoka purred and looked aside dominant towards the woman next to him. They stared at each other, Mito full of anger, Hisoka pretty amused, until Gon crawled above Mito, so he was sitting in the middle again. “Okay, stop. No fighting. Mito-San, I totally understand, but please also understand my reasons. It had been my decision to not kill him, so I will be the one to get along with it.” Gon muttered and somehow tried to push them away so they wouldn’t try to get into a combat. All of them knew who would be the one to win this. Hisoka only chuckled and pulled his prey closer, showing to whom he belonged to and only earned a quiet sign from the youngster. Mito though snorted, stood up and left unto the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. “Don’t you annoy her more than she already is, Hisoka… She has to deal with a lot of things so please be nice.” Gon spoke up as she left and sat up to look at the jester. “Hmm~ It’s pretty amusing to drive her crazy to be honest, but as you wish. I’ll at least try to stop this~” He sang but already decided to get this further. She happened to be another one on who he was able to let out his bloodlust.


	55. First try and last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I know, I let you wait xx I'm sorry!! Still pretty busy and I'm going to Los Angeles next week! Damn, I can't await it xx Maybe you'll see me waking around, if you come from that area XD Well, have a new chapter, a lot of fun and read ya next time!~

**First try and last?**

  
As the day got to its end, Gon turned pretty tired after the day full of adventures, so he fell asleep on top of the jester, who gratefully played mattress for him while Hisoka continued to watch TV, until he turned bored. Mito didn’t show up, she left from the kitchen into her room, so he couldn’t play around with her anymore. Hisoka leaned back a little and thought about what to do, until he sighed, put his boy into his arms and got up to carry him upstairs. Although he wasn’t feeling tired… Nonetheless, he walked up and laid Gon to bed, disagreeing to go to sleep as well though, so he walked back out and aimed to the other room in order to see, if his other victim already fell asleep. He didn’t knock, only opened up the room to see her lying in bed. She seemed to breath calmly, but the jester noticed soon she only pretended to sleep. Grinning sheepishly, Hisoka closed the door behind and walked across the room to crawl onto the bed. Mito shifted immediately and tried to get away, Hisoka though grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her closer as he laid down next to her. He forced Mito to look at him and made sure her body stayed as close as possible. “It’s useless, haven’t you learned already? “ he purred quietly, earning a small growl and a lot of struggle that he simply ignored. She wasn’t going to escape~   
  
“You filthy bastard… Leave me alone!” Mito spat out at the man who dared to hold her way too close. What was this guy up to?! She felt angry and betrayed, didn’t wanted to see him at all! Now he simply entered her room. Not that she really thought this would be her private place, but she at least had hold some hope that he would actually respect her enough to knock. “I just want to continue our little conversation, Mito-Chan~” The jester purred amused, while forcing her struggle down. She felt his cold yellow eyes running upon her with this victorious smirk on his lips. The thought alone angerd her enormous. As if he thought of himself as the best, most perfect and strongest person in the world. Arrogant bastard. “And for that you have to hold me like this because?” Mito growled at him and finally stopped to look up at him. “So you won’t run away again of cause~” He answered laughing, while simply pulling her closer again. Accepting that she wasn’t going to get out, Mito growled and looked up at the man next to her with an annoyed expression. “And what do you want to talk about? I have nothing to say to you.”   
  
“I do have a few things to say though~” The jester purred and grabbed the woman’s hair so he was able to force her to look up at him. The jester needed to admit, he loved that look. She had one kind of expression, similar to Gon’s. Just as strong and powerful. Even though that he knew those two weren’t actually related, he could tell from who his boy learned this. And he was incredibly thankful for that. “Then why don’t you just talk and leave me alone? Stop this…” Mito muttered a bit submissively, as she probably felt the pain from his strong grip. He smirked darkly and simply pulled a bit stronger so the woman started to whimper. He always found a way to get what he wanted~ “Mito-Chan~ You’re really cute but if I were you, I would take care of what I do. I have no problem with when you try to distract me, but if you try to take him away from me, or do any attempt to kill me, then don’t think I would continue to follow Gon’s wish to not harm you. You’re amusing, I need to admit that and I’m pretty… Well, thankful, that you raised him to the boy he is now, but if you interfere in a way I’m not okay with, you’ll suffer the consequences.” He openly warned and pushed Mito back into the mattress. He bend forward, placed himself between her legs and stared down upon her with a dark expression. She growled and returned his gaze, although clouded with fear. She knew he was going to win this. There was no other way for her than to surrender.   
  
“I hate you…” Mito whimpered, felt incredibly helpless the way she was lying within the jesters grip. There was nothing she could do. Only hoping he wasn’t going to harm her. “I don’t care if you hate me~ Everyone hates me, why should I mind?” The magician purred sheepishly as Mito only snorted and lowered her head, so she wasn’t forced to look at him anymore. Gladfully he let it happen and lay down onto her body, pushing her back so Mito wasn’t able to move an inch. As Hisoka suddenly brushed over her tights and glided down under her shirt, Mito crushed her teeth and didn’t know what to do. Was he aiming to…? “Stop this! I didn’t give you the right to touch me!” She whimpered, tried not to be too loud as Gon could hear them and that needed to be avoided at all costs! I don’t need your allowance dear~ “I just want to punish you and the thought of you beeing a vergin isn’t acceptable~” Hisoka mumbled with a low voice, as he simply ribbed away her shirt. Only within her bra and pants, Mito gasped and tried to hide her private places from the jesters gaze. This felt inhuman… Hisoka though didn’t seem to actually mind any of her tries. Not the one to escape, nor the one to hide herself. This guy simply happened to be way too strong as if she could defend herself. “Hisoka, please… Don’t do this to me…” She whispered, imagening what cruelty this guy could come up with. She knew what happened, she knew what the jester did to her child… And she was afraid of it. Hisoka though ignored her begging, stuck her on the mattress so she wasn’t able to move. As the magician slowly started kissing her skin, he followed her path downwards and suddenly ripped away her panties. At that very moment, she started to cry. Desperately, as she knew this could become her worst nightmare and she begged for it to end. She wanted to leave, wished that she never had come here… Hisoka only laughed slightly and removed her bra so she was lying in front of him, completely naked.   
  
That beautiful face of pain. Her cries of fear~ Just what he aimed for. Shall she suffer for wishing him to die. She wasn’t going to interfere, for that Hisoka was going to make sure of. As Mito started to shake, afraid of what he was going to do next, he removed his Bungee gum and stood up from bed. “Next time, I won’t stop here~ Better think again if you really want to stay here.” He whispered, turned around and left the woman alone as she curled into a ball and hid her face inside the pillow. Coldly, Hisoka closed the door and took a deep breath. She was cute… And weak. At least in some ways. She didn’t turn him on enough, or it simply was the thought that his beautiful boy slept next door. With a short sign, Hisoka entered his room and stepped next to the bed where Gon was deep asleep. Maybe that did enough to scare the woman away. Sadly he feared that Mito might not run and leave the youngster alone. He probably was going to face suffering first… Although he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to leave or stay. Gon acted way more lovely when she was around, but her presence could also slowly destroy their relationship. Decisions, decisions. Maybe he needed to await further actions then. The jester crawled onto the bed and laid down on his side, but it merely took a few seconds for Gon to shift into his direction. Before Hisoka could react, Gon already snuggled against his chest, searching for his warmth. With a small smile, he took the boy into his embrace and slowly closed his eyes to lose himself inside the world of dreams as well.   
  
It was Gon who woke up first, so he jawed, opened his eyes and found himself being cuddled against the magician next to him. The man was still deep asleep, slowly breathing, while Gon watched his peaceful face. Such an adorable man… The child started to smile, shifted away carefully so he wouldn’t wake him, until he was able to get up. Happily and unknown of what had happened during night, Gon went for a shower and ran downstairs to search for is aunt, as she normally happened to be awake before him. But there was no one. The child searched, noticed fast though that she still was in bed. Thoughtfully he sat down and tried to figure out what to do, when a sudden idea popped up into his mind. He got up, jumped into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for everyone on his own. He probably wasn’t the nest chief, but that simple things he was able to do without burning the kitchen at least. Gon even went out to search for a good fishing spot, where he improvised an fishing root and caught enough for their breakfast. With rice, fish, eggs and a burning fire on the outside, he finished and wanted to wake the two of them to eat. Just when he wanted to go upstairs, Mito came into his sight.   
  
“Good morning honey…” The woman whispered. She felt incredibly tired, wasn’t able to sleep at all, as fears and thoughts kept her being awake all night. She wasn’t able to come up with a solution… Nothing she could do to fight him. When she looked at her way too happy child though, a small smile warmed up her face, as she walked down further and pulled Gon into a deep embrace. It felt good to see him like this… “Good morning Mito-San! Aren’t you feeling well today? You look exhausted.” Gon mumbled while being pressed against her shoulders. It had been only a matter of time when he noticed…. Although he should never ever know what has happened this night. “I’m fine, just a little tired. You prepared breakfast?” Happily her child nodded, forgot already that she wasn’t feeling well and took her hand to lead the woman towards the table. She was really thankful that at least she didn’t need to cook breakfast now. Gon though ran around and filled her glass with juice, before he ran out again for a few moments. And as he returned, Gon wasn’t alone anymore.   
  
Immediately as he entered the dining room behind his boy, the jester felt how the atmosphere changed. Mito sat there, staring at him with hatred eyes. Hisoka simply smirked, causing her to blush and turn away from him. How amusing. He let himself be pulled to the table and sat down to get juice served and a big plate of eggs, rice and fish. His beautiful boy prepared breakfast, what a lovely surprise~ “Now, enjoy!” The child chirped and sat down on his own, while Mito continued to look away. She wasn’t able to get along with what he has done, but Hisoka wasn’t that type of man who cared. He simply thanked for the meal and started eating. “Aren’t you hungry, Mito-San?” Gon broke the silence after a while of watching the woman to stare at the wall rather than having breakfast. Just then she snapped out, looked towards the boy and finally started eating. This wasn’t going to last, the jester could tell. Either Mito started to accept and behaved, or she had to leave pretty soon. Hisoka hummed, and took a deep sip from his juice, while he tried to come up with what to do. He had been busy with Gon quite for a long time of period, so getting back to get a job would be the best thing to do. That would also include though, to leave Gon alone with Mito. Would she really try to get away with him? At least they should have learned their lessons after what happened last time. After everybody finished, he announced that he was going to be out for at least this day and that he’ll come back by nightbreak.


	56. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to let you wait so long! I've been to Los Angeles and to the Leipziger Book fair, so time had been rather rare! Now I'm back to writing though, so updates will come again more recently. I hope xx   
> This chapter happens to be a little throw back to everything that has happened, as this story indeed is kinda long so I try to get back your memories of what Gon had to go through till now. Maybe you can already guess, but I try to get this story to an end soon. It's sad, but I guess time is right! I still don't know how this will end, so if you have any ideas of an nice ending or any suggestions, feel free to send me a message or simply comment down below.   
> Thank you so much and have fun! Read ya next time~

**Memories**

  
After Hisoka left their home, Gon looked after his car and wondered what he should do. Waiting felt way too boring, but he also wasn’t allowed to go too far away, so maybe exploring the area again would be an option. Mito probably concentraded on doing loundry or something similar. Nothing he liked to do if he was honest. The child sighed, thought about what Hisoka was doing while gone, but at the second thought, he came up with the jesters work and didn’t wanted to waste any other thought on that. He was killing off some of his clients victims probably. The child pulled himself away from the window and ran back downstairs again where he met Mito doing dishes. “I want to play outside! I’ll be back before he comes and then let’s have a nice evening okay?” Gon suggested, grabbing a glass and refilled it with water, while he looked at her with a small grin. She though looked up at him with unclear eyes, causing Gon to start worry again. “Mito-San… Did something happen? You look pretty bad…” He whispered, coming closer, while she only looked at him.” I don’t think this will work out. Hisoka is such an sadistic man and I can’t handle to be stuck here with him… Gon, we should try to leave as soon as possible.” She urges, pulling the youngster into her arms again. Gon never thought she could simply accept living together with him and Hisoka now, but he wished for that deeply… She was suffering, suffering to see what Hisoka does with him and tried to fight the jester… Gon doubted that Hisoka would accept her arguing too long, what brang fears that he might hurt her. “I know… I know he’s hard to handle, but you know what happened the last few times. I’m so sorry, but we can’t leave… If we do, others might get hurt and I never ever want him to hurt someone because of me. I understand that you suffer now too… But I can’t do this… I don’t want to see any more blood. I bathed in it, Mito. I can’t…” Gon replied, cuddling against her chest. He couldn’t allow her to suffer too… But whatever he did, she was going to suffer nonetheless!

Mito totally understood her child’s fears to leave. She heard and also saw and felt for herself how cruel this man could be. She knew when they left, Hisoka would follow them to make sure at least Gon would come back… She couldn’t leave the child behind though… Not beeing around him while knowing he suffers. No, that wasn’t bareable too but what other options she had? Mito pulled Gon closer, didn’t wanted to let him go ever again, but the child pulled away slightly to look at her. “I know… I know, but Gon, we’re suffering the whole time while staying with him…  I just want you to be safe…” She muttered, but let go of the youngster and continued to wash the dishes. Knowing her defeat, the woman tried to think of any other way she could end this time stuck here. Relying on Gon wasn’t really possible anymore as her child had fell into the jesters claws… Knowing this caused her sobbing again. How had such a cruel guy been able to affect her boy? Through never ending suffer and torturing. He made him think that there was nothing left for him than to stay and bare what Hisoka did to him. Nonetheless she needed to flee, even against the youngsters will if needed… “I’m so sorry Mito-San... Whatever I do, I keep causing you trouble and worries…” Gon suddenly whispered, as the child turned around and made a run for it. Maybe it was the best to grand him some time off, although she indeed kept beeing worried about his well being. Around such a country, which was mostly populated by criminals, only natural to be though. Hours passed and Mito tried to keep herself busy while continuing to think of any possibilities for them to sneak away. She came up with plenty, but none of them with enough potential to actually work out. So as dawn came closer, Mito found herself sitting on the couch, while slowly drinking a glass of wine and staring into the TV, as small foodsteps approached her. She slowly looked up, only to find Gon standing inside the door. Dark mud slid down his legs, while he stayed standing there, while looking at the woman submissively.

“I’m so sorry… This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have always insisted to see you… you’re suffering without any matter of relieve… I know I’m selfish… But there is no choice. We only have this one option. Stay… Cause if we leave, I’m scared of what’s going to happen…” The boy whispered and slowly looked to the ground while feeling depressed. He still happened to be way too weak for his own sake. He had to become stronger in order to beat his tormentor. Soon though, soon. Secretly he tried to use the times Hisoka wasn’t with him to train. Although he felt now pretty exhausted, but at least he felt something within him achieving a level he could get to the next step. “I’ll make sure to hurry…” He continued and turned around to get upstairs, so he wouldn’t actually dirty more than he already did within the hallway. The boy quickly undressed, threw his loundry into the washer and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. His thoughts spun, as he still couldn’t actually get the full meaning of nen. He was able to open up his aura, to defend himself but the child knew there was going to be more of different possibilities. Hisoka used some of his magic, although Gon slowly believed that however he used it, it was merely part of his aura. Thinking further then, he might be able to do that too! The child hummed and turned his face upwards for the water to splash into his face, running down his throat, his chest, his stomach, his hips, until it fell down and dissappeared into the drain, while the child tried to figure out alone what everyone else had been taught by their teachers.

An hour later, Gon sat next to his aunt and stared towards the ceiling as he wasn’t really interested in the show that run in TV at that moment. He didn’t felt like laughing at the comedian talking about first world problems… He had other things to think of… It was getting late and no single sign of Hisokas return. He although said he would be back at evening but the child already knew, there could have happened anything so he might be late or not coming back until tomorrow. “Have I ever told you my story? The story of what happened since I’m with him? You might just know what run on the news or what inspector Megure was able to tell you… Although, as you can easily think of, there was way more…” Gon suddenly spoke up and looked to his aunt, who immediately turned down the volume, si she could properly hear him. Slowly the woman shook her head and bit down into her lips. “No… You haven’t talked about all of this so far. If you want to though, I’ll be listening. Maybe you feel a bit better after doing so.” She whispered. Gon sighed and turned away again, thinking of if he could bare to go through every single part of his memories again without freaking out. She could be right though. Talking about it could also help him getting along with. The child sighed and looked down to his hands, as he started to tell his story.

“It all began as you know when I bumped into him for the very first time… In the park when I still thought he could become a close friend…” He started and followed up to when he heard of the death from his couch. He run into the jester standing within his victims and how he tried to escape. He told about his drive inside the trunk and of how Hisoka killed the couple on the parking area within the mountains… “That had been inspector Megure’s sister and her husband…” Mito stepped in, causing Gon to pause his telling. He didn’t know that… The child bit down on his lips and tried not to cry, while he continued. “We drove further after this, I hoy locked up half naked into the trunk again, until we reached a motel. He was feeling exhausted so he decided to get some sleep. He bought me a hoodie, so I wouldn’t freeze anymore and warned me to not look up while he carried me inside. There he forced me to have a shower together with him and for the very first time touched me. He pushed me against the wall and used my body to find release.” Gon whispered, all the szenes cleary showing inside his mind as he went further and told about how Hisoka figured out that he hadn’t reached puberty back then and revealed what he wanted to do to the child.

Mito tried to stay calm and only listen to what her son had to tell. It was awful to hear through what her child had to go through. How cold Hisoka had been and still seemed to be… She listened to how Gon was being taken to the jesters home, being locked up into a room for ages. How Hisoka forced him to eat and drink and how live with a killer had been back then. It was hard for her to continue sitting more or less calmly, while she deeply wished to get up and slap Hisoka right into his face… Her boy continued and told about how scared he was. Afraid of getting harmed and how he had been alone most of the time. As his story continued with some pictures, Mito started to remember. As she had seen them, she broke down out of joy. It had been her only prove that Gon for real was still alive. These pictures that had been spread into the dark net, where the trigger for further investigations and Megure’s time to start searching for Gon more urgently. While Gon told about the underworld, Mito tried to listen, while she tookanother sip from her wine. She knew it was around Gon’s birthday back then… How desperately she had prepared a party for her child… Everyone came. Only one stayed missing. Gon told about some girls he had fun with dancing and went further to a guy that tattooed his back. The woman remembered the signs on the youngsters back as her hands begun twitching. They aimed for a strong hit into the jesters face for torturing her child like this.

“After we came back home, Hisoka avoided me. He had no self control to not hurt, break, rape or kill me left. I guess knowing that I was marked only for him, triggered something and one single event on the beach triggered this to turn out of control. Another man touched me at a rare moment when Hisoka left me alone. Although, he noticed immediately and shred this man to pieces. I remember how his limbs flew into every direction. His organs splashed to the ground, whole Hisoka let out his rage. At the end there was nothing but a pure red substance on the ground and the guys had that fell down in front of my feet… After that I knew, making Hisoka jealous was doomed to end in death.” Gon explained while he started shaking. These pictures still caused him nightmares in the darkness when he was lying there alone. The child looked up to Mito, which covered her mouth with both hands and visibly tried to hold back her tears. No one probably ever really heard about this happening before… “Afterwards, I stayed alone all the time. He never came closer and all I felt was coldness. I wasn’t able to bare that as I was used to love and warmth… Also, my body started to change as I finally reached this special peak of puberty, which I tried to hide from him.” He went on, without really knowing how to comfy his aunt. He could only tell the truth, lieing was no option… As Gon wanted to tell further, he suddenly looked up as Hisoka stepped into the room. Both of them looked at each other, while the jester walked across the table and stopped at the window, where he broke eye contact and looked outside, whole standing still. Gon wasn’t sure of what to do… Should he go on or leave it be until he and his aunt were alone again. The boy quickly threw a look to his side, where Mito shifted uncomfortably. Since a while Gon noticed that she acted strange whenever Hisoka was around and he wondered if something had happened between the two of them.

“Don’t mind me, Gon. Just continue your story, it’s quite interesting to listen.” Hisoka spoke up as he noticed how Hon struggled of what to do. He had been inside the house since Gon told about their first night together inside the motel and he had to admit hearing the story from the boys side of few caused him chills. Remembering the signs on Gon’s back… He needed to use all of his new found self control in order to stay at the window and simply listened as Gon swallowed and continued to tell about the moment Hisoka had figured out the boys ripening. The jester licked his lips while he imagined his rampage, how he nearly killed his prey but was able to escape just at the last second. He remembered how quickly after he jumped out the window, he caught a couple having a walk not too far from his villa. He spread their limbs just like he had done with this  bastard on the beach, while slowly his mind cleared up and he remembered that Gon was all alone. It took him a few more minutes until he felt calm enough to face him again, only to find the child talking on the phone with his aunt. How he decided to let them hear his voice and how he had to carry his child back in order to get him fixed up. Sweet memories~


	57. Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go dear readers! I finished another chapter again~   
> Things are turning into a direction Hisoka totally didn't want them to be, so he's probably going to do something about it soon... Well, read for yourself! Also, have great Easter holidays! Have fun and Red ya next time!

 

**Revealing**

  
Mito crushed her teeth, while staring straight towards the window, where Hisoka stood with an expression she really wanted to wash away from his face. Hearing more and more about her child’s way of suffering, cause her blood to boil. This bastard needed to be punished for what he had done and still was doing day by day. The woman leaned back and took the youngsters hand so both of them had something to hold on to. Anything, just to make sure they were able to stay strong. The boy continued to tell what happened afterwards and Mito could still remember the news back then. The desperate call of a window mechanic, who had been called and discovered her child sleeping. He called the police but got discovered himself. Mito sighed, remembering that the house just explode and Hisoka was able to escape together with Gon. It was no equal surprise to her, that Gon explained that the left towards the underground afterwards, as she feared the moment Gon would come to that day, when Mito lost another dear person… She listened while Gon lovingly told about Sarah and a way more calm tome, until his mood dropped and the youngster hesitated for a moment.

How should he even continue at this part, he wondered… He knew Mito would probably freak out and with Hisoka standing not too far away from them, it could end up with a fight. Gon bit down into his lips and stared towards the jester, who slowly turned around and returned the child’s gaze with a smirk. He always knew what was coming next, Gon felt the magicians aura turning amused. He growled and looked away again to find the strength to continue. “I healed up rather quick, so time run put for me. The day also Hisoka decided for me to be healed, also was the same day he decided to finally end what he had begun… W-Well… At the next day then, I noticed an familiar aura, so I-“ Gon wanted to simply avoid telling about this night, but cut off, as Hisoka suddenly stood before them. “No~ Don’t skip this~ It was such an beautiful night, you should tell your aunt what happened.” The jester purred and slowly leaned down, causing Gon to leant back immediately. He shook his head, didn’t feel like it would be a good idea to let her know in detail what Hisoka had done to him that day. The jester though smirked again and laid one knee between the boys legs, so he was stuck on the couch, not able to sneak away while Hisoka hold him and continued to tell the story on his own.

“At this night, when Gon felt healthy again and got stronger to bare my strength, I quickly tested if he was alright again, by pushing onto the areas he had been injured. As he gave no reaction of pain, I let my lust free and crushed him down into the mattress. I didn’t feel like making things slow, as it still had to be some kind of punishment for what he has done with my phone~ So when I ripped away his cloths, I again warned him with my aura, that I won’t hold back one bit. He accepted, tried to strengthen his defence, before I tailed down his body, bit, licked and forced sweet screams of pleasure out from his adorable mouth. These sounds drove me crazy, as they work like drugs. I can’t get enough of his moans~” Hisoka told with a smoky voice and looked down at the boy who stared up at him with a bright red face. How embarrassed he was from Hisokas way of explaining what happened that night. The jester chuckled and quickly threw a look aside to Mito, who still sat next to Gon, nearly motionless while she visibly struggled to stay calm. Without any thoughtfulness, Hisoka continued to tell I’m evert little detail how he raped the child for the very first time. And while he did, Gon kept staring at him and their breath hitched out from growing pleasure. “I kept bouncing until him until I lost any sense of time and at the end it was Gon who needed to snap me out, otherwise I would have fucked him until the end of eternity~” Hisoka ended his part of the story and brushed through the child’s hair, while leaning down further. “And tu be honest, this story time makes me wanting to repeat this night right here, right now.” The jester whispered and caught his boys lips inside a needy kiss.

Gon hummed, completely caught inside his memories, as Hisoka pushed him down and clearly aimed to repeat what he had just told. Gon though tried to clear his mind and remembered his aunt sitting next to them. He was surprised that she didn’t react through the whole explanation, so he started to get worried… “No, Hisoka come on. Not now and especially not here. Leave it and calm down! I’m not finished to tell the story!” He growled and pushed the jester away, who gladly allowed his doings and pulled away, only to shift the boy around and sit him down on his lap. Confronted with Hisokas smirk, Gon sighed, but accepted his new seat and let the jester hold him inside his arms. The only thing that distracted him, was the huge erected member that was pressed against his butt. The boy blushed again, but leaned back against Hisokas chest and looked aside to check his aunt. She still sat there, her muscles tensed but she wasn’t moving an inch. Slowly Gon came to an idea and focused his aura inside his eyes  so he was able to see bungee gum wrapped around her whole body, causing the woman to be unable of moving. “Hisoka…” The boy started, but the jester only laughed and wrapped his arm around the child’s waist. “If I wouldn’t have done that, she would have tried to kill me, not only once~ I’ll keep her tied up until she calmed.” The magician insisted and didn’t seem to change his mind on that, so Gon had no choice to just continue.

He skipped Illumis part, that made Hisoka sure of, so the child talked about his and the boys fathers fight. It drove tears not only into Gins eyes, but also Mito started sobbing. Hisoka stayed cold and looked aside, while Gon dug his nails into the jesters flesh, trying to stay calm. He knew thus topic still made his child quite emotional, so he let him do as he pleased, while he kept telling also about Sarah’s death and their way into the killers new house. It took a while, until both Freecess calmed down and Gon started to tell about live afterwards. He indeed didn’t left out their little game, as the jester still remembered how excited he was while hunting his child down. Gladly Gon again left out Illumi and with that also his meeting with Killua, rather told that he had been caught in Yorkshin and Hisoka lead him into the camping area. This time Gon didn’t left out the details, rather told what happened for himself, other than letting the jester tell again. Hisoka chuckled as he again felt how Mito tried to free herself from his bungee gum to probably punish him for raping Gon inside bunch of blood. “That had been rather exciting~” He drove yet anger further, but shut his mouth as Gon came to the piont, where Ivy stepped into the story.

“She stayed with me while he was gone. I don’t really know what happened, but as Hisoka returned, he was injured badly. Other strong guys beat him up and I’m still amazed that they actually were able to do so. When I noticed his weak aura, I got up from bed and grabbed a knife in order to end this. I just wanted him to disappear, so no one needed to suffer… Ivy didn’t really stop me, she probably knew she wouldn’t be able to but she begged me to let her brother live… I sat on top of him, he was uncoucance and not able to defend himself. So I lifted the knife, ready to kill him but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it, as I remember you telling me that killing wasn’t good. I didn’t wanted to be just like him, si when I striced, I hit the table and broke down crying.” Gon explained, while again tears drolled down his cheeks. He could have ended all of this back then… His ain’t could be happy now, having him back but no. He wasn’t able to kill someone who already killed hundreds of innocent people… Right now the child wasn’t sure if he regretted his action. To avoid thinking about that, Gon continued to tell how he woke up within the police station, next to Megure and how he feard them to be harmed so he attempted to run away. “From there on, you know what happened…” The child ended and looked back at Hisoka who has calmed his need and stared towards the wall, not saying a word. “Will sound release her now?” Gon asked quietly, as Hisoka broke his staring at the wall and shifted his look towards the youngster. After a few moments, he heard Mito gasp, so he immediately turned to her.

She sat up and brushed through her hair, before finally looking up at the two man sitting next to her. Listening the whole time, without being able to move had been a difficult thing to do. Although, doing any other thing hadn’t been possible either way. She tried to settle with the things she heard, tried not to attack the jester, even though it was a deep urge of hers to do so. “Well… Okay. That’s… Hard to get along with.” She muttered, rubbed her hands as they started shaking. She would love to give her child a hug, but she was afraid to do so, as Hisoka still hold him. Gon though seemed to feel the same urge, as he shifted and tried to get away from the jester. Gladly he allowed it and a moment later, Gon grabbed the woman and pulled her into a deep embrace. “Oh Gon…” She sobbed and as well laid her arms around him, cuddling her face into the child’s neck, while wishing she would never ever have to let go again. “It’s okay Mito-San… I’m fine, somehow… We can’t change what happened… Or what is going to happen. We’ll do it okay? I already got stronger! And I’ll get even stronger, I promise.” The child mumbled and pulled her closer, before Hisoka suddenly stood up, stretched and walked out into the kitchen.

Gon looked after the jester and wondered why he simply left, but he probably didn’t wanted to see him being close to his aunt like that. The boy signed an birthday and brushed the woman’s back before she pulled away and looked at him in fear. “Listen to me, Gon. He treated me too. While you were sleeping, he came into my room and somehow sexually abused me. Or at least tried to do something similar. He warned me to not try anything or he would hurt, kill or rape me, I don’t know… Nonetheless, I will never stop to care for you… Please, I also don’t want me or you to suffer, so let’s try to get away, okay?...” Mito whispered, sadly stroke through the boys hair, while tears burned in the ankle of her eyes, while Gon’s eyes widened. He had heard right, did he? The boy swallowed hard and somehow reacted just like the woman wanted him to do. Maybe this was the only chance to get him away from there and the youngster for the first time really thought of the possibility to just run away in order to safe her innocence at least. The simple thought of Mito being abused by the jester caused a deep rage boiling up from the boys inside, while his nen let out thick streams of black aura.


	58. Nen's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo! I hope you had some great Easter! I've been at my parents home :3  
> There you go with another chapter! Hope you like it ;)   
> Have fun and read ya next time!

**Nen's** **secret**

  
“He did what?” The child asked with a shaky but more or less calm voice, while staring at his aunt. She looked serious and definitely wasn’t joking at all. Against all of the childs thoughts, Hisoka had tortured her in a way he thought only he would be a victim of. “He didn’t touch, just kissed and undressed me but the warning was clear…” She explained more detailed, causing the boy to snort. It didn’t matter how far he went, it wasn’t okay to do at all. Some jealousy coming up in him, but Gon pushed it down and turned around to leave. He needed to have a little chat with someone. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He muttered and walked into the kitchen. Gladly Mito let him go without complaining. He saw Hisoka leaning against the fridge, holding a half full glass of water. Their eyes met for a moment, while Gon tried to push down his anger and only show a normal aura. He gave him a quick smile, hold the jesters look and walked up to him. “Finished with your cute love giving moment?~” Hisoka smirked and as Gon stood before him, he bend down in order to probably give him a kiss, but to both of the man’s surprise, an loud slap echoed through the room. Hisoka took a pretty strong hit on his cheek, that left a red handprint. He deserved it though, at least that’s what Gon decided he deserved for threatening his aunt.

Shocked and not really getting what happened, Hisoka didn’t move an inch as he got hit by his boy. He felt the pain, as it was stronger than expected. Slowly he looked down at the youngster who just stared up at him in distaste. “Never touch my aunt again, I dare you Hisoka. If you need to do your perverted stuff, use me. No one else! That’s why I’m here for, isn’t it? So don’t you dare do anything like that to another person, especially not to those I love. And I don’t care for what reason.” The boy growled dangerously, while looking at him with dark eyes. Slowly the jester got an idea of why the boy had done this, so a small smile crept over his lips. “I just gave her a warning, like I give one to you now~ Do that again and you may regret it afterwards~” He sang, but clearly let out streams of blood lust, only to earn even more from the youngster. He felt strong pulses of aura, that were stronger than any aura next to his own that he had ever felt. The jesters smirk grew and he suddenly grabbed the rather naughty boy to push him back against the wall. “Are you trying to challenge me, sweet boy?~” Hisoka purred while slowly growing excited about this new form of disobedience and the rater strong aura. The boy ripened more day by day, he had to admit. The jester hold the child’s look, while inside of his eyes, a strong will to protect his family could be seen. “One day I have to challenge you either way, so why not doing that now? If you threaten my aunt, you have to live with the consequences!” Gon growled at him again, leaning in towards him, not accepting any defeat. This powerful spirit caused chills down the jesters spine.

While Gon tried to push down any regrets that came up while noticing how Hisoka slowly reacted just the way he thought he would towards his challenge, he just sincerely wished that he would be strong enough to at least protect his aunt. Maybe through this, he could make clear that there were borders, that the jester wasn’t allowed to step over. Gon somehow tried to educate the way older man, what turned out to be, what he decided was needed to get Hisoka back into an more or less normal kind of society. Make him a better human, at least somehow. Gon swallowed, didn’t back down though and growled towards the magician that slightly moaned while holding their look and pushed the child further back against the wall. “Let’s fight, Hisoka.” He whispered dangerously and let out some more of his aura, not noticing that there was more inside it than he actually knew. The jester shivered, his excitement grew with every passing second and Gon knew that Hisoka could never disagree to such suggestion. It didn’t took too long, until he finally let go of the boy, who was now able to walk out back into the living room. He felt Hisoka following him slowly, just like a predator following his prey. Gon walked further, making sure to keep the jesters attention towards himself, while he passed Mito. She looked worried and terrified of the way Hisoka showed his arousement. “We’ll be outside, Mito-San. Don’t follow, nonetheless of what you hear, until this is finished. Prepare the first aid kit, whoever is going to need it afterwards. It’ll be alright, don’t you worry! I won’t be killed.” He muttered, looking at her for a second, before he let out another wave of aura, causing the jester behind him to push down a moan. Gon more and more realized who was the one to control the other.

Mito stared at the two which both somehow scared her. Their expressions showed how deeply they wished to fight. Nothing could hold them back, even though she wanted to. Her child was in danger… Although both of them looked dangerous. Never before, she has seen Gon like this. As he passed her, giving her the warning to not interfere and to get the first aid kid, she already wanted to complain but as she slightly turned and saw Hisoka, she immediately shut. The woman stepped back a little and let the jester pass as well. The man kept his gaze upon him, while somehow beeing hypnotized or something. His pupils were pretty small and sparkled in a way she wasn’t used to see. Something surrounded him, something strong what thickened up the air, causing it hard to breath. Mito couldn’t tell what was going on, but she admitted there was nothing she could do and rather backed up than to complain about the two men’s decision. “A-alright… Take care please…” She whispered and let Gon get out the door, followed by Hisoka just seconds later. After they left her view, she quickly walked into the bathroom to fetch up the first aid kid, just like she had been asked to, before a loud noise caused her to run towards the window front.

It was Gon who did the first step, while Hisoka still tried to keep his calm. This fight was special, but he wasn’t allowed to kill his boy. Hisoka purred and stepped aside, so the attack went into nothing, only to kick the boy so he flew against the wall, causing it to nearly crack. Maybe that had been too strong? Not at all, he noticed, as Gon jumped up immediately. “Good boy~” He sang, preparing his aura, while he kept standing where he was. The child paced up again, tried to use his speed and ran a few circles around the jester. Not letting the boy out from his view, Hisoka smirked wider and deep inside felt proud of him. He grew up so much during their time and that without any kind of help. He found his hidden aura, a strong power that only showed the hunters true strength, when death or emotions come too close towards the spring of nen. His wish to protect was stronger than anything else, Hisoka already noticed at the very beginning. Something quite useful if you want to get the child to do what you want.. Troublesome though, when you really decide to hurt one of those Gon tries to protect. Not that he actually regretted his actions, no. They got him into this situation now and allowed him to have a more serious fight with his prey. Again, Gon jumped at him, tried to punch the jester  but he simply caught them up and attacked for himself, sending the child flying back again. “Hmm~” Hisoka smirked, only waiting for the next attack, but Gon learned and jumped back to vanish inside the trees. Hisoka lost sign immediately and threw out his aura in order to search for him, but there was nothing. The boy hid his aura, causing the jester to look around carefully.

It was just then, that Gon jumped at a few trees, causing them to break and fall directly into the jesters direction. Three of them at once, just to distract Hisokas concentration. It opened up a chance that Gon took greedily. He followed up to a falling tree, hiding behind it, just to strike as the magician stepped out of the tree’s falling ancle. With a fist, filled with as much nen as he could focus, Gon hit the jesters face and even caused him to slide back. “Yes! That’s what you deserve for hurting my aunt!” Gon yelled cheeringly and jumped backwards again, when he hit the ground. Just to make sure. Hisoka caught himself not far away and hold still for a second, before slowly standing back up again. Gon leaned down, preparing to strike again, while the jester lifted his hand, covering his mouth to moan deeply. Louder than before, he bend his back, revealing his hip that started to sparkle. Gon felt this immense aura and it terrified him. Till now he noticed Hisoka hasn’t done much, but from this point on… It could get difficult. “Gooon~ You ripened so far, it’s hard to not crush you apart. I want you, at the peak of death.” Gon swallowed hard and imagined how he lyed down helplessly, while his blood dropped down Hisokas hand and his body slowly went cold, before he started to recover only to experience this horror over and over again. The thought of being tortured and harmed again and again, was way more terrifying then just passing away. Whatever happened, Hisoka was sure to make him survive in order for Gon to be his toy forever. “Then come and try.” The boy growled, not backing up an inch, as he knew there was no escape either way. He knew what would happen, Hisoka warned him enough to at least be a little prepared to bare his rampage. Now, this fight turned serious.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, as Gon challenged him again to give it a try. As if he wouldn’t get him close to death…  This spirit though, he was afraid, but didn’t seem to care as he knew the jester all too well. He was so proud of the boy…  To fulfill his words, he let out all of his aura and for the first time moved forward to attack the child. He tried to get away, but Hisoka was faster and caught him to place a hit at the boys back. The child fell down, caughing but got up again to avoid another hit. “Come on, Gon~” The jester purred, focusing on the youngster and got him again and again. There was no way for Gon to get away at all, until the boy suddenly stopped and turned around pounding. “What are you doing? You stuck your bungee gum at me?! Not fair!” The boy complained and looked around in between them, causing the jester to laugh out. What did he expect? “So? That’s my special ability, boy~ I created it to be used, so why shouldn’t I?” Hisoka purred and slightly pulled Gon towards him. “What other chance do I have anyway if you keep running away from me?~” He continued and dragged Gon further towards him, while Gon visibly tried to think of what he should do now. There was no escape now~ Other than expected though, Gon jumped forward himself and quit running. He attacked, again and again, using his speed and probably tried to not give Hisoka enough time to attackfor himself. It didn’t work, the jester showed quite soon as he just pulled on his bungee gum to get Gon out from concentration. It opened up a chance that he used. He hit Gon hard enough to let him feel dizzy. As the boy layd on the ground, Hisoka bend down towards him and smirked. “You’re still not strong enough to protect them” He dangerously whispered and counted this fight as done. Just as he wanted to get up again, calling Mito to treaten the boy, Gon focused all of his aura, streams of dark nen within and hit Hisoka again. This time, into his stomach. The magician was send flying back and spat out some blood as this hit clearly had been stronger than any other before.

Gon coughed and forced his body to sit upright. He wasn’t really sure if that only had been imagination, but as far as he knew, he just smacked Hisoka and send him flying instead. The boy looked around slightly, until his view focused on Hisoka, who kneeled a few feet away, with blood spilling out from his mouth. Nonetheless, a huge smirk dominated the jesters expression. Somehow he started to worry, although he knew that the man could bare more than just that. Way more. As he tried to get up, Hisoka got on his feed as well and walked towards him. Their eyes met, but no words were spoken at all. As they stood in front of each other, Gon noticed that both auras turned calm again. Gon wasn’t in the mood to continue fighting… And Hisoka accepted. Next time though, Gon swore, it would turn out different. He looked up towards the jester, who let his hand caress the youngsters cheeks, before he bend down and placed a soft kiss on the boys lips while pulling him closer. Him didn’t complain, allowed the closeness and sighed a bit in frustration. He knew Hisoka was right…  He still needed to improve but there was something he noticed about the special ability Hisoka had talked about. It was Nen…  So basically, there was more about this misterious power that Gon still needed to learn about! Maybe he could figure out an ability for himself as well? He just couldn’t tell how that worked out…  Where should he start? Where could he continue? Questions, he needed an answer to but he doubted that Hisoka would give them. There was no one else around who could though. Gon returned the kiss and tasted the jesters blood. If tasted sweeter than usually… At least as far as he remembered.


	59. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go my friends! Another chapter for you! Hope you're enjoying this story :3 Also, got any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask me anything!   
> Now, have fun and read ya next time!

**Orders**

  
Hisoka purred as Gon finally returned the kiss, only to pull him closer. Still aroused from their combat, his length pulsed greedily and stretched itself out towards the one he felt addicted to. The youngster immediately hummed as Hisoka pushed his erected member against the child's stomach, rubbing a bit while craving for some release. Defensive, Gon tried to pull away, but Hisoka didn't granted any distance. He wanted more. More. More... Also, he needed to make sure the boy remembered who within their relationship decided what they were going to do. When he wanted to kiss and feel the youngster, he could do as he pleased. It was his decision to allow their fight. His decision to end it. Gon for himself could ask if his wish was being granted, but the last and final decision was Hisokas to make. As the jester was still aroused from their little combat, he barely was able to hold back. The more Gon tried to get away, the more he came closer, the more he pushed him down. The magicians immense aura, filled with bloodlust, need and urge, wrapped itself around the youngster, tickling a little whimper out from his mouth. The child's nails dug into Hisokas arms, begging to be set free. The jester though lifted the boy up and wrapped his legs around the adults waist, si he was able to carry the way smaller one towards the house, where he already could hear the woman ran around worryingly. First when he reached the door, Hisoka ended the kiss and smirked down towards the now gasping child.

"You got me all tingled up~ After you got treated, we go out a while. I need you now~" Hisoka whispered and stepped into the room, while Gon swallowed hard. This hidden warning, yet promise had been pretty clear... The boy was sat down, just as Mito rushed towards him with the first aid kid. She pulled him along in order to bandage his bruises. Although, he wasn't really hurt. Nothing was broken, so he'd be healed up quite soon. The bad thing about it: Hisoka want going to be gentle... And the fact that he waved to leave the house for it also seemed to be a towards the jesters sadistic side. "It's alright Mito, I'm not hurt. Just a few bruises." Gon tried to calm her down, but something got her all worried and she was crying... Gently, Gon touched her face and forced her to look at him. He smiled and took her hand in a calming manner. "What's the matter, Mito-San?" He asked, curious of why she rushed even though he had no real injury. Hisoka had hold back quite a bit. "You can't be alright! I'd be dead if he punches me like that! You flew against the wall, Gon! You probably have broken bones but don't notice for yourself!" She said all worried and pulled the boys shirt up to search for anything that needed to be treated. Now he understood, that for a non-nen-user this fight probably looked way worse than it actually had been... It was merely playing around for the jester at least. "No, I'm fine! No need to worry, that was nothing. I'm stronger than you might think, something like this isn't going to actually hurt me this bad." He tried to explain, but Mito couldn't calm down this easily while feeling guilty for telling Gon what happened to her. That caused this situation now and she couldn't forgive herself for being the reason Gon got hurt.

Hisoka stepped into the living room, where Mito had dragged the child into. He was turning impatient, as his member pulsed stronger with every passing second and Gon shouldn't be too injured at all for this to take so long. He looked around and heard Mito talking and talking and talking. He wasn't listening to what she said, but he didn't care anyways. "Come On Gon. I don't want to wait any longer." He muttered, causing both of them to look up. Gon shrunked slightly, but nodded and turned towards his aunt again. "I need to go. It's alright, I told you... I'm fine... We'll be back soon." He said and freed himself from the woman's grip, while smiling at her in an calming manner. Hisoka hummed and stretched out his arm, exposing his hand so the boy would grab it to walk out together. As the boy just hesitated for a mere second, Hisoka let out some of his aura, causing Gon to shrunk but at least he took the jesters hand. He pulled him to the outside and walked straight past the house and moments later into the woods nearby. He hated waiting for all too well known reasons. He waited long enough in order to get Gon ripening for the next couple of years.

Gon gulped as quiet as he could and squeezed the hand of the jester tightly. He hated this kind of aura he could feel coming from him all the time. It was so dark and frightening that he was scared to be hurt over and over until the adult calmed down. He wasn't trying to get away, nor to defend himself though. He wasn't allowed, as he had made the promise to bare whatever would come at him. The boy followed Hisokas fast step, while he led them deeper within the forrest where light got eaten up from the trees, causing an dark atmosphere. Gon looked around while walking and tried to figure out if he had been here already but he couldn't remember this place at all. As they reached a little clearing, Hisoka finally slowed down and stopped in the middle where the sun was able to reach the ground again. It was nicely quiet and one could hear the birds sing different songs. Flowers blooming everywhere, while large trees covered the surrounding and protected this place from most of the people wandering around. It looked untouched... A beautiful place to be... If he wouldn't know what was going to come... Gon sighed slightly and looked up at the jester, who turned around slowly, as well looking down upon him. Their eyes met, while the birds stopped to twitter and silence laid its claws around them. Hisokas aura grew and he slowly lifted his finger to wave the boy closer. Gon looked at him and hesitated for a moment, before walking closer until he stood right in front of him, their breaths already tickling the others skin.

How he loved when Gon did as he was told. Although it was just as arousing too, when he didn't and rather disobeyed. On the one hand he loved to torture and punish him for whatever he did wrong but on the other hand, it was refreshing and exciting when he could give him a revard for his behavior. Slowly the jester caressed Gon's cheeks, while bending down towards him. Just to capture the boys lips inside a calm kiss. He wasn't feeling calm at all though and this somehow could be count as an apologize for what he was going to do to him within the next couple of hours. While Gon returned the kiss more or less shyly, the magicians hands roamed further down, until they led around the youngsters throat. Gon probably knew what he was up to do, so they looked at each other again, just as he started to choke him. Continuing the kiss, while cutting off the child's breath, Hisoka started to moan to the boys expression. He wasn't even scared, just gasping from now and then but there strangely was enough trust into the other, so Gon wouldn't be afraid to die. So far did their relationship already go... More and more the child belonged to him. Proudly the jester started to smirk into the kiss, while Gon ran out of breath and dug his nails out of instinkt into the jesters flesh. Hisoka though only watched the boys light fading, watched his eyes getting darker, while life started to go slower. Watching someone die had always been fascinating for a killer like him and the more he cared for someone, the better that experience was. Just as Gon was about to pass out, he finally let go and pulled through boy closer into his arms to hold him.

Gon felt dizzy but immediately inhaled the sweet air into his burning lungs. He didn't fear to die, as he knew Hisoka would let him go just in time so it was pretty easy to stay calm while being chocked. He hold on to the only other man around and tried to breath calmly, while his mind as well tried to get back his senses. Something though told him, that this hadn't been the last time today for him to be chocked. "Sweet boy~" He heard Hisoka purr, as he pushed him down. Lying on the ground, he looked up at the jester who now bend down above him. "You're not that afraid of me anymore~" He stated, what Gon couldn't deny at all. "I know what you want and I know that you're not going to kill me yet. So why should I be afraid of that? I don't like to be hurt, but I also don't fear to die anymore." Gon replied, still a bit breathless and tried to comfy his position. The jester chuckled and only learned further to capture the boys lips again. This time with way more excitement and lust laying behind it, while he started to let his hands roam around the child's body. He forced him to spread his legs, pushed his hip against the other, while Gon allowed everything without complaining even once. Just as he attended to rip the boys shirt apart, Hisoka suddenly stopped. "What's the matter?" Gon asked in confusion, while he too looked around.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I really don't want to be thrown into a porn all of a sudden. Just take a break and listen, Hisoka." A woman's voice spoke up, as Hisoka slowly sat up. A large smirk spreading over his lips, before he focused on the violett haired spider that leaned next to a tree. Gon sat up in total confusion, but he learned what to do when Hisoka met some of his clients, friends or anyone. He stayed quiet. "Oh, I bet you'd like what we'd show you~ I'm listening though Machi. It's such a nice surprise that you came for a visit~" Hisoka purred and sat down on the boys hip, causing him to gasp as the child felt the jesters member against his own. Hisoka only purred at the sensation and continued to stare at Machi. She probably had news regarding Chrollo or his very first order. Machi though snorted, looking at him with disgust, before she turned around in attent to leav. "Chrollo orders us to meet up. In two days, so better get up and prepare to leave. We'll see you in Salvadur." She spoke and already left without any more words. Not even goodbye. The jester laughed and shook his head in amusement. "In two days? Wait, you already wanna leave?" He called out to her, causing Machi to stop. "Yes. I have nothing more to say. In two days. What are you going to do with the child?" She asked, looking slightly over her shoulder. Hisokas smirk grew and he turned his gaze downwards to met with brown eyes. "I'm taking him along, what did you think of~" He purred and as he looked up again, Machi already vanished between the trees.

Gon rose his eyebrows and looked up at the jester sitting on top of him. He wondered who that woman had been, but something reminded him when he heard the name of Chrollo. This dark man with his troupe and the blank coat... "You're taking me along? What's with Mito? And what are we going to do?" He asked curious but also worried, as he didn't expect that to happen. This guy made an order and Hisoka was about to listen?! Suddenly though, Gon bend his back and let out an surprised gasp. Hisoka started to move his hips, rubbing their still covered members together. "Hmm~ Mito stays home and we both are going to see, what kind of things Danchou plans to do. I still own them a lot, so we better behave and help them stealing and killing whatever he craves for~" The jester moaned, while Gon dug his nails into the ground, trying to stay focused. How damn he cursed himself for starting to enjoy this kind of treatment. It felt good in many ways, but it also destroyed his mind as he wasn't supposed to like whatever Hisoka did with him. As long as he didn't hurt him though, it wasn't too bad... "I don't want to go out killing with you nor them!" He complained, being stopped immediately though, as Hisoka pulled down the child's pants, revealing his half erected member. "I don't care, Gon~" The jester moaned and pulled up the boys shirt as well to bend down, tracing down the child's body with kisses until he arrived at the boys private place. "I decide we go, so we're going~ Now hush, I want to enjoy our time out here." Gon heard Hisoka mumble, but wasn't really able to catch his words. All thouse feelings nearly drove him crazy but there was no escape for him. The jester showed no mercy, pulled down his own pants as well, only to roughly thrust himself into the child's entrance, causing Gon to scream out in pain.


	60. The troupes plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyello guys! Sorry to let you wait xx I'm kinda busy atm ^^ Anyways, I'll try to keep postin, so another chapter will be up about next week I guess!   
> Now, have fun and read ya next time! 

**The troupes plan**

 

Hisoka walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. Gon layd within his arms, deep asleep. Some scratches were dripping blood as both of them hadn’t been this gentle through time. He looked at the clock, it was already midnight. It had been quite long… Today Gon probably slept all day, but in the evening, they had to leave so they would be able to reach their meeting point in time. The jester jawned himself and wanted to go upstairs, as he sensed someone coming into their direction. He stopped and focused on Mito, which came across them slowly, visibly worried about her child but Hisoka only growled at her. “Go to bed, you shouldn’t stay awake through all the time. He’s fine, I didn’t kill him. Gosh, you turn really annoying.” The jester rolled his eyes and simply continued to walk up, leaving the woman alone at first. “Yeah. And as if I believe a bastard like you.” She muttered and just followed him! She didn’t knew things better, just wanted Gon to be safe and knowing this man again and again hurt him, couldn’t actually calm her or anything. On the contrary, she felt desperate and lost her normal thinking from now and then. The jester looked back at her and snorted. Somehow he was happy that they were going to leave for at least a while… He walked into his and Gon’s room and locked the door firmly while listening to Mito, who walked into her own bedroom.

Hisoka hummed and layd Gon down on top of the bed, started to undress him so he wouldn’t wet the bed too much or started freezing. He as well treated his scratches, making sure they stopped bleeding before he did the same with himself and joined the child in bed. Hisoka watched the child sleeping for a while and thought about any possible order Chrollo could give them. It probably was going to get pretty interesting to be on a job with Gon… He couldn’t also possibly leave him here alone with his aunt, otherwise she came up with anything they would regret afterwards. He signed and closed his eyes in order to sleep but felt moments later how Gon shifted closer and cuddled against his chest. For this precious moments, everything made sense. That he had met him, that he decided to take him away seemed to be the best thing ever happened to him. Sleepy, Hisoka wrapped his arms around the youngster, laying within a deep embrace while he again noticed how much he adored this kid. Never he would allow anyone to take him away… It took him not too long and Hisoka drifted into his dreams as well.

 

Gon moaned sleepily and stretched his muscles as he slowly woke up from his deep slumber. He still felt his body aching after what Hisoka did with him the day before but at least he wasn’t all injured. The child jawned and slowly opened his his eyes to see he was alone. Hisoka probably already got up, so he jumped out as well and quickly had a shower before he dressed and walked down into the living room, where the jester sat on the couch and read the newspaper with a cup of coffee. “Good morning!” Gon said, causing the man to look up. Good morning, Gon. You took your time. Get something to eat, then pack your things, we don’t have that much time left.” The jester ordered and Gon could tell immediately his mood wasn’t the best at all. The boy decided to to argue and walked straight into the kitchen, where Mito sat on a chair and stared at the wall while drinking a glass of water. She stopped though as the child entered and softly smiled at him. “Good morning. Want to have something to eat?” She asked and got up to give him a hug. Gon nodded and as well hugged her, while he looked up. He saw both of them weren’t in a good mood maybe they had a fight or something… “Very well, I’ll make some sandwiches then.” She suggested, let go and started to prepare the bread while Gon sat down on her chair to patiently wait. “I’m sorry, yesterday probably made you worry… Don’t be scared about me though, Hisokas not hurting me more than I hurt him. Somehow at least.” Gon tried to calm her down but she only looked back at him and smiled. “I know, you’re a strong boy. That doesn’t help me though. I still think of a way to get rid of him, but I promise to not do anything right now.”

 

Gon signed and wasn’t really pleased with her answer as he new either way it was going to be troublesome. The child waited patiently until Mito finished his food and started eating after he thanked her. “You know that we’ll be gone for a while?” The boy asked quietly, as she stopped midstep. Immediately his aunt turned to look at him with a blank expression. “What do you mean, you’ll be gone?” She asked, making clear that she had no idea at all. Gon hummed, a bit annoyed that Hisoka hasn’t told her but as far as he saw, the magician avoided contact. “Yesterday a friend from Hisoka came and made clear that he has to be somewhere specific tomorrow and he decided to take me along, si we won’t be here for a while.” Gon explained, while Moto sat down in front of him, clearly anger showing on her face. “He didn’t tell me…” She said and Gon could really understand her worries. He couldn’t tell what was going to happen while he was along with so many criminals… Not that he feared they could harm him but… As Gon ate the last sandwich, Hisoka entered the kitchen and looked at him in patience. “Come, Gon. We don’t have that much time, take your bagpack and throw in what you need.” He ordered with a low voice while his and Mito’s eyes met. Gon could already feel the tension between them. He nodded though, got up and walked back into their room.

 

“When we return, you’re better not here anymore or I’ll forget about me. I took you along for the boys sake, but I more and more realize you’re manipulating him. I’ll send someone to take you back.” Hisoka muttered, looking at the woman with anger. He had enough. She annoyed him and how she tried to get rid of him, or the way she talked about him in front of Gon. It couldn’t be accepted anymore and even though Gon wasn’t going to like that, he was going to make sure she vanished. As he wasn’t allowed to kill her, he needed to find another way. “Afraid I could get his senses back?” Mito asked provocatively and build herself up slightly a bit. She was suicidal for sure… The jester stepped forward to lean down to her, his aura deathly causing her to flinch. “As if. I just start wanting to kill you.” He growled out, stood up and turned around to fetch up his bag as well. He met Gon as he came down the stairs. “Ready?” He asked him, the child only nodded and walked past him to say his aunt goodbye. “Take care of you honey….” Mito whispered as the child fell into her arms. “I’ll wait here for you.” She continued and threw a look at Hisoka. As if. The magician didn’t react towards her provoking and just opened the door to show he wanted to leave now. It took a few seconds, before Gon finally let go of the woman and walked out the door which he slapped close after them.

 

Such a bad mood, Gon thought and got into the car, putting on the seat belt. This wasn’t going to work anytime longer, he knew… But he also didn’t wanted Mito to leave them… Beeing all alone with Hisoka again? It worked out but he feared to get lonely like he had been when Hisoka was out for jobs all day. The jester joined him on the driver’s seat and moments later pulled out the car to get them towards another journey. Gon didn’t expect that they would be on their way this soon again, but at least he would be able to see a few new things. He at least hoped that! It didn’t took too long, until they reached the ship they were meant to take back. A while back, Gon had wondered why they wouldn’t take the plane, but he soon realized that Hisoka and him probably would have trouble to show their IDs… The child sighed and got out again, as they met someone Gon wasn’t known too. He stayed quiet, while Hisoka gave the stranger his keys and talked to him quickly. Gon didn’t pay attention though and only looked up towards the ship at the harbor. He loved the sea and he loved ships! As the jester finished, the two of them entered and had a more or less calm travel. Hisoka went into the cabin to have some rest during night, so Gon had to follow him. Together they slept, until they arrived their destination.

 

Hisoka walked in front to lead the boy towards the meeting point Machi had forwarded him. It was quiet, just as expected, due to not everyone should know they were here. The two men have stayed hidden, so no one could have recognized them. Hisoka already felt different kind of auras from the thieves. Probably all of them already arrived, as he and Gon happened to be kind of late. The jester walked into the left house and followed the auras that lead them into some kind of living room. There they were. Kuroro sat on the couch and read his books. Hisoka could already feel his desire to fight him rise, but due to all the others surrounding him, he wouldn’t have a chance at all. “You’re late.” The spider spoke up and looked towards him. The jester only smirked and walked in further, when Gon as well walked through the door and into the troups sight. “You really took that brat along?!” Machi growled and stood up from the wall she had leaned on. “Sure I did~ I can’t leave him alone there, so I already announced I would. Don’t you worry though, he’s stronger than you think and won’t be a burden~” He chuckled and brushed through the boys hair who stood next to him, all tensed up. Everyones eyes looked towards him, causing the child to spread defensive aura that indeed was stronger than they expected. “He grew, I have to admit. Then be sure he won’t be in our way.” Danchou agreed and closed his book to announce what they were up to and what was the reason why he called them here. Hisoka though smirked and looked down towards Gon who felt his gaze and met with his gaze. “You heard him~ Behave and we won’t get in trouble~” He ordered, before walking in further and took his seat on the couch on the other side from where their leader sat. It was no surprise to him, that Gon followed close after.

 

The child stood next to the jester who sat in the couch and frightened. All these dark auras weren’t really pleased with him being here, so he kinda felt uncomfortable. Being close to Hisoka at least gave him the feeling of some kind of safety as he knew the jester would fight with him. Stoving his hands into his sleeves, he stood next to the couch as he suddenly got pulled onto Hisokas lab. He frowned, but let it happen and slightly leaned back to rest on Hisokas chest. “Very well, as we’re finally all present… I got something to do.” The man wearing a black coat announced, causing everyone to look at him in silence. Last time, Gon already noticed the loyalty for this man, so it was only normal that this guy probably was the leader from the troupe… “We’ve been quiet lately, as Hisoka stole all of the publicity. I guess showing us on a public place would be rather helpful. There’s a meeting at the national museum for rare goods that are going to be sorted and sold afterwards to whoever wants them. You could call it some kind of Auktion, even though it’s more meant to be a meeting. Either way, it’s a rare event to take place, so the public is going to have his eyes upon it. There will be an interesting book I’m after, but also many different things we could need. So, let’s pay this auction a visit, shall we?” Kuroro spoke calmly and earned excited auras from his members. “We can kill as much as we want?” Some real tall guy asked and clenched his fists. “Yes, Uvo. We’ll make a great spectacle to remind the people that we’re here.”


End file.
